


Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Vow

by samisina10232017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Animagus, Blind Character, Blind Harry, Blind Harry Potter, Blindness, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Childhood Trauma, Daily Prophet, Death Eaters, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Herbology, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Kidnapping, Malfoy Manor, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Orphans, Other, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Power Imbalance, Prophecy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Room of Requirement, Scars, Secret Relationship, Seer Harry Potter, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slytherin, St Mungo's Hospital, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Knight Bus (Harry Potter), Trauma, Vanishing Cabinets (Harry Potter), Veritaserum, Violence, Werewolves, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 106,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samisina10232017/pseuds/samisina10232017
Summary: There’s a new student at Hogwarts, and she’s Harry Potter’s sister. This blind Seer conceals her identity from everyone, but can she evade Voldemort?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Original Character(s)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

The library in Malfoy Manor was enormous. It had two large beautiful doors that separated in the middle and were wrought with intricate iron details that eventually met in the center to form a family crest. Jana always felt compelled to run her hand over it in passing, the metal cooling her palm despite its callouses.

“What do you think they go on about in there?” Malfoy asked Jana with genuine curiosity, as he shut the door behind them. Sunlight poured into the room from the tall windows, their velvet gray curtains drawn to each side and tied back with heavily tassel ropes.

“Strategy I suppose,” Jana replied, catching the yellow glint in one of the fringes in the corner of her eye, “have these always been here?”

Malfoy laughed as he followed her over to the window. She turned her head back and forth until she caught the light at just the right angle to inspect it.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t think I was blonde. It’s hard to imagine myself with dark hair,” Malfoy ran the soft threads over Jana’s arm and she giggled. “The Dark Lord has done well to restore your vision, but it is still blurry I know.” They sat in silence for a moment, the sun warming their otherwise chilly hiding spot. Malfoy reached out and stroking her hair suddenly. “Your scars have faded quite well. How does your leg feel?”

“I still limp,” Jana sighed, “but the pain is improved. I’m mostly glad to be free of my cane and my brace, I don’t-”

Malfoy toyed with the hem of her dress, purposefully allowing his fingertips to graze her knee. She pushed him off of her immediately, but not without a naughty grin.

“Only joking…” Malfoy smirked, leaning in for a kiss, that Jana easily accepted. She climbed up onto the table to reach the window sill. She longed to be outside in this beautiful weather, but was stuck inside. She leaned on the marble edge, pressing her nose to the glass.

At least she could pass the time with Malfoy, with whom she was quite in love. She hoped briefly that her life would change for the better. She was doing everything Christoph asked her to, she was getting to see Draco every month. And now, by the graciousness of The Dark Lord, she has been healed more in one moment with a flick of his wand than she had since it happened. They had never talked about it. She didn’t think Draco was ready for that. The sunlight pour into her eyes. She missed the light desperately, and seeing anything at all still felt so new. No longer would she be plunged into darkness. 

“Do you really think that you will be coming to Hogwarts this year?” Malfoy asked, taking a seat in the chair bedside the table on which she sat, “I mean, will Christoph let you?”

“I hope so. It sounds brilliant,” Jana smiled, imagining it the best she could.

“It’s alright,” Malfoy brushed off, “but it would be better with you there.”

“Just in case, do you have the book for this year’s potions class? We should start studying,” Jana suggested.

“You don’t need to study, Jana. You’re better at potions than Snape himself-”

“That’s not true. He’s a virtuoso!” Jana defended. “And kinder than you described.” 

“You impress the Dark Lord,” Malfoy’s voice dropped, “no one impressess him. He chose _your_ potion for his mission, not Snape’s. Hemlock and cowbane, acacia, and glisten succulent? Clever,” Malfoy praised, “do you know what he was using it for?”

Jana shook her head, “I have no idea. Whatever it was, it was very important. I don’t like making poison, but Christoph said the Dark Lord needed to trust me, and ensure my obedience to him. He has rewarded me greatly.”

“Indeed he has. Whatever it is, I hope he’s successful. These mudbloods are disgusting, don’t you think?”

“Don’t be mean Draco, it’s unbecoming,” Jana replied, caring more about the light she could now see, than Malfoy. He felt her distance, and reached a hand over to her face, caressing it with the back of his hand. Jana whimpered and turned away, pinching the skin in response.   
  


“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry-“ Draco tried, tugging at her waist to lure her to him. Jana’s expression changed quickly from coy to apprehensive. He tried to kiss her, but she quickly turned away from him and shuffled away. The firmness of his grasp surprised her, as his fingers tightened around her wrist. “He won’t see. Even if he walked in right now, we’re behind the bookshelf-” Malfoy enticed her.

Jana’s breathing slowed. “He’ll kill us!” She hissed. Before she could say anything else, Malfoy pulled her into another kiss, but this time it was a passionate one, that opened her mouth every so slightly. Jana was quite shocked by the sensation it gave her, and she instantly recoiled as he tried to deepen it.

Malfoy smiled feeling great accomplishment in garnering such a response from the girl, who seemed to always wear a stalwart expression. He kissed her neck over and over, trying to convince her to come back to him. Finally she turned her head back towards his face and allowed him back into her mouth. It was a frightening feeling, but a part of her liked it.

Then suddenly there was deep painful pressure that dug into both of her shoulders. She was tossed to the ground. The powerful smell of cologne with deep balsamwood notes and a hint of cigar smoke overtook her nostrils. It was a Christoph.

And without begging for forgiveness or protecting Malfoy, she placed her forehead on the ground and covered her head from the blows she expected to endure from the young man. The sound of the wooden chair hitting the marble floor made her finally look up and remember Draco. Christoph had Malfoy by the front of his shirt, and the cocky, blonde boy did nothing but stammer to get a single word out. Christoph opened and closed his fist over and over, preventing himself from clocking him right across the face. After what seemed like an eternity, Christoph released Malfoy, who immediately took off towards the library doors and left. Jana shivered 

Every footstep towards her was so loud, Jana felt as if her head would explode. Christoph pulled up his trousers delicately and then kneeled down on the ground, eventually bowing so that his own head lay on the cold floor to look at her eye to eye. A demonic grin came across his face, as he grabbed Jana by her hair and yanked her up to her feet, nearly tearing the long black strands from the root. Jana followed after him closely to prevent herself from going bald. Christoph chuckled in a brutish way as they too approached the entry. Eventually he released her, and walked her into the drawing room.

At a long black table sat Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco at his side and The Dark Lord Voldemort. Christoph pushed Jana forward before taking a seat as well. Jana stood there in silence, looking at the ground, allowing her hair to shield her expression and gaze. After a very quiet moment, Voldemort finally spoke.


	2. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves the Dursley’s at the behest of Dumbledore and heads to The Burrow. On the way he learns about a new Auror. As it turns out The Order has been trying to recruit a new member and they keep talking about “some girl”. Harry and his friends are thwarted when they try to get more information.

Deliveries of the Daily Prophet each day from Hedwig were the only things keeping Harry sane as the summer dragged on at the prison he called Number 4 Privet Drive. Held captive, summer after summer at his awful aunt and uncle’s house, was wearing Harry thin. He could not wait to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin his sixth term. Had it really been five years since he was first introduced to the wizarding world? Time had gone by so quickly.

Harry had been plagued with lamenting thoughts that he never dared to mention, not even to Ron and Hermione in the letters they had been exchanging since the end of term. The thoughts and sometimes nightmares were about those in his life he had lost: his godfather Sirius and Hufflepuff classmate Cedric Diggory. Their deaths were on repeat inside his head, not even sleep relieved him of the perseverating thoughts, and he would awake in the night in a cold sweat, having dreamt them alive and then watching them die, their lifeless bodies, drifting away. All of this just made him feel more alone, and reminded him of the orphan he was.

Was he truly dead, Sirius? Every letter that came, Harry hoped would be from him. He had to remind himself of course, that his godfather was dead. Dead like his parents. He had no one. 

Hedwig pecked him awake this morning. “What, Hedwig? I’m trying to sleep,” Harry huffed, rolling over. She was incessant. “I’m not giving you any more treats. You’re getting plump.” She ruffled her feathers, offended, dropping a letter in his lap. 

In her letters, Hermione had shared mostly that she had been reading the new textbooks for sixth years, and a few things she had found interesting in the Daily Prophet. Harry hated to admit it, but he had not even looked at his supplies list, nor was he sure where it was. Ron’s letters were a little more interesting. Mostly, he said that many Order of the Phoenix members had been visiting on and off all summer, but that no one would tell them anything useful about anything in any capacity at all. As usual, he, Fred, George, and Ginny tried to eavesdrop and only procured bits and pieces of the conversations. All they knew was that the Order was trying to recruit more members, and there was one witch in particular they were interested in. 

He finally decided to get up when he smelled the smoky aroma of sausages being cooked, but had no desire to join his unfortunate relatives, The Dursleys, for breakfast. At least he was not being forced to cook for them anymore. Enough “magical freaks”, as Aunt Petunia called them, had traipsed through their home to scare his relations into leaving him alone. He only interacted with them when passing through the hall to use the toilet or when he was made to do housework. That was enough. He looked at what Hedwig had left on his bed. It was a letter from his best friend, Ron Weasley. 

_Harry,_

_Sorry you’ve been stuck in your room all summer._

_Mum said you can come stay with us for the rest of it! Isn’t that great?_

_If you need help getting here, just let us know. We’ll pick you up. Can’t wait to see you!_

_Ron_

“There’s a week left before term begins,” Harry sighed. He got out of bed and packed his trunk before going downstairs. He was hungry. 

“You don’t need to deal with me anymore,” Harry said, as he found there was not a single bit of sausage or toast left for him to eat, “I’m leaving tonight.”

“Not you’re not!” Aunt Petunia growled, “You’re staying right here. You’re not scheduled to go to that freak school for another week, at least.”

“Well, I’m staying elsewhere until-”

CRASH!

The noise had come from the window. And without surprise, it was an owl. Uncle Vernon began to complain and moan about the owls, and how it was Sunday, and no normal person receives mail on a Sunday. The owl that had arrived had piercing orange eyes and was holding a scroll in its feet. After breaking the seal and unraveling it, he realized this one was from Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

_Harry,_

_Do accept that invitation from Ron._

_I look forward to seeing you soon._

_And if the Dursleys give you any problem with leaving, I look forward to seeing them to discuss._

_Dumbledore_

Harry walked back around the house with the scroll. 

“Wipe your feet!” Aunt Petunia complained, noticing all the mud on the bottom of his trousers. 

“It’s not my fault it's muddy outside,” Harry retorted, “Here.”

He threw the scroll on the table, “Seeing as there’s nothing for me to eat, I’ll be leaving sooner than I planned.” Harry ignored the ranting and raving he heard behind him as he made his way upstairs. He retrieved his trunk, and coaxed Hedwig into her cage. 

“We’re going to see Ron,” Harry tried to explain to her, but a few treats were more of a persuasion. 

“Where are you going?” Uncle Vernon howled as he descended the stairs with his trunk and Hedwig in tow. 

“Away,” Harry replied monotone, “Bye.”

“Let him go,” Aunt Petunia cried, “...the letter. Those freaks will come if we don’t let him go.”

“Hey!” Harry shouted, pointing his wand at them, feigning he would hex. He then lowered his wand, chuckled to himself and said with a wink, “See you in a few months.” The door shut behind him. He took a deep breath of fresh air, and made his way down the block. Although he was in a good mood now, the day was dreary to put it lightly, and he noticed the whole world was wet with last night’s rain. He was not sure how exactly he would get to The Burrow, but figured he would stick out his wand and hope the Knight Bus showed up. 

And it did. 

If he hadn’t known better, Harry would have been under the assumption that the Knight Bus was the only form of wizarding transportation available that day because the distinct purple triple decker was stuffed to the brim. Stanley Shuntpike collected his fare, and Harry declined his offer of hot chocolate. 

“Where are you headed?”

“Ottery St Catchpole,” Harry explained. 

“Wutchya wanna do there?” Shuntpike snubbed before he added, “We’ve got a stop in Melksham and Weston-Super-Mare, then we’ll go there.” Harry thanked him and found that there was one seat left in the back corner, so he took it before anyone else hopped on board. Much to his chagrin there were two wizards arguing nearby, and he was hoping to take a nap. Despite reclining in his chair and shutting his eyes, he could not filter out the argument that ensued. 

“It’s probably codswallop! The Ministry is trying to make it look as if they’re on top of things…” the first man argued, making a smacking sound with his lips. 

“Why? Because the auror is only twenty two?”

“I don’t care if he’s seventy two years old, Jacob. Look at him, he’s got suspicious written all over his face.”

“You’re insufferable,” Jacob replied to the other man, defeatedly. Barely opening his eye enough to let even the tiniest sliver of light in, Harry shifted his gaze to try to take a peek at the Daily Prophet that the Jacob fellow held so vehemently in his hand. Unfortunately, the photograph of the auror they were discussing so passionately was crinkled beneath the wizard’s old fingers, so Harry gave up, and readjusted in his chair. 

“How many more have to die before you realize that the Ministry is worthless,” Jacob sighed, folding the paper, and putting it aside, “At least this McKeely fellow is trying to do something,” 

“What a muggle name.”

“That’s not nice.”

“I’m not nice.”

“Next stop, Camberly!” Shuntpike called somewhat annoyed. 

“Oh bother, and this conversation was getting good,” Jacob’s friend huffed sarcastically.

“What ever happened to leisurely conversation about chess?” Jacob sighed.

Jacob’s friend asked, “Will you be getting off with me or are you still heading Monkton Farleigh?”

“Monkton Farlegih, need to see my grandchildren.”

“Fair enough. Safe home then.”

The seat was much too uncomfortable for a nap, so Harry decided to be nosy instead. 

“Excuse me,” Harry asked Jacob, “is that the Daily Prophet?”

“Why yes it is,” Jacob replied suspiciously, “...are you?”

“Yes,” Harry whispered, “please don’t-”

“I won’t bring any attention to it,” Jacob whispered handing him the paper. Jacob did not let go of the paper causing a quick tug beneath Harry's fingers, “Good luck to you.” Their eyes remained locked briefly in an exchange of understanding. Although foreboding, Harry tried to be friendly, and thanked him for the well wish. He scoured quickly to look for that photograph. It was of a tall and slender man with reddish-blonde hair, slicked back and light eyebrows, a placid expression on his face, waving at reporters, as they flashed their cameras. He wasn’t at all what Harry had imagined.

_..and the Ministry’s youngest Auror, Steerforth McKeeley, quickly apprehended the dark wizard upon his arrival in an undisclosed location where confidential work is being done, representatives told reporters. The unidentified criminal is set for immediate trial in the Wizengamot and potential imprisonment in Azkaban if found guilty. Possible sentencing was not disclosed. McKeeley declined to comment as did the Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour…_

“Ottery St. Catchpole!” Shuntpike’s voice abruptly woke Harry up from his sleep. The Daily Prophet was draped across his lap, the edge of one page barely between his fingertips. Jacob was gone. Harry quickly righted himself, before folding the paper and gathering his things. He made his way quickly to the front, thanked the driver, and before he knew it, the Knight Bus had disappeared behind him. He noticed it was dark out now, but he was in the muggle part of town, and the streetlights illuminated the paper shop where the pretty girl Fred and George fancied worked. Feeling oriented, he headed southward towards the hills where The Burrow should be. Hedwig was cooing and seemed quite stuffy, so he let her fly, and told her to go to Ron to signal his arrival. 

“Lumos,” Harry grumbled, lighting his way through the trees. The sounds of most likely squirrels and birds above kept startling him, but he tried to ignore it. He had a wand, and magic after all. His wand light went out. Harry angrily said, “Lumos.” Now the light was too bright, and hurt his eyes. As Harry came over the hill, he could see warmth pouring from the windows of a distant building. The Burrow. A comforting sensation filled him. He would finally be back with his friends. He would be at Hogwarts soon. This, was really home to him. As he came down the hill, a few figures appeared at the front door, their frames a shadow as candlelight trickled through the threshold. They began waving to him, and Harry began to run. 

“That was quick!” George cheered.

“I left as soon as I got Ron’s letter," Harry beamed. 

“They’re talking about it again, quick,” Fred’s face appeared behind the door. 

“What?” Harry muttered, as he was pushed sneakily towards a door at the end of the hall. 

It was ajar, so they hid behind it. 

Looking as pale and as haggardly as ever, Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix and former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, stirred a perfect cube of sugar into his boiling hot tea, as its steam fogged the mirror like shine on the spoon he was holding.

“And the girl?” It was Mr. Weasley’s voice that asked this curious question, they instinctively pressed their backs against the wall to make sure they weren’t caught. 

“You know, there’s this thing called reading,” Ginny’s voice teased, as she passed by the want to be spies, “You may want to try it some time, instead of-Harry?” They all hushed her. She blushed and locked eyes with the Boy Who Lived. He smiled sheepishly. 

“Hi, Ginny. I just got here." His stomach fluttered a little as Ginny hid behind the door as well. They’re hands grazed ever so slightly. 

“You’re telling me you’re not curious too?” Ron rebuttled in a whisper.

“Curious about what?” Ginny huffed. 

“They’re talking about that girl again,” Ron explained.

“They always talk about that bloody girl!” Ginny exclaimed, “I think she’s a new student or something. I overheard mum talking about how she’s going to Hogwarts with us.”  
  
“Really? Did she say anything else?” Ron asked more loudly than he should have. 

“Harry!” It was Mrs. Weasley with her knowing and trying-to-pretend-nothing-was-going-on smile. 

Lupin and Shacklebolt both stopped their conversation and awkwardly glanced at them as they entered the dining room. Shacklebolt scowled, and began poking his tea with his spoon creating a sharp tack noise, each time the tip of it met with the bottom of the cup.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Fred teased, sitting down next to Lupin, “Talking about that girl again.”

“Fred!” Mrs. Weasley howled.

“So there is a new student, then,” Harry interjected, hoping everyone would stay on the topic.

“There’s new students every year, Harry,” Shacklebolt added solemnly, still fussing with his breakfast, he peered up at Lupin knowingly. Lupin threw down his napkin and headed for the door.

“Remus,” Mrs. Weasley called desperately.

“I’m fine. I just need some air,” Lupin replied, adjusting his coat and ignoring them all. 

“Hi Professor,” Harry tried. Lupin stopped immediately and looked at him, but not with the smile he usually would. 

“How did you get here?” He asked abrasively. 

“I took the Knight Bus-”

“Alone? When did you arrive?” Lupin persisted. 

“Just a few moments-”

“With the way things are?” Lupin was now imploring him, his face full of concern and frustration. 

“Remus, Harry is fine. He’s in one piece,” Mrs. Weasley encouraged, rubbing Lupin’s arm reassuringly. 

“Right,” Remus sighed, “well, good to see you. Excuse me.”

Without further ado, everyone decided to sit at the table in silence. Harry took a seat and ate everything he was given, partly because Mrs. Weasley was the best cook he knew and partly because he was starving. The quiche tasted particularly delicious that evening, and he supposed it was because Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in such a good mood. She had been smiling widely at Harry every time their eyes met since he had arrived and every time it made his stomach churn. The face she was making reminded him of a proud mother, but that wasn’t all. There was also a knowing look, the sort of expression that gave Harry the distinct feeling that she was keeping a secret from him. A look, considering Harry’s past adventures, that he was used to seeing from adults. He ate the meal, savoring it, and decided not to press the issue.

“What’s with everyone?” Harry asked, once they trudged back upstairs to Ron’s room. The position in which he was reclining had become Harry’s trademark stance at this point in the summer, since he had practiced it so often tucked away in his own bedroom at Privet Drive. 

“I dunno,” Ron furrowed his brow. Harry rolled his eyes, and then gazed at all the Chudley Cannon memorabilia that decorated his best friend’s room. The festive red and yellow colors reminded him of Hogwarts. 

“So what else did you hear?” Ron begged Ginny. 

“That’s it, just that she’s a student,” Ginny shrugged. 

“Is anyone else here?” Harry asked, unpacking his pajamas.

“Tonks is supposed to be arriving tomorrow,” Ginny replied. 

“So you did hear something else!” Ron groaned, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“Yes. About Tonks. Not that girl,” Ginny retorted. 

“How about we get our supplies tomorrow?” Harry suggested to get Ron out of his wallowing, “spend the day at Diagon Alley. It could be fun.”

“Our supply lists came weeks ago, you still haven’t gone?” Ginny questioned, surprised he had not. Mail reminded him of owls, which reminded him of Hedwig, which reminded him... 

“Where’s Hedwig?”

“Playing with Pidgwidgeon. When I saw her I figured you were close,” Ginny smiled. Harry smiled and stared at her far too long. 

“Well you must have been traveling all day, let’s go to sleep,” Ron interrupted Harry and Ginny in their romantic gaze, deliberately walking through the two of them to break things up. 

When Ron finally made it into his bedroom, Harry quickly sneaked a kiss from Ginny and bid her goodnight. Little did he know, that his world was about to change forever tomorrow. 

  
  



	3. The Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks’s recruitment attempts fail but she does let them know that they are expecting some guests. Harry finally learns why he has been called to the Burrow and endures a life altering piece of information.

Unlike the rest of the summer, the next day was not a lazy one, but a day of school shopping. That morning Mrs. Weasley had handed them both brown paper bags filled with snacks that the two of them devoured before their flight over was even finished. It was a beautiful day and Harry was glad to get a chance to ride his broomstick again. The sun felt even warmer up in the sky and the breeze on his face was cooling. Clutching the broomstick between his hands made him long to play Quidditch, and he momentarily slipped into his wallowing mood again.

When they finally arrived at Diagon Alley, they started at one end and decided to hit as many shops as possible. Harry realized he needed quite a plethora of things this year, as he scanned the supplies list he had taken from Ron. His mind wandered...The wizarding world, was in peril. The dark wizard Lord Voldemort was “back”, gaining power, and gaining followers: the Death Eaters. He kept his mind off of it and shifted to his supplies.

This list contained everything from a box of mixed plant roots to a 3,000 page volume of charms. How they managed all of those pages into one cover was beyond him. They took a stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies to further Harry’s daydreaming. As usual there were a bunch of students crowding and pushing one another at the window to see the latest broom model. Harry peered around the nostalgic place, where he had first got a look at the Nimbus 2000 with Hagrid a few years prior, and waited patiently while the students scattered from the window into the shop. When there was finally room, Ron and Harry made their way in.

Ron immediately dashed over to see if there were any new Chudley Cannon posters. Harry looked at the new broom inside to get a better peek. It was a new Firebolt, the Firebolt SE, the latter initials of which he found out stood for Super Edition. Harry loved his broom though, and walked around to look at the other wonderful things in the place. 

They moved on to finish the rest of their shopping. They stopped into Eeylop’s to look at the owls. Harry could feel Hedwig’s jealous stare from miles away as he stroked a few of them on the beak. After that they ducked into Potage’s for a new cauldron and finished off the day at Florean Fortescue’s for some ice cream sundaes. Harry felt so full and so tired from the unusually active day, that he could barely mount his broomstick when they packed up all of their stuff to head back home. Ron and Harry praised themselves on the ride back, for having done, ‘so much’ that day. Thoroughly pleased with themselves, they spent the rest of the trip chatting about all of the new Quidditch things they had seen. It seemed like they got back in a flash.

They marched into The Burrow proudly, ready to show off all of their new school items and tell Mrs. Weasley what a deal they had gotten on the charms textbook. They were glad to be greeted with dinner hot and ready, when there was a knock at the door. Lupin answered it with much haste. Nymphadora Tonks, an auror Harry had met just last year, appeared in the threshold. She did not look as happy as she usually did, but her pixie-esque blue hair was still a cheerful sight. Lupin embraced her immediately.

“Sorry. The trip from London was longer than I expected,” Tonks explained, leaning her broom against the wall. They were all very happy to see her. When Harry and Tonks exchanged glances, he felt as if he could read her mind. They were both still in mourning since Sirius’s passing.

“Any luck?” Lupin asked, as he rubbed her shoulder. Tonks shook her head.

“He wouldn’t even meet with me,” Tonks added, taking a seat.

“The nerve of some people,” Mr. Weasley added, shaking his head.

“Can you blame him, Arthur?” Lupin asked matter-of-factly. 

“Everyone sit, you all must be starved!” Mrs. Weasley encouraged, trying to direct Harry, Ron, and Ginny’s attention away from the conversation.

“So what happened, dad?” Ron asked.

“Oh nothing. There’s this-“

“Arthur!”

“Oh they’ve nearly come of age, Molly-“

“Arthur, I really-”

“Well we’re going to have to tell them soon enough,” Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all leaning in now, hopelessly intrigued. _So, they did know something after all._

“Well, we’ll be expecting guests in the next few days,” Mr. Weasley said, with a reluctant sigh.

“That’s it?!” Ron exclaimed, “Who?

“Better you see when they get here.” Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged a smile. He didn’t think he could stand it much longer. He felt as if something was being kept from him. While he was curious as to what was going on, he also wasn’t sure that he wanted to know. After all, nothing but bad news had plagued him lately and he wasn’t sure he could bear one more life-altering piece of information. Little did he know, that was precisely what was going to happen.

As they were getting ready for bed that evening, Ron’s door flew open to reveal Fred and George, the Daily Prophet strategically folded to a special page. George took a seat at the edge of Harry’s bed, while Fred looked out for anyone near their door before closing it stealthily. They were concerned about eavesdroppers. 

“You see this bloke?” Fred explained, pointing out a picture of a young man with tangerine hair and grey eyes, a serious expression on his face as his waved at cameras, “He’s a new auror. Supposedly the youngest there is.”

“Yeah, and…?” Harry replied.

“Yeah, and...dad told us this morning that they’re trying to recruit him to the Order.”

Harry’s interest was finally piqued, “Was that where Tonks was?”

“That’s what we figure,” George replied.

"Wait...is his name Steve or...erm...Stephen-"

"Steerforth McKeeley," Fred corrected. 

"Yeah, these two wizards were talking about him on the Knight Bus...something about him catching a dark wizard," Harry explained. 

“Unidentified...undisclosed...why do they bother reporting it at all?” Ginny lamented, looking over the article in her pajamas, a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Harry quite liked the smell of Ginny and spearmint, but chose to ignore it after catching a glimpse of Fred's watchful eye. 

“They’re probably just trying to show how well the Ministry’s handling things,” George replied, “or at least that’s what mum said.”

“But they aren’t!” Harry groaned. 

The summer was winding down and Harry knew his cool, lazy evenings were numbered, so he redoubled his efforts to enjoy them. Having Tonks around was a nice change of pace. After catching up about the going-ons of their summers, they implored her to share with them anything at all about the guests. 

“I’d love to tell you, but I’ve promised not to,” Tonks replied with a sad smile.

“Not even a hint?” Ron snubbed.

"At least tell us more about Steerforth!" Ron begged. 

"McKeely? Oh yeah, we graduated together. Then he became an auror like me. Don't talk to him much though. He plays by the rules, if you know what I mean," Tonks winked. 

"Oh come on," Harry sighed, "that's it?"

“Alright, maybe a hint,” Tonks giggled.

“No, hints!” Lupin warned, exchanging playful glances with Tonks. Professor Remus was their favorite professor, and one of Harry’s late father’s closest friends. He had been Sirius’s close friend too. Lamentation began to take over Harry’s mind once more, so he tried to distract himself with the seemingly romantic aura that had been brewing over Tonks and Lupin.

“Would anyone like more biscuits?” Mrs. Weasley’s pleasant voice came, punctuating his languishing.

“Sure,” Harry replied. Mrs. Weasley put down a tray and looked at him with a grin, and then to Tonks, who grinned in the same fashion. It was that smile again, and now he could not put it out of his mind. Tonks was infected too and over the past few days it had passed from Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Weasley, to Tonks and back to Mrs. Weasley like a virus. Harry thought his patience was wearing just a little bit thinner every time The Smile appeared. Regardless, he ignored it and waited. 

That was, however, until one morning changed everything. 

Harry awoke to a rapping sound on their bedroom door. He groped around the bedside table for his glasses and then dragged himself out of bed. When he opened the door, still rubbing his eyes, he came face to face with a very excited Hermione.

“HARRY!” she cried, embracing him in a big hug.

Harry nearly jumped backwards in surprise. “Hermione!”

“And so early…” Ron grumbled, somewhere beneath a pile of covers that was only vaguely human-shaped.

“Early?” Hermione exclaimed, in disgust. “It’s noon!” Harry sighed. He supposed it was time for breakfast, then. Within moments, they were all sitting around the kitchen table, talking as if no time had passed at all. Hermione happily related all of the books she had read and new spells she was eager to practice while Harry poured out the tea. When Hermione asked how their summer had been, Harry decided to omit the part in which he had accomplished nothing at all and instead he and Ron relayed the events of the prior evening.

After they were finished, Hermione looked alarmed, “What do you mean _guests_?”

“Mum won’t tell us who they are,” Ron explained, through a mouthful of crumpet, “Maybe they’re more Order of the Phoenix members."

“Maybe…” Hermione said, but her voice was doubtful, “When are they coming?”

“Tonight,” Harry answered. The automatic tone of his voice made everyone jump. For some reason, the prospect of the mystery guests imminent arrival made Harry’s stomach turn.

“Well…” Hermione put down her cup and looked up with a flickering smile, “Should be fun then.”

Later that night, as Hermione and Ron had gotten in another heated argument about House Elf rights, Harry heard familiar voices downstairs. Tonight had come earlier than expected, it seemed. Leaving Ron and Hermione to their quarrelling, Harry crept towards the landing to eavesdrop.

“When will they be arriving?” A voice asked.

“Soon enough, I’m sure. Hagrid is with them.”

Harry slid down a few more steps, to hear more clearly.

“Just sugar Molly, thank you.”

It was Dumbledore’s voice, without a doubt. Having heard the headmaster's distinct timbre, Harry felt confident to descend the stairs completely. He was rather excited to see Dumbledore, and continued to listen in as he started towards the table.

“She’s a quiet thing, really,” McGonagall’s voice continued conversationally. Harry could see his professor, sitting erect as always, with her hands folded neatly upon her lap.

“Well I’m sure she’ll get along fine with him, Harry is, after all - Harry!” Dumbledore twisted around in his seat at the table to look at him. McGonagall looked over to Harry also and, for a brief moment, Harry could have sworn The Smile had infected her as well.

“Professor McGonagall,” Harry nodded, politely, “Professor Dumbledore.”

“Where’s Ron?” Mrs. Weasley asked, bothered and then in a sweeter voice, she added, “And Hermione?”

“Erm…arguing about something…” Harry shrugged. 

“Well, there’s a surprise. Would you mind fetching them for me?” Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry excused himself and, once he was out of sight, practically ran down the hallway.

“Dumbledore and McGonagall are downstairs!” He cried, breathless, as he burst into Ron's room.

“Really?” Hermione asked, surprised abandoning the argument. The sound of the door opening made its way to their ears. The three leaned over the banister to hear better.

“Dere they are, Professor Dumbledore, sir, safe and sound…” Hagrid’s voice bellowed.

“Careful, careful!” Mrs. Weasley’s voice came after. It sounded as if she were helping him to avoid destroying anything in the house due to his enormity. 

As they made it into the kitchen, Harry looked up at Hagrid. He was always large but being inside the Burrow made him look even bigger. He looked rather agitated and nervous and was wringing his hands so tightly that Harry thought a fire might blaze up between them. At least it wasn’t bad news from what he could tell.

“Hi, yeh, Harry!” Hagrid waved enthusiastically, which sent the tea table flying across the room and smashing the vase that had been sitting on it.

“Oh!” Mrs. Weasley cried out in frustration as Hagrid looked away, embarrassed, murmuring something that Harry could only assume was an apology. Dumbledore reassembled the pieces of pottery and righted the table all with a gentle movement of his hand. As Harry adjusted his glasses, he focused his attention on two unfamiliar figures that were standing behind Hagrid.

The first was a tall, and strong looking young man. He had tousled dark brown hair and his clothes looked a little outdated and very formal. If Harry had to guess, he would have thought the young man was on his way to a business meeting. 

“Come closer. Don’t be shy,” Dumbledore encouraged. Harry watched as a young girl stepped closer. Like the young man, her clothes were also old fashioned, so riddled with buttons and fastens and ties, he was unsure how she could have dressed herself. Her hair was black, and shiny, and so long that Harry was certain he had never seen hair longer than Luna Lovegood’s until now. It covered her face that was unusually preoccupied with the floor. As she glanced up for a moment, she noticed Harry and her eyes widened in surprise but before either of them could say anything, the young man ushered her into a chair.

“Sit down, sit down!” Mrs. Weasley commanded, waving everyone into their seats, “Hagrid, I’m not sure if we’ve got a chair that will-” Just then a large sturdy chair appeared in the space between the kitchen table and the staircase, “Thank you, Albus.” Harry was as curious as Hermione and Ron, who had been shooting him, glances.

“So how have your holidays been?” Dumbledore asked them all collectively, sipping his tea, as if the two visitors were not there at all.

“Dismal, actually,” Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

“And you?” Hermione asked, putting a spoonful of sugar into the tea that Mrs. Weasley had just placed before her. Harry could not have cared less how anyone’s holiday had been. He couldn’t stop staring at the young girl, who was seated as close to that young man as possible. She kept running her hand through her hair and glancing around the Burrow. Every so often, her large eyes, milky looking with a star shaped haze in the center, would meet with Harry’s, and they both would turn away. She looked familiar, somehow…

“Oh yer know, teh same, Fang’s fine him…yer know, all teh same…” Hagrid nodded and tilted his head every which way as he.

McGonagall clinked her teacup down onto its saucer. Now that the guests were settled, she had resumed her usual, business-like posture. It was an odd sight, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid all assembled in the Burrow as if today were a casual tea party. On another occasion, Harry might have been more interested. However, as hard he tried, he found himself staring at the girl again.

“How was your trip?” McGongall turned to the girl also, “Christoph tells me it’s the first time you’ve traveled so far from home.” He finally had a name. 

“Long,” Christoph answered, and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder to stop her from rocking, “Jana. Minerva is speaking to you.” She finally looked up, and her locks fell to either side of her face, revealing pale skin and a scar. It was pink and it transversely crossed the corner of her mouth and traveled down her chin, and neck, and eventually disappeared beneath her blouse. It looked as if it has been deep once and rudely interrupted her otherwise doll like face. She looked as if she had once been dropped carelessly on the floor by a precocious child, whose mother never glued the two pieces of cracked porcelain together quite right. _Jana_ … Harry thought, curiously. She nodded and looked back down, covering her face again.

“Minerva asked how your trip was,” Christoph continued. Jana shook her head, and turned towards Christoph more, so that she no longer faced the table.

“Sorry. A lot of new people at once,” Christoph said gently. 

“Harry, Ron, Hermione,” Dumbledore said, his old blue eyes peering at them from beneath his half-moon spectacles, “This is Christoph and Jana McKeely.” 

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged glances at the name. That was the same last name as the auror The Order was supposedly trying recruit.

“McKeely?” Hermione asked quietly. Christoph’s head turned quickly towards her. Harry couldn’t help but notice the uncertainty on the girl’s face. Her eyes looked just past him. He looked away.

“That name was in the Daily Prophet a few days ago, that’s all,” Hermione added, clearing her throat in discomfort. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. 

“Yes. You’re right,” Christoph smiled, “Steerforth is my brother, actually. Our brother.” Christoph placed a hand on Jana to stop her from biting her thumbnail. Suddenly, Jana leaped from her chair and charged towards the threshold between the kitchen and the living room. Lupin was standing there and embraced the girl tightly, lifting her off the ground.

“Lost track of time,” Lupin explained to the group as he put Jana down and waved, “Minerva, Albus, Hagrid.”

“Just in time,” Dumbledore smiled, as Lupin showed Jana to a chair, and sat beside her. Now Jana took interest in Lupin’s sleeve. It seemed she did anything to not look at them. Harry watched as she held the former professor's wrist up to the light, and looked around the fabric, just past it, like she had looked at him. 

“Jana,” Lupin said somewhat sternly, gently pushing her chin so that she could see them, “This is Harry.”

"Hello," Harry said in a soft voice, the type of way you would greet a young child. The girl smiled nervously and shot her eyes downward. Harry wondered why she was so tense. He guessed it was because she knew that he was Harry Potter. Sometimes people met him with curiosity, while other times they met him with uncertainty, nervousness and once and awhile, fear. To his surprise, she ventured another smile.

“Jana is in my charge,” Lupin explained, “Sorry, Albus. Go ahead.”

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “Liam and Angharad McKeely take children who have been orphaned and have no other family. They have been kind enough for nearly thirty years to care for children who would have otherwise gone to undesirable hands...”

Harry suddenly grew sick to his stomach. ‘ _Orphans…undesirable hands…’_ He could not keep his mind from racing…He was an orphan...he went to undesirable hands...the Dursley’s were, quite possibly, the most undesirable hands imaginable. He knew however, that living at the Dursley’s, with his own blood relatives kept his safety intact. That didn’t change the fact that he was more than happy to leave them early this summer...

“Hagrid,” McGonagall’s voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts, “You may tell them now.”

"Do yer think it's the best idea fer me ta tell 'em?" Hagrid asked, wringing his hands again.

"I trust in you, Rubeus."

"But-but this is a bit harder ter explain..."

Harry was awfully puzzled. He looked to McGonagall for help, but she was watching Jana. Harry looked at her too. Jana wasn't gawking at him, which most people did. Maybe she was just curious. He thought again and almost felt, as if, she didn't know he was Harry Potter; but everyone knew that, didn’t they?

"Harry,” Dumbledore said, “Hagrid is about to tell you something very important. I know that you have endured quite a lot since you first came to Hogwarts, but I need to ask you to give us time to explain.” Harry did not know why, but he braced himself. He headed this warning. Any time he was being told something like this, it was nearly too late. All important information was typically revealed to him after it had stopped being useful. What could be so important? Who were these people? Suddenly he wished he were anywhere but here, lying on his back, napping under a sea of Chudley Cannon memorabilia.

“Harry,” Hagrid took a deep breath. “Jana is yer sister.”


	4. The Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jana learn how it is possible they are twins. The offer for her to attend Hogwarts with them to extended but on one condition; they must take an Unbreakable Vow to conceal her identity.

This, Harry decided, had to be another one of his terrible dreams. He shut his eyes as tightly as possible, but when he opened them, the girl remained. 

"W-what?” was all that escaped from Harry’s mouth. He did not know what to do or how to feel. Cry? Scream? Useless. For a moment it crossed his mind that this was perhaps a joke, but knew quickly that Dumbledore would not play part in a trick like this. He looked at the girl again.

And then, it hit him - Her eyes. Brilliant emerald green eyes…

"I'm sorry," Harry said, finally, “But how is this even possible?”

“I know, Harry.” Dumbledore continued, gravely, “It is quite a shock, but I assure you that it is not a lie.”

“Her eyes…” was the next thing that escaped Harry’s gaping mouth.

“Yes,” McGonagall allowed herself a wry smile, “Lily was determined to pass that trait along, I suppose.”

"It's impossible," Harry said, with a calmness that even surprised him. He was so confused, and the silence in the room told him that Ron and Hermione felt the same way.

"Does it have anything to do with magic?" Hermione asked as if this were something she had missed in a textbook.

"No, this can happen with muggles as well," McGonagall replied.

“Giants too ‘n critters, I suppose…” Hagrid muttered.

“Fred and George!” Ron suddenly exclaimed. The whole room turned to face him. “You know…” He continued, hesitantly. “Like, twins.”

“Spot on, Mr. Weasley,” Dumbledore said, with a smile, “Yes, Harry. You and Jana are fraternal twins.”

Jana, leaning against Lupin’s arm patiently. Memories raced through Harry’s mind: seeing his parents in the Mirror of Erised, the lonely cupboard under the stairs at the Durlsey’s, finding out he was a wizard for the first time, the fun times he, Ron and Hermione had shared. Despite everything he had gone through, he could not imagine what it was like to have true family. Sure, Sirius had been very close, but not this close. Jana looked up at him, with his mother’s emerald eyes.

Hermione gasped.

“Wicked…” Ron whispered.

"Wait," Harry forced himself to look away from Jana, "if I had a twin sister this whole time, how come I didn't see her in the Mirror of Erised?” 

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Remember what I told you about that mirror? It shows your heart's greatest desire. Your heart's greatest desire was to be with your parents. You couldn't have possibly desired to be with your sister if you didn't even know she existed, now could you?"

"I guess so," Harry replied. His insides felt cold.

“This is great news,” Hermione tried, with a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

Finally he was beginning to feel again, but it wasn’t the joy he might have expected news like this to bring.

“This is dangerous,” Harry scolded suddenly, pointing at Jana, “This is an invitation for Voldemort-”

“Don’t speak his name,” Christoph interjected.

“Volde-” Christoph clamped his hand tightly over Jana’s mouth. Her voice was higher in pitch than he expected. 

With a stern look, Christoph commanded, “Never say that again.” He then freed her mouth from his grasp, and Jana nodded in compliance. 

"Please," Dumbledore replied calmly, holding up his hand, “Before we go any further, I must ask a favor of you three.”

“A favor?” Harry replied angrily.

“You, Ron, and Hermione are the only ones in this room who are not bound by an Unbreakable Vow,” Dumbledore began.

“Albus! You did not mention this-” Mrs. Weasley said angrily

“I understand your anger, Molly.” Dumbledore added.

“Anger?! You understand her anger. What about understanding my anger!” Harry exploded. He jumped to his feet. “Do you know what it’s like to only have family that hates you?! _Then_ to find out that all this time you had a sister and everyone knew?!”

“Please, allow me to explain. Then you may judge for yourself if my decision was the right one,” Dumbledore said looking at Lupin, “But, first, the vow.” Lupin stood up from his seat, wand in hand. Jana was reluctant to release his jacket, but eventually she had to, as Lupin approached them. 

“You’re serious Albus?” Mrs. Weasley trembled. Ron, and Hermione joined Harry in standing and confronted Lupin.

“To everyone else in the Wizarding World, this is Jana McKeely. She is a new student at Hogwarts. That is all,” Dumbledore said seriously.

Christoph stood up and approached the three of them, “These are my conditions, and the conditions of The McKeelys. If you do not wish to take the vow, Jana and I will leave, and you will never see or hear from us again,” Jana grabbed Christoph’s hand, a look of desperation on her face as her eyes searched in vain. He pushed her away with surprising force, “It’s their decision, Jana.” 

Harry took one look at Jana’s eyes...his eyes...their mother’s eyes...as tears fell from them. She put her face in her hands and began to weep. It was all Harry needed to know the truth. He was the first to extend his hand to Dumbledore.

Lupin pointed his wand at their embrace, “Will you, Harry Potter, keep secret, the true identity of Jana McKeely?" 

“I will,” Harry declared and watched as a fiery string unraveled from the tip of Lupin’s wand and seemed to bind their arms together. Ron extended his arm now too. Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming from her face, and she left the room. She could not bear to watch as Ron and Hermione took Unbreakable Vows. Vows, that if broken, would kill them.

“Everyone in this room is bound to silence. Jana,” Dumbledore took special care to bend to her level, putting his hand gently on her back, “Your brother.”

“I promised you, he was real, didn’t I?” Lupin added tenderly.

Harry held his hand out to Jana. He wasn't sure what else to offer, other than a handshake. Jana lifted her hands up by her ears, as if touching Harry would turn her to stone. 

“It’s alright,” Lupin smiled, but the girl shook her head and clutched onto their favorite professor’s worn jumper instead. Lupin changed the subject; “Your mother did not know that she was going to have twins of course. When she went into labor, you were born first, Harry, but then they saw another child. Your parents were very excited, but she was ill. They were in hiding, as you know. It was Sirius who took her to St. Mungo’s for help. He told the healers that she was left at his doorstep. It was difficult to let James and Lily know of her condition. They were, however, aware that she was alive before...” Lupin trailed off, not wanting to retell the famous tale. 

Harry’s mind began to fast forward and rewind over and over again through his memories. He could feel his cheeks growing warm.

“If you were to look deep into St. Mungo’s records, you might find a file on an abandoned female child who is called Perdita. She is classified as a squib and it is expressly noted that she was adopted by a muggle family. Of course, that was in order to hide her true identity,” Dumbledore sighed, “After all of the records at St. Mungo’s had been submitted, I placed Jana with the McKeeley family. Although she is not the prophesied child, I still had concerns for her safety. Professor Lupin and I took her to them. Mr. and Mrs. McKeeley took vows as you did. You of course needed to be with your blood relatives to be protected, something Jana did not need, but I recognized the risk.”

“Why…?” Harry forced himself to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He closed his eyes tightly for a moment but when he opened them again, Dumbledore was looking at him quite sternly, but his voice was soft. 

“I did not want to deny Jana of knowing you, Harry. I have tried for years to bring you two together but the McKeelys refused. Lupin was my last hope to convince them, and he managed it.”

Harry nodded.

He had no meaningful reply.

This was all too much to bear. 

“We do need to get back to Hogwarts to prepare for the beginning of term. Christoph will be with Jana all year to help her with her studies and living at Hogwarts. He is a magizoologist, and will be Hagrid’s understudy, assisting with Care of Magical Creatures. It is not that I do not trust you to help her along, but…well…you’ll be glad to have Christoph around. I do not want to burden you any further than I regrettably have. I am sure Jana will be happy to have you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger as her friends. And, Harry, I am very sorry for all of this.”

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid got up from their chairs. Harry swallowed hard, and said goodbye to them all. As he stood there, watching them thank Mrs. Weasley for everything, Harry couldn’t help but to glance over at Jana. His only family.

“Good to see you again Rubeus,” Christoph smiled, shaking his hand the best he could manage, both of his palms getting lost in Hagrid's, “looking forward to learning from you. Say goodbye Jana.” Jana looked up and smiled, managing a wave. 

“Why don’t you show Jana and Christoph their rooms?” Mrs. Weasley encouraged. Hermione and Ron escorted the guests upstairs. Jana was more towed up the stairs than she was escorted however, as she dragged her right leg a big, hobbling as she went. It appeared it was somewhat difficult for her to walk. She turned to look in Harry's direction many times. He tried to ignore her, as he bid Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid goodbye.

Hagrid looked apologetic, “She’s excited to meet you. She’s just shy, yeah?”

“Thanks Hagrid,” Harry frowned, before heading upstairs. 

As he opened the door to Ron’s room, he quickly realized he hadn’t missed much at all. Hermione and Ron were sitting on the foot of the bed, exchanging looks with each other. Christoph was leaning against the corner of the room, arms crossed, with a watchful gaze on the back of Jana’s head. Jana stood mannequin like, looking out of the window, the tips of her fingers gently resting on the pane. He noticed how her right foot pointed inwards quite a bit like a pigeon. A thick silence filled the room. Harry suddenly felt claustrophobic. He forced himself to take a breath and sit between Ron and Hermione.

“Harry,” Ron whispered, “What happened to...”

“Ron!” Harry said, so sharply, that Hermione gave them a warning look, “How am I supposed to know that?”

“Sorry,” Ron huffed, pointing to his forehead, “Thought maybe it’s like yours, you know....”

Harry said nothing.

“You heard what Dumbledore said, Jana spent a lot of time at hospital as an infant - I’m sure she doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to talk about it,” Hermione scolded.

“I was just telling Jana that there are only four days left until Hogwarts,” Christoph smiled. 

“You’ll love it there, it’s an amazing place, I promise,” Harry said, trying to be sincere. Jana didn’t even look away from the window, let alone move. He noticed the way she sort of looked through it as if at nothing at all. Then she turned her head as if something was beneath the glass. 

“What is it?” Christoph joined her at the window suddenly and took a peek with a scowl, “You’ll see them at Hogwarts very soon. Why don’t we say goodnight to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? They’ve graciously opened their home to us.” 

Everyone headed for the door, eager for the distraction. Everyone, that is, except Jana. “Come, Jana,” Christoph said, placing his hand on her back. She didn’t budge, even when he grabbed her by the wrist and tried to pull her toward the door. He sighed in resignation, “She’s painfully shy, Harry, you go on." Harry made it to the threshold, but then decided to stay. He closed the door behind him. 

“Jana,” Harry started, “I want to tell you how sorry I am for all of this. You're a Potter. It’s just the way the world is for us. Not one person will ever apologize to you for this rubbish but I will. I’m so very sorry.” Jana looked up at him with discretion, and then to his relief, followed him out of the door. 

When they got downstairs, Lupin was already seated in the living-room with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, chatting away, as if nothing had happened.

“You knew,” Harry said, flatly, “You all knew.” The room grew very silent.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you, Harry.” Lupin began, “I couldn’t break my vow.”

“I understand.” Harry said, although he wasn’t quite sure that he did. Silence filled the room. Harry saw a shy smile began to spread on Jana’s face as Lupin handed her a small manual on herbs. She looked less mysterious with that smile on her face, twirling a curl at the end of her black hair methodically around her finger. The air thinned a bit as everyone gathered.

“Hi, Jana,” Tonks smiled, entering the room with a tray of mince pies. But then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, Jana's smile faded into slack.

“Jana-” Lupin began, but the girl shook her head and backed away. Those convivial emerald eyes looked like they were full of fire suddenly.

“Jana…” Christoph said, warningly, but Jana went running off towards the stairs, smashing into the balustrade first, before feeling her way around the railing and limping upwards with purposeful haste. 

“I should leave,” Tonks whispered.

Lupin shook his head, “No, no. Jana will have to adjust, that’s all.”

Harry was eager to learn more about Jana but, much to his dismay, she remained silent. Despite Harry insistently questioning her all hours of the day, she would communicate by nodding her head, shaking her head, or tugging on Christoph’s sleeve so he would answer for her. In this way, Harry gathered that his sister’s favorite color was yellow, would only eat grapes if peeled, and was most excited about Herbology and Potions. Otherwise, he knew nothing about the girl.

“It’s driving me mad, Hermione.” He whispered as they were cleaning up after dinner. “She won’t say a word!”

“Maybe she’s not ready yet,” Hermoine said, placing a stack of dishes by the sink, “This is a big adjustment for her.”

“Still, it’s kind of strange though.” Ron interrupted. “I mean, that Christoph bloke answers everything for her. Like they have a mind-link, you know? Gives me the creeps.”

“Christoph is perfectly nice.” Hermione huffed, “He’s a gentleman.”

“I wonder what spell he uses to make his teeth dazzle.”

“Oh, stop it!” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I think we should give her some time. She’ll open up to you, Harry. I mean, you’re her brother after all.”

“Christoph is her brother.” Harry pointed out. “I’m a stranger.”

Neither Ron nor Hermione seemed to have an argument to this. _Because_ , Harry sighed to himself, _it’s true_. He knew nothing about Jana. They were family only in blood. Harry had to keep reminding himself that no one else knew who Jana truly was. Especially during moments like the one two days before the start of term with the twins. 

“So, Harry,” George said with a mischievous smile upon his face, “Wutchya think of the new bird?”

“Oh come on,” Hermione huffed, as she sprayed soap on the dishes.

“Lovely,” Harry adlibbed, “She’s got nice...erm... eyes.”

“If by nice eyes you mean she's bloody gorgeous then you’re onto something,” Fred laughed. Harry felt like protecting Jana, and telling them off, but he had to play it coy.

“Does anyone know what happened to her face?” George asked.

“Rude,” Hermione added.

“Oh, come on Hermione. You have to be curious,” Ron replied, rinsing a dish.

“Nevermind, doesn’t make her any less beautiful,” Fred added, “Gives her character.”

“Character?” Hermione replied angrily, “How could you know anything about her character? She has yet to speak to anyone.”

“I think Fred is just saying he appreciates looking at her,” Ron defended cautiously, “And she did say You-Know-Who, if I remember correctly.”

"She said Voldemort," Harry correct. 

"Mysterious," Fred chuckled. 

“Honestly,” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked, appearing with some more dishes.

“Your brothers have a schoolboy crush on Jana,” Hermione revealed.

“C’mon Ginny, isn’t she pretty?” George persisted. 

“She is pretty. Doesn’t make the two of you any less awful,” Ginny replied.

“Do _you_ know what-” Fred tried. 

“Happened to her face? No. Rude,” Ginny huffed.

“Women,” Ron sighed shaking his head. 

When they returned to the living room, Lupin was sitting on the couch while Christoph sat cross-legged on the floor with Jana curled up next to him. She had Ginny’s pink blanket draped over her shoulders, as she leaned against Christoph’s arm to look at what seemed to be a battered old healing salve guide. 

“Hello, all!” Tonks came into the room, beaming. “Guess what? Fred and George said we might get to play some Quidditch today, if the weather is-” And suddenly, in typical Tonks fashion, she tripped and landed face-first into the carpet. Lupin ran to her side. “I’m alright!” Tonks laughed, as he helped her up. “That’s my life, you know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Christoph fix Jana with a glare. Jana looked up at him, with an innocent little smile. She pointed excitedly at an illustration in the book.

“Yes,” Lupin said, as they took a seat on the couch. “It _is_ , I suppose. As you were saying?”

“Oh, yes.” Tonks laughed, “Fred and George said we might be able to play Quidditch tomorrow!” She nodded to Mrs. Weasley, who had handed her a cup of tea. “I hope you brought your broomstick, Harry! I’ve been dying to play you.”

“Is it safe for _you_ to play Quidditch, Tonks?” Ron asked, as he stuffed a pie into his mouth. “We don’t want anyone dying, you know.” Harry and Hermione laughed. Ginny commented on how much she liked Tonk’s hair color choice today as it shined yellow like a daffodil. Lupin wasn’t sure how much he liked it.

“Did you play Quidditch at your old school?” Ginny asked Jana. Jana shook her head.

“Because we played,” Fred added, “Both of us.”

“Yeah, maybe you could play with us,” George added, trying to show off, “We were beaters for the Gryffindor House team.”

“And Harry is the seeker, and captain,” Ginny added trying to steal their thunder. This got Jana’s attention. Harry smiled shyly.

“C’mon. Let’s play. Enough reading,” George laughed, grabbing Jana by the hand, “One Hermione is enough.”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Hermione lamented.

When Harry took out his Quidditch robes they were covered in dirt left over from the last game he played, and wrinkled in place from where they had been folded while wet. He tried to straighten them out, but they were disgusting. Fred and George’s robes were the same, so Mrs. Weasley scolded them all for being “dirty boys” and said as long as they wore their protective equipment, it was alright. Unfortunately those weren’t any cleaner. They were a motley crew, in denim and t-shirts, covered in dirty helmets and elbow pads. Of course, Ginny’s was clean and unwrinkled.

“C’mon, Jan, where’s your broom?” Fred asked playfully. Christoph thoroughly distracted by a deep conversation with Mr. Weasley in the house, the two men’s furrowed expressions exchanging in a nearby window. He couldn’t speak for her now. Jana dropped her head. 

“Don’t be shy,” George teased, putting his hand on her arm. She instantly recoiled, whimpering fearfully, and taking a few unsteady steps beards. Both her cheeks turned red. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Fred and George are harmless,” Harry tried. Jana searched around as if she wasn’t sure where Harry’s voice was coming from, until finally her gaze landed on him. She was still panting a bit and finally took a deep breath in. “They really scared you, huh? It’s alright. I’ll get your broom for you. Where is it?” 

“I don’t have one,” Jana whispered.

SHE SPOKE!

She had finally spoken.

“Erm...that’s okay. You can use mine,” Harry tried, handing it to her. She reluctantly took hold of it, and just stared into the distance. “You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

Jana took a deep breath, her voice barely audible, “I don’t know how...”

“You didn’t have flying lessons your first year?” Harry whispered, trying to make sure no one else heard them. He did not want to embarrass her. Jana shook her head. “I thought everyone had them. Which school did you attend before?”

Jana shook her head once more, “I’ve never been to school.”

“What?” Harry somewhat gasped. He must have spoken more loudly that time, because Hermione approached them.

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Are you going to play, Hermione?” Harry asked quickly. She wasn't planning to, and kindly agreed to sit with Jana instead. Harry thanked her in earnest, and he took off into the sky. 

“Are you looking forward to the start of term?” Hermione asked gently as she watched her friends fly about. Jana looked up in her direction with a blank stare. “Sorry. We don’t have to talk,” Hermione quickly added, feeling uncomfortable. They sat in silence and watched everyone scrimmage. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to talk,” Jana’s voice came suddenly. Hermione nearly jumped at the sound of it, effeminate and breathy. She turned to give Jana her full attention. “I just never have anything to say.”

“I think most people have plenty to say, but they don’t really want to talk,” Hermione replied with a smile. It was Jana’s giggle that bonded Hermione to her in that moment, like they understood each other, and glimpses of a possible friendship crossed Hermione’s mind. As Jana brought up her hand to cover her mouth as she laughed, the deep gashes that disfigured the back of it were clear in the sunshine. They looked painful, and Hermione tried to conceal the wince she made. 

“We have two ears, but only one mouth,” Jana added. Hermione nodded in agreement. 

“LOOK OUT!”

Above them, a quaffle slowly began to descend upon where they were sitting, and without hesitation, Hermione pointed her wand at the reddish ball, and stopped it in midair, “ARRESTO MOMENTUM”. 

“THANKS!” Fred called, and they continued to play. A look of pure awe struck Jana’s face as she watched Hermione sit back down. 

“What?” Hermione asked, putting her wand away. 

“That was brilliant,” Jana exhaled. 

“Second year Charms,” Hermione brushed off, “Not a big deal.”

“Your parents must be very proud,” Jana continued. 

“Erm...yes...I suppose. They don’t understand it all though,” Hermione explained. 

“What do you mean?” Jana replied. 

“My parents are muggles,” Hermione revealed casually. Although Jana always had a somewhat curious expression upon her face, the one that changed her countenance now was far more than curious. Her eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation, and her mouth hung ever so slightly agape, as her green eyes searched the ground. 

“I don’t understand,” Jana said more to herself than anyone else. 

“What do you mean?” Hermione replied, a bit of defensiveness making its way into her tone of voice. 

“That’s not possible,” Jana replied. 

“Of course it is,” Hermione replied, louder this time, “what are you trying to say?” Jana focused on the ground, refusing to look at Hermione. 

“Nothing,” Jana whispered. 

“It certainly is something,” Hermione replied, getting louder, “WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?” Everyone, from their friends riding around on broomsticks, enjoying their Quidditch match, to the spectators scattered about the lawn, stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at them. Jana got up from her chair and limped into the house. Christoph and Mr. Weasley were having a conversation near the window still, and the two of them suddenly began scrambling to find out why Jana was crying. Soon they disappeared from the window. Harry, flew down to the ground and dismounted his broomstick. 

“What happened?” Harry queried.

The back door opened and revealed a frazzled looking Christoph. 

“Hermione,” Christoph said, approaching her rather quickly, “I’m very sorry, this is my fault.”

Hermione went to say something, but Christoph broke into an explanation, “Hermione, please understand...you are some of the first people she has met outside our family...”

“What?” Fred quipped. 

“You act like she’s never left the house! You must be joking,” George chimed in. Christoph realized just then how many people were staring at him. 

“Surely she’s met witches and wizards like Hermione at school,” Ginny added. Harry got sick to his stomach. He realized that even in the smallest way, Christoph had revealed too much about Jana’s identity. 

“We aren't allowed at school anymore, we're homeschooled. I’m sure you understand,” Christoph smiled. 

“Homeschooled?” Fred pressed, with a suspicious look on his face. 

“Yes. There are twenty-six of us, and-”

“Twenty-six?!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“I see...perhaps I was not clear...Jana and I-” Christoph tried to repair the situation but Lupin swooped in behind him, clapped a hand on his shoulder. He looked a little weary. 

“Everyone come inside!” Mr. Weasley called. They all took off their Quidditch equipment and filed in. 

“Come sit,” Mr. Weasley instructed, pointing to the sofa. 

“Arthur, please,” Mrs. Weasley begged.

“No, I’m putting my foot down,” Mr. Weasley said with surprising firmness.

“Dad’s gone mental,” Fred laughed.

“Quiet, Fred,” Mr. Weasley snapped, “This is serious.” Everyone's smiles were wiped clean. Harry noticed, as Jana peered around the kitchen threshold, but looked quite surprised by their presence and disappeared behind the wall. Christoph must have seen her as well, because he entered the kitchen to find her instantly. 

“Come here boys...Ginny…” They approached him with caution. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and left the room again.

“I need you to take an Unbreakable Vow. I need you to know something,” Mr. Weasley explained, each word requiring extra breath.

“An Unbreakable Vow? We tried to do that once with Ron, and you whipped the daylights out of me!” Fred protested.

“This is different,” Mr. Weasley returned. 

“Sure thing, dad,” George replied solemnly.

Soon the same red hot wire encircled their forearms, all of them, Fred, George, and then Ginny. Harry's heart leaped into his throat. 

“I’m not afraid. It’s okay,” Ginny smiled.

“Will you, Ginerva Weasley, keep secret the true identity of Jana McKeely?”

“I will.” Harry shuddered at her words. He trusted her. He loved her, but it still made him tremble inside.

“Jana is my sister,” Harry said. Three pairs of Weasley eyes widened harmoniously. “It’s a long story, but it's the truth.” Fred, George, and Ginny all nodded. 

“You’re not joking?” Fred asked gently. Harry shook his head, wishing in that moment that he were.

"I know, we couldn't believe it at first either," Ron pouted, looking at Ginny quite seriously, "but we're happy for Harry, you know?"

Christoph reappeared in the threshold with Jana in tow. 

“Like Jana and myself, our brothers and sisters are orphans…” Christoph added, “We have been living in a secret location for many years. Jana has only left the grounds a few times, one of which was to come here.” A look of guilt fell across Hermione’s face as she tried to apologize, but Jana looked calm, and Christoph reassured Hermione multiple times that she had nothing to apologize for. 

That evening, everyone was gathered around the table for dinner. Naturally, the topic of conversation hovered around Quidditch. It took a tremendous amount of coaxing, but Jana finally agreed to join them for dinner. 

“Bet you’re out of practice, Harry,” Fred whispered into his ear.

“Yeah,” George added, in the other, “Ravenclaw is gonna wallop you.”

“How did I end up sitting between you two?” Harry muttered. “I want to switch seats.”

“Nobody wants that seat, mate.” Ron said, slopping pudding onto his plate. “I’ll fight Death Eaters for you, but not Fred and George. They’re mental, you know.”

“Be afraid, Harry,” George laughed,

“Very afraid,” Fred rejoined.

Harry wondered if it was possible to drown himself in his own soup as he surveyed the table. Tonks and Lupin sat at the end, chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Christoph of course sat beside Jana grabbing her hand to stop her from bending the spoon she was holding, irreparably. It was funny how he did that, Harry thought, managing Jana perfectly without even glancing at her. It must be like how Mrs. Weasley always knew what antics her children were up to. Christoph twirled the spoon until it righted itself and then fed Jana a tablespoons worth of soup. Jana took the spoon into her mouth, eyes locked on the adults wagging their chins. She chewed and then took a moment to observe the other foods on the table.

“Jana you love this, don’t be silly,” Christoph chuckled, poking her lips with the corner of a bun. She was unmoved.

Fred leaned over as swiped it from Jana’s plate, “I’ll have it then.”

“That’s the last one!” George groaned, “Give me half.”

“There’s more in the oven,” Mrs. Weasley called across the table, thoroughly annoyed her conversation had been interrupted, “I made sure to make extra, being that they’re Jana’s favorite.” Mrs. Weasley smiled at Jana and gave her a wink. Jana tried a smile and then twirled her spoon in her bowl.

“Thank you, Molly,” Christoph said with a smile, patting Jana on the head. He buttered some bread and then told Jana to choose a jam. Harry suggested orange marmalade, and handed it to her. She looked at it carefully before handing it to Christoph. Harry wasn’t sure why, but it made him very happy that Jana chose his suggestion. 

“Erm...so...Jana…” Hermione tried, “this will be your first time at school?” Jana nodded.

“Have you ever been to a Quidditch game, Jana?” Fred asked. This time she shook her head. 

“Well, you’ll see lot’s of Quidditch at Hogwarts,” George added. Some awkward conversation continued throughout the meal. Jana appeared frightened about how many people knew the truth about her, and Harry was scared about how little Jana knew about them. She quickly said goodnight and headed upstairs, barely eating anything on her plate. Harry offered to carry some dishes into the kitchen to be cleaned. As he neared the kitchen door, he could see it was open a crack. Soft voices carried out into the hallway. Quietly, he peaked inside and could just barely make out two figures in the darkness, illuminated only by the crescent moon outside the window.

“Oh, Remus, she hates me.” A low voice said. He realized it was Tonks, “It’s worse than you described!”

Lupin’s voice assured her, “She needs time, that’s all. Jana is not used to someone else having so much of my attention.”

“You don’t mean to say she’s jealous?” Tonks scowled. 

“She was all I had. However, now she has Harry and it’s good for her. She’s already too attached to me, perhaps,” Lupin was struggling even to convince himself.

“Oh, Remus, don’t,” Tonks replied gently, a shadow of a hand wiping his face. 

“She’s so scared,” Remus’s voice cracked, “I wish I could go with her.”

“Come now, Remus,” Tonks sniffled.

There was silence for a moment.

“No,” Lupin placed a shadowy hand against the window, “...I can’t believe this is happening...maybe she shouldn’t go.”

“Oh, Remus, don’t say that,” Tonks joined him at the window, “She’ll be with Dumbledore and Christoph at Hogwarts. What could be safer?”

They embraced against the faint moonlight, their shadowy profiles intertwined as one. Feigning as if he had just arrived, Harry applied a quick rapping on the door that startled Lupin and Tonks who immediately let go of each other and tried to act casual. 

“Dishes,” Harry chuckled. 

“Of course,” Lupin said, moving away from where he was standing in front of the sink. Before he could leave for bed, Lupin grabbed Harry’s arm. 

“Promise me,” Lupin’s voice came, with a sad and begging quality, “promise me you will look out for her. Christoph and I...we’re all she knows…” His heart grew heavy, falling into the pit of his stomach, the weight of which made it difficult to turn to look at his former Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, his late father’s friend, his sister’s godfather. 

“Of course,” Harry managed to reply, and then without another word excused himself to bed. He was surprised how quickly he fell asleep, that was, until he heard footsteps.

  
  



	5. Start of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends arrive at Hogwarts carrying the burden of Jana’s identity. Christoph has a surprising ally.

Harry jumped up to listen at the bedroom door. A set of footsteps ascended past Ron’s room. He could hear muffled crying and a man’s voice but whose voice it was, he was unsure. There was some shuffling across the ceiling, and then a crash. A hinge creaked, and the muffled sound became clear as moaning filtered down the staircase.

“Jana, everyone is trying to sleep. Hush now,” Christoph’s voice came. Harry tried to fight the urge to open the door. “See now you’ve woken him up again! Remus, I can’t remember when she last slept the night through.” Harry pushed the door open as quietly as he could to look. Jana was being hugged tightly to Christoph’s chest as she seemed to be looking at something that was not there. He was trying in vain to redirect her. 

“We can go for a walk,” Remus said gently, trying to captivate her attention.

“Just go to bed Remus. I’ve got this one,” Christoph sighed, trying to pull her down the stairs but Jana grabbed the railing to stop their momentum. Christoph sighed, prying her wrist off of the banister. Now free from the railing, she dropped all her weight, and kneeled on the steps. Christoph nearly tumbled down them, catching himself on a rung and muttering, “Dammit.”

“Harry,” Jana whispered, pawing at the air as if his image was just out of her reach. 

“Harry’s sleeping,” Christoph explained, “Either you’re going for a walk or you’re going to bed. You can’t do this at Hogwarts.”

She was staring at Lupin, or rather, through Lupin, her mouth slightly open.

Lupin descended the stairs and picked Jana up under her armpits like a child, yawning, “Come on. Let’s go for a walk.” Jana dropped her weight again. “What’s troubling you?” Lupin persisted tenderly. Christoph leaned against the railing, annoyed, and looking tired.

“Sirius….” Jana exhaled. At this Harry must have gasped, or moved, because all of them looked up the stairs and right at him. The pain of his loss flooded him at not only the sound of his beloved godfather’s name, but the voice in which it had been transmitted through the silent space between he and his only living family: Jana.

“I heard voices,” Harry formulated an excuse for his presence, shutting the door behind him. “What was that about Sirius?” Lupin looked a little stunned. There the four of them stood on the landing, very quiet, as if they were all trying to keep a secret from one another.

Lupin patted Jana’s hand, and glanced at Christoph with a concerned expression, “Fourth one this month?”

“Eleventh,” Christoph sighed.

“Jana, who are you talking about?” Harry implored further, imagining himself driving his hands into her mouth and hoisting the words out with a tight grip.

“Sirius,” Jana replied bluntly.

“She knew him? He saw her after Azkaban?” Harry questioned. Lupin nodded and rested the heel of his palm between his eyebrows. “Who else was in on this? Just tell me now so there are no more surprises!”

“I think that’s everyone,” Lupin explained, “Right Christoph?” Christoph just nodded particles of apathy dispersing into the thickened air that had accumulated around his awkward encounter.

“Eleven?” Harry asked. Christoph called them _hallucinations_ but and Lupin kindly called them _visions_.

Christoph chuckled in a mean way, shaking his head, “You act like she’s a Seer, Remus, C'mon.”

“Jana, do you remember what I told you about Sirius?” Lupin clarified in a surprisingly cold manor.

Jana traced a knot in the wood of the step on which she sat, “Dead. Dead is not like hiding. Dead is not like sleeping. Dead...dead…”

“That's enough,” Christopher somewhat scolded, noticing grief accumulating on their faces. Jana was quiet again and rubbed her face quickly as if she were scrubbing it clean.

“Time for bed,” Christoph said grabbing Jana’s wrist. Jana shook her head and suddenly Christoph was forced backward into the railing. Harry was quite shocked at this display of wandless and nonverbal magic.

“We can't do magic outside of school,” Harry quickly explained, “I'm awake now. It's okay. I'll stay with her.”

Lupin and Christoph dispersed back to their respective rooms silently.

“You knew him...Sirius…he was my godfather you know…” Harry whispered.

“Black dog,” Jana replied.

“Yes, he learned to turn into one because-” Harry trailed off, uncertain of what she did and didn't know. It didn't matter what was shared he guessed, since Sirius was dead. Not hiding. Not sleeping. Dead. “He learned to transform into a dog for Lup-Remus, because, you know-” Jana looked at him with uncertainty.

“Werewolf…” Jana whispered so quietly, Harry almost missed it.

“So you know...our dad did too...a deer…”

“Dad…” Jana looked at him wide eyed.

“Yes…”

“Not hiding or sleeping either…” Harry grabbed both of Jana’s hands tightly and looked her square in the eye. “Dead.”

Jana averted her gaze and returned to her room without a word.

He tossed and turned all night and was up by early morning. The sun began to shine its first rays into the window of Ron’s room, so Harry took this as a cue to finally awaken. He double checked his trunks, and stroked Hedwig. The usual excitement he had about returning though was unfortunately overshadowed by the uncertainty he had in the pit of his stomach. As if it weren’t enough to deal with just being, well, him, he had now received an additional burden. Only a few people at hogwarts would truly know who she was. Otherwise, she was a transfer student, Jana McKeeley. There may be some raised eyebrows, and some questions from fellow students, but that’s all, Harry convinced himself. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Christoph exclaimed, “Lovely weather today, isn’t it?”

“Well, aren’t _you_ a morning person?” Ron grumbled, but if Christoph had heard him he gave no indication of it.

“It’s alright,” he heard Lupin’s voice say. Harry traipsed onto the stair and approached where Lupin and Tonks had taken over Fred and George’s room quietly, eavesdropping for a moment. Jana was sobbing into Lupin’s robe. Lupin looked pained and ridden with uncertainty, as he looked out the window, at anything, anything but her. 

“Jana,” Lupin began, slowly, “Remember now, I won’t be coming.” Jana howled louder now. Lupin patted her on the back, “Now we talked about this Jana, I’m sorry. I can’t.” She finally sat back on the floor and took sharp breaths as she tried to stop crying. Lupin glanced at his goddaughter, but Harry could see sadness and guilt begin to spread across his face. He wiped a tear from Jana’s cheek and once again found the window easier to look at.

“Hi Jana,” Harry began, kneeling down before them. Jana just stared at him, and played with her nightgown. Her face was red and swollen, her emerald eyes bloodshot and moist with tears. Her long black eyelashes glistened in the morning sunbeams that so gently shown through the window, highlighting the more pathetic and harsh features she had, like the bruise that disrupted her otherwise porcelain, doll-like face. He noticed her scars again, and as he had suspected, they traveled further down, on her décolleté and looked like they had once been deep, and painful to heal.

“Ah, thank you, dear,” Lupin smiled, realizing the tray beside them. Tonks smiled coquettishly back, her hair changing a shade of pink. Jana gasped and shuffled away. She looked spooked as she stared at Tonks, horrified and jaw slackened.

“Wha-?” Tonks barely uttered looking around, as if she had missed something. Jana pointed at Tonks and then stroked her own hair, checking it in the light.

“Her hair?” Lupin laughed, realizing.

“Oh,” Tonks smiled, “Yeah, I can change it all sorts of things about my appearance. See.” Her hair turned purple and grew long to the floor, then it curled tightly and morphed into a light shade of green, and finally she returned it to its usual shoulder length brown.

“What is this magic?” Jana whispered.

“Tonks is a metamorphagus,” Harry explained.

“It’s completely harmless, Jana. Come here,” Lupin explained ushering her closer. Tonks leaned her head down towards Jana.

“Go ahead, touch it,” Tonks said pointing to her head. Jana shook her head furiously and clutched Lupin’s arm.

“Gentle,” Lupin reminded prying her hand off of his arm and guiding it to stroke Tonk’s head, as she changed her locks all different shades of the rainbow. Harry could see Jana’s hand trembling the whole time.

“I can do it to my face too,” Tonks said changing her nose to a pig shape. Jana stared at her guardedly.

“My mother says changing one’s appearance is an abomination,” Jana said coldly. Tonks frowned and the pig nose faded quickly back to her normal pale and very human one.

“Well that isn’t true,” Lupin explained, “Not everything Angharad says is a fact.”

“Our mother would have liked Tonks,” Harry added dejectedly, “You shouldn’t say such mean things.”

“But, mother says-”

“She’s not your mother,” Harry snubbed. Harry couldn’t believe he had just uttered such an awful thing. Lupin gave him a stern look and Jana went statue-still.

Harry was still in shock at his own words. He knew that he had said it in both jealousy and in anger. He hated how Jana referred to this woman, as her mother. Harry knew he should probably apologize, but couldn’t bring himself to do it, so he just left.

Most of the morning was spent excitedly talking about the beginning of term. Ginny had drawn up some Quidditch play suggestions and shared them with Harry and Ron. Hermione was already towards the end half of one of this year's textbooks.

“Forget something?” Lupin’s voice said somewhere behind him. He pushed a jumper over Jana’s head.

“I think we’d score a lot more points with this formation,” Ginny added, “Harry. Harry!” He had not realized it but he was staring at Jana again. She pulled on her jumper and smiled at Lupin as she brushed her hair out of her face. He stole a piece of toast off her plate and Jana chased after him into the living room.

“Does Jana like quidditch?” Ginny asked, realizing his distraction.

“I don’t know,” he replied, watching them until they disappeared.

Lupin and Tonks left by early morning, knowing that being there when all of them left for London, or worse, being present at Platform 9 ¾, would only intensify Jana’s displeasure about the whole situation. Harry had watched them depart from a window: Jana carefully handing Lupin a parcel and then running back toward the house, charging up a few stairs, slamming a door, and then silence. She refused Harry’s request to carry Hedwig down for him. Even Christoph was no use, as he came down to them all ready to leave by the front door of the Burrow, looking defeated. 

“What, could possibly be the dilemma now?” Ron grumbled, arms crossed. He, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were all awaiting their trip for Kings Cross Station. A warm and tingly sensation filled his stomach as he thought about returning to school. Ron was uncommonly worried about being late for the train and sort of pacing in a circle. “McGonagall will have our heads."

“Ronald! Dumbledore and McGonagall will understand…but we won’t be late, I’m sure,” Hermione assured ushering Ginny up the stairs, “We’ll fix it.” Ron and Harry sat on their trunks and waited. Brown paper bags filled with lovingly made sandwiches were placed into their hands, one for each of them, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. She mentioned to Harry that she cut Jana’s sandwich into two triangles because she likes it that way. He thanked her. Within twenty minutes, Jana came down the stairs.

They all scrambled to London as quickly as possible and arrived at a very hectic Kings Cross Station. Weaving in and out and between people as they pushed their carts of luggage along. Jana sat on the edge of one that Christoph was pushing. She turned and looked at Harry with uncertainty and then covered her face.

“They’re just muggles,” Christoph called to her.

“Hurry, it’s 10:30!” Mrs. Weasley said to Jana gently, who was still hiding beneath her calloused hands when they had stopped at the platform between nine and ten. It was the first time Harry noticed the thick vine like scar on her right hand. It looked painful but old and poorly healed. “Open your eyes dear, it’s alright.” Jana struggled to dismount the cart, stumbling forward a bit, her weaker leg dragging as she went. She listened to her about how to properly get through the platform with an intent expression. “You need to take your belongings on this cart,” Mrs. Weasley gestured, “and push them into that wall as if you’re going to walk straight through it. Understand?” Jana looked back and forth between the wall and cart.

“I’ll show you,” Hermione said gently, doing as Mrs. Weasley described, and disappearing through the wall. Jana’s eyes widened.

“Isn’t that something Jana…” Christoph half chuckled, “Do you like it? I prefer it to portkeys…”

“Ron, why don’t you show her,” Mrs. Weasley encouraged, and with that he was gone.

“You can run through it if you want,” Harry whispered into Jana’s ear, “That’s what I did my first time, since I was nervous.” Jana embraced Mrs. Weasley tightly, who patted her head gently and smiled, “Oh, this isn’t goodbye. I’ll see you soon. Maybe Christmas? Alright?” Mrs. Weasley consoled. Jana nodded and Mrs. Weasley fixed her hair and then, without another word, Jana grabbed onto her cart and slowly walked through the wall. Christoph jogged through, and Harry, waving bye to Mrs. Weasley joined them. When he came through the other side he was met with a busy platform of students and their mothers, father, pets, siblings, and trunks bustling about. It was business as usual. Harry looked around to find his friends, who he was sure had been swallowed up by the crowd.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry mumbled, as his trunk bumped into someone, “Oh, it’s you Ron.” Ron rolled his eyes and pointed at the floor, where Jana was curled up, her face in her knees, her hands over her ears.

“What did we talk about?” Christoph yelled over the noise. “Go on…”

“A train is a type of transportation,” Jana said methodically, as if she were reading a definition out of a book.

“And?”

“It has many cars that follow each other like camels in a caravan…I can sit in the car as the train moves. The train moves because of steam.”

“While the train appears to be powered by steam, it is actually moved by a series of enchantments,” Hermione added.

“It moves on a track that goes from here to where I need to go. Sometimes it makes noises that I have never heard or don’t like.” Just then a whistle sounded and Jana recoiled.

“Continue,” Christoph encouraged.

“That’s okay though because nothing bad will happen. The train is good. My friends go on the train too and so should I.”

“Ready now?” Christoph asked. Jana looked up at him, at them, at the train, shook her head and curled back up. On Christoph’s signal, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left them to find a suitable seat. Jana began crying as she repeated her spiel about trains. After about ten minutes of this, Christoph forcefully made Jana get to her feet. Her eyes widened and she grabbed a fistful of bottom of her jumper, clutching it like a stress ball.

“Everything's fine. We’ll go together, Jana.” Christoph began, but Jana shook her head.

“I want to go with Harry,” Jana said softly, looking down at the ground.

Christoph looked away and forced himself to say, “Fine." Harry swore he could hear icicles growing off of each word. Just minutes ago, he might have felt smug satisfaction, but now he couldn’t shake off the guilt. He grabbed his cart with Jana clinging to his arm.

“I’m not ready yet,” Jana explained. Harry decided to walk her up and down the platform in the hopes that she would soon change her mind. “A train is a type of transportation...sometimes it makes sounds that I have never heard or don’t like...the train is good…”

“I go on the train. Hermione goes on the train. Ron goes on the train...erm...Christoph goes on the train,” Harry chimed in. Jana stopped and smiled. She had truly never seen a train before. It must have been frightening. Fred and George were trotting over.

“Thought you’d never make it,” Fred said, as he took the cart. “We’ll load these for you.”

"I didn't know you were coming," Harry smiled, pleased to see them. 

"We wanted to see Jana off, sorry we’re late,” Fred explained, “Besides, got some official business to take care of here in London.” He winked.

“Hey, Jana.” George added, “Where’s the warden?”

“What’s a warden?” Jana asked. Harry snorted, knowing exactly who it was that they were talking about.

“Madame,” Fred said in a silly voice, offering his elbow to Jana. Jana blushed before she followed Fred until he went to board the train. She shook her head and backed away from Fred, bumping into a student.

“Watch it!” the student grumbled. Harry asked Fred if he wouldn’t mind continuing to walk the platform with them. He obliged. Fred and George walked and chatted with them for a few minutes, telling her all of the great things about Hogwarts and suggesting a few ways she could manage some mischief herself.

“Hi, Harry!” a familiar voice came. It was his classmate, Neville Longbottom, and he was holding an unusual looking plant, “Fred…George…nice to see you! Any new firework displays?”

“Not this summer, mate, how’s your gran?” Fred asked.

“Alright, I guess,” Neville shrugged. 

“Hi, Neville! How’ve you been?” Harry added.

“Good, thanks, and yourself?” Harry was not sure how to answer this question exactly.

“Good, this is Jana.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Neville said in his uncertain way. Jana looked up, her eyes, aventurine. Surprisingly enough she approached Neville, looking at the plant he was holding.

“What’s that?” she asked, inspecting it in an abnormally close fashion. She looked around it, and beneath it, rubbing a leaf gently and then smelling it with a long and slow inhale. 

“A hellebore,” Neville replied, blushing.

“Neville knows loads of things about plants, Jana. Maybe he can tell you all about it on the way,” Harry suggested, gently nudging her toward the train.

“I would go learn about that plant if I were you. Fascinating stuff,” Fred encouraged with a rumpled smile. Neville boarded the train, and Jana followed the hellebore without hesitation. Harry grinned and thanked Fred and George profusely for seeing them off and then hopped on board himself. They gave him a thumbs up and a wink through the window, appareling away on the spot. Jana and Neville were babbling as she followed the plant onto the train, down a few cars and into the room Ginny had chosen.

“They’re used in potions,” Neville began to explain.

“A syrup made from them is in The Draught of Peace and Volubilis Potion. I’ve never seen one in its original form… I only knew it was a flower, since most syrup is made of flowers…but it’s so beautiful…” 

“Don’t be pedantic, Jana,” Christoph’s voice scolded rudely. He was seated by the window, his nose in a book and his legs crossed in that pretentious way he crossed his legs, Harry observed.

“Oh…well…there are over twenty one different species. They all look different. This one is the torquatus variety. I picked it up in a shop over the summer. The lady told me that this one was from Montenegro,” Neville replied. He seemed excited to have someone so interested in his plants. No one was ever interested in Neville’s plants.

“Valerian is in the Draught of Peace as well…” Jana said to herself.

“I don’t have any, but Hagrid grows Valerian in his garden. I could show you when we get to Hogwarts,” Neville replied excitedly.

“Really?” Jana smiled as she sat down next to Neville who blushed violently. Christoph began to chuckle.

“I’m sure…what was your name again…”

“Neville, Neville Longbottom.”

“I’m sure Neville has many other things to do besides give you a tour of Hagrid’s garden. Besides, you’ve already seen Valerian,” Christoph said.

“No, really, I’d like to. It’s no trouble at all,” Neville persisted.

“No, I haven’t,” Jana furrowed her brow, “It tastes awful.” Harry’s ears perked up.

“Tastes? Is it used in some drink?” Harry asked. 

“No, Valerian is used in potions, but never in food,” Neville replied.

“Oh, there you are,” Ron said as he appeared in the threshold, “You really couldn’t find anything closer?”

“Then go look for something yourself, Ron!” Hermione shot back. Jana leaned over and shut the door.

“No, a trolley will be coming with sweets soon,” Harry explained to Jana, and opened the door back up. Jana began to stare at the door with uncertainty.

“The door can manage itself,” Christoph assured Jana. Neville tried to draw her attention back.

“So, did you just move here or something?” Neville asked.

“To London?” Jana asked.

“No, Jana. We’re from Scotland. Jana is a new student at Hogwarts. I am her brother. My name is Christoph McKeely,” Christoph shook Neville’s hand.

 _‘I am her brother...’_ Harry thought in annoyance.

“What year are you in?” Neville asked.

“Oh, I’m not a student anymore. Jana is in your year. I’m actually a magizoologist. I will be studying under Rubeus Hagrid,” then Christoph’s eyes grew stern, “Jana, the door is fine.” Jana chose to look out the window now.

“Well, Herbology is my favorite class,” Neville told Jana directly. She looked up at him, with an awkward glance. “Which class are you looking forward to?” Jana looked at Christoph as if awaiting him to reply for her.

“Herbology and potions,” Christoph winked. Harry watched as the trolley appeared in the threshold. 

“Ginger pastille, please,” Hermione said, rummaging her pocket for money.

“Just one Drooble’s for me, thanks,” Ron said.

“What’s a Drooble?” Jana asked.

“You’ve never had Drooble’s?” Ron asked in horror. Jana shook her head.

“Neither have I, what is it?” Christoph joined.

“Best blowing gum there is,” Ron replied with a similar fervor to that of Neville when describing plants.

“What’s that?” Jana asked, pointing at something.

“A licorice wand, dear. What child doesn’t know what a licorice wand is?” The trolley witch looked stunned. It turned out that Jana had never seen or tasted any of the treats available on the trolley. Christoph was familiar with a few. Harry purchased a bit of everything for them to try. Jana watched as Harry distributed the sweets in empty space on the seats in the cart.

“Is this the blowing gum, Ronald?” Christoph inquired, picking up a yellow package of Drooble’s. Ron cringed at his full name being used, but nodded nonetheless. Christoph took a piece, without offering Jana one. She watched Christoph as if he were a batch of explosive ingredients being stirred into a cauldron. Christoph smiled and looked at the packaging,

“Drooble’s…” he murmured to himself and tucked to package away in his cloak. “Yes, I believe I’ve had these before.” With a pleased look, he gazed out of the window until Jana tugged at his sleeve. “I apologize, Jana. Why don’t you try other things first? You don’t eat this, you just chew it.”

“One licorice wand,” Harry smiled, handing it to her. She smelled it instinctively.

“It smells like Dragon’s-wort.”

“Just try it,” Ron sighed. Jana shook her head and put it back into its box.

“How about a chocolate frog,” Neville suggested gently. Realizing how off-put Jana seemed, he added, “It’s not a real frog, just made to look like one. It does hop though.” Jana admired the packaging first, and then opened it up. The brown frog hopped, once, twice, and landed on Christoph, a harmless lump of chocolate. Jana giggled, and grabbed it from Christoph’s lap, who didn’t seem to notice.

“What card do you have?” Hermione asked. Jana, seemingly pleased with who she had, showed it to Christoph, by putting it on his nose. He jerked back, taking it into focus.

“Ah, your favorite,” he nodded, "Pedanius Dioscorides."

“Can I send it to Remus?” Jana asked the card, more than the cart full of people.

“Yeah, I’ll help you,” Harry replied, “Do you have an owl?” Jana naturally tugged on Christoph’s sleeve.

“Is Ancilla coming to Hogwarts?” Jana asked. Harry could only assume that Ancilla was their owl.

Christoph chuckled, “No. Why would you need her?”

“There’s an owlery at Hogwarts. Jana wants to send that to Lupin,” Hermione explained.

“It’s alright. You can use Hedwig,” Harry explained.

“Thanks for the sherbet, Harry,” Neville said, getting up to leave, “Erm...goodbye Christoph, Jana.”

“Oh, sorry,” Christoph smiled, getting up to shake Neville’s hand, “Longbottom right?” Neville nodded and gave Jana one more glance, his face full of desperation, just hoping she would turn toward him, “Bye Jana.” To Harry’s surprise, Jana turned her head slightly, as if she were not sure she had heard her name and was just checking to make sure. Neville smiled, still looking unsure. Jana waved and ventured a smile herself.

“Neville is in Gryffindor House…we’re all in Gryffindor,” Hermione explained.

“My understanding is that Jana has to go through some kind of sorting process, doesn’t she? Or have they changed that,” Christoph asked condescendingly.

“I forgot all about that. Bloody hell, what if she doesn’t get placed in Gryffindor?” Ron asked Harry anxiously.

“I forgot too,” Harry somewhat lamented. Harry stared at his sister, and began to worry. His stomach felt like he had just eaten one of Hagrid’s biscuits. Brave… chivalrous… courageous…daring…the traits of a Gryffindor, and much to his dismay, Jana did not seem to possess a single one of them. Harry began to think of the traits of all the houses. “She’ll probably get placed in Hufflepuff, come to think of it,” Harry blurted out.

“Don’t say that!” Hermione exclaimed, “Don’t you want her in our house?” Christoph looked confused, but surprisingly said nothing.

“Just…loyal…patient…true,” Hermione said thoughtfully, and gave Harry a look that told him he was probably right.

“What’s a Hufflepuff?” Jana’s voice came suddenly.

“It’s one of the four house at Hogwarts, remember,” Christoph explained, “You have to get sorted into one of houses tonight.”

“I want to be in your house, Harry. Which one is it so I can pick?” Jana asked.

"Haven't you heard a thing we've been-" Ron was interrupted by a swift nudge in the gut by Hermione. Harry made a regretful smile.

“We’re all in Gryffindor. You can’t choose you see, there’s a hat that decides. But it takes your choice into consideration, so make sure you tell it you want to be in Gryffindor,” Harry said. Jana nodded with a smile. Jana needed help to exit the train when they finally arrived. She clutched onto Christoph, as they gathered their things.

Outside the train, they met up with Neville again who was struggling to carry his bags and the plant simultaneously. He greeted them breathlessly. He shifted the bags only to find them being lifted from him. Hagrid stood there, a grin hidden within his bushy black beard.

“I’ll be takin’ yer things.” He said, swinging his giant lantern, and then he cupped a hand over his mouth, “All first year should be headin’ this way! Ter the boats with yeh lot!” Jana glanced around, uncertainly, and clung even tighter to Christoph’s sleeve.

“Rubeus,” Christoph cleared his throat, “Would it be alright if Jana came in the carriages with us?”

“Well, I dun know ‘bout that,” Hagrid scratched his head. “First years are suppose’ ter go in the boats...and I’m s’pose ta be settin’a good example for my student.”

“Please, Hagrid.” Harry pleaded.

“Well, a’right,” here, Hagrid broke into a laugh, “On’y since yeh asked, Harry.” And off he went, yelling for the rest of the first years.

When Harry turned around, Christoph and Draco Malfoy were shaking hands.

“Will you be taking his position then?” Malfoy asked.

“No, I’m going to be his apprentice so to speak. I’ve never formally taught before, so it will be a good learning experience.”

“You have more aptitude for the job in your finger than that half-breed has in his whole oversized body, I’m sure.”

“Oh, Draco, don’t be so rotten...how’s your father?”

“He’s alright. He’ll be better when you’re teaching instead.”

“Well, I appreciate the well wishes,” Christoph laughed.

Malfoy gave Jana a look up and down, before smirking in that sneaky way he always did. Malfoy offered his hand, and shook Jana’s briefly before holding it tightly and leaning in to say something more quietly. Harry could not hear the words exchanged. Since Harry was the only one who had noticed the exchange, he decided to say nothing at first. He did not want to cause a scene, as he felt the anger boiling inside of him, and a multitude of questions forming.

They found the carriages waiting further down the lake. Harry could see the Thestrals, which resembled skeletal black horses with long necks and dark eyes, pulling away down a foggy path toward the castle, though he knew Ron and Hermione couldn’t see them. Jana looked up and down and left and right at everything. Harry heard someone take a deep breath of excitement. He assumed it was Jana, but it was actually Christoph who started walking to the front of the carriage.

“Look at you…” He said, with surprising warmth and reached out to glide his hand over the leathery skin of the Thestral leading the carriage.

“You can see them too?” Harry asked. Christoph gently took Jana’s wrist and placed her hand onto the Thestral’s slick hide.

Jana’s eyes widened, “Invisible?”

“Yes,” Christoph encouraged, “Thestral.”

“I can,” Christoph finally replied, looking up at Harry with a smile. Harry was about to say something when the rest of the group came up behind them.

“Stupid invisible horses,” Ron muttered, as he and Neville clamored into one of the carriages.

“They aren’t stupid, Ron.” Hermione huffed, “I’ve been doing some research on it. The school began breeding Thestrals with one male and five females-“

Jana’s eyes lit up, “How do you know all that?” Hermione seemed caught off guard about it.

“Why, I read about it of course,” She said, uneasily.

“Hermione knows all sorts of boring stuff,” Ron explained, and withered at the glare Hermione gave him.

“Can you tell me more about them?” Jana asked gently, “I like this invisible horse creature.”

“Sure,” Hermione said. She climbed up into the carriage and Jana climbed up next to her.

“Jana!” Christoph called, “There isn’t enough room for all of us in that carriage!” Jana pouted and then looked uncertain about what she should do.

“No worries, mate,” Ron said, “The ride is only a few minutes long.” Christoph looked like he was about to protest, but the carriage took off before he could. He stood there, watching dejectedly, as it rolled away. Harry felt a bit sorry for him.

“Come on,” He said, earnestly, “She’ll be safe with Hermione and Ron. Let’s get a carriage before they all head off.” Christoph turned around, a bit hesitant, but nodded in assent.

They climbed into the nearest carriage and barely had time to settle in before it moved forward. They sat opposite of each other, and Christoph gazed out on the lake in silence. Harry shifted in his seat, feeling a bit anxious and watched the expansive blue water beside them. He could see the torch lit boats in a line below, looking like little fireflies moving in a slow procession. For a moment, he tried to remember what it was like to see the huge black castle in the horizon and doubted he would feel anything quite like that ever again.

"How do you know him?" He finally asked.

“Know who?” Christoph asked distantly.

“Malfoy?” Harry inquired with a hint of disgust.

"Lucius and I work at the Ministry together,” Christoph explained.

Harry felt the heat rising in his cheeks, but remained casual, "How could you associate with them?"

“It isn’t a crime to work, Harry,” Christoph said, sharply.

"They're a dirty bunch of pureblood supremacists and you know it," Harry replied snidely.

“Supremacists? Why? Because they’re wealthy?” Christoph continued to defend.

“Not at all! I’ll have you know that my parents left us a small fortune upon their deaths-”

“So it’s because they’re pureblood?”

“Of course not!” Harry replied, lowering his voice, “Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater in case you didn’t know.”

“Really?” Christoph replied, less angry, and more curious, “is that...true?”

“Of course it is,” Harry huffed, “everyone thinks I’m a liar.”

Christoph looked thoughtful for a moment, “I don’t think that. But He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name...he can’t really-”

“He’s back. I’ll say it a million times over. He. Has. Returned. It’s true whether or not you believe me...Draco shook Jana’s hand. Draco touched her. That’s dangerous. His family works for Voldemort-”

“Y-you...y-you dare speak his name?” Christoph barely managed. For the first time since they had met, Christoph looked unsure and maybe just the faintest bit scared.

“Who? Voldemort?” Harry nearly challenged, enjoying his sudden power over Christoph.

“Please, don’t speak his name,” Christoph asked, looking down.

“We shouldn’t fear his name,” Harry encouraged.

Christoph explained, “I didn’t know...I would never knowingly put her in danger. It was simply an exchange of pleasantries. I was merely being polite...”

“What did he say to her?”

“What?”

“A Death Eater touched my-”

“Touched your what?” Christoph cut him off with a stern gaze. Harry had forgotten that they could no longer speak freely. They were at Hogwarts now. He had taken an Unbreakable Vow.

“What did Draco have to say to your sister?” Harry asked through gritted teeth. 

“He wished her luck on her Sorting. He said he hopes she is sorted into Slytherin House. I believe that’s the house he’s in,” Christoph explained.

“Why can you see them?” Harry asked bluntly.

“Pardon?”

“The Thestrals…”

“Oh…” Christoph replied somberly, “my mother...was killed…”

This was not what Harry was expecting to hear and felt instant guilt.

“I'm sorry-” Harry tried.

“A Death Eater,” Christoph continued, “it was a Death Eater that killed her, around the beginning of the war.”

Nothing more was said. They sat in silence for quite some time.

“It really is spectacular, isn’t it, Harry?” Hogwarts castle was starting to come into view. Harry supposed Christoph was trying to change topics.

“I’ve always thought the view from the boats is better,” Harry answered, “But you can see more of the grounds from up here.”

“Indeed,” Christoph looked over the water again, “There’s the Quidditch Fields.”

“Yeah,” Harry followed his gaze to the huge hoops in the distance, “Did you play?”

“McGonagall mentioned that you are on the house team,” Christoph replied.

“I’m the Gryffindor Seeker. I’ve been since my first year.”

Christoph smiled, “Jana’s taken quite an interest in Quidditch lately. Even more since she found out you play.”

Harry perked up at this, “You two can come to watch the games, if you want.” Harry said, “Jana might enjoy it.”

“We’ll see,” there was silence for a moment, before Christoph resumed, in a grave voice, “Mother and Father have been a bit apprehensive about allowing her to play, or ride a broom at all, lest she is grievously injured again.”

“Again?” Harry inquired.

“Certainly you’ve seen her face,” Christoph huffed.

“Yes, but…”

“You didn’t want to be nosy?” Christoph chuckled, “Everyone is nosy, Harry.”

“But she should learn to ride one.”

“Perhaps…” Christoph paused, “I always allow Jana decide when she wants to share that story...”

Harry prickled with annoyance, “I want to help her.” This seemed to catch Christoph off-guard for a moment.

“Everyone does at first...but some people can’t be helped,” he said, lightly, and would say no more about it. They spent the rest of the ride in silence.


	6. The Sorting

“We’re here, finally, I’m starved,” Harry heard Ron shout as he dismounted the carriage ahead of them with a leap. Christoph stuck out his hand as to suggest Harry leave first, and he did with gritted teeth. He was still angry.

“There they are,” Christoph announced to no one but himself, before walking over quickly to where Jana was standing with Hermione and their fellow classmate Luna Lovegood. Her long blonde hair and deer like expression, a lighthouse amidst a sea of carriages, students and darkness. Jana grabbed a piece of Luna’s sleeve and examined in the moonlight. 

“Jana, that’s impolite,” Hermione tried. 

“I like your dress,” Jana smiled, leaving the piece of fabric and instead looking back at the carriages. 

“Thanks,” Luna said, unphased, “You have a familiar face you know. Some people just look like that.”

“Hi, Luna,” Harry rushed in, “I see you’ve met.” Jana was looking around, always out of the corner of her eye, swaying to and fro. Christoph grabbed Jana’s hand tightly, as if she were his recently lost child.

“I’m starving, can we go already,” Ron grumbled. Hermione began to complain about Ron's constant hunger and eating, and Harry laughed. Neville found them then, and after having complained of hunger too, they finally headed toward the castle.

“Bye Thestrals,” Luna said softly.

“You can see them too?” Christoph perked up, suddenly letting go of Jana’s hand and trying to keep pace with Luna.

“Yes. My mother. I was nine,” Luna added, looking up at Christoph’s surprisingly eager face.

“I don’t know anyone else who can see them,” Christoph replied, somewhat sadly.

“Erm, I can…” Harry added. That was when he realized that Jana was no longer with them. He found she was a few paces back, staring at the lake again. He quickly jogged over and grabbed her hand to redirect her to the castle.

“They feel slippery right?” Harry asked Jana in attempts try to start a conversation. Jana just nodded. Harry suddenly felt his hand being lifted up. Jana was pulling it toward her face, as if examining it. She ran her finger along the lines in his palm. Harry furrowed his brow, wondering what it was that she was trying to do. She smiled after some time and then released his hand all at once. As they headed towards the castle, a conversation finally began.

“You’re pale, Harry,” she said, “Like Remus. I miss Remus.”

“You’ll see him soon enough,” Harry encouraged, “Christmas will be here before you know it.” Suddenly Jana stopped walking, and Harry was jerked back because he and her fingers were still interlocked with hers.

“Christmas?” Jana asked, concern creeping into her tone.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, “You’ll see him when we go home on holiday.”

"Oh," Jana said distantly, "I hadn't realized how far away that was..."

"It will go by quickly. You're going to love Hogwarts...and the classes will be interesting. And you and Neville can talk more about plants," Harry added as they approached the castle door.

Luckily, the ceremony was beginning so they slipped over to the Gryffindor table where Seamus and Dean already sat.

"Evening, Harry," Sean said, "Who's your friend?"

"New student," Harry explained in brief.

"New?" Sean and Dean exchanged grins.

Harry opened his mouth to tell them off when Neville, boldly out of character, cut in, "You ought to be nice! She's new here, you know!" His face went red. Seamus and Dean exchanged grins again. "What?"

“Nothing, Neville. She's all yours, mate," Dean chuckled, "besides, I've already got a girlfriend." Harry felt his cheeks flush with jealously at the thought of Dean and Ginny.

"W-Wait," Neville faltered, his own cheeks turning red as well as the suggestion that he had a crush on Jana, "I didn't say-" He was cut off by a low- tink, tink, tink. The entire hall became quiet immediately as Dumbledore approached the rostrum and encouraged everyone to sing the school song.

"I hate this bloody song," Ron muttered, but the entire Great Hall began to sing anyway. Jana looked around and smiled at the lyrics and the way Dumbledore swayed his arms to the music like a conductor. Jana was still humming once the hall grew silent, requiring a gently prod from Hermione to stop. Christoph waved indiscreetly from the front table, he was seated next to Hagrid. 

“Good evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts for another great year. First, there are some introductions in order. I would like everyone to welcome our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Christoph McKeely," Dumbledore announced. 

Christoph stood up and waved at everyone as they clapped for him. Hagrid enthusiastically cheered for him, and pat him on the back, nearly knocking him down. 

“He is a magizoologist from the Ministry, and comes highly recommended, so I am certain you will all learn plenty," Dumbledore added. Jana did not seem impressed, she was instead staring at the ceiling in awe. Hermione was whispering something to her about the enchantments

With a nod to McGonagall, she obediently took her scroll and unrolled it. The ceremony always took a long time, and Harry could remember waiting anxiously until they reached "Potter" in his first year. He found himself waiting again to hear "Potter", until he remembered that Jana's last name was going to be called as McKeeley. It shouldn't be, though, he thought bitterly. He watched as a small first year girl with a blonde bob climbed the stairs to the stool in front of all her peers.

"McKeeley, Jana Lily!" McGonagall’s voice called clinically. _Her middle name is Lily_...Harry thought painfully, they both had their parent’s names as their middle names. However, Jana was frozen, as if she hadn't been expecting to hear her name called.  
Professor Snape was among the most incongruous in character out of all the teachers. His face ridden with a sort of interest, which was not rude or intrusive as it usually was, but plagued with an almost fascination. After a great deal of coaxing and some stern encouragement from McGonagall Jana finally sat on the stool. She cringed as Dumbledore started to lower the hat and, to Harry's surprise, the hat cringed as well. It groaned loudly, and the groan echoed through the Great Hall loudly. Even sixth and seventh years perked up to watch the scene from their side conversations. The hat sighed, and scrunched up his face as if uncertain. Finally it spoke.

"Impossible…impossible…We’ll be here all night…I won't sort her if she isn't willing," It objected, "I simply won't do it."

"Come now," Dumbledore tried.

“If you want a…what do you call it Albus? A hatstall?” All the returning students in the Great Hall started to heave and ho and boo at the idea of this.

“Percy said he had one in his year that was almost five minutes,” Ron grumbled. Hermione elbowed him, “That’s not a hatstall, that’s almost a hatstall, a hatstall is when it’s longer than-“ Dumbledore elegantly raised his hands and the objecting roars calmed to a hum. He prompted McGonagall to continue and Jana to depart.

“Meurig, Noël,” McGonagall called. Jana nodded eagerly, leaped off of the stool and allowed Christoph to lead her off to the side where Dumbledore was pointing. Harry felt like cringing himself as he heard a fresh batch of whispers crop up among the students. He couldn’t help but turn to look at Jana every few moments. She looked like she was going to explode, wide eyed, and shivering. Christoph was trying to calm her, unsuccessfully. The hat was willing to sort again as the ceremony continued and, finally, once they reached the end, Dumbledore nodded to them, ushering Christoph and Jana from the wall.

"Excuse me,” Harry said to everyone. Christoph approached him.

"Harry, you don't have to miss out on dinner for this."

"She's-," he caught himself, "I would like to see her get sorted." Christoph looked like he was about to object, but nodded instead. Together, with the group wishing them good luck, they started down the aisle, but not without nasty whispers and glancing.

“Got to be involved in everything, Potter?” Draco called loudly, sending a portion of the Slytherin table chortling. Harry ignored them, little did they know why he was involved, and took one last look at the knowing table of professors, who immediately tended to their meals noticing Harry had noticed them, except for Snape, who looked at him deeply, as if he were trying to read his mind.

Harry recognized the room he had been brought into after he had been picked for the Triwizard Tournament. The sorting stool had been set in the middle of the floor. McGonagall came in a few moments later and shut the door behind her.

“I am so sorry that this is interrupting your feast,” Christoph tried.

“Sit,” McGonagall commanded pointing to the stool. Jana sat on it, with reluctance. Professor Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat again and placed it on Jana’s head.

“Still reluctant, eh? So shy…nothing like your brother…yes…I know…you’re not a McKeeley…you’re a Potter…” Harry smiled widely at this, seeing Christoph wither in his periphery. “Well…you’re definitely bright…very learned…well read…but not quite clever enough for Ravenclaw…don’t be timid, now, you are a loyal girl aren’t you?...and kind…too kind…too patient actually, you may want to mind who you choose as company...don’t let your tolerance get you into trouble…you would do well in Hufflepuff…” 

“I want to be in Gryffindor,” Jana whispered, “with my brother.”

“Gryffindor?” the Sorting Hat huffed, “You have some nerve to think I haven’t made the right decision…you have all the makings of a Hufflepuff…but…then again…I sense an amazing amount of loyalty in you…but I don’t think you’ve got the nerve to do well in Gryffindor…your parents were in there…” They all stood there anxiously, a minute passing by, two minutes. The Sorting Hat had threatened a hatstall, but Hermione said they were rare…three minutes…four minutes...

“GRYFFINDOR!” The Sorting Hat cried. McGonagall smiled, as she removed the hat from Jana’s head. She looked very pleased. Jana ran towards Harry and hugged him tightly. Christoph clappeded in an obligatory way. 

They made their way back to the Great Hall to finish the feast. Luckily everyone was too absorbed with the merrimaking to notice them. However, when Jana returned to the Gryffindor table, nearby students cheered and began welcoming her to their house. Harry caught Draco staring, a look of disappointment on his face that she had not been sorted into Slytherin. Christoph leaned over Harry's shoulder before returning to the front table, whispering in his ear, “Good luck.”

  
  



	7. Classes Commence Clamourously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana attends school for the first time and instantly becomes a target for bullying — but not for long.

Unlike most students, who shuddered at the sight of Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master, as he fluttered into the room on the first day of class, Jana looked on with her eyes slightly wider, as they always were and with a bit of curiosity. It was the way with which Jana looked at everything that Harry admired, each bit of toast at breakfast a new adventure, every cloud in the sky, a skillfully crafted painting. Snape turned towards the class with haste and looked out at all of them with disdain. His lip curled with disinterest, as he scanned the room, until his eyes fell upon Jana’s face. 

“We have...a new...student...” he announced, “Jana McKeely.” Snape approached Jana’s desk with unrelenting speed, finally stopping to place both his hands on it, so that he could hover over her domineeringly. “I’ve taken out a store of hyssop and a bottle of yarrow for today’s lesson. Do you know why that is?” Jana’s mouth postured as if to say something, and Harry was certain she knew the answer, but was too afraid to speak. Harry tried to nudge her without Snape noticing, but he did, his eyes shifting to look at him. 

“A Restorative Balm sir?” Jana barely whispered. Snape took this as his opportunity to get closer to her, examining her face with tremendous detail. 

“You will have to speak louder, so as the class can hear you.”

“A Restorative Balm sir,” Jana repeated quietly. With one more sneer, Snape finally stopped scanning her features and turned away from her somewhat defeated, rotating the blackboard at the front of the room with a wave of his hand, and retrieving a piece of chalk. 

“Restorative Balm,” he began, writing on the board.

“Whoa,” Ron exhaled. Harry could not help but smile. Jana did not realize that she had just impressed the sternest professor at Hogwarts. Not even, Hermione, who was an expert in all things it seemed, had the capacity to make Snape pause, rather than correct or add to a student’s answer. Harry remembered being bombarded with questions from Snape his first class as well. 

The lecture was at length about healing herbs, poisonous plants that can be muted to provide restorative properties, and interactions between powders and produced salves. Malfoy and Pavarti were chosen to hand out the ingredients to each table, where the students’ cauldrons were beginning to heat up. Snape was helping one student, whose burner was not working. 

“You have thirty five minutes to complete this balm. Begin,” Snape said.

Hermione began to consult the list of ingredients and measure them out. Jana’s book was closed shut at the edge of the table, and she was instead examining a small vile of what seemed to be the mucous a slug leaves on the ground as it slides along. 

“I need bergamot,” Jana said to the vile. 

“That’s not on this list,” Hermione explained, reaching over Jana to open her textbook to the correct page, “See, just here.” Jana took one look at the textbook, and shut it. Hermione was somewhat shocked. 

“Just follow the instructions,” Harry tried to encourage, opening the book once more. However, Jana was frowning at the ingredients in front of her, as if she were trying to bake a cake, and was short an egg. “Snape, he’ll get angry.” Harry put the textbook down in front of her once more, and began to prepare his ingredients as Hermione was, helping Ron along, by reading the instructions out loud. 

“What are you doing? Why haven’t you started?” Snape’s voice rumbled over. Students with adjacent cauldrons looked over at her cautiously, knowing what was going to happen next. 

“Bergamot,” Jana said quietly. 

“My class is not a tea party-”

“I need Bergamot, sir. Otherwise, when exposed to the light, this balm will be useless.” Snape grabbed Jana’s textbook and placed the open pages close to her face. 

“Pages three hundred and ninety four...Do as it says.” Most students would be reduced to tears, if Snape had treated them with such harshness, but Jana did not react. Her calm demeanor, and ever learning eyes, widened as if to learn more from the book. 

“Will these be stored in photosensitive tubes, sir?” Not a single student in the class was working on their assignment now, just staring at Snape and Jana as they both looked at one another over a warm cauldron. Snape slammed down the book and gestured toward the door to his classroom. 

“Out. Now,” Snape grumbled, grabbing her wrist angrily and leading her out of the door. “What is everyone doing standing around?” Snape commented, slamming the door closed behind him. 

“This can’t be good,” Hermione frowned. Harry wanted to go out there and protect Jana, but to his surprise, Hermione stopped him, “She’ll be fine.” Harry tried to go back to measuring the various powders, and liquids on the table, but was more consumed with other students, and their whispers. 

_ She’s a new student...got a piece of old Snape already… _

_ How pretentious! Who does she think she is? _

_ What school did she come from anyway? _

After a few minutes, and much pretending to brew from various students, the chamber door opened, and Snape entered looking emotionless. After he shut the door, and returned to the front of the classroom to sit at his desk, Harry realized, Jana was not with him. 

“Where is she?” Ron whispered. 

“How should I know?” Harry answered angrily, swallowing hard, before deciding, against his better judgement, to approach Snape’s desk. 

“Professor, where is...that...new student…” Harry tried to sound like he did not know much about her, but Snape’s eyes bore into him. 

“Why do you care?” Snape snarled. Harry looked down, and defeatedly replied, “No reason…”

It was difficult for Harry to focus through the rest of class. He continued to peer over his shoulder at the classroom door in vain, hoping that Jana would reappear. Harry did not even manage to prepare all of his ingredients, let alone brew them by the end of class, to which Snape gave him a failing grade. Not caring much about grades, Harry rushed to the door hoping to find Jana waiting outside, but she was not there. The rest of the class filed out casually, and he gritted his teeth as he turned around to ask Snape where she had gone, but he was standing right behind him. 

“Looking for something?” He frowned. 

“Yes, I’m looking for my-my-friend.”

Snape raised an eyebrow that was both suspicious and curious in nature before he asked who this friend may be. 

“That girl. Jana.”

“I think her next class is Charms,” Snape replied, and left them. 

“I have Runes,” Hermione explained.

“We have Charms next too, Harry, come on,” Ron encouraged. 

Harry was very relieved to find Jana standing outside the classroom. She followed after Harry and Ron, looking somewhat sad, but they had no time to talk, as Professor Flitwick entered the room and began to speak. 

“Welcome back!” he smiled, pointing to the board, “Aguamenti. The water summoning charm. Let’s take out our wands.” Harry quickly removed his wand from his cloak and gave it a few swishes. He caressed the handle and smiled at it. He really did love his wand. Harry realized this was the first time he was going to see Jana’s wand. He watched as she reluctantly pulled it from her cloak and placed it down on the desk in front of her with an unnecessary level of care. It was light in color, likely pine, and rather long considering her short stature. 

“The core?” Harry whispered. 

“Dragon Heartstring,” Jana replied quietly. 

“May I?” Harry asked, gesturing to hold it. 

“Of course.” It was extremely light, but the most inflexible wand he ever felt. The handle was some kind of pewter addition that was very smooth and warmed quickly beneath his fingers. He did not know many people with metal handles, he realized, as he admired the nub of the handle which had a ruby inlay. 

“Fourteen inches?” Harry asked, giving it a flick. Jana nodded. He smiled and returned the wand to her. 

“In front of each of you, you will see a bowl. We will first try to summon just a bit of water in that bowl, alright? Repeat after me, Aguamenti!”

“AGUAMENTI!” 

“Very good. Make sure the emphasis is on the first syllable now. Again. Aguamenti.”

“AGUAMENTI!”

“Good for all of you! Go ahead. I will walk around and provide help as needed.”

Harry pointed his wand at the bowl in front of him and gave it a go. A few drops trickled

out from the end of his wand. He laughed to himself, and tried again. This time a small stream came out, like a faucet that was not fully turned off, and half filled the bowl before it stopped. Ron’s wand was still just trickling.

“How do I stop it?!” someone shouted. Tons of water was gushing out of a Ravenclaw student’s wand. Professor Flitwick hurried up the stairs towards her, as the desk in front of her flooded and water began to pour onto the floor. Adjacent students got up and ran away. 

“Turn your wand upward!” he called to her. She did as she was told and like a hose that had been kinked in place, the stream died down and the rest flowed down the wand onto her hand, and moistened her jumper. She sighed in relief, and Professor Flitwick began to syphon the water off of the floor. 

“You did it, Ron,” Jana smiled, looking at his bowl. Ron was quite proud of his success as well. 

“How about you, Jana?” Ron asked. Jana shook her head. Her wand was still sitting on the table where Harry had left it. 

Jana placed her hand over the bowl in front of her and it was filled with the perfect amount of water. 

There were audible gasps around them. 

“How?!” Shouted a Ravenclaw behind them. 

“She didn’t say a word!” Dean gasped. 

“Or use her wand,” Ron added. 

Flitwick approached them with speed. 

“Well done,” he praised, and handed her another empty bowl. “Go on.” 

Jana stuck her hand out over the bowl cautiously and again it filled with water. 

“Fill the basin,” Flitwick instructed pointing to the one seated at the bottom of the classroom. With a gentle gesture Jana levitated the bowls towards it and tipped them in before placing them on Flitwicks desk. The room was silent and Jana was feeling nervous and self conscious. 

“I want to learn to do that!” shouted a boy from Hufflepuff to their right. The room became noisy with students agreeing and talking amongst themselves. 

“Well there goes the time!” Flitwick announced. “Class dismissed.” 

Everyone groaned and then began approaching Jana. 

“How can I learn to do that?” one girl asked excitedly. Jana began to back away from them. 

“Give her some space!” Ron huffed guiding Jana out of the door. 

“What is this commotion?” It was McGonagall and she looked terribly annoyed. 

“New girl can do magic without her wand!” Pansy Parkinson snubbed approaching Jana threateningly, “But can she duel without one?”

There were audible sighs and cheers from the group. 

“To class all of you!” McGonagall scolded. “McKeely, here, now.” Jana wouldn’t look up from the ground, and she stood as closely as she possibly could to Harry. He and Ron explained what had happened to McGonagall. 

“Jana, if you don’t want to be the object of your classmates' attention, I suggest you start using your wand. That’s very impressive but the goal is to blend in, is it not?”

“Yes ma’am…” Jana nearly whispered. They all headed to Magical History where they were again reunited with Hermione. The students who had spent charms or potions with them were still staring and whispering about Jana. Harry tried to fill Hermione in quickly before class began. Jana was particularly focused on Professor Binns to whom she listened to attentively. Noone was usually interested in his boring voice which narrated the boring topic. Hermione was scribbling notes like mad. They had to awaken Ron at the end. 

“Mostly a review,” Hermione added as they left the class, “read most of that over the summer. Do you like history Jana?”

Jana shook her head. 

“Ready for lunch?” Harry smiled. Jana nodded and smiled back. 

“Well, well, well…” it was Pansy Parkinson, and her pug nose was held so high Harry swore he could see clear into her nostrils. “If it isn’t Miss Wandless.” 

“Hello,” Jana replies flatly. Hermione already had her hand hovering over her wand. 

“Is it true? That you conjured water without a wand or a word?” 

“It is,” Draco slid in, “had a front row seat.” Jana backed away towards Harry as if for safety. 

“Prove it!” Pansy now had her wand pointed directly at Jana’s chest. 

“Whoa!” gasped Crabbe; “I wouldn’t do that...she’s Professor McKeely’s sister.” Jana’s eyes did not move from the tip of Pansy’s wand. They were calm but incredibly focused. 

“Leave her alone,” Harry glared reaching out and grabbing the tip of Pansy’s wand with his bare hand. 

“Always involved aren’t you Potter? Trying to make better friends?” Draco snubbed. Jana clutched onto Harry’s cloak and now was looking directly at Pansy’s face.

“Leave her alone.” Harry and Pansy locked eyes, and then Pansy’s hair set on fire. She screamed in horror and began running around frantically only further encouraging the flame. Jana placed her hand up with her palm facing the back of the girls head and doused it with water as easily as she had filled the bowl in Flitwick’s class. 

Pansy put away her wand and took off down the corridor, but not without one last nasty glance and Jana. Draco raised his eyebrows at her and followed after Pansy. All the surrounding students who were watching took off in various directions, some horrified, others intrigued. 

“Did- did you do that?” Hermione asked. 

“Of course,” Jana replied coldly. 

“You attacked a student!” Hermione scolded. 

“And if I hadn’t she would have blown Harry’s hand off,” Jana retorted. 

“She has a point,” Ron added, “wicked Jana. How did you learn that?” 

“We aren’t allowed wands at home.” 

“What?” Harry gasped, “what do you mean?”

Ron reminded everyone that he was hungry and that they should probably grab something to eat before they were out of time. 

“I only got this wand since I found out I was coming to school,” Jana added as they walked towards the Great Hall. 

“Wands are a European invention, witches and wizards have been casting spells for ages without them,” Hermione explained.

“My father feels that they are superfluous and if you are disarmed then what are you supposed to do then?” Jana added taking some soup for herself and a bun. 

“Learn something new every day,” Ron shrugged. Jana took something out of her rucksack and then grabbed the same hand Harry had grabbed Pansy’s wand with. She opened his fingers with force. A burn mark was in his palm, black around the edge and pink with flesh oozing in the center. 

“That’s very brave Harry,” Jana added and then pressed the cream directly into the hole. Harry winced and clenched his teeth hissing as he exhaled. 

“What is this?” Harry started but then stopped as his hand felt cold like he had just dunked it into a bucket of icy water. The wound was gone as if it had never happened. 

“Thank you-“ Harry muttered. Jana nodded and focused on her soup now. She listened to Hermione talk about Runes but had nothing to say back. 

“We’re going to be late for Herbology,” Hermione encouraged. 

“Good afternoon class!” Professor Sprout called, as she appeared, pulling on her dragon-hide gloves. Everyone bid her good morning as well. “Those Screechsnaps you tended to last year are fully grown now,” she began, placing a potted one on the bench, “Gather around, gather around.” Their assignment was to prune the plant, something that was difficult to do, when it writhed at their very touch. Jana began to stroke the leaves of the Screechsnaps gently with her bare hands, and looked at it very closely, like she did with most things. It was too noisy in the greenhouse, given the sound of the plants themselves whining at the students’ attempts to prune them, as well as moans of frustration from other students, but it seemed like Jana was humming to the plants. Neville watched Jana very closely and tried to imitate her. He looked rather strange, Neville, rubbing and singing to a plant. Then, with a very gentle hand, Jana snipped off a withering leaf, and the plant did tremble a little bit, but did not shriek like others’ had. 

Ron abrasively stroke his Screechsnap, mockingly sang at it, and gave it a go. Of course, it shrieked loudly. Neville explained that he had cut too close to the stem and even when he tried to rub the leaves more sincerely, his kept wriggling away from him. At this point, Jana’s plant looked completely pruned. 

“Well done!” Professor Sprout encouraged, finding Jana with her plant. All of the students looked over at her. Some smiled, as they were curious to see the finished results, while others scowled, disappointed in their own failures. 

“How did  _ she _ manage it?” a Ravenclaw moaned, throwing down her shears. 

“What is your name, dear?” Professor Sprout asked. Jana shook her head, looked down at her shears, which she had placed on the table in front of her. 

“Jana,” Neville answered for her, “She stroked their leaves, and hummed to them. I think it calms them, and earns their trust, right?” Jana nodded as she took off her gloves. “Oh yes...you should do it without your gloves on. The stroking distracts them from the shears, and they barely feel it.” Professor Sprout delightfully supported Neville’s claims, and encouraged the class to do the same. She also praised Jana immensely, however Jana would not look up at her. 

“You have a way with them” Professor Sprout gleamed, “Well done, dear.” Jana nodded, muttered, “Yes ma’am, thank you.” Class ended rather quickly, and Harry was sure to congratulate Jana on her performance on her first day of class so far. 

“What did Snape say?” Ron asked, as they all walked to their last class, Transfiguration. 

“That I'm going to take a different class,” Jana replied. 

“Advanced Potions?” Hermione asked somewhat offended. Jana nodded. 

“Advanced potions? That’s a thing?” Ron huffed. 

“Malfoy is in that class and so is Pansy,” Harry revealed, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“You won’t need a spell next time, Jana, you can just push Pansy into a cauldron,” Ron laughed. Jana chuckled slightly. 

Jana’s forward movement towards the classroom was stopped as something had grabbed the nape of her cloak. It was McGonagall and she looked enraged. 

“You set a students hair aflame?!” She scolded. Jana shook her head and averted her gaze. 

“Do not lie to me Miss McKeely. It is your first day of school and you’ve already attacked a student.” 

“Pansy pointed her wand right at Jana!” Hermione added. 

“And I grabbed it to defend her and if Jana hadn’t-“ Harry defender further. 

“Silence. Why? Why is it always the three of you?” 

“Pansy was going to blow Harry’s hand off honest. Show her!” Ron blurted in their defense. 

“Jana healed it,” Harry sighed in defeat rubbing his palm still amazed at the lack of scarring. 

“Detention, tonight, meet me in this classroom at seven o’clock sharp. Do not be late.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Jana nodded. 

“Now everyone sit down for class. We’ve wasted enough time!” McGonagall called. 

Today’s lesson was on conjuring birds. Hermione was the only one who managed to do it, and with a loud bang from the tip of her wand there were three birds fluttering around the room as students ducked out of the way. Not one other student had managed to conjure even a feather. Jana took out her wand for this one, and tried, but to no avail. Parvati’s wand made a loud bang but instead of birds a storm of yellow feathers shot out of it spraying everyone nearby. Jana was quite impressed by Hermione's prowess. 

“You’ll get it next time,” Hermione encouraged Jana. 

Dinner seemed to pass quickly and as seven o’clock approached, Hermione reminded Jana of her detention. Jana asked for help to find the room and Hermione escorted her. 

“What do you think of Hogwarts?” Hermione asked gently. 

“It’s different...from home…” 

“Definitely, I miss my parents but I love being with my friends here and learning.” 

“It’s going to be difficult…” Jana told the candle lit chandelier more than Hermione. She inspected the flame in the corner of her eye, titling her head in an odd way. 

“Of course! But we’re here to help,” Hermione smiled, “I go to the library almost every day, you can come with me and study.” Jana smiled slightly and nodded. 

“In,” McGonagall scowled gesturing through the door. 

“Don’t linger Miss Granger, I will walk Jana back to the dormitories.” 

“Yes professor,” Hermione replied quickly and bid them goodnight.

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room everyone was already chatting excitedly about this coming year, Quidditch, and the new student. 

“So what do you think Neville?” Dean Thomas smirked elbowing him. 

“She’s very nice...she likes Herbology…” Neville stammered. 

Seamus and Dean whistled suggestively and started laughing. Neville turned scarlet. 

“You’re all awful,” Ginny rolled her eyes and made her way upstairs. Hermione followed after thoroughly annoyed with the boys behavior. 

“So, she’s the new professor’s sister, huh?” Seamus asked Harry.

“That’s what I hear…” Harry tried to act dumb. 

“What school did she attend before? Maybe she’s from Beauxbatons!” Lavender Brown, Ron’s ex-girlfriend added excited. 

“She’s quiet, we dunno really-” Ron explained. 

“She’s real pretty Neville, I don’t blame you,” Katie Bell joined in, “Do you know what happened to her-”

It was then that the Fat Lady’s portrait swung aside and Jana appeared in the entrance. She had a tear stained face, and looked at all of them with caution. 

“Hi Jana!” Lavender said excitedly running over to her and throwing an arm around her shoulders, “How was detention. McGonagall wasn’t too hard on you, was she?” Jana shook her head. 

“I heard you set Pansy’s hair on fire! You’re my hero!” Colin Creevy smiled, taking a photo of her. Jana was very perturbed by the flash. 

“Give it here, Colin,” Harry huffed, grabbing the camera from his hands. 

“You’re right, sorry, Harry,” Collin apologized. 

“I’m tired,” Jana whispered. 

“Of course you are,” Harry confirmed, “Lavender, could you show Jana her bed? And make sure Hermione helps her unpack?”

“Sure!” Lavender squealed in delight. As they ascended the stairs he could hear Lavender already asking Jana about boys. Jana did not seem very interested. 

“She’ll be okay, right?” Harry asked Ron. 

“She’s with Ginny and Hermione,” Ron assured. 

  
  



	8. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns more about Jana’s eyesight and capabilities — and Christoph’s temper.

“Harry, I have to tell you something,” Hermione began catching him in the hallway as he made his way to Care of Magical Creatures.

“Are you taking this class as well?” Harry asked. It was then that Hermione realized that Jana was right at Harry’s side. 

“Yes,” Hermione smiled, changing her tone when she saw Jana. Jana gave her some uncertain side eye, and studied the grass instead as they crossed the grounds towards Hagrid’s hut. 

“So what’s so important?” Harry asked. 

“Nothing, we can chat later. So, did Christoph mention anything about his first day teaching?” Hermione asked Jana, trying to change the subject. Jana just shook her head still keeping her eyes on the grass. 

“Good Morning!” Christoph nearly cheered waving to the students as they approached. His demeanor was so false Harry couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Hermione, Harry,” he smiled. Jana walked right past Christoph and dropped her rucksack on the table behind him that had various root vegetables on it and hay. She then returned to where Hermione and Harry were standing, taking a seat on the ground and plucking out grass. 

“You’ve already gotten a detention I heard. You must stand up; it doesn’t matter that you’re my sister,” Christoph tried to be friendly and lighthearted. Jana gave him a withering look and stood up, but still continued plucking grass out of her hand. Harry was amused. He saw Malfoy watching Jana in the corner of his eye, and he too was amused. 

Parvati and Lavender were giggling amongst themselves to the right, looking Christoph up and down, “He’s so cute.” They did not usually have such a young professor. Hermione made an audible groan. 

Seamus approached Harry and Ron to discuss Quidditch and how their summers were. He tried to talk as much about Quidditch as possible, to avoid the topic he was sure Seamus really wanted to ask about: Jana. Dean joined them too after a few minutes, and they were all going on about when practices were going to be next. Dean talked about a Chudley Canon game he had seen over the summer, and how they were so terrible and lost that game, naturally Ron was quick to defend his favorite team. 

Harry noticed Jana in his periphery and the dovelike expression she was giving him and his friends. Hermione seemed to trying to persuade her over, but she looked unconvinced. Harry excused himself, hoping to help.

“Come join us,” Harry smiled gesturing towards Dean. 

“It’s alright, Jana, they’re our friends,” Hermione explained kindly. Harry grabbed Jana’s hand and slowly headed back towards the group, being sure not to drag Jana who was taking painfully small steps, each one with a tilt and a wobble, as her right leg was turned in a bit. 

“Alright since this is our first class together, I have to take attendance, follow the rules and what not,” Christoph was trying very hard to be everyone’s favorite new teacher. 

“Brown, Laven-”

“Here!” she shrieked raising her hand. Pavarti giggled stupidly. 

“Okay!” Christoph smiled, “Granger, Potter, McKeely, Malfoy, Finnegan...Thomas?”

“Here,” Dean replied.

“Your name is Dean _Thomas_?” Christoph’s clarified. 

“Erm…yeah…” Dean frowned.

“Oh,” Christoph popped up, “I believe I knew a man by the name of Thomas…but one can never be sure. Nevermind.” Dean just shrugged.

“Took a peek at the prophet myself this morning,” Seamus tried to continue their conversation as Christoph finished attendance, “Turns out there's an unwelcome nark floatin’ around the Ministry. Tipped off some Death Eaters about a portkey...”

Seamus jumped as he realized Jana staring at his robes.

"What was that Mr. Finnegan?" Christoph asked a bit more stern. Seamus just shrugged and exchanged glances with Ron. 

“It’s not polite to look at people so closely,” Hermione realized pulling Jana away.

“Alright, everyone, do you know what we are going to learn about today?”

“Vegetables?” Draco joked gesturing at the table, and his friends laughed. Jana giggled. That is when Harry noticed Pansy Parkinson glaring at Jana. She had a new hairstyle, presumably to cover the damage Jana had inflicted. Jana paid her no attention. 

“No, Mr. Malfoy, Porlocks!” It was then that Hagrid appeared with a small horse looking animal from behind his cottage. “They are quite mistrustful of humans so do not approach her.”

The horse was short, perhaps just above their knee, but next to Hagrid looked like a toy. “They are guardians and love straw. Who would like to try to offer it some food? Jana?” 

Jana shook her head violently and hid behind Hermione. 

“You’re afraid of that?” Hermione asked surprised. 

“Hermione! Thanks for volunteering!” Christoph encouraged. He brought her over to the table to pick out some hay and a carrot. That is when Hermione noticed a gray and green scarf sticking out of Jana’s bag. She ignored it and tried her best to listen to ‘Professor McKeely’. He explained to take only two steps at a time towards the Porlock and then stop and stay very still, laying just one strand of straw on the ground. Everytime Hermione approached it, the Porlock snorted and backed away. It took several minutes but eventually Hermione got close enough where she could reach out her arm and offer the small horse like creature some hay. It sniffed first, and then took a bite. 

“Well done!” Christoph cheered, and everyone clapped obligatorily. Hermione seemed pleased with herself and jogged back over to join the others. 

“You’re really smart,” Jana ventured. “Thank you,” Hermione exhaled somewhat embarrassed, “and so are you.” Jana looked unconvinced. 

“Anyone else?” Christoph encouraged. Hufflepuff Susan Bones offered a go. Jana did not seem very interested in the cute little Porlock, and was still fussing with the grass in her hand.

“Boring,” Harry whispered in her ear. She chuckled quietly. 

Christoph thanked everyone for their attention profusely. A few of the female students stayed after class to speak with him and Harry was annoyed by how much he obviously loved the attention. 

“Jana, your bag,” Christoph walked over, his normal tone of voice fully returned as he lowered his head and added with a glare, “don’t get another detention.”

Jana stuffed the scarf more deeply into the opening so it no longer hung out. They parted ways, Hermione and Harry went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Jana went to her new potions class. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” Harry asked as they walked. 

“It’s about Jana...last night she came back from detention rather quickly.”

“Is she off the hook then?”

“Well...McGonagall assigned her to write, “I will not attack my classmates” 400 times. And well…” Hermione looked pained to finish her sentence. 

“And?” Harry implored annoyed. 

“Jana couldn’t complete the assignment because...she can’t write…”

“What do you mean? Is it because of her hand because I noticed a scar-”

“No. Harry...Jana can’t read or write...at all…” 

Harry suddenly felt tremendous pity for Jana. He wondered how they expected her to manage all of her classes. Harry noticed tears welling up in Hermione’s eyes. Reading was Hermione’s favorite thing in the whole world, and she could not imagine what it would be like without it. 

“Not even her name, Harry, not even her own name,” Hermione was visibly tearful now, “I’m going to try to teach her. I promise.”

Harry thanked her but wondered why it was that Jana was illiterate. He wanted to ask her, but also did not want to break the trust she had found in Hermione to share something so personal and frankly embarrassing. Harry found himself dwelling on the information instead of paying attention in his favorite class, other than Quidditch of course. When they made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch Jana was seated with Ron and Christoph. Ron was telling Jana about their first quidditch practice that afternoon and Jana was begging Christoph to go. 

“You set her hair on fire!” Christoph scolded. 

“She tried to attack me, and Harry,” Jana explained. 

“Detention, your first day,” Christoph nearly growled. 

“Really, she was brilliant, scared old Pansy away for sure,” Harry defended quickly, “I can’t wait for you to come watch us practice. It’s going to be a lot of fun.” 

Jana smiled so widely it was the first time Harry had ever seen her teeth. They were white but uneven and crowded in a childish sort of way. Her palms rested on her cheeks in glee. 

“I really don’t think-“ but the sound of Christoph debating the idea was drowned out by Harry leading Jana out of the Great Hall to the Quidditch Pitch. 

They got about half way across the grounds before Jana stopped moving. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry wondered aloud running back to meet up with her. She had a distant look in her eyes, like she was gazing at something that wasn’t really there. It reminded him of the night before they left The Burrow. Lupin had said Jana experienced visions... _or hallucinations_ as Christoph sourly described. 

“Jana…” Harry shook her by the shoulder. 

“Fred…” she nearly whispered. 

“Fred Weasley?” Harry asked. He wondered if this was another illusion planted by Voldemort to trick them. He then had to remind himself that Jana could never have such a link to the Dark Lord as he did. Jana gasped and fell backward, he head careened backward so that her scalp rubbed against the grass harshly. She moaned, and grabbed at her ribs briefly before exhaling and becoming very still. There were tears welling up in her eyes. 

Harry lay beside her in the grass. 

“What is it? Is Fred okay?” Harry implored. Jana looked deeply into Harry’s eyes for a few moments before saying, “For now.” Harry was afraid to ask anything further. He helped Jana up and they walked to the Quidditch Pitch quietly. Harry tried to forget about what Jana said but as soon as he saw Ron, he pulled him aside and explained. Ron insisted he had just received a letter from Fred and George that morning but promised that he would send another back right away to ensure they were safe. He feared the worst, thinking about what had happened to Mr. Weasley.

The chest of balls was opened, the bludgers writhing around violently. Jana eyed them hesitantly and hid behind Harry. 

“Don’t worry Jana,” Harry laughed handing her the harmless quaffle, “here.” Jana rolled it around in her hands and nodded. 

“Who’s this?” New beater Ritchie Coote asked with a flirtatious smirk on his face. He leaned on his broom and eyeballed her up and down. 

“Jana, she’s a new student, Professor McKeely’s sister,” Harry explained cooly. 

“Ahh,” Ritchie sighed, “well welcome. You going to fly with us?” Jana did not respond. 

“Look,” Harry smiled widely, he opened the center compartment with excitement and grabbed the snitch tightly in his gloved fist. “My job is to catch this…” 

Jana inspected it closely, tilting her head in that strange way she did, almost looking beneath and around it, instead of directly at it. 

“It’s pretty,” Jana grinned. 

“Watch,” Harry let the ball go and took off on his broom at speed. 

“Show off!” Jimmy Peakes shouted after him. Jana was mesmerized as she watched Harry fly with such agility and momentum. It took a few minutes but eventually he caught the golden flying ball and returned to the ground out of breath. He tried to hand it to Jana but she declined, somewhat fearful of it. 

“It doesn’t bite,” Harry snorted. 

“I can just smell the wins! Can’t you Jana?” Demelza Robbins cheered, throwing an arm around Jana. At first she flinched unsure but then was assured by Demelza’a enthusiasm, “Come fly with us! Tryouts are next week.” 

“No, thank you,” Jana recoiled.

“No pressure! Just for fun,” Demelza encouraged. 

It was then that they heard Christoph's voice carry over the pitch. He was waving and trying to get Jana's attention, shouting her name out in an embarrassing way. 

“Jana! I could use you help with my next class! Can you come with me?” 

“Hi Professor!” Coote waved. 

“Hello Ritchie, good job yesterday with the Porlock,” Christoph replied as he approached. 

“Bye…” Jana said quietly with a wave, “thank you...have a good practice.” 

Harry was angry and caught up with them as they exited the pitch. They stood under one of the gates in the shadow of it. 

“We were having fun...ever heard of it?” Harry growled. 

“I wasn’t going to!” Jana pleaded. Harry didn’t like the way that Christoph was crowding her and grabbing her arm. 

“You could be killed!” Christoph huffed. 

“I wasn’t going to!” Jana cried again. 

“I wouldn’t allow her on a broom, Christoph,” Harry interjected sassily, “I was just showing her. I know the rules. You can trust me.” 

Christoph unhanded her, “Do not. I repeat. Do not lay a finger on a broom. You can hardly see clearly enough to walk in a straight line.” 

“I won’t,” Jana assured. 

“Don’t make me get your cane,” Christoph added in a vicious tone. Jana became very still, and tears welled up in her bright green eyes. Harry noticed the gray haze her pupils had. He assumed the eye with the scar was damaged but this was the first time he noticed the glint of damage in the other eye. Harry looked between them unsure of what was going on. 

“Please don’t,” Jana grabbed his sleeve. 

“Do you understand how serious I am?” Christoph asked threateningly. 

“Yes...yes sir.” 

“Have you given any thought to what Professor Snape said?” Christoph asked. Jana shook her head and burst into tears. Christoph took off towards Hagrid’s hut angrily, just leaving her there pathetically. Harry wasn’t sure what to say or do to help Jana. He put his arm around her shoulders and just let her cry. 

“What did Snape say?” Harry asked once she had finally calmed down. 

“He has a potion that may help my eyes...but it’s painful...I’m afraid Harry…” the tears began to well up in her eyes again, a few dripping down her eyelashes. 

“Perhaps glasses?” Harry took off his and put them on her face. Jana looked through them for a moment and burst out laughing. Harry was happy that he made her feel better. 

“You’re not just a blur anymore Harry, you’re a BIG blur!” She put Harry’s glasses back on his own face and hugged him closely. Harry never felt so loved.

  
  



	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana’s is bullied in an extreme way — and she’s saved by an unlikely classmate.

“So I was thinking Jana and I could go to the library after her advanced potions class and start working on letters,” Hermione began breathlessly as they headed towards Care of Magical Creatures to meet with Jana. 

“There’s no need,” Harry sighed. 

“What?” Hermione was bewildered. 

“She’s nearly blind,” Harry said sadly. 

“Well I figured her vision was a little wonky on the right side,” Ron added. Harry then explained to them what had happened at the Quidditch practice, and how Christoph did not want her near a broom. He decided not to mention the cane but emphasized how upset Jana was at his interference. As they came over the hill, he saw Jana laughing with Luna and Neville and was instantly in a better mood. 

“Try this one,” Luna offered a small red leaf to Jana, who smelled it deeply and felt the surface gently. 

“Anthurium?” Jana asked, her eyes closed. 

“Close!” Neville encouraged reaching out to grab her hand and turn the leaf over, “Feel this side.” Jana looked thoughtful for a moment as she gently grazed the vein shapes that broke off the stem.

“Amaranthus?” 

“Well done,” Luna cheered flatly, putting the leaf back in her bag as Jana opened her eyes. She looked out the corner of them for a moment before turning towards them. 

“Gather round everyone we’re headed to the Black Lake for class!” Christoph called excitedly. 

“Are we covering plimpies today?” Luna asked in a dreamy way. 

“We are not Miss Lovegood...Lobulugs!”

“How dangerous,” Luna added in a calm way that reassured noone. 

Jana rolled her eyes for the next hour. She did not seem impressed with Christoph’s lesson. 

“Can he see us?” Jana whispered to Harry. He noticed the sparkle of a glass vile in her hand. Harry assured her that Christoph was too busy answering one of Romilda’s superfluous questions. Jana requested that Harry help her get some of the Lobulug’s venom into her vile. Hermione caught them in the corner of her eye and explained how illegal that was. Jana reminded Hermione that the specimen was very much dead and worthless otherwise. As instructed, Harry placed the tip of the vile over the spout with a gloved hand and Jana gently pinched behind the spike at the end of the spout where it fluted outwards to create the body. Slowly a shiny purple substance squirted out into the vile. Once nearly full Harry capped it quickly. Jana wrapped it in a stiff looking cloth that reminded him of steel wool and tucked it away in her bag. 

“Any questions?” Christoph asked the group. 

“Erm yeah…” Ron lied trying to act as if he was not just watching his two friends steal illegal venom from their assignment, “Are those spots venomous too?”

“To witches and wizards yes, but not to the Merpeople,” Christoph quipped. 

“When fileted properly they make a good fritter,” Luna added unnecessarily. Hermione winced. 

Christoph forced a smile and said, “and thank you for that Ms. Lovegood. Have a good day everyone.” Once Christoph was out of earshot, Ron leaned in to Jana for questioning. 

“Do you just keep vials in your bag?” Ron asked shaking Jana’s rucksack quickly making a sharp sound of glass tinkle. 

“You never know when you may come across a quality ingredient,” Jana replied. 

“Well said,” Hermione supported. 

“We’re off to Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Luna explained to Jana who was still staring at the lake cautiously, tilting her head to get a better view. 

“Enjoy,” Jana called distantly. 

“When is your class, Jana?” Hermione asked, with a pensieve furrowing of her brow. 

“I don’t take that class,” Jana clarified. 

“I thought you were in another section,” Harry realized that Jana did not have DADA on her schedule, “it’s the most important class. You should come anyway.” 

“No,” Jana said quite firmly. 

“Come on Jana it’ll be fine!” Hermione encouraged.

Jana stood at the edge of the lake very still. 

“Christoph would be enraged,” Jana explained blankly. 

“Do you mean you’re not allowed to take the class?!” Hermione looked livid.

“It was part of the arrangement,” Jana looked at them finally abandoning the lake. Hermione stared at Jana’s eyes and Harry was certain she too had noticed the white haze over her pupils. 

“Liam and Angharad agreed to allow me to come to Hogwarts as long as I do not fly a broom, do not take Defense Against the Dark Arts or Divination, and absolutely, positively, no boys.” 

“My father says no boys either,” Luna added in support. Disappointment flushed across Neville’s face but he tried to hide it. 

Hermione looked genuinely offended at this point, “You can’t be serious!”

“I am,” Jana replied sadly, “I’ll be sent right back home. I must obey.” 

Hermione encouraged Jana to at least walk with them to class during which Neville and Jana chatted at length about plants. At times Harry wasn’t sure if they were still speaking English as they discussed quite advanced topics regarding rare flowers. On the way they came across a bulrush. Jana procured a small pair of shears from her rucksack and Neville was happy to cut some for her and place it in a canvas bag with a drawstring. 

“Weeds?” Ron huffed. 

“Those weeds helped heal Harry’s hand,” Jana explained.

The lecture on the dangers of Necromancy was actually quite interesting and helped Harry get his mind off of things. Every so often he would check his hand where it has been burned by Pansy’s wand and still found it was without scarring. He wished Jana got to hear the lecture as well, and frowned angry with the situation. When they exited class Jana was nowhere to be found. Hermione suggested that she may be in the Great Hall studying and that they could catch up with her later. Hermione left for Runes and Harry and Ron made their way to potions. Before Harry could even warm his cauldron, Professor McGonagall barged in and summoned Harry. 

“What is going on?” Harry implored as they hastily walked down the corridor. 

“Jana has been hurt, we’re going to the hospital wing,” Harry followed her quickly and quietly. He felt a sting of grief in his stomach that quickly made him nauseas as they approached. Standing outside the double doors was Draco Malfoy, his usually perfectly bleached and steamed shirt covered in blood. He held his vest in his hands, which he had clearly used to stop bleeding. Harry was about to ask what he had done to Jana and hovered his hand over his wand with the intention of hexing him until McGonagall spoke. 

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy. One hundred points to Slytherin. Please go get cleaned up,” McGonagall encouraged him. Draco had a somewhat shocked expression upon his face. He craned his neck around to get a glimpse of Jana. His eyebrows were turned in worry. The blood was caked over his fingers, a smear across his face. He did not seem to care. 

“I’m just going to take a look!” Madame Pomphrey sighed, trying to help drag Jana to the bed, but Jana writhed quite effectively in spite of her injuries. In frustration she shook Jana firmly, “Calm down!” 

Jana squealed like an injured animal, flailing to get away from her, shouting “ _no_ ” over and over again at the top of her lungs. McGonagall entered the large sunny room and tried to coax her as well. 

“Don’t make me Minerva, please!” Jana wailed. 

“Close that door!” Madame Pomphrey directed, as she saw Harry and Draco standing there staring at her helpessly. She began unbuttoning Jana’s shirt, as Jana continued to yowl inconsolably. Draco noticed Harry for the first time. Their eyes met for a moment and then they both looked away. 

“Did you see what happened?” Harry finally asked. 

“Like it's any of your business,” Draco snarled, sitting down on the bench along the wall.

“Did you see who did it?” Harry asked further. 

“No,” Draco huffed, but Harry felt like he was lying, “I saw her limping out of the girl’s bathroom…there was so much blood...” Jana screams made their way through the small gap in the two large old doors that covered the entrance to the infirmary. Jana continued to tell them to stop and to leave her alone. Eventually the shouting died down to quiet moans. Madame Pomphrey came through the doors with haste. 

“I tried to give her a Calming Draught, but she refuses, so I did not bother with the Relieving Serum for the pain. Let her sleep here, and I’ll try to do something for her,” Madame Pomphrey summarized. McGonagall thanked her and encouraged them to leave. 

“Her foot could do with a resetting, but she won’t even swallow a drop of potion…” Madame Pomphrey sighed.

“I’m sure Christoph could convince her...if you think it would help…” Harry added. 

“Christoph?” Madame Pomphrey asked. 

“Erm, Professor McKeely...care of magical creatures...he’s Jana’s brother," Harry clarified. 

“Oh Minerva, this is the one?” Pomphrey gasped, pointing to the doors. Harry was so focused on Jana that he nearly forgot that Malfoy was still standing there.

“Do get changed Mr. Malfoy - are you hurt?” McGonagall snapped. 

“I’m fine,” Draco huffed and took off downstairs. 

Madame Pomphrey then explained that it was Draco who brought Jana to her. He had found her nearly collapsed outside the girls bathroom and noticed her bleeding as well. He nearly carried her the whole way. Harry did not understand Draco’s gesture - so out of character. And neither did Ron or Hermione when he explained it to them that night in the Common Room. 

“Is she alright?” Ron asked a little bit more seriously this time. 

“I’m not sure…Madame Pomphrey looked really concerned. I mean, my arm disappears and she’s not even impressed, but she examined Jana once and said she decided to keep her for a few days," Harry sighed. 

Harry did not see Jana at all for a week. He, Ron, and Hermione tried every day to visit her in the infirmary but were turned away persistently by Madame Pomphrey. Christoph saw her everyday in the morning before classes and at night before bed. He said that her face had healed completely but that her chest had sustained significant damage. The required course of treatment to repair the breaks in her ribs and heal the wound in her side involved potions and a few spells that he could not convince Jana to tolerate. 

That was until Christoph asked Harry to come along. 

“Are you sure?” Harry clarified. 

“Yes, she asked for you,” Christoph reassured. 

Harry couldn’t help but feel warmth in his heart at the thought that he could be a source of comfort to her. That was until he passed through the privacy curtain around Jana’s bed and saw her. She was riddled with scars, old and new. The old scar on her face that he had imagined traveled further down her body wrapped around her arm and shoulder and continued down her back, disappearing beneath the sheet and then ending around the back of her knee. Nearly healed bruises scattered her neck and arms from where Jana had broken ribs. The newly healing scars there still fresh with scabbing. Between her hip and spine was a deep gash that looked like it was once again bleeding from lack of care. She was pallid. 

“Are you ready now?” Christoph asked stroking her face. Harry joined him and instinctually held Jana’s hands tightly. Madame Pomphrey was busy with all types of frankly frightening tools behind her. Jana wept silent tears, and began to tremble. Without warning, the healing witch all at once pressed a huge heaping of honey looking material into the wound and Jana screamed and squeezed Harry’s hand as hard as she could. Madame Pomphrey wrapped it with bandages quickly. Jana writhed under the blanket and hid her face in the pillow. It was too much for her to bear. Christoph encouraged Harry to leave with him and let her rest. 

“You’ve been here every day,” Harry replied, “you go...I’ll stay.” Jana’s breathing eventually slowed down. Harry offered her laverbread and she ventured a smile. He instinctually adjusted her blankets.

“I feel a little better now,” Jana said finishing the last bite. 

“You know for someone who loves brewing potions you’re not very good at taking them,” Harry sighed. 

“I don’t want to be poisoned,” Jana responded quickly and with a tinge of anger in her voice. 

“Madame Pomphrey is not going to poison you,” Harry assured her. 

Jana looked unconvinced, “How could you be so sure?”

“She’s the healing witch of Hogwarts!” Harry huffed, and then remembered how afraid Jana was of hospital, “but its a valid concern…” 

“There was a healing wizard at St. Mungo’s…” Jana began but trailed off. Harry was somewhat surprised she was speaking about her ordeal there. He was sure to stay quiet and listen. “I think his intentions were pure...but he poisoned me several times in failed attempts to heal me…” Jana picked up her blanket and looked at her bare shin, “...this leg was shattered...they disapperated the bones and grew them back…”

“Skele Gro Potion! I took that in my second year!” Harry added somewhat excitedly. Jana ventured a smile. “I broke my arm during a Quidditch game and this professor tried to repair it, but instead he just made my bones disappear, so I had to grow my whole arm back!” Jana giggled as Harry explained how it flopped around like jelly. Jana wiggled her toes and commented that it did work well. 

“Can I ask you something?” Harry started gently. Jana nodded. “What can you see?” 

Jana covered her good eye, “Shadows...bright lights...sunshine...fire….” she then covered the eye Harry presume was damaged, “shapes...colors...outlines...your eyes are green like mine and I think you wear glasses…"

Harry pushed his hair to the side to reveal his scar. 

“What are you doing with your hand?” Jana giggled. 

“What do you see?” Harry asked, hoping she could see his famous lightning bolt shaped scar. 

“I can see your eyebrows a bit better now,” she smiled. 

She could not see his scar. Did she even know about it at all?

Madame Pomphrey came in with two trays of dinner and allowed them to eat together privately. Harry watched as Jana smelled various items with which she was unfamiliar, helping her choose what she wanted to eat. 

“The sausage is always good, but not as good as Mrs. Weasley’s,” Harry tried to make conversation. Jana nodded and took a big sip of pumpkin juice. Harry was relieved to hear that Jana’s pain was much improved. 

“So how did you learn so much about potion making?” Harry asked, “it must be hard to learn...a lot of reading and everything.” Jana dropped her spoon down and it made a loud clack against her plate. 

“You know I can’t read...don't you?” Jana whispered. 

“I assumed so...with your eyesight...” Harry replied. 

“Did Hermione tell you?” Jana frowned. 

“Tell me what?” Harry lied and felt guilty about it instantly. 

As it turned out, Jana was quite an admirer of old Professor Snape and meeting him was one of the highlights she anticipated when first being told she would be attending Hogwarts. This was because she had been brewing Wolfsbane potion for Remus Lupin for years. Although her brew certainly helped Lupin, Professor Snape had become Lupin’s new supplier when he took the Defense Against the Dark Arts post in their third year, providing him with all of the wolfsbane he needed. Besides being rather upset at not seeing Lupin as often as she would like, Jana also got to examine the quality of the potion, and heard from Lupin how much better it helped him to deal with his transformations. Although disappointed in her own wolfsbane, her mission was to make a better one to help Lupin, especially after he was dismissed from his post and no longer received supply from Snape. Jana had been hell bent on perfecting her wolfsbane potion ever since. In the process she learned a lot about potion making in general. Her primary interest was healing serums and balms. She explained that Christoph had read her several potion manuals. 

“So you just memorize everything?” Harry was impressed. 

Jana nodded, “I can’t take notes, and I can’t read it again, so I try my best.”

“Does Snape read your books to you in your advanced potions class?” Harry doubted it.

“No, Draco does. We sit next to each other,” Jana explained matter of factly. Harry felt very annoyed by this. Sneaky Snape, placing the son of deatheaters right next to his sister. They didn’t know that though, did they? Snape was just merely making accomodations for Jana, or so he hoped. It all made sense now why Draco would help Jana. She was essentially a homework assignment to him, and he would not want to disobey Snape. And then, he realized - Pansy Parkinson was in that class as well. Could it have been her who attacked Jana? Everyone knew Pansy was obsessed with Draco Malfoy but he never bothered to properly make her his girlfriend. She was probably jealous of Jana, and between this and setting her hair on fire, she snapped. 

“Do you know who attacked you?” Harry asked suddenly. Jana finished chewing and then shook her head looking down. 

“It was some girls...but I couldn’t really see them...just heard them laughing…”

“You could have been killed,” Harry huffed. 

“I've been through worse,” Jana replied handing him her sausage, “all yours.” 

Harry stayed with Jana until she fell asleep and then went out to the Quidditch Pitch to set up for tryouts tomorrow.

  
  



	10. The Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what really happened to Jana to make her scarred and blind. Then they break some “rules”.

Harry was pleased to see Jana seated at the Gryffindor table next to Luna and Ginny the next morning. She was sporting a new necklace that looked like it has been beaded by hand. 

“Feeling better?” Harry smiled reaching for Jana’s hand. She nodded.

“Luna made this for me! A get well gift,” Jana beamed.

“Erm...what is it?" Harry asked inspecting the somewhat randomly shaped body and cute wide set eyes on the presumed creature. 

“I’m unsure,” Jana replied. 

“Oh, I hope you’ll come watch try outs today,” Ginny encouraged. She and Harry exchanged flirtatious glances. Harry admired Ginny’s beautiful complexion especially in the morning sun.

“I would like to, but-” Jana began, but Harry interrupted.

“Hold that thought!”

He approached Christoph who was in conversation with Professor Trelawney. He explained that Quidditch tryouts were today and how much he would like Jana to come and even invited him to supervise if he so desired. After much convincing, Christoph agreed and then quickly returned to his conversation with Trelawney whose magnified eyes darted around behind her glasses. 

“I agree with you, McKeely. Those are most likely hallucinations, especially after such an ordeal. She was very poorly is seems.” 

“Yes. Relearning to walk. The whole thing was terrible.” 

Harry wasn’t sure if he believed Jana truly had visions either. Seers were rare and Trewlawney, who claimed to have the gift was barely one at all. Who was she to judge? What bothered him the most was that the two of them were discussing Jana at all. 

“Fred and George are both fine,” Ron reassured as he hopped down between the tables, “and they told me to stop that butter from writing them so often.” He secured their jest with a wink. 

“Well that’s fine...I just...after your dad-“ Hary began quickly. 

“You don’t have to explain. I agree with you,” Ron supported. 

Jana was very excited to hear that Christoph was permitting her to attend tryouts and didn’t appear upset about his mandatory chaperoning. 

“Draco tells me he is a seeker like you Harry,” Jana said happily. She was blissfully unaware of their rivalry. 

“He’s the enemy Jana,” Ginny nearly scolded, “the houses play against each other, and besides it’s Draco, and he’s vile and cruel.” 

A confused look fell upon Jana face and she studied Ginny for a moment before saying, “Draco is neither of those things.” 

Ron spit out his water, “Are you joking?

“He’s the meanest person in school,” Hermione said in a way that suggested that-was-that. 

“Isn’t Pansy the meanest?” Jana asked innocently. 

“A close second or third,” Ginny snubbed. 

That’s when Harry noticed Draco staring at Jana and then muttering something to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at him, but instead of looking away, he got up from his seat and approached them with a priggish sway in his step. 

“Coming to tryouts today, McKeely?” Draco asked Jana directly. She nodded. 

“Good, you can watch me knock your boyfriend here on his arse!” Draco cackled pointing right at Harry. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jana giggled in a friendly way, “and I’m not coming to watch him fall off his broom, I’m coming to watch you fall of your broom!” Every Gryffindor who heard this made a funny expression of surprise. Usually Draco would come back with a mean and nasty remark, but surprisingly he took it as the joke it was intended to be. 

“You wish,” Draco huffed and turned to return to the Slytherin table but not before he said, “Break a leg Weasleys, and I mean literally.” 

“Git!” Ginny huffed. Jana rolled her eyes and pierced a tomato with her fork. 

“Please don’t tell me you two are friends now!” Hermione implored pushing Jana’s plate away from her. 

“We sit next to each other in Potions. Severus asked him to help me-“ Jana pointed to the book Hermione had slammed down earlier. 

“Oh,” Hermione back off a bit, pulling Jana’s plate back, “well that’s very...I’m just surprised.” 

“Don’t be, Draco would lick Snape’s shoes if he asked-“ Ron grumbled. 

“Just be careful,” Harry explained seriously, dropping his voice to a whisper, “his parents are deatheaters.” 

“Oh...yes, Harry, of course,” Jana confirmed.

Hermione and Luna sat with Jana in the stands. Christoph sat behind them his nose deeply in a book, looking up every so often to confirm that Jana was present and accounted for.

“Are you sure you can see?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Sort of...I’m just happy to be here,” Jana glanced back at Christoph.

“What do you plan on using the venom for?” Luna asked Jana suddenly. Jana’s eyes widened at the thought of she or anyone having seen what she did. “I won’t tell. Don’t worry.” Luna reassured in that floaty voice that didn’t reassure anyone. 

“I'm going to try to dilute it enough to bring sedative properties to my wolfsbane, but if I over do it, it could cause renal problems. I’m just holding onto it for now,” Jana explained. Hermione was impressed with Jana’s prowess. 

“Have you tried valerian?” Hermione suggested. 

“It’s not strong enough,” Jana replied. 

Jana was quite impressed with everyone’s skill. Hermione and Luna did their best to explain what was going on when she couldn’t quite see it. Christoph barely looked up the entire time and Hermione was thoroughly annoyed by his superfluous presence. Of course, Christoph congratulated Harry on his performance despite not having seen it. 

“I’m going to try Snape’s tincture tonight. I’d like if you came,” Jana brought up to Harry at dinner. 

“Of course I’ll come. Are you sure?” Jana nodded and focused on her plate seeming to avoid the subject. 

“Tincture?” Hermione whispered. Jana explained that Professor Snape offered a drop for her eyes which may improve her vision. When she had her “accident” ...whatever that was…. Harry thought sourly hating the secrets between them, there was nothing available at the time to repair her vision. Hermione explained that there was a surgery that muggles did which could sometimes help. Both Jana and Ron were equally horrified at the thought of a scalpel coming near their eyeball. Harry had to remind himself that they both grew up in the wizarding world. Muggles were as foreign and fascinating to them as wands and magic were once to Harry. 

Harry, Christoph, and Jana made their way down to the dungeons to Snape’s office. When they arrived, Snape was examining several vials in the candlelight with a blank but focused expression. 

“Sit,” was all Snape said when he heard them walk through the threshold. Jana was visibly trembling and Christoph stroked her back to calm her. Harry just stayed close by. Snape looked at neither Jana nor Harry and spoke to Christoph as if they weren’t even present. 

“I have confirmed with Madame Pomphrey that the damage is from direct trauma. This haze may be able to be dissolved…” Snape approached Jana and tilted her head back to further inspect her right eye. She squinted instinctually and turned her head away. Snape sighed in frustration. 

“It’s alright, let Severus see,” Christoph encouraged gently. Jana looked down and dropped her head, trembling. 

“Anything other than wool yolk?” Snape asked Christoph. Christoph shook his head confirming that nothing St. Mungo’s had offered years ago helped. 

“Are you ready?” Harry encouraged holding her hands. With unnecessary harshness he titled Jana’s head back and placed three drops in her right eye. Jana gritted her teeth and squeezed Harry’s hands tightly but she did not make a sound. 

“Remarkable pain tolerance she has,” Christoph praised patting Jana’s head in a condescending way. 

“Give it four days until the next dose,” Snape said, placing the dropper back into the bottle. 

“Next dose?” Harry asked, afraid for Jana. 

“It will take at least ten to see any results,” Snape replied apathetically. 

“Ten!” Harry exclaimed, hating to see Jana in pain. 

“It’s okay,” Jana smiled, “I can do it. Then maybe I can see you...I could see everyone…and ride a broom...and read...and write…and watch you catch the snitch!” 

“That’s quite ambitious Jan, let’s not get our hopes up,” Christoph reminded. 

Jana got up from the chair and did the most impossible thing - she wrapped her arms around Snape’s waist in a genuine hug. It was bizarre to see, thought Harry. Students barely wanted to speak to old Snape let alone touch him, and there was Jana giving him a full embrace. Christoph tried to peel her off of him. Snape was so still and unsure what to do Harry could have mistaken him for a statue. He held his hands out unsure where to put them. 

“Thank you,” Jana sighed, “for Remus’s wolfsbane, and Iagan’s elixir, and Calandra’s draught-“ 

“Severus is very busy,” Christoph reminded, pulling Jana away. 

“I expect your essay to be on time,” Snape added as he replaced the various bottles back into a locked cabinet. 

“Draco has already scribed it for me, sir,” Jana replied. 

Snape disappeared behind a door and they all took this as their cue to leave. 

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” Harry confirmed as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jana was quick to go to bed. Harry was sure she wanted to rest and forget the pain she so easily masked.

“Don’t kill her hope,” Harry told Christoph firmly. 

“You think Severus is the first to try and fix her?” Christoph chuckled in a cruel way.

“Jana isn’t something that needs to be fixed,” Harry replied angrily, narrowing his eyes. 

“Whatever you say,” Christoph snubbed and disappeared into the darkness. 

Harry woke up curiously early the next morning. When he finally found his glasses and looked outside, he found that the sun was just beginning to rise. The dawn made the endless fields behind the tower look like one giant rose pastille. After trying to fall back asleep and failing miserably to do so, he resigned to the fact that he would just have to be awake now and made his way downstairs. As he approached the first landing, he heard a quiet methodical creaking. He wondered who could possibly be awake at this hour as he continued down the staircase, the balustrade cooling his hand as his palm glided quickly over the cold lacquered wood. 

The source of the noise was a rocking chair, bowing over and over to a window as if in worship. Curls of thick black hair swayed between the top rail and the arm rest. Harry was cautious not to startle her, so he slowly walked around the chair so that she would eventually see him, making sure his footsteps made a sound to signal his approach, but if she had heard him, she made no indication of it.

”Anything?” Harry asked quietly, gazing at her innocent, yet distant face, her milky green eyes wide.

“Nothing, but the pain is lingering,” Jana finally admitted. Harry smiled at her. She stared at him, expressionless for a few moments and then... 

As if someone had dropped Harry into a nightmare, he suddenly felt frightened, and cold, and realized he was somewhere he did not belong. Some dust kicked up all around him and everything fell dark. He heard a growl, and then something flew past his eyes in a blur. The growl turned to whimpering and everything went blurry. He saw a large tree and a dilapidated building. He tried to make it out more clearly. The wind blew and there was a creaking noise. The Shrieking Shack. It had to be. The distinct howl of a werewolf echoed through his head so loudly he could not hear anything else until... “Stupefy!” A young man's voice called and a bright light hit the werewolf and knocked him down and back into a nearby rock. He then heard a young girl scream and shriek and saw as her small body in a green dress flung into the side of a building. She collapsed on the ground motionless, a pool of blood accumulating around her…

Harry shook his head and was now back in the Gryffindor Common Room. He checked to make sure he was truly there are not wherever he just was. Jana was still staring at him, but her eyes were wider than ever, and full of uncertainty as she backed away. 

“Jana, I didn’t mean to…” He had just read Jana’s mind. Harry wrestled with the concept for a moment, not believing he had the ability to do such a thing, let alone had just done it with such ease. “Did I just...did I…Jana, I’m so sorry,” he began trying to reach out to her, “I’ve never been able to do it without my wand...or an incantation…”

Jana pulled her wand out and pointed it at him, inhaling, “Dark magic."

“Stop, Jana, I’m sorry,” Harry reached out and grabbed her wand hand. He did not realize how tightly he had grabbed her and how tightly he was still grabbing her until he heard her whimper. He released her at once and she collapsed to the ground. 

“It was-it was Remus?” Harry whispered in shock. Jana covered his mouth with her hand and looked around to ensure there was no one nearby. “Professor Lupin did this to you?” 

“It wasn’t his fault! I followed him…I couldn’t understand why he would leave…” Jana began sobbing and leaning into Harry for comfort. 

“Christoph saved you…” Harry somewhat asked patting her on her head. She nodded. Harry couldn’t imagine the guilt Lupin must have felt and continued to feel all these years. Jana looked up suddenly and frantically into his eyes.

“You can’t tell anyone, please, Christoph is the only one who knows! Please Harry!” 

“I won’t," Harry assured her firmly. 

Jana continued to plead with him as if unconvinced by his promises, “the ministry can’t know...he could go to Azkaban...I can’t lose Remus….he’s my best friend.” Harry hugged Jana tightly to him and reassured her over and over that the secret was safe with him. It was all starting to make sense now; Lupins devotion to Jana, Christoph’s overprotection, Jana’s preoccupation with potion making, the permanent scars, the extent of the damage...

“You know,” Harry started once Jana seemed calm, “everyone else won’t be up for at least an hour or two…ACCIO...” Harry summoned his broom into his hand. Jana’s eyes widened, afraid that Christoph would find out. Harry assured her he would never know. 

They put on their uniforms and headed out onto the grounds. It took some convincing but Jana eventually mounted the broom behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pushed off the ground gently and hovered just above the ground. Harry heard Jana gasp into his ear and dig her fingertips more deeply into his abdomen. He didn’t mind though, and brought them higher. 

“I’m afraid,” Jana squeezed him tightly. Harry began to accelerate forward very slowly and they flew through one of the castle tunnels. Jana giggled and Harry took that as his green light to speed towards the sky. Jana shrieked with delight and hugged him more tightly. Harry could feel her losing her grip so he slowed down and just hovered again. 

“Fun?” Harry asked. 

“Scary but fun,” she replied breathlessly. 

“It’s my favorite,” Harry added pointing into the distance, “can you see the Quidditch pitch from here?”

“It’s just a blur, I do see the upper towers of the castle though,” Jana said happily. 

“Ready?” Harry warned. 

“For wha-“

Harry took a nose dive downward as fast as he could and swept around the astronomy tower and then slowly returned to the ground, helping Jana off. Harry handed her the broom. 

“Just to touch,” Harry reminded gently, feeling like the big brother he was now. 

“Wow!” Jana beamed. 

They took their time walking back to the castle. Harry was enjoying all the time the two of them were spending together. He was still annoyed by Christoph’s constant meddling, but now had more sympathy for it. _Lest she’s injured again…_ Christoph’s voice echoed in his mind. He could not let anything happen to Jana, not a scratch, he told himself. _But...then I would be just like him...I don’t want to be Christoph…_ This brotherly instinct was overwhelming for him and somewhat frightening. Harry nearly stared at Jana’s scars which were so obvious in the sunrise. They looked just like Professor Lupin’s. How could he have not known? 

“What do Liam and Angharad think happened?” When Harry asked this Jana stopped in her tracks. Harry quickly apologized and told her not to answer. Jana handed Harry’s broom back which she had been carrying. 

“They all know it was a werewolf,” Jana explained, “but not who. After it happened...everything changed…Albus didn’t like it but....everyone came home from school and never returned. We weren’t allowed off of the property anymore except in rare circumstances...strict bedtimes...if it's dark we must be in the house…” Jana sounded regretful as she spoke, looking off into the distance. 

“You gave them quite a scare,” Harry returned, “but that seems extreme.”

“It is...and it’s all my fault,” Jana continued, “there was nothing I could do. I was at St. Mungo’s for six months recovering. Christoph encouraged it all too. He was just as terrified but would never admit it.”

“And during this time...what did Profess...erm...Remus do?” Harry figured by now he should start addressing everyone by their first name like Jana did. One of the quirks about her he enjoyed the most. 

“Whatever he was told to,” Jana looked at the scar on her hand, the largest one she had, “I think Albus knows...but he would never tell…” Harry had to agree. It seemed that Dumbledore somehow always knew everything. “Remus helped me a lot with my walking...and learning to dress and feed myself again...he was there almost everyday...so was Christoph…”

“You’re lucky to have them,” Harry smiled, rubbing Jana’s arm. Of Professor Lupin, he was sure. Of Christoph, not so much. Maybe he was judging him too harshly, but there was just something that rubbed him the wrong way. He reminded himself that Christoph was not his competition. They had only met each other two months ago. Who was he to come to such a damning conclusion? 

“I am,” Jana beamed shaking her hand off as if to forget about what had happened to her, and they finished their walk to the Great Hall. 

  
  



	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christoph reveals his true colors and is kindly asked to take a sabbatical.

When they arrived at the Great Hall the next morning everyone was in an exceptionally good mood: today was Halloween. They were all excited for the day’s festivities but much to their chagrin, Jana had never heard of Halloween before. 

“Halloween, is my favorite, and I’m sure you’ll enjoy it as well,” Luna added with a jingle of her pumpkin earrings. 

“The pumpkin flesh could be good to offset the toxins in my potion,” Jana replied. 

“Did you decide on a good dilution for the Lobalug venom?” Neville asked looking up from his eggs. 

“I haven’t but tell me more about this pumpkin,” Jana smiled, looking just back him. 

Neville blushed violently, “Well you can take a whole lot of the flesh when we gut them and carve the faces.” 

“Faces?” Jana nearly exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, we carve frightening faces into the pumpkins and make them into lanterns,” Neville explained matter-of-factly. 

Jana looked perturbed.

“It does sound sort of strange when you say it out loud like that,” Hermione laughed.   
  
“It’s fun Jana, no worries,” Harry added, tapping her on the hand. 

During Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was sure to bring up Halloween multiple times, but could not get Christoph to chime in. 

“You’ve never celebrated Halloween?” Lavender Brown shrieked.

“It’s a celebration of death,” Luna added with a coy smile.

“Lovely, Luna,” Hermione scowled.

“Yes, Halloween, I celebrated that when I was attending school, but not in a long time,” Christoph explained distractedly, rifling through parchment. 

“There’s pumpkin carving and treats, may I?” Jana asked hopefully. Christoph looked up at her as if he had not been listening at all. 

“Erm...I suppose so...just don’t tell mother or father that you participated or that I allowed it.” 

“I won’t!” Jana beamed. 

“Pumpkins, treats, and bed - do you hear me?” Christoph added a bit more sternly. 

“Pumpkins, dinner, bed,” Jana confirmed and then turned to Hermione and Lavender with an excited grin. He put out his hand quickly and plucked Harry up by the corner of his cloak.   
  
“Just a moment, Potter.” Harry scowled before turning to face him. 

“Watch her closely please, and I recommend she wear her brace and cane since it will be dark when you light them.” 

“Sure thing,” Harry lies. They headed to Hagrid’s to choose a pumpkin for the evening. Lavender was trying her best to befriend Jana who was distant and cold, even if she didn’t mean to be. 

“This one is larger but the thick flesh may be more difficult to pierce,” Luna said to Jana who was feeling the pumpkins thoroughly with her hands and inspecting the stem closely in the afternoon light. 

“So, Jana, any boys you think are cute?” Lavender giggled in attempts to remove her attention from the giant orange gourds. 

Jana stared straight through Lavender for a moment and then said, “I’m not sure because I can’t really see them...besides I’m not allowed to be dating…” 

This garnered the attention of Padma and Parvati who simultaneously asked, “You’re really blind?” Jana did not like the attention that was suddenly on her. Now Seamus and Dean has abandoned their search for the best would be jack-o-lantern as well as stared at Jana. 

Jana backed away from them and reached out behind her as she often did, but Christoph was not there to hold her hand and answer her questions. Harry placed a hand on her back gently. 

“Is that why you wouldn’t try out for quidditch?” Dean asked now. 

“Enough questions!” Hermione huffed, shooing them away with her hand. Jana then cleared her throat. 

“I can see a bit…” she started, covering the eye that was obviously blind with its thick milky pupil, “colors and shapes…” now she covered her more plain but just as green eye, “some shadows…if there’s enough light.” 

Ron smiled at Jana and then turned to Harry. They felt proud of her courage. 

“If yeh can’t see how’re yeh reading yer books?” Seamus cut in a bit rudely. 

“I can’t...my friends read them to me…and I sort of just memorize it…” Jana replied matter of factly. 

“Wow, you’re really smart…” Lavender praised. 

“Hermione’s the smart one,” Jana deflected. After much searching and a bit of arguing they finally found the perfect pumpkin and levitated it back to the Great Hall for carving. Harry helped Jana hold the knife as it plunged into the flesh of the pumpkin to ensure she would not cut herself. Jana lit the candle inside on her own though. 

Christoph approached them, a smirk on his face and a goblet in his hand. 

“Show me your,” he hiccoughed, “pumpkin.” Jana withered on the spot. Harry could smell the Brandy on his breath from across the table. Jana avoided Christoph’s gaze. Christoph noticed the large lantern finally, its toothy grin glowing with candlelight. Christoph laughed when he saw it. 

“How creative!” Christoph commented, taking a seat beside her. 

“Are you drunk?” Harry hissed learning across the table. 

“You aren’t allowed alcohol,” Jana whispered, trying to steady her brother as he leaned towards her, “if mum and dad find out-”

“Damn Liam and Angharad...they’re nutters Jana, you know that-” Christoph slurred, slamming down his goblet. 

“We can take him to Hagrid’s,” Hermione assured Jana, coming to her side, noticing how visibly uncomfortable and afraid she looked. Ron and Harry began encouraging Christoph outside with promises of better liquor. Surprisingly, Christoph obliged quite quickly. He would follow Jana anywhere, so Hermione used her as a lure to the hut. 

“Oh boy,” Hagrid huffed at the sight of Christoph stumbling around. He quickly ushered them into his home, where a fire was burning brightly. Christoph immediately noticed the pint on the table and leaped for it. Hagrid caught Christoph right before he hit the ground. Ron quickly relocated the enormous mug. 

“You’ve got classes to teach tomorrow, McKeely, come on now,” Hagrid sighed, lifting Christoph into a chair. 

“Hermione can teach it for me, being that she is so smart and everything,” Christoph laughed, pointing at her, “for a mudblood of course.” 

“Shuttup!” Ron roared. Hermione’s eyes looked like they were on fire. Harry was quite shocked that Christoph had said it but wasn’t sure what to do about it exactly. 

“Hey now, McKeely!” Hagrid’s voice bellowed, “don’t be talking like that in my home!”

“Any takers?” Christoph continued slovenly, holding onto the arms of the chair to keep himself up, “Jana perhaps, being that it is your FAVORITE class.”

“I don’t care too much for creatures,” Jana mumbled averting her gaze. 

“Don’t lie, Jana! Your best friend is a creature, isn’t he?” Christoph then howled like a wolf and burst out laughing. Harry was nervous that Christoph would carry on, and reveal to everyone what had truly happened to her. 

“That’s not funny!” Hermione shouted angrily. 

Jana approached Christoph cautiously, asking for him to stop. Christoph reached his hands out and grabbed Jana’s face lovingly, looking into her eyes like a pup in a store window, “You love him more than me...I know you do…”

Harry came up to Jana’s side ready to protect her. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Christoph finally let go of her face, grabbing a strand of her hair and allowing the curl to pass through his fingers as he sat back into the chair, “Neville certainly thinks you are, doesn’t he? I see the way he looks at you in class.”

“That’s enough,” Harry threatened, pushing Jana behind him. 

“Ah! There he is! The boy who lived!” Christoph cheered, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder for balance, “you vanquished the Dark Lord as a mere infant. How grateful we all are for that.”

“Come on,” Ron encouraged ushering Hermione towards the door, “it’s not worth it, Harry.” Harry planted his feet firmly to the ground and encouraged Jana to leave with Ron and Hermione, but she wouldn’t. 

“What’s the problem, Christoph?”

“You mean, Professor McKeely, I’m sure.”

“No, I don’t actually. I mean Christoph.” Hagrid also encouraged them to stop antagonizing each other but neither of the young men were listening. “Jana, go!” Harry demanded, pointing at the door. 

“We should leave Harry, please,” Jana whispered, grabbing his arm from behind, “please…now is not a good time…”

“Now is not a good time for what?” Christoph asked threateningly, approaching Jana quickly, but Harry got in front of her. 

“Don’t lay a hand on my sister!” Harry nearly shouted. 

“Harry!” Jana shrieked. Harry panicked at first, not believing he had said “it” out loud. He quickly surveyed the room and confirmed that everyone there knew who Jana really was. He was still alive, which he confirmed by patting himself through his robes. 

“Ah, how easy it is to break your vow! Here I am,” Christoph burped, and leaned on the fireplace mantle to keep himself up, “plastered...and I still keep my silence...there is nothing...and I mean nothing more important to me than her.” Christoph and Harry were so close now their noses nearly touched. 

“Is that so? Then why did you drink yourself into a stupor and ruin Jana’s first Halloween?” Harry challenged. His wand was now draw and pressing into Christoph’s chest. 

“Katerina would be very disappointed in this,” Jana whispered. 

“What did you say to me?” Christoph nearly growled. He finally noticed Harry’s wand and looked down at it slowly. He started to laugh maniacally, grabbing the middle of it so tightly, the blood seemed to drain from his knuckles, “What did you say, Jana? A little louder this time so we can all hear you.” 

Jana cleared her throat and dared to look him in the face, “She would be disappointed to see you like this, Katerina-”

“You keep her out of this!” He shouted, droplets of spit flying out of his mouth that simply reeked of alcohol. 

“Colloshoo,” Harry said firmly, hexing his feet to the floor. Christoph tried to charge at Jana, but he could not move his feet from the ground. Hermione grinned with satisfaction as Christoph collapsed in a strange bent shape to the floor, his arm and back making contact with the wood, but the soles of his shoes still stuck to the ground. It looked very painful for his ankles. Hagrid assured them that he would take care of Christoph from here and ushered them out. Jana was very quiet on the walk back to the castle. She did not want to finish the party and instead apologized for Christoph’s behavior profusely and then went back to the Gryffindor Common Room to go to bed. They wanted to escort her back but she declined and was confident she could do it on her own this time adding that she did not want to spoil their fun. The fun was already spoiled though. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wondered who Katerina was and speculated for the rest of the evening until they too went to bed quite late. 

You could hear a feather fall to the floor in Dumbleore’s office that morning. Christoph sat upright at attention and looked directly at the Headmaster, who had a calm but stern countenance. His arms were folded and he looked out the window as if in thought for a long time before he spoke. The otherwise tall, strong, and quite handsome young man’s eye were sunken in, the bags beneath them puffy and bruised. He was sweating where the sun was beaming in on him, and his clothes smelled more strongly of bourbon now than his breath did last night. Jana sat beside him, but refused to look at him.

“Christoph, I do not even know where to begin,” Dumbledore started cooly, uncrossing his arms and leaning the heel of his palms on his desk behind him. 

“I was grading some essays...and then I woke up on Hagrid’s floor, I do not remember-”

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him. 

“You showed up to the Halloween Feast in the Great Hall, visibly intoxicated in front of both students and staff…” 

It was obvious that Christoph was telling the truth. He did not remember a shred of it. He took a deep breath and hung his head. 

“Thankfully, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger had the wherewithal to lure you away to Hagrid’s home as to not further embarrass yourself…”” Dumbledore’s voice was growing louder and even somewhat angry. 

“Oh Albus, I-” Christoph tried, covering his face with his hands in disbelief. 

“Once in Hagird’s home you proceeded to call Miss Granger a mudblood, to her face...and speak openly about Professor Lupin’s lycanthropy....”

“I am so sorry-”

“And if that was not enough you spent the night laying on Hagrid’s floor in a brandy induced stupor,” Dumbledore finished, “I want you to take two weeks to think about what has transpired here.”

“What about my classes-”

“Let me worry about that. I am, after all, the Headmaster of this school. It would do good to remind you that this is a school, Christoph. An institution of learning. Not a pub, as you made it out to be yesterday evening.” 

Harry could not help but smirk. He was enjoying ‘Professor McKeely’s verbal lashing very much. 

“And Jana-”

“I will make arrangements, Christoph. Your sabbatical starts effectively…” Dumbledore consulted an hourglass on the desk, flipping it as a yellow haze blew over it from his palm. It was bewitched with enough sand to flow slowly enough to time two weeks, “Now.”

  
  
  



	12. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chaperone comes to Hogwarts to monitor Jana and then something terrible happens in Christoph’s absence.

Now that Christoph had to take the next two weeks to collect himself there were two pressing issues to address: who would teach Care of Magical Creatures and who would care for magical Jana. Harry did not feel as if Jana needed anyone at Hogwarts monitoring her, but much to he, Ron, and Hermione’s chagrin, McGonagall felt differently. Jana begged for it to be Remus Lupin or her brother Steerforth McKeely. Per Professor McGonagall, Steerforth was on special assignment per the ministry and unavailable and Professor Lupin was not quite welcome back on the grounds as word had gotten out about his condition years prior, and student families may get upset. Instead the worst possible arrangement Jana could imagine was set up - Nymphadora Tonks would be coming to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny were excited as they enjoyed her thoroughly, but Jana was prepared not to leave her bed until Tonks was banished. 

“Jana, she’s so fun! You’ve got her all wrong!” Ginny lamented, “besides she’s a talented witch and we can learn from her.” 

“She’s an auror Jana,” Hermione added, “the best kind. You’re being unfair.” 

Jana played with the fringed edge of her blanket and avoided their gaze. 

“But she’s going to marry Remus...and I’ll never see him again…”

“What?” Ginny perked up excitedly, hopping onto Jana’s bed, “do you know that? Do you know that for sure?” 

Jana nodded, “it’s what he says...that’s what he told me…”

“You can’t tell her...it will ruin the surprise but she is going to be thrilled,” Hermione smiled, she then noticed Jana’s flat expression, “you will see Professor Lu-Remus just as much. Don’t worry! And maybe you’ll be in the wedding...wear a pretty dress…” 

“I haven’t seen Calandra since she got married…” Jana continued sadly.

“Who’s Calandra?” Ginny asked gently. Jana explained that she was the oldest child at Domhail and that she had married Ryker Bulstrode, Millicent’s older brother, a Slytherin in their year. They had moved to Wales last year and Ginny and Hermione tried to explain that the distance was likely why, but they weren’t so sure. 

“Certainly she has sent you a letter,” Ginny encouraged sensing Jana’s sadness. She simply shook her head solemnly. 

“Hiya Harry!” Tonks beamed, she was standing outside the portrait hole of Gryffindor Common Room bright and early that morning. She waved excitedly at the students as they left, “Makes me feel young again!” 

“Aren’t you like 20?” Hermione giggled, making Tonks laugh too. Jana grasped the edge of the portrait hole to ensure her safe passage through. She kicked the wall with her heel before she stepped forward. Harry wished she would use her cane, but made sure not to mention it. She ignored Tonks completely. 

“I hear Hagrid’s going to be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while _ Professor _ McKeely takes his... _ sabbatical? _ ” Hermione explained to the group as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Suddenly two hands grabbed the hood of Jana’s cloak and threw it over her head. Jana stopped in her tracks, unable to see anything. There was a roar of laughter behind them. Harry turned to find Crabbe and Goyle cackling. Malfoy smirked and removed Jana’s hood. When Jana recognized who it was she smiled and it made Harry sick. 

“Don’t tell me they got that fat oaf teaching classes again. Where is Christoph?” Malfoy asked Jana is a surprisingly friendly way. Tonks watched the altercation out of the corner of her eye, making sure not to interfere. She did not want to be overbearing, but still complete the task at hand. 

“He was needed at the Ministry,” Jana spoke up, much to their surprise, “it’s temporary, of course.” 

“Good. I was afraid he had been sacked,” Malfoy added. 

“For what? Like Hermione said, he’s on sabbatical,” Jana replied. Harry was quite impressed with how confidently she approached Draco. She was not afraid of him and disliked how friendly they had become while working together in Advanced Potions. 

“For what?” Malfoy laughed incredulously, “you know what.” Harry did not like the way Malfoy gently shoved her with a tease. 

“I’m starving,” Goyle complained, waiting for a cue from Malfoy to run ahead to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione instinctually stayed with Jana, as the rest of their classmates walked ahead. 

“Oh,” Malfoy added rummaging through his rucksack, “I’ve got your essay.” Jana grabbed the end of the rolled parchment, but Malfoy did not let go. He smirked at her. 

“I’d like to go over this before class, I’ll catch up soon,” Jana said to Harry. 

“Of course,” Hermione replied, grabbing Harry and Ron’s sleeve urging them to leave Jana alone. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Harry did not want to leave, and was looking for any reason to stay with her. 

“Of course,” Jana replied blankly. Malfoy was still grasping the end of the parchment, as if not willing to leave Jana either.

“Do you need to be told twice Weasle-bee?” Malfoy barked at Ron, who just rolled his eyes and headed down the corridor. Hermione and Harry followed after him, against their better judgement, but only because they knew Tonks was close by. Harry frequently peeked over his shoulder until they were out of sight. It seemed innocent enough, they were pointing at the parchment and talking calmly, and smiling. Harry did not like the way they smiled at each other. Hermione checked over Jana’s essay to ensure Malfoy had not done anything damaging to it. There was no way Jana could have known if he had. However, Hermione was quite impressed with the writing and the penmenship. She read it back to Jana once more for good measure. Jana assured her that Malfoy had already done that. 

“I can’t sit in Jana’s classes and read her books to her,” Tonks sighed, as she pretended to eat some of the soup Hagrid offered to her in his hut that evening. Harry took a small spoonful -- it tasted like rocks and salt. 

“We can’t allow Jana and Draco Malfoy to be friends,” Harry sighed. 

“You don’t think that’s dangerous?” Hermione implored. 

“I watched them, they were discussing potions, that’s all, it looked harmless to me,” Tonks reassured. 

“I know Malfoys teh rotten sort but Snapes just makin’ ‘im help is all...if he was doing sometin’ mean I’m sure he’d stop ‘em…” Hagrid added. 

“I don’t like the way he looks at her,” Ron added. 

“See!” Harry exclaimed appreciating Ron’s support. 

“Maybe he’s got a crush on her,” Tonks suggested with a snort. Hermione pretended to gag herself with her finger. 

“Malfoy wants to wring my neck at the sight of me. He doesn’t want to snog my-“ 

“Snog your what?” Tonks reminded gently not to speak Jana’s identity aloud. 

“If Malfoy does like her, could you imagine the look on his face is he knew!” Ron smirked. They all had to chuckle a little bit. 

Jana was still working on her herbology project with Luna and Neville when they returned to the Gryffindor common room. Luna was intently sketching the plant they were writing about on a piece of parchment, her pastel crayons scattered on the table. Jana was holding them up to the candle light and trying to determine the color of each. Neville appeared to be letting Jana know if she was correct or not, but he was really just staring at her with a funny grin on his face and a permanent rouge on his cheeks. Harry decided not to bother them. Jana looked so peaceful; so he went to bed. But his sleep was short lived. 

Harry’s eyes exploded apart from sleep to find a set of milky green eyes staring at him. As he began to awake, he felt pressure on his hips and could hear the rustling of his bed sheets as he realized someone was straddled over him, trembling, as if fighting with herself. Something glinted in the corner of his eye: a knife, unsheathed, its handle being grasped tightly in the figure’s hand. 

“No…” Jana whimpered, “I don’t want to.” Harry could see the distant expression in her eyes: he recognized it from the way Viktor Krum looked during the third task at the Triwizard Tournament. She was under the Imperius Curse, and valiantly trying to fight it. Not many people could resist the curse: he was one of the few who could and knew how difficult it was to do. He always knew she was a powerful witch, and this only confirmed that. Harry reached over for his wand, never taking his eyes off of her. 

“Ron!” he shouted, knowing how deeply his best friend usually slept, “Ron!” He heard something rustle beside him, it was Neville, his shouting had awoken him. Neville went to say something but Harry interrupted. 

“It’s Jana. She’s under the Imperius Curse and she has a knife. Get Ron up we have to get Tonks!” Neville, paralyzed by fear, did not move for a disconcerting amount of time before Harry shouted his name. 

“Bloody hell!” Ron yelped as he finally awoke. 

“Both of you peel her off of me,” Harry instructed, reluctantly pointed his wand at her chest. 

“Harry,” Jana inhaled, her mouth hanging open, her arm moving back and forth like a cog as whoever cursed her tried to make her stab him. Jana tried to pull her arm away and she breathed with a heavy stridor, her voice as if strangled by invisible hands. They both grabbed her on the count of three, and she instantly began resisting violently. Harry stood up, pointed his wand at the knife she was wielding and said, “Locomotor.” The knife began to move up and towards him, but Jana came along with it, unable to let go. Harry dropped his wand immediately. He was not sure what to do. Ron, Neville, and Harry began to try and wrangle Jana down the stairs, while avoiding the knife. 

“Neville,” Jana sighed, looking at him with suddenly softer eyes, “Gloxinia, Neville.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Harry warned, dodging the tip of the knife that almost grazed his arm. Neville looked at Jana with sad eyes, and ignored her with his words, but not his gaze.

“I know it’s hard, just ignore her,” Ron added. 

“Neville, isn’t this what they did to your parents Neville?” Harry was shocked to hear Jana, speaking in this mocking tone. Harry could see the painful sorrow brewing on his classmate’s face. 

“Don’t listen to her. She can’t control what she says,” Harry continued. Jana moaned and locked her knees, making her harder to move. Harry saw Neville’s hands trembling. 

“Coax her down the stairs,” Harry commanded him, “Ron and I will carry her. I think you’re helping her to fight the curse.” Neville went ahead a few steps so that he was ahead of her, and slowly descended backward. Jana’s face twisted up as she bit her lip.

“Gloxinia sarmentiana,” Neville nearly asked.

“Gloxinia speciosa,” Jana replied. They had made it to the portrait hole, and yanked Jana through it so hard that she fell to the floor, her skin slapping against the cold stone. She immediately got to her feet, and grabbed Harry by his hands, the blade of the knife cutting deeply into his palm. He groaned in pain as Jana tried to pull him towards the stairs with all her might. As they balanced against the balustrade, Ron and Neville tried pulling Harry away. 

“She’ll fall!” Harry exclaimed, realizing that Jana was going to try to push him off of the rail at all costs. 

“Mobilocoprus!” Ron said suddenly, lifting both Harry and Jana off of the ground, and toward a nearby wall. Harry pulled away from Jana’s grip, slashing his hand in the process, his blood spraying violently from the wound. Harry pointed his wand at his own hand and said, “Episkey.” The wound began to bleed less and less, as it grew hot, his whole hand felt as if he were warming it front of a fire. Then came the cold as the opening in his hand glistened and itched, as if trying to heal. “Ferula,” Harry said, to conjure a bandage that he furiously wrapped around his palm. Harry saw his blood all over Jana’s nightgown as she fought her arm as it tried to stab the wall. 

“What do we do?” Neville pleaded, looking around. Jana curled up and then flailed her legs as she continued to resist the charm. Harry knew he was the target. 

“Maybe you can go get Tonks,” Ron suggested.

“And leave you here with her?!” Harry exclaimed. 

“She’s just trying to kill  _ you _ right?” Neville asked. 

“INCARCEROUS!” 

Just then, rope encircled Jana’s frame and tightened themselves around her. She wriggled on the floor, stuck in binds. Harry realized who had cast this life saving spell, Tonks. 

“Are you alright Harry?” Tonks checked quickly. 

“I’ll be fine,” Harry sighed kneeling down to tend to Jana. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes looked through them. 

“Oh, Jana,” Tonks started with an empathetic pout, “snap out of it!” They then decided to levitate Jana as she was bound to Dumbledore’s office. Not knowing who cast the Imperius Curse on Jana, they were unsure what to do in order to release her of this evil puppetry. Jana writhed against the bounds no longer able to fight the commands of the master who was holding her under this most unforgivable curse. In the air she floated just above the large staircase, and started drooling. 

When they arrived at the gargoyle statue, Tonks firmly said, “Sherbet Lemon.” It twisted slowly to reveal the winding stone staircase. Gently Tonks and Harry maneuvered Jana up it, finally reaching the top and wrapping on his door frantically. Dumbledore appeared quite quickly, suggesting he had not been asleep. He guided Jana’s body to a nearby lounger and listened calmly as Harry explained all that had occurred. 

“Tonks, can you please get Severus for me?” Dumbledore said finally. 

“What for?” Harry sulked. 

“Of course,” Tonks replied seriously without argument and disappeared. 

“Aren’t you like the greatest wizard ever? Certainly there is something you can do-“ Harry lamented but Dumbledore was closely inspecting Jana’s nightgown and he trailed off. His long elderly fingers picked a black and brown feather out of Jana’s hair. He inspected Jana’s hands closely and noticed the dried blood. Now that Harry could look more closely, he observed the ink on Jana’s palms for the first time. It looked as if it had once said something but was now smudged by sweat and blood. Tonks and Snape appeared in the doorway. Something caught the candlelight in Professor Snape’s hand. He revealed a curved nearly spiral shaped bottle with a metal spout at the end making it look more like a miniature decanter than a vial. 

Snape made his way over to Jana and lifted her into his lap, cradling her head in his hand so that it was no longer limp and upside down. He brought the vial to her lips gently and titled it so the liquid flowed slowly. Harry was afraid she would choke, but she indeed swallowed. Snape began to nearly chant in a tone Harry had never heard him speak, “Dimitus...dimitus...dimitus...” 

  
  



	13. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana recovers, Christoph returns, and Steerforth McKeely ends up in St. Mungo's -- giving Harry the chance to finally meet him before Christmas.

Slowly Jana’s eyes, began to regain life. Tonks placed her wand on the ropes and muttered, “Incisus.” As if an invisible sword had been run through them, the ropes cut evenly across and fell apart, vanishing into thin air as they tumbled. 

Jana opened and closed her hands, bringing them up to her face in a failed attempt to inspect them in the dim lighting. When she finally saw who it was that was cradling her head she shrieked and floundered about as if trying to protect herself from an assault. She pounded her fists at Snape’s chest until she finally fell to the floor. All at once she rammed two of her fingers down her own throat in attempts to induce vomiting. 

“It’s a Licentia Elixir, you must keep it down!” Snape commanded, grabbing both of Jana’s wrist tightly in his strong grasp. 

“Severus?” Jana cried trying to find his face. She writhed in his grasp for a while until her breathing calmed. Eventually he released her hands. Jana looked around the room at all of them, in that sweeping round about way she examined everything. 

“What’s she doing here?” Jana finally exhaled upon noticing Tonks. 

“She helped you! You tried to kill me just now,” Harry explained, trying to defend Tonks in the process. 

“What?” was all that came out of Jana’s mouth as she continued to inspect her hands. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up...Harry, go to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomphrey check your hand,” Tonks said, helping Jana to her feet. Dumbledore inspected the dagger before showing it to Jana. 

“Do you remember anything?” Dumbledore asked gently, “you’re not in trouble. We’re just glad that you and Harry are safe.”

“I tried to kill you?” Jana gasped, looking at Harry desperately. 

“Not of your own accord. Someone put you under the Imperius Curse,” Snape explained. 

“What do you remember last, Jana?” Tonks asked cautiously. 

“Antirrhinum,” Jana whispered. 

“Your herbology project?” Harry asked, “What did you do afterwards?”

“I don’t even remember going to bed…” Jana replied distantly. 

“We can asked Hermione if she remembers you coming upstairs,” Tonks suggested. Jana just nodded and surprisingly followed Tonks out of Dumbledore’s office.

Snape looked thoughtfully as Dumbledore before he said, “The boy has been gone, what, six days?”

“I don’t think this has anything to do with McKeely or Tonks’s presence...Harry please get your hand looked at-”

“I’m fine!” Harry hated to admit it, but he was feeling similarly to Snape. Other than the altercation with Pansy Parkinson, Jana had remained safe when Christoph was at Hogwarts with them. “When will Christoph be back?” Snape and Dumbledore looked equally surprised that Harry had asked such a thing. 

“Did you have any dreams, Harry? Any visions?” Dumbledore asked. Harry shook his head firmly. 

Luna did admit the three of them were up rather late, but returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room around midnight. Neville said that Jana had fallen asleep on the sofa mid conversation, and since he did not want to wake her up, he left her there. Neville felt guilty and responsible, but Hermione assured him that it was not his fault. She had fallen asleep much earlier than midnight so had not noticed whether Jana had been to bed or not. They tried to keep what had happened quiet, but word spread quickly. The rumors were plentiful, and many students were seen visibly avoiding Jana in class and in the hallways. However, the Slytherin students had a new, concerning interest in her. And Draco’s antics only intensified rather than backed off. 

“Did you really try to kill your boyfriend?” Draco laughed, taking a seat next to Jana in the library one afternoon. His bag crushing their half written parchment. 

“Shove off Malfoy,” Ron growled, pushing his rucksack back towards him angrily. 

“What’s the matter McKeely? Missing Christoph?” Draco continued, leaning forward on his fist to inspect Jana’s expression. He offered her a pastille. She declined. 

“We are studying,” Hermione frowned, “is this for potions? I’m happy to take care of it for her-”

“Quiet everyone, this is a library,” Tonks appeared with a wink. Draco eyed Tonks up and down and scowled at her before leaving the pastille for Jana on the table. He left quietly looking quite put off. 

“You have to stop spending time with him,” Hermione encouraged reaching for the pastille, “and don’t eat that. It’s probably poison.” Jana slammed her hand down over the treat so strongly that the smacking sound of her palm hitting the surface echoed between the shelves. Hermione jumped. 

Jana quickly pocketed the treat before whispering, “That’s mine.”

Tonks and Jana appeared to be getting along better over the next few days. Perhaps it was in part of how scared Jana was of what had happened to her and how little she remembered. She did not speak about it again. Despite everyone's best efforts, they were unable to figure out who put Jana under the Imperius Curse. Harry had passing thoughts that it was Draco Malfoy, but then put the accusation aside. 

He was a cruel bully, but was he evil?

Tonks had been watching their behavior closely each day and reporting it back to Dumbledore and Harry. There was nothing to be suspicious about, and even Professor Snape added his vantage point from Advanced Potions. They were just studying, or so he said.

Harry was disappointed that he once again could not attend the Hogsmeade trip. He approached Jana during breakfast the next morning to ask her how she would like to spend the day, but was stunned to find out that Jana was in fact, attending the trip. 

“Who signed your permission slip?” Harry gasped. 

“Remus,” Jana replied blankly. 

“This is ridiculous,” Harry sighed. 

“I’m sorry your aunt and uncle wouldn’t sign...I can stay with you-”

“No, Jana, enjoy, please. Don’t miss out on my account-”

“Good Morning!” It was Christoph and he looked put together and much too well rested. He pushed himself between Jana and Hermione brashly. 

“It’s been a month, how are you feeling?” Hermione asked, being cordial, though her lip curled with displeasure. 

“Quite well, Miss Granger, thank you. After my sabbatical I went to the ministry to take care of some things. I do enjoy teaching here, but I miss my old job,” Christoph replied in an oddly friendly way, pouring Jana some juice. 

“You don’t look pleased to see me,” Christoph said gently, looking at Jana closely. Harry wondered if he knew what had happened while he was gone. He ran the back of his index finger down her nose playfully. 

“I am pleased to see you,” Jana whispered. He placed his hand on top of hers.

“Can you forgive me?” He asked.

“For what?” Jana shrugged. 

Christoph gently stroked Jana’s face with the back of his hand before he stood up, “That’s my poppet!” 

Against his better judgement, Harry decided to spend the day with Christoph since there would be little else to do. They took a stroll together on the grounds and discussed Quidditch in length. 

“I thought for sure you weren’t going to let Jana go to Hogsmede. Thank you for allowing her to,” Harry added as they made their way to the Owlery. 

“That was a decision made prior to my return. I don’t agree with it, but it can not be helped. Remus signed the permission slip. Nothing can be done.” 

Harry was disappointed in his response. It seemed that little to nothing had changed. Christoph was surprised to see that his owl and a letter had already arrived for him at Hogwarts. He had just come in that morning. He assumed it was from work, but took a peek at it anyway. His expression quickly changed and he swore under his breath.

  
“Everything alright?” Harry asked, as they exited the tower. 

“It’s Steerforth...he’s been injured...he’s at St. Mungo’s…” Christoph said quickly, shuffling the parchment into a wrinkled mess. Harry offered to accompany him and they traveled by Floo Powder through Dumbledore’s fireplace soon after. 

Harry felt he had taken entirely too many trips to St. Mungo’s for one lifetime. The white walls and bustling staff reminded him entirely too much of a normal muggle hospital for his own comfort. Then again, he did always manage to see a few interesting sights in the waiting room. This time sat a woman holding the hand of a little boy, who seemed to have sprouted wings and was shouting,"I don’t want to get rid of them!”, much to the annoyance of everyone else there: particularly the man sitting next to them, who appeared to have large jelly-like blotches all over his face.

"You didn’t have to come, Harry," Christoph said, as they stopped at the end of the line that led up to the main desk. Harry pulled his gaze away from the waiting room. _It’s rude to stare!_ He could practically hear Hermione reminding him.

"It’s fine. I wasn’t doing anything today anyway." 

When they finally got up to the desk, the receptionist explained he was on the Fourth Floor. Internally, Harry resolved not to get roped into visiting Lockhart again. 

A man’s voice called for Christoph as they headed for the staircase. The airy and shrill voice of the man did not quite match his appearance, which was very tall and quite muscular for a man with so much gray hair. Christoph just nodded at him and didn't say anything, staring at each other for a moment in silence. The man finally spoke with a throat clear, “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, Hippocrates, it’s my brother, he’s upstairs…” Christoph replied calmly. 

“Ah…well I’ll be sure he gets proper care,” Hippocrates smiled, he then turned to Harry and shook his hand, “it’s an honor to meet you.” Harry gave a practiced smile. 

“How’s Pye?” Christoph forced himself to ask to be cordial. 

“Learning day by day, and Jana?” At the sound of her name Harry felt as if his heart had stopped. It must have been Hippocrates who had cared for her after the accident...when Lupin nearly killed her as a werewolf...but they did not know that...

“She’s doing well, she is at Hogwarts now with me, I am teaching magizoology there-“

“That’s wonderful!“ Hippocrates started, “and her vision, is it-“ 

“I need to see my brother, actually,” Christoph cut him off, “thank you for everything.” Hippocrates looked thwarted but politely bid them adieu. Christoph explained how relieved he was that Jana was not with them. He was certain they would not have managed to even get in the building had she come along but the site of Hippocrates would have sent her over the edge. Fortunately, there were no stray nurses to usher them around so they were able to go straight to Steerforth’s room. 

A nurse was just walking out, "Oh, you must be Christoph!" she exclaimed, "I’m so glad you were able to come. I’m sure he will be thrilled to see you."

"That I doubt, but thank you." Christoph said, and then paused, "Did you send a letter to our parents too?"

"Yes."

"Save your parchment next time. I don’t think they’ll be coming."

The nurse gave him a sympathetic smile, "Now, now. Hard times often bring families together!"

The room was as white as the rest of the hospital, with flowing white curtains and a tall window with a sunny view outside. Even the sheets and pillows seemed soft and designed for maximum relaxation. That didn’t stop the writhing figure in the bed to the left from cursing. 

Christoph crossed his arms, "It’s jinxed so you can’t get out until the nurses deem you’re ready to walk. It’s often used for uncooperative _children_." The figure stopped moving. Harry recognized the man from the paper, with the apricot hair. Now that the man’s face wasn’t shielded from the flashes of cameras, he could see that he was rather young and had such a grim look that Harry wondered if he was even capable of smiling. His grey eyes flashed when he saw Christoph. 

"Who the hell asked you to come?"

"The hospital is obligated to contact your family."

"I have no family."

"Don’t be like that, Steerforth. Not now," He pulled a chair that sat against the wall up to the bedside. Steerforth was apparently back to writhing around, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I’m _fine_!" He exploded, "And while those damn harpies have me locked up in here, those Death Eaters are going to be harder and harder to find!"

"What Death Eaters?!" Christoph demanded harshly. "How many times have I told you how dangerous-"

Steerforth rolled his eyes, "I truly wonder, what’s more painful? Being tortured under the Cruciatus Curse or listening to one of Christoph’s lectures?"

"That isn’t funny." Finally, Steerforth caught sight of Harry, who stood awkwardly in the corner.

"Well, Jana! Don’t you look tall and manly?"

Christoph sighed. "Steerforth, this is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I figured that. It’s nice to meet you, Harry! I’d shake your hand but apparently I’m incarcerated.."

"It’s nice to meet you too," Harry said, "Jana talks about you a lot."

"Does she? I figured Christoph would have prohibited my name from being spoken by now. I used to tease him when we were younger, you know? I always used to tell him that one day Jana’s real brother was going to show up and steal her away! How ironic." Harry glanced at Christoph, but he didn’t look back. "Anyway," Steerforth continued, "You’re a legend amongst us Aurors. The Boy Who Lived! The infant who single-handedly defeated the most powerful dark wizard the world has ever known. Your story first inspired me to become an Auror when I was a young boy."

"And how grateful we are all for that," Christoph said, dryly.

"I used to think: if a little child could do all that, then why can’t I? Christoph and I used to study Defense Against the Dark Arts together, believe it or not.”

"I wisely realized that those studies would have brought us in a bad direction. I warned you stay away from them, and now look where you are!" Christoph rebutted. 

"I’m _fine_!" Steerforth snarled, "And don’t patronize me when you don’t even know what happened!"

"What did happen, exactly?" Harry cut in.

Steerforth looked at him. "I’ll tell you, but you must not tell anyone.” Christoph crossed his arms and looked out the window, but Harry leaned in, intrigued. “Somebody at the Ministry is trying to conceal the truth about Voldemort-“ 

“Honestly August-“ 

“Don’t you dare call me that...“ Steerforth said sternly. “Even though we Aurors have given them direct evidence that Death Eaters are gathering. As have you, I know, Harry...I was trailing a few dark wizards. I had been tracing these guys ever since the incident at the Quidditch World Cup last year. It’s obvious they were Death Eaters. They threw the dark mark up into the sky and everything, but the Ministry wanted to play it off as a harmless prank."

"Which it probably was," Christoph interrupted somewhere between his lips and the window he chose to acknowledge over his brother. Steerforth glared at him before turning back to Harry.

"Anyway, I caught these codgers on the grounds of Hogwarts. I think they were trying to find a way inside. That’s when I gave chase. They ran into the forest and I’m going after them, and next thing I know I’m hit with a Stupefying Curse. When I came to…" He trailed off.

Christoph’s attention was finally peaked and he leaned forward, "Don’t say it if it’s painful." 

Steerforth just shook his head, "Voldemort,” he croaked. 

“He who must not be named-“ Christoph corrected. 

"I swear it was him- I couldn’t see him very well, only in the background. But he was there. He said something in a low voice and one of the wizards asked me what I knew about them. I wouldn’t say anything. I was under the curse for a half-hour before Mad-Eye showed up."

"Mad-Eye?" Christoph scoffed, “Such marvelous friends you keep!”

"That’s one more than you have…” Steerforth noted taking a glimpse at him from the corner of his eye. He returned to Harry, “Apparently he caught onto the same trail I did. He didn’t catch the wizards though and I don’t know when Voldemort left. Early on, I guess."

"But you aren’t sure. You don’t know it was _him_."

"I couldn’t see well enough. Aurors are already examining it in the pensive. But I… I felt it was him, you know?"

"You were frightened and in pain,” Christoph dismissed. 

"Damn it, Christoph!" Steerforth cried, "How long are you going to stay in _denial_ about this?!"

"I wouldn’t be in denial if there was proof, of which there is none."

"Voldemort is back! I’ll say it again and a million times over! Voldemort is back! I’m in danger, you’re in danger! Harry’s in danger! Hell, Christoph! _Jana_ is in danger! With her connection-"

“Remember your vow!” Christoph said more loudly than he should have, “And lower your voice.” They all looked around to make sure there weren’t any eavesdroppers, “Jana is safe. I have taken steps to ensure it myself."

"And what does that mean?" 

"Oh, I don’t know _August_ , I’ve only been teaching at her school everyday, keeping an eye on her. You hardly bother with Jana anyway. When was the last time you even saw her?"

"I would see her more often, if I didn’t have to see you too! And stop calling me that!"

"It’s sad," Christoph stood up from his chair, "How you isolate yourself from the family."

"Family?! What family?! They disowned me, Christoph! They’re the ones who pushed me away."

"I’m not talking about Liam! I’m talking about…"

"Us?" Steerforth sneered. "What _us_? This is the first time I’ve seen you in a year. And frankly, I would have been happy enough to go on another year and every year after that without the misfortune of laying my eyes on that priggish face of yours!"

"Listen to me. You’re my little brother," Christoph paused as Steerforth huffed and rolled his eyes at the idea, "I know we have our differences, but we are brothers. I don’t like to see you throwing yourself headfirst into dangerous situations that you’re too inexperienced to handle."

"Drop it, Christoph. We’re _not_ brothers," At this, Christoph straightened up. "You don’t even know what the word means. You don’t care about me, you’re concerned that I’m not under your control like Jana is. That’s all you care about: control. That’s all you understand about love."

For the first time, Christoph looked stunned into silence. The two men stared one another down as the air in the space between them thickened. 

“Forgive my intrusion. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you with my concern,” then Christoph turned and left. He strode right out the door and they listened in silence for a while to his retreating footsteps.

"Sorry you had to see that fun McKeeley drama," Steerforth turned to Harry, with an apologetic look, "It’s a travesty isn’t it? The whole situation. I’m sorry your-, I mean, that Jana has to continue to suffer with him lurking around. I was hoping going to real school for the first time would rid her of him but alas-“

“If you want to save Jana from Christoph why don’t you come to Hogwarts yourself?” Harry questioned brashly. Steerforth’s lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out. “And another thing...Why have you been avoiding the Order? They've been trying for months to recruit you.” 

"Listen," He resumed, quietly. "I’d like to meet with you...and with Jana... Maybe in the Hog’s Head tavern. There’s… some things I think you should know."

"Like what?"

"We can’t discuss it here," He squeezed his eyes shut, "Not right now. I don’t know if I trust this place." When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Harry. "I’ll contact you, okay? Once I can get out of here."

Upon arriving in the hallway, Harry could see Christoph had left without him and he started the solitary walk back to the waiting room alone. He wondered if he could trust Steerforth. He was an Auror, of course, and they agreed that Voldemort was back and gaining power. However, Christoph did not seem to want him around Jana. But then again Steerforth did not seem to want Christoph around Jana either. Perhaps Lupin would be able to tell him more.

"Why, hullo!" He flinched when he saw Miriam Sprout striding towards him. "You’ve come to see Gilderoy again, have you? What a kind child you are!"

Harry tried to suppress a groan.

After a short- but long- visit with Lockhart, Harry arrived back in the Gryffindor dormitory. Christoph sat in the armchair, reading an article in the Daily Prophet, though Harry wondered if he had absorbed a single word.

"Hey," He said.

Christoph didn’t look up. "Hullo, Harry."

"What’re you doing?"

"Waiting for Jana to come back." He tapped his foot anxiously. "She’s been gone a long time, hasn’t she?"

"She’s with Hermione. She couldn’t be safer." Harry looked at the clock, "I’m going to the library.”

"Sounds fun." Christoph said, absently. Harry started to leave, but he paused at the doorway. Turning back around, he is watching the flickering flames in the fireplace for a moment before he said, "I’m sorry about you and your brother.”

Christoph laughed to himself and said, “I’m not.”

  
  



	14. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana’s prowess gets her in trouble but just as she leaves Hogwarts for Christmas, a secret admirer leaves her a present.

As December dragged along Harry was looking forward to returning to The Burrow for Christmas. That was until Christoph invited them to Domhail for the holiday. Harry felt rude to turn down the invitation. Certainly he wanted to spend the holiday with Jana, and Jana expressed missing her “brothers and sisters”. Harry felt unfairly cold to that sentiment. Harry was also feeling rather guilty for keeping he and Christoph’s meeting with Steerforth a secret. Christoph urged Harry not to tell Jana that Steerforth had been hurt, as she would worry terribly. Harry kept the promise, but felt guiltier and guiltier by the day, especially when Jana expressed her sadness that Steerforth would not be at Domhail for Christmas. In so many words, he was unwelcome. 

“Firecrackers.” Ron insisted.

Hermione pursed her lips.

“Fred and George always set off a huge firecracker show, even though every year Mum says they can’t.” Ron continued, undaunted. “One time, they even hid crackers in everyone’s stocking so they would go off once we opened them!”

“That’s fascinating, but-”

“And the tarts, Hermoine!” Ron’s voice broke, like he was about to burst into tears. “It’s the only time my Mum makes them all year!”

“No one is stopping you from going home for Christmas.” Hermione patiently reminded him, for about the fifth time that afternoon.

“I know,” he answered, also for about the fifth time. “But I want you and Harry to come with me!”

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake…”

This was the conversation Harry overheard as he descended into the common room. Hermione stood by the fireplace, her dark expression obscured by shadows while she fiddled with her bag. Ron however, as if ablaze with the passion of his arguments, seemed to glow orange in the flickering light.

Harry coughed, and they both spun around to face him.

“I don’t want either of you to do anything you don’t want to do.” He said, quietly. “Christmas is a time where you should be with your families, and I wouldn’t hold it against either of you if you wanted to go home.”

At this, Ron looked guiltily at the floor, “I don’t want you to go alone, mate.”

“I’m not alone. Jana will be with me.” Then, after a moment, he added. “And Christoph, I suppose.”

“But he’s a git!”

As if summoned by an incantation, the fireplace crackled and in a blaze of green and yellow that “git” stepped into the Gryffindor common room, rubbing his hands.

“It’s a bit chilly over there,” Christoph joked suggesting he had heard the last bit of their conversation, “But everyone is quite excited for your arrival! A McKeely Christmas is no small event, you know. Quite literally, I mean. My family is exceptionally large. If we all held hands, I have no doubt we’d circle the planet twice ‘round!”

“The circumference of the Earth is 40,075 kilometers.” a soft voice said. Jana stood at the top of the stairs with her bag in one hand, gazing out in some vague direction like she was counting each and every kilometer as she saw it. Then, she frowned. “There aren’t  _ that _ many of us, Christoph.”

Christoph wagged a finger. “Not yet, but don’t underestimate our parents! We’ve left them alone for several months, and I’m sure at least ten new children have sprung up in our place!”

“How is it that you’re always right here?” Ron groaned, “don’t you have classes to teach?” 

“Good Morning to you to Mr. Weasley. If I remember correctly your essay is four days late,” Christoph smirked making his way to the portrait hole, “will you be joining me for lunch, or are you advising the entire campus on the err of their ways again today?” 

“Advising,” Jana smiled. Once the shock of the attack on Harry wore off Jana’s potion and Herbology prowess became the center of interest. Many students were starting to think about their N.E.W.Ts next year and withered when they saw how easily Jana executed quite advanced skills in those two classes. Luckily for Jana this outshined her abysmal spell casting. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been trying to teach Jana basic hexes and defensive spells at Hagrid’s Hut on the weekends to get her up to speed. She knew only “practical” magic as Hermione called it - water and fire conjuring, levitation and a slew of healing spells, some of which they had never even come across. They did this all at Hagrid’s as they had to keep it a secret from Christoph. Jana was still not attending Defense Against the Dark Arts or Divination. That would be too hard a secret to keep from him. 

“Fix your potions, trims your plants!” Malfoy jokingly called like a bard that afternoon in the Great Hall as Jana sat at the edge of the Gryffindor table waiting on a queue of students holding pots and bottles for Jana’s inspection. He sat next to Jana like a best friend and it made Harry sick. They were now in two classes together - Advanced Potions and Alchemy. Jana was allowed to join Alchemy at Professor Snape’s recommendation having scored high marks on a Potions OWL recently. At Dumbledore’s request the exam was modified to be practical applications and questions and answers aloud, as Jana could not participate in the traditional written exam. Word of her near perfect score traveled quickly making her a sort of Professor assistant. Malfoy ate up every ounce of attention, after Jana thanked him quite publically for his help reading her books to her and scribing her essays. 

A second year Hufflepuff with light brown curly hair approached Jana shyly and simply handed her a small vial. Jana uncorked it and took a sniff. 

“How much Abyssinian shrivelfig did you use?” Jana asked friendly. 

“Too much I guess,” the Hufflepuff blushed. A few students behind her laughed. 

“That’s not nice,” Jana said to them with a stern look. The laughing stopped immediately. 

“Be precise in your measurement. If you over do it with the shrivelfig, conifer emulsions can balance them out so your brew doesn’t waste...can you think of any?” 

“Erm saffron milk cap?” 

“Very good,” Jana smiled. 

“Next!” Malfoy teased. 

“Don’t be rotten Draco.” 

Next was a fifth year boy who was tall and lanky with mahogany skin. He held in his hand a pot with a very dead plant, it was secciated and beige. Jana examined it in the light and then put the dry crinkly leaf on her tongue. Malfoy raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Horseradish…” Jana began reaching into the soil with her fingers and grabbing the root, “needs to planted diagonally…otherwise well done…” 

However the tutoring session was about to come to an abrupt end. 

“There you are,” This angry voice had come from somewhere at the end of the queue. Then he appeared accompanied by a sweeping black cloak and large nose. It was Professor Snape and he looked as seething as ever.

“Severus?” Jana said blankly and her lifted her by her robes. 

“And you too, Malfoy!” Snape growled pushing him towards the end of the great hall. All of the students waiting to speak with Jana sighed and began complaining about how they were going to fail or had waited so long. Snape marched Jana and Draco right up to Dumbledore’s office. All the while, Malfoy was demanding an explanation and carrying on about his father. Jana was silent. The doors to the headmaster’s office were already open. Dumbledore was writing something down and did not acknowledge them for quite some time. The space between them was littered with parchment in indiscriminable piles, a large looking glass playing paperweight on a stack of maps. The page, 564 to be exact, that had been held prisoner by Dumbledore’s gaze shuddered, as a breeze passed through the warm office, challenging a nearby candle to stay aflame.

“NO!” Jana screamed, her book crashing to the ground, extinguishing the candle that lit its pages in the dark, as she squinted her eyes shut, covered her face with her hands and turned away from Snape who was approaching her at unusual speed. 

“You know exactly what I am going to do, don’t you?” Snape growled seizing Jana by her shoulders and fighting to position her how he wished. Jana began to writhe, shutting her eyes tighter and tighter as Snape dug his fingers into her arms.

“What is the meaning of this?” Dumbledore asked, abandoning his writing and imploring Snape to explain himself. 

“LOOK AT ME!” Snape snarled grabbing hold of Jana’s face and forcing it to point upward toward him. 

“STOP! IT HURTS!” Jana cried. 

“Severus that’s enough,” Dumbledore warned. 

“Leave her alone!” Malfoy shrieked trying to grab Jana. 

“LOOK. AT. ME.” Severus continued, as if Dumbledore were not even there. 

“Don’t do it, please,” Jana replied, tucking her chin to avoid his gaze. Professor Snape pointed his wand at Jana’s chest. 

“ENOUGH!” Dumbledore shouted, knocking Snape off of Jana with a flick of his hand. 

"I ask only that my suspicions are confirmed,” Snape snarled, “the two you have been stealing ingredients and desecrating the room of requirement!” 

“What are you talking about?” Malfoy barked, now leaning forward in protection of Jana, who cowered behind him. 

“And you plan on confirming these outrageous accusations by using legilimency on students in my office?” Dumbledore asked calmly. 

Snape turned his lip up as he inspected Malfoy who was visibly shaking, “if you had any idea what you were doing it would make you sick.”

“Severus!” Dumbledore nearly rebuked. 

“You’re the one who asked me to help her! And now you’re angry that I’m doing what you told me to?” Malfoy challenged with surprising bravery. 

“I asked you to read her books to her and scribe her essays...powdered silver, aconite, dittany…”

“I don’t have any reason to brew wolfsbane, sir,” Jana explained gently. And she was telling the truth. Dumbledore provided Lupin with a year’s supply knowing that Jana would be busy at Hogwarts.

“Asphodel...wormwood...adder’s fork...lovage…”

Dumbledore appeared to be making a mental calculation as Snape rattled off various potion ingredients. He narrowed his eyes.

“Are you accusing me of brewing poison?” Jana asked. Snape snatched Jana’s rucksack from her and shook it. 

“Perhaps the last of my sloth brain is in here!” Snape snarled. 

“No!” Jana shrieked reaching for it. Snape dumped the contents out onto the table. At least thirty or forty bottles and vials of various colors and shapes chimed as they scattered across the wood. Among the glass were various cloths tied with a leather straps or yarn, each full of various ingredients Jana has procured since the start of term. Snape inspected all of it thoroughly. 

“They all look like healing elixirs and salves to me, Severus,” Dumbledore smiled. Jana frantically collected them as disappointment fell across Snape’s face. 

“I will uncover what is going on,” Snape frowned giving Malfoy a stern look. Malfoy helped Jana collect her belongings. 

“Now what is this about the Room of Requirement?” Dumbledore asked as they were all about to exit. 

“What’s the room of requirement?” Jana asked avoiding his gaze. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Snape snubbed. 

“I haven’t brewed any poison either by the way,” Draco frowned, grabbing Jana’s hand and leaving Dumbledore’s office in a rush. 

Harry caught up to them halfway down the seventh floor corridor. He noticed Malfoy holding Jana’s hand, which he instantly released at the sight of them. 

“Are you alright? What’s Snape want now?” Harry asked with genuine concern. 

“Someone is stealing his potions. He thought it was us,” Jana explained. 

“Speak for yourself, McKeeley. Wait until Christoph sees what’s in your bag,” Malfoy replied angrily, “why don’t you show your boyfriend?” 

“Harry’s not my boyfriend,” Jana replied in a strangely stringent tone of voice. Malfoy kissed the air tauntingly, unconvinced and charged away with haste in his step. 

“It’s bad enough you spend half your day with him, and now he’s getting you into trouble…” Harry started, but stopped when he noticed the tears welling up in Jana’s eyes, and softened his tone, “what’s the matter?”

“I can’t wait for Christmas...I miss Remus…” 

Harry hugged her to console her, “It will be here soon enough! So what is in your bag?” 

Jana handed the bag over to Harry to inspect. He was quite impressed with all the ingredients Jana and collected and the potions she had brewed. Although Harry was angry that Jana had gotten roped into something Malfoy had clearly done, he was thoroughly pleased with the repercussions of it. Outside of Advanced Potions and Alchemy, Harry did not see Jana or Draco near each other. Hermione was quite relieved too, and confirmed along with Ron that Jana had been spending plenty of time with Luna and Neville, who they saw as a better fit for her, and none with Draco. Not even in the library. 

The night before they left for Domhail, Jana returned to find a beautifully wrapped gift on her bed. Hermione was convinced it was from Neville Longbottom. All the girls encouraged Jana to reciprocate Neville’s interest in her, as they all felt he was her perfect match. However, Jana insisted they were just friends. 

“Open it!” Lavender squealed nearly jumping up and down on Jana’s bed. 

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Jana replied with a smile as she tucked it away in her trunk. 

“The suspense is killing me,” Hermione complained, snatching it from Jana’s hand, “just open it.” 

Slowly Jana released the ribbon, and tore the sparkling paper. There was a plain oak box inside, with a complicated metal latch. Jana could not quite execute the means to unlock it, as the combination of buttons were tiny and hard to see. She shook the box and it rattled Hermione helped her. As the box opened, Jana gasped. 

Jana’s eyes widened, “ Sopophorous beans!” 

“Told you it was Neville,” Lavender giggled

“What a boring gift!” Padma sighed walking away from them. 

“It isn’t boring at all. I’ve been trying to get these…” Jana smiled.

“Maybe it was Neville that stole from Snape!” Hermione giggled at the thought. 

“Anything for love!” Ginny teased. 


	15. Domhail Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the place where Jana was raised. Things seems friendly enough at first, but their Christmas plans are quickly changed at the first sign of unexpected vitriol.

It was not long before they heard the crunching of snow growing louder. Four ordinary looking horses in two rows of two were approaching and slowing down, attached to a cart that seemed more suited for hay than people. Leading the horses was a strong looking man with a lantern beside him. As soon as the horses came to a complete stop, the man lifted the lantern out toward them. 

“Theh yeh ah,” he said in a gruff voice, dripping with the syllable collapses and minimalistic vowels of a thick Scottish accent, “hurry, lest yeh freeze out ‘ere.” He then put the lantern down, descended to the footboard and hopped down off of the carriage, his boots making deep prints in the snow as he landed. Jana darted swiftly from Christoph’s side and leaped into the man’s arms.

The man who they had gathered was Jana and Christoph’s father, known to them as Mr. McKeely, pulled Jana’s bundled figure into his arms. He took her face into his large soft hands and stared into her eyes for a moment, with a regretful smile. Harry gathered from his expression, that it has felt like years for him, that he has seen his daughter. 

“Yeh safe, yeh safe…” he mumbled, stroking her hair. Harry immediately moved forward to greet the man. 

“I’m Harry Potter.” Mr. McKeely gave him a firm handshake.

“I know who yeh are,” Mr. McKeely grinned, clasping Harry’s hand with both of his. It was a smile that many people gave him when meeting him at last. The sort of smile someone makes when they’ve seen something they’ve sought after a long time. He leaned in close and whispered, “Thank you.” Harry just nodded. Harry wondered what exactly it was Mr. McKeely was thanking him for. Hermione was next to approach the tall man. She put her hand out to shake his as well.

“Hermione, Hermione Granger,” she smiled. 

Mr. McKeely took her mitten hand into his gently, barely squeezing it, “I’ve hehd much of yeh.” Hermione turned her head to the side and looked passed him a little surprised. 

Ron was next to come up to him, “Ron Weasley,” he nearly declared, sticking his hand out like the others.

Mr. McKeely grinned from ear to ear, “Ah, Weasley,” he buoyed, “How is Molly?” Ron’s eyebrows raised immediately, shocked to hear that this man knew his mother. “Mum?” he stumbled, “Good…good…”

“Glad to hea ih!” Mr. McKeely nodded, patting Ron’s shoulder. Ron bopped his head up and down unconvincingly, acting as if he were right on board as to what the connection was between them as he went to join the other three. Harry had a subaudition, as he wondered what Jana could have possibly said to her father about them that had evoked these responses. Christoph embraced his father tightly and did not let go for quite some time. 

Mr. McKeely patted his head, “My boy…” they heard him say. Soon the carriage began moving and Christoph soon appeared in the cart. 

“I know its cold,” Christoph kneeled down to sit with them, “but the house isn’t far.” Harry was not sure if he was hot or cold, he just kept looking around the carriage. It was like a farming flat bed, hard and firm. He then peered over at Jana who was curled up in the farthest corner, fast asleep.

“Sorry, we have to blend in with the muggles,” Christoph explained. 

“Muggles? Yeh see ‘em, bubba?” Mr. McKeeley’s voice called suddenly. 

“No, father, none!” Christoph called back. Listening to the two of them speak to one another was such a juxtaposition. Harry never really noticed how posh Christoph sounded until he heard it side by side with this man. What made it more strange was that this conversation was between a father and his son, well, kind of. If anything, it just made Christoph sound more pompous than he usually did, and it irritated Harry thoroughly. 

They were all very tired from their trip and began to nod off. Harry began a dream, but it was soon interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder that woke him up with a start. 

“We’re here!” Christoph’s voice came. Harry squinted his eyes a few times to bring his surroundings into focus and saw a burgundy blur go past him, which when materialized he realized was Jana’s coat. Harry managed to get up and gather his things. He saw that everyone else was down on the snow covered ground in front of a strip of shops. This shocked them, as they were expecting to see a house when they piled out, Christoph had said that there were ‘here’. There was not a person around, and the street lights were sparse. One thing Harry knew for sure, was that they were not in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world. There was the unmistakable sound of poorly maintained street lights buzzing, cars parked and fire hydrants along the seemingly endless road and sidewalks on either side of them. This block was unusually dark. 

“Come along,” Mr. McKeely’s gruff voice whispered as he walked toward the glass door of what looked like an antiques shop. Expecting that he would do something to unlock the store that was obviously closed for the night, Harry watched patiently, but jumped back in shock as Mr. McKeely disappeared straight through the glass. 

“H-how-“ Harry stuttered, but before he could finish he felt someone push him through the glass as well. 

“Nox.”

The dim light he had been thrown into turned immediately pitch black. He heard a few steps behind him and realized that the rest of his crew had made it through the antique shop door. There was a bit of rustling and then a scuffling of feet. 

“Lumos.” 

Everyone came into view suddenly, and Mr. McKeely was standing almost at attention in the middle of the shop with a rusty soil scoop in his hand. 

“You’re clever, father,” Christoph chuckled. Mr.McKeely smirked with pride and self approval, patting himself on the back for his cleverness. Jana giggled. 

“Grab on, everyone!” Mr. McKeely’s arm swung out in front of him.

“We’re traveling by portkey?” Hermione exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it’s the only way to-” 

WHOOSH! Harry felt his bellybutton being pulled from the inside out and watched as Hermione and Ron disgracefully flew along. Mr. McKeely, Jana and Christoph looked relaxed and Jana was actually taking the weightless experience to her advantage doing tumblesaults in the air. Their valises, and Hedwig’s cage bowling down until finally they landed on snow covered ground at which Jana made one final tumblesault. She shook her head from side to side to brush off some snow. Once Harry gathered his footing and got to his feet once more, he was able to take in his surroundings. 

There seemed to be nothing for miles around except a pitch black night sky, pinhole like stars and cold air. It was not until he turned around that his eyes met with, the largest house Harry had ever seen. It was as long as it was tall and each window was lit up with bright light from the inside. He could see many different people scurrying about from room to room, young and old. He felt a tug on his sleeve. Jana looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear. The front door opened and a woman with a long dress appeared. Jana darted toward her and hugged her. They approached the doorway. The door was tall and arched, and when Harry walked inside he did not know what to look at first. 

His head immediately shot upwards to gawk at the ceilings that were high enough to fit Hagrid if he were to stand on himself five times. Interrupting the long way up were two rows above one another of balustrades that acted as a fence around what seemed like long hallways. He saw a few children running the length of them, giggling. When he brought his head back to the room he saw a new face. It was the woman in the long dress and she had a joyful glow about her. Her hair was long, like Jana’s but was angelically white. She was uncommonly beautiful and did not look like she had any business growing in white hair, as she could not possibly be that old, Harry thought. Her eyes were violet and her face was so round and her cheeks so chubby he could have mistaken her for some type of cherub. 

The woman inspected Jana’s face and looked at her hands over. 

“You’re in one piece,” she sighed, “That’s good.” 

“They’re here!” A girl who looked about 7 or 8 years old with coffee like skin and voluminous curls called up the stairs. She approached them closely with cautious curiosity. 

“I’m Ethel,” she smiled, “what are you wearing?”

“Hi Ethel, I’m Hermione. And I am wearing trousers.” 

“Trousers are for boys. Are you a boy?” This came from a girl who was a bit older, perhaps 12, she was taller than all of them, and slim, with a tremendous amount of freckles and strawberry hair that was braided intricately. 

“I am NOT a boy -“ Hermione retorted, annoyed. 

“That’s what they wear at school ain’t it Jan?” This boy looked about their age, he was chubby and his hair was cut so shortly he looked nearly bald. 

“We have uniforms at school actually,” Ron clarified. 

“Then why aren’t you wearing them?” The boy asked. 

“And who are you?” Harry asked flustered. 

“Who are you?” The boy smirked.

“Lachlahn,” Mr. McKeeley’s voice was stern and the boy immediately corrected his posture and wiped his mouth with his sleeve,“Is that how we treat our guests?” 

“No, sir.” 

“Orla,” Mrs. McKeely addressed the freckles, “please show our guests to their room.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” her smirk disappeared and she ushered them towards the staircase. 

“Get out of the way, Abbot,” she huffed at a small boy of about five with a cinnamon complexion and auburn curls. He pulled a newly walking infant towards him who was bald and pale but smiling, “That’s Yvonne.” 

“Page, Ulrich and Cabfael,” she introduced, pointing to each - they were all about eight years old and looked not more than a year apart in age, each with distinctly almond shaped eyes and naturally pin straight black hair that was so dark it looked blue - anyone would know they were brothers. Jana would go on to explain later that they were indeed brothers, whose parents abandoned them in Knockturn Alley. 

“Iagan,” who appeared a little older than Harry, he was tall and lanky with a scruffy brown haired beard and dark hazel eyes.

“Rachelle,” who was a small girl of about thirteen with a very thin nose and beady eyes.

“This is Nuallan,” he looked about Percy’s age, with grey eyes and almost white hair: he was kind looking but commanded a lot of authority in the way he stood. They made their way down a long hallway that was suspended above the great room from which they came, and it had a view of the floor from the top so everything could be seen from all angles. There was a door every few feet to their left and one at the end where the hall terminated. Standing outside of it were three more children. 

“She gets to wear trousers! This is so unfair,” the youngest girl said, she had crystal blue eyes with which she inspected Hermione’s legs.

“Finnoula,” Orla introduced.

“I’m Icarus, pleasure,” a boy about their age smiled, shaking all of their hands. There was a toddler clinging to Finnoula’s skirt that smiled at them. 

“Hello,” Hermione greeted gently. Jana picked up the child. 

“I mif oo daneh,” she smiled. Jana kissed her cheek, “This is Demeter.” 

“You’ve got 14 brothers and sisters?” Ron asked flabbergasted. 

“20,” Jana corrected. 

“Christoph is 15, Steerforth is 16, Calandra makes 18, but she got married so she’s not here, and-“

The door opened and identical twin girls a little older than Hermione were finishing folding some linens for them. One had shiny black hair that was curled up around her chin, the other tight braids that wrapped around her head in delicate swirls. 

“And this is Claudia,” she pointed to the one with the braids, “and Sophie...I’m sure you’ve had a long trip and are tired. Dinner will be at 8, sharp,” Orla explained, and shut the door behind her. 

“Do you need any help unpacking?” Jana asked. 

“We’re all set, thanks,” Hermione smiled. Jana left with Demeter. 

“Your trousers are quite popular,” Ron laughed. 

“It’s not funny, Ron,” Hermione barked opening her luggage, “would you like to be told that you’re not allowed to wear something?”

“You don’t actually think they’re NOT allowed-”

“I KNOW they’re not allowed.

When they joined the family for dinner it was very silent in the room and a little awkward as they sat in the middle of the long table that could seat at least thirty people. It was then that Mr. McKeeley was in full enough view to get a good look at him. He was about the same height of Mrs. McKeeley, only about an inch or two taller than she and had thick gray hair that came down to his shoulders in a gentle waves and poking out through wrinkles and scruff were very light brown eyes. He looked worn and somewhat stern but not unapproachable.

Everyone else was gathered around the gigantic table and all of the girls were helping to put the food on the table. As soon as they had walked in, Harry was hit with a delicious scent. There was a feast on that table and Harry was ready to dig in. Jana sat amidst the little ones and Harry stayed close by his friends. It was then that each person reached over and grabbed the hand of the person next to them. Harry’s eyes moved from the outer and inner corner to follow the chain reaction around the table. By the time the gesture reached Harry, he was met with the pudgy palm up hand of a boy who had just used the hand that palm belonged to, to wipe his runny nose. Trying to control a face of disgust, Harry held the hand gently and anxiously grasped Hermione’s to the left of him. 

“Page is it?” Harry asked under his breath, leaning down close to the boy. The boy stared right into his face, expressionlessly. Harry waited a moment, and then feeling awkward in this stare sat back upright. All the McKeelys bowed their heads, the three of them bowing a few seconds after, trying to look inconspicuous. There was a moment of silence and then Mr. McKeely’s voice bellowed through the house, “I am thankful for all of yeh heah, safe and soun.”

“August sends his wishes...” Christoph managed. There were a few clearing of throats and Harry wriggled his neck in discomfort, blood was rushing to his head it had been dangling in a bow for so long. Harry could feel the tension in the room that had come after this Steerforth announcement. Instantly everyone unlatched hands and before Harry had grasped his fork, Ron had already begun to stuff his face, and Hermione was cutting each piece of meat slowly and surely before bringing it to her mouth. 

Everything he tasted was delicious, the mashed potatoes were fluffy, the pie was sweet and the rolls were soft. There was not much chatter at dinner, and Harry took the conservative lull as an opportunity to observe the house. There were seven cauldrons hanging over one big fire and around them were an innumerable number of drawers. Some were large and rectangular, while others were small and circular and they reached all the way up to the ceiling, uninterrupted by the balustrades in the middle of the abode. Below was a solid wall wrought with tacks holding what looked like hundreds of drawings and sketches by all of the children. Where the wall of drawers ended there was a huge basin that he assumed was some sort of sink, beside that was the large double doors that they had entered through earlier and then from here began the couches. 

Wrapped around the next two walls were some of the most chic loungers Harry had ever seen. The first was a very soft looking couch which seat cushion looked deep enough even to support the length of his legs. As the couch lined the wall beneath the front windows it changed from scarlet red all the way to a deep violet color, displaying a shade of every color in between on the way. Next was a rigid looking couch that if Harry had not seen it’s fluffy texture would have been convinced it were a wood bench, it was a real trompe d’oeil. Next to that was a curvaceous lime green love seat that had patchwork pillows piled high on its seat. Every so often a silver ottoman dotted the space in the middle of the floor that the couches encircled and a few pygmy puffs were relaxing on top of one in a big pile. 

Harry had decided he liked the house, and continued to move his eye from one crayon rendition of a Crup to a rather accurate pencil sketch of a Niffler when he was blinded by something that had just wacked him in the eyes, filling the space between them and his glasses. There was an outburst of children’s laughter and then attempted stifling from Ron and Hermione. He felt someone pull his glasses off his face and then something slide down his nose.

“That’s not nice,” Mrs. McKeely’s voice came calmly. Harry wiped whatever was on his face to realize it was mashed potatoes, and the boys sitting across from him were chuckling uncontrollably. 

“Nice shot, Abbot!” one of the triplets called, trying for a high-five across the table. 

“Apologize,” the calm voice came again.

His glasses were put back on him, and he could see once again, as Jana’s form walked passed him and sat back down.

“Thanks.”

“Apologize,” this voice was harsher, and deeper.

“It’s alright, really,” Harry tried breaking the tension, but he saw as many of the children’s heads went down, and the girls began shooting one another nervous glances. There was a loud clank and a whoosh as Mr. McKeely threw down his napkin and cutlery. 

“Yeh will apologize immidly-” 

“But father-”

“Boot nuthin’,”

Abbot looked around before he dared a glance at Harry. 

“I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, really,” Harry replied, trying to spare the boy any more embarrassment. Everyone finished dinner in quiet. 

All of the children began clearing off the table and dumping the dishes into the giant basin by the door. Jana filled it with water and soap, and when she walked away Calandra, swirled her hand around over the basin, starting a self gyrating whirlpool that was cleaning them. Harry, Ron and Hermione started at one end of the wall to look at the drawings the children had made, many, poor renditions of cats and dogs. A few very accurate and detailed charcoal sketches were up on the wall, so good, that Hermione commented that they should be in the textbooks. Ron pointed out a Fwooper drawing as his favorite, it was signed by Nuallan, the sallow boy. It was not long before the whole first floor was spotless.

“Bedtime!” Mrs. McKeely called out into the echoey living space. All of the children, who were scattered on the furniture and floor, picked up what they were doing and clamored up the stairs, each scrambling to find their bedroom door along the many tiers of balconies. Harry wanted to bid Jana goondnight, when he realized she was not in the kitchen. Suggesting they walk off the large meal, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out the door next to the lime green couch to get some air. 

When they made it outside however they saw Christosh speaking with Jana. They looked as if they were very involved in conversation and the three of them instantly hid in the shadows to eavesdrop. 

“What’s wrong?” Jana lamented, grabbing Iagan’s hand. 

“You get to go to school!” he exclaimed. 

“Hogwarts? I know you want to go but I can’t-” Jana tried, turning her head in frustration.

“Yeah, but Christoph could convince them to let me go!” Iagan paced back and forth.

“I will not,” Christoph shook his head and ran his tongue over his teeth in frustration, “You need to stay here. Here where you’re safe.”

“So you’re telling me, Jana isn’t safe there?” Iagan pleaded, he looked as if he were about to shed tears.

“Of course she is!” Christoph explained. 

“You’re unfair, Chrissy! This is so unfair!” Iagan complained. 

“Who is it exactly you think you are speaking to in that tone of voice?” Christoph threatened. Iagan simmered a bit and paced. 

“Do you like it there Jana?” Iagan finally asked. Jana nodded guiltily. “But, why Christoph?” Christoph grabbed Iagan by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye. 

“Stay here with your brothers and sisters. Keep them safe. Jana would be here if it weren’t for Dumbledore and his meddling-”

“Meddling!” Iagan rebutted, “If it weren’t for Albus we could be dead!”

“Dead? What on earth are you talking about?” Christoph asked.

“Why do you think mum and dad keep us locked up in this place? They’re afraid we’ll be killed by evil things-”

“Iagan!” Christoph shouted. Jana’s eyes were very wide open, she looked awestruck and afraid. 

“I’m older now, Christoph. I know the truth,” Iagan continued, “I know what happens when you go out there into the world. Look what happened to Jana when she did it! It wasn’t an accident. Someone had to have deliberately attacked her-”

“Iagan,” Christoph hushed, grabbing Iagan’s face so that he could look nowhere else, “what would ever make you think that? What happened to Jana was a terrible accident. There is nothing out there to be afraid of.”

“Then why do you insist we stay here? What do we need to be protected from?” Iagan pleaded. 

“You’re too young to understand,” Christoph sighed, releasing him.

“It’s okay, Iagan. Please don’t be cross with me,” Jana said quietly, reaching for his hand. Iagan pushed her away. 

“That’s how you treat your sister?” Christoph asked angrily. The side door opened slowly and from behind it appeared Nuallan. He was clutching something in his hand and Christoph snatched it from him immediately. 

  
  


When they came down for breakfast that morning everyone was gathered in the dining room in silence. Not a single one of the children was looking up from the floor as they hung their heads. Angharad was leaning against the wall scowling at the children. Liam was standing prominently in front of them all looking like a preacher in a church. He was holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet, and Harry immediately realized that it was what Christoph tore from Nuallan’s hand last night. 

“Well...who’s going to tell me the truth?” Liam began, gesticulating with the folded paper as if it were poison. If it were possible the room grew quieter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood frozen on the staircase unsure what to do. Harry looked for Jana and Christoph. It was then that he realized Christoph was standing up there next to Liam. Jana was wilting in an armchair. 

“Who brought this evil into our home?” Liam roared, his voice echoing off the walls of the mansion. 

“I mean, I don’t even know where you’d get it from? We’re worried...who left this estate without telling us? You could have been hurt!” Christoph added more gently. He saw Finnoula and Icarus exchange glances and then quickly look down.

“They probably brought it from their proper school!” Page accused pointing at them on the stairs.

“Against my better judgement-“ Liam started but Christoph cut in, “father I assure you that none of us brought this here. Please.” 

“Don’t lie to me Chrissy...I let the...the muggle born come-“ 

“Excuse me?” Harry huffed. Hermione looked a bit surprised and opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out. 

“You let the muggle born come?” Harry challenged. 

“Yeah what’s that supposed to mean?” Ron supported gently. 

“Father please,” Christoph tried. 

“Did you bring this into my house mudblood!” There were tears streaming down Hermione’s face now, she was in pure shock. 

“She didn’t da!” Nuallan perked up suddenly, sensing how rude his father was being, “Iagan got it from Calandra!” 

“Nuallan!” Iagan screamed, “how could you?” Liam charged the young boy so quickly it was a blur. Suddenly Iagan was bleeding heavily from his nose on the floor and Nuallan was wrestling Liam. Christoph tried to break it up. Angharad stood quietly in the corner visibly afraid to interfere. Jana bolted from her armchair and took safety in Harry’s arms. Ron was already fetching their trunks to leave. 

“This is your fault!” Liam accuses Christoph, as he pinned him against the wall. 

“Father I did not encourage this one bit.” 

“Working for the Ministry. It was only a matter of time…we should have never let you go to that school!” 

“Father I have never allowed the children to read this. Never,” Christoph looked shocked that he was being accused of such a thing by his father. Angharad tried healing Iagan’s nose surreptitiously in the corner. 

“Come on Harry,” Ron’s voice came from behind them. 

“You’ll never get out of here on your own,” Christoph called to them as they headed for the door. Hermione wiping tears from her eyes as she donned her mittens. 

“Don’t you leave this house Jana!” Liam hollered. Jana bravely opened the door and turned to look at her adoptive parents for what was likely the last time. 

Christoph rushed to the door to help them leave, afraid they would get terribly lost or hurt on the journey. 

“If you walk through that door you may never return!” Liam scowled at Christoph, but tears were welling up in his eyes as he said it, hoping that Jana and Christoph would stay. 

“I have to keep Jana safe, father,” Christoph replied gently and closed the door behind them as the snow and wind whipped their faces. 


	16. The Pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsure where to go next, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Christoph and Jana stop at a nearby inn to figure out what to do next, and they bump into a surprising patron.

Christoph guided them as quickly as possible off of the property with a series of enchantments and passwords as they made their way through the gate. The sound of the front gate locking was starling in the otherwise quiet, cold, and snowy landscape. Now that Hermione has pulled herself together she began imploring them about where they should go. Ron insisted they spend Christmas at The Burrow instead, but Hermione felt bad imposing the five of them onto The Weasley’s family so suddenly. Harry wanted to suggest Grimmauld Place, but was unsure whether or not Christoph knew or was aloud to know about it.

“It’s an 8 hour flight at least, mate. If we go, we’re going to have to disapparate, and we can not disapparate within a thirty kilometer radius of where we stand,” Christoph explained. 

Hermione began to scribble on various pieces of parchment, a letter to The Weasleys and a letter to Professor Lupin. Hedwig took them both and flew off into the fresh morning air. 

“In the meantime, there’s a place we can stay, come on.” After a fifteen minute walk, and nearly frozen fingers and toes they arrived to a distinctly wizarding village. There were a few families walking down the road with bags full of what were likely last minute Christmas gifts. A small child chucked a snowball at Ron and he threw one back, sending them all into a fit of laughter. Eventually they arrived at a rather large stone building with a distinct thatched roof and purple stained glass windows. 

The words  _ Mahoydal Inn _ were carved into a thing rectangle sign that hung easily from a beam beneath the thatch. Christoph opened the door and encouraged them inside from the cold. Harry did not realize how cold they were until the warmth of the pub and the fireplace began to defrost him. 

“To what do we owe this pleasure?” A young woman with hip length brown hair cheered, nearly gliding up to Christoph with a naughty smirk on her face. She grabbed his arm and patted his hair. 

“Chantry,” Christoph replied with cold indifference. 

“What can we do for you McKeeley,” a portly man from behind the bar asked in a friendly but businesslike way. 

“We’ve had a change in Christmas plans. I think we may make our way to the south of Blighty instead, but not sure yet,” Christoph replied distantly, watching as Chantry fussed over Jana’s hair and complimented her on how beautiful she looked. Hermione tried to start a conversation with them but was clearly not enjoying it. 

“Is that really Janey?” The barkeep asked to snap Christoph out of his daze. 

Christoph simply nodded. They requested a room to fit the five of them just for the night. The man was nice enough to offer two rooms and Harry paid being that it was he and Jana who had a wealth of money left to them. It was the first time Harry thought about his vault at Gringotts and how he likely had been sharing it with Jana for years.

“Have a pint handsome,” Chantry floated over rubbing Ron’s shoulder. Ron’s cheeks turned a deep shade of red as he chuckled nervously. Hermione rolled her eyes so thoroughly Harry was surprised her pupils returned to center. 

“We’ll be back, let me just get them settled,” Christoph assured Chantry who made a practiced pout as they made their way up the stairs to the inn. As they unpacked their bags Harry noticed Jana was not among them and her hurried down the stairs suddenly to ensure she hadn’t wandered off. He quickly found her giggling in a corner booth with Chantry and a very familiar face. 

“Wood?” Harry called in shock. Oliver wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and looked up towards where his name had been called. 

“Harry!? Merlin’s Beard!” Oliver Wood, his former Quidditch captain and now Puddlemere United’s keeper called joyfully, leaping from his seat to shake Harry’s hand firmly. 

“Jana was telling me all about your victories this autumn. The only thing that would be better is if Jana was on the team,” Wood smiled. Harry took a seat beside them in the booth. The four of them were quite a Motley Crew. 

“I’d love if Jana played with us but...she can’t…” Harry started but stopped sensing Jana’s discomfort. 

“I’m certain you could at least play beater, you’d see them coming. They’re hard to miss!” Wood encouraged taking the last sip from his mug. 

“Fancy another pint Ollie?” Chantry asked in a flirtatious way.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Wood held back a burp. 

“It’s Christmas!” Chantry protested shimmying his mug over to the barkeep who promptly filled it. 

“How the hell you been Potter?” Wood somewhat slurred pushing a bowl of peanuts towards him. 

“Fair,” Harry replied noticing the way Wood was grazing Jana’s leg with his hand. Jana didn’t seem to notice or she didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t sure. 

“How do you two know each other? Harry your boyfriend? Only natural the Gryffindor Quidditch captain would get the most beautiful girl in school!” Wood carried on, leaning in to inspect her more closely than any friend would. 

“Harry isn’t my boyfriend. How’s Carmella?” Jana replied with a smirk. 

“Ah we broke it off,” Wood yawned, grabbing the fresh mug of mead from Chantry. 

“Oliver?” It was Hermione, and she was just as surprised to see him. She joined them in the booth which was now becoming crowded. 

“How are ya Granger?” Wood asked, raising his glass to her. 

“I’m well, thanks. How do you two know each other?” Hermione asked, exchanging concerned glances with Harry. 

“How do you think she learned to fly so well? Christoph insists she can’t get on a broom because she’s blind. To that I say Bahumbug!” Wood said loudly enough that the barkeep shouted “Bahumbug” back to him. Jana vehemently avoided their gazes. 

“Is that so?” Hermione continued as if Jana’s flying abilities were a well known fact. She noticed Ron approaching them.

“Oliver Wood! No way! How ya been, mate?” Ron beamed, missing his drunkenness and the way he was talking to and treating Jana.

“Ron Weasley!” Wood smiled clinking his mug into the one Ron was holding in his own hand joyfully. 

“Happy Christmas!” Wood cheered. Everyone in the pub cheered it back. 

“In your dreams, Wood.” It was Christoph who had definitely noticed Oliver’s hand caressing’s Jana’s leg.

“Oh come off it!” Wood sputtered, nearly spilling his mug all together, as he missed the corner of the table. 

“You’ve had enough, haven’t you?” Christoph crossed his arms. Wood was not catching the hint, so Christoph encouraged Jana away from the table. 

“Oh let her stay, Chrissy. Can’t she have a little fun?” Chantry giggled, pushing Wood’s hand away from Jana’s leg and pulling her close as if she were a lost doll. 

“No, she can’t. That’s the problem with you lot, you’re always having fun!” Christoph huffed. Chantry slid out of the booth and draped herself over Christoph’s shoulder, rubbing her nose on his neck. 

“You have plenty of fun, darling, I would know,” Chantry giggled, pulling him towards the bar and away from the table. 

“I can’t drink, I’ve promised Jana,” Christoph replied half heartedly, gently peeling Chantry off of him. Harry was somewhat surprised and impressed at this. 

“You never promised me anything. Was it Katerina who you promised this to?” Jana added loud enough to be heard in the otherwise noisy pub. The color drained from Christoph’s face. 

“You back with that girl? I didn’t know Chrissy, I’m sorry,” Chantry sulked away, mildly embarrassed. Jana and Christoph were now in what appeared to be a staring contest, that eventually Jana lost. 

“It’s good to see you, Ollie,” Jana leaned over and quietly said to Wood who gave her all of his attention. 

“Where are you going you bonnie lass?” Wood smirked. Jana and Wood then began to speak to each other in a language Harry could not eavesdrop on and Jana eventually disappeared upstairs. Hermione chased after her quickly, and Harry and Ron followed suit, leaving Christoph and Wood alone at the pub, where they belonged. Once they all crowded into the small inn room, Harry slammed the door behind him and charged at Jana at full speed. 

“You can fly? You lied to me. You lied to us!” Harry roared. 

“You speak gaelic?” Hermione asked further. 

“Oliver Wood is your boyfriend?” Ron added.

Jana winced and stood silently by the window for a moment as the three best friends seethed. She twirled her hair in her finger and scanned the room frantically as if what she should say were written somewhere. 

“Come on, out with it!” Harry sighed. Jana looked up at Harry with incredible focus. The sun was setting now, and her emerald green eyes, looked like flames in the glow. Her milky white pupils had never been so clear. Anyone who saw her would have known she was nearly blind. Harry had to remind himself that just as Harry’s scar should not garner him special treatment, Jana’s scar, and limp and vision shouldn’t either. She was just as capable as any other sixteen year old girl, and she was beautiful and very smart. 

“First...Ollie is not my boyfriend. We may have kissed...a few times...but that’s it!” Jana began softly. Harry’s jaw dropped and he grew ill thinking about Jana being kissed by anyone. 

“Does he know?” Harry checked. 

“Of course not! Are you mad Harry?” Jana shrieked. Harry apologized, and tried to get the vision of Oliver Wood and his sister locking lips out of his mind.

“Yes, I speak a bit of Scottish Gaelic...and a bit of Welsh...Christoph is a monolingual creature and it’s one of the only ways I can get around him,” Jana continued, glancing at Hermione, “Domhail is suffocating...Christoph and Remus lie to Liam and Angharad and take me out to sometimes...they think we're going to see a healer, or to St. Mungo’s...but we’re actually coming here...there’s a park up the road with a swimming hole…”

“That’s very clever,” Hermione smiled apologetically, “who speaks Welsh?”

“Remus, he’s fluent,” Jana explained. 

“Since when? I feel like everything is a lie,” Ron sighed, taking a seat on the bed, “Oliver is a lot older than you!” 

“Thank you for that complex calculation,” Jana snubbed. Hermione snorted as she stifled a laugh. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could fly a broom?” Harry nearly begged. 

“I really can’t,” Jana whined, “he’s exaggerating. He’s drunk!”

“Don’t lie! Not to me!” Harry argued. 

“I haven’t been on a broom in years!” Jana replied, were glowing eyes extinguished by forming tears, “He took me flying, just like you, three, maybe four times. I’m telling the truth!” Harry avoided her gaze heavily. 

“And how did you keep this from Christoph?” Harry finally managed to reply. 

“Remus took me those times,” Jana replied quickly. 

“Three or four times? And you’ve kissed him?” Harry barked. 

“I’ve known Ollie for years, Harry. He’s always...flirting…” Jana sobbed. 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve turned Neville down because of him!” Hermione asked cautiously. 

“Neville is my friend! I don’t want anything else!” Jana continued as tears rolled down her cheeks, “You’re all the same! Telling me where to go, what to wear, whether I am allowed to eat this or do that, who to talk to, to be friends with, to love!” 

“We didn’t mean to-” Harry started but Jana pointed her wand at his chest. 

“Go ahead!” Jana cried, “tell me to put my wand away. Tell me to calm down. Say it!” 

There was a sound of creaking hinges behind them and the figure of a man materialized in the doorway. 

  
  



	17. Perigee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say their goodbyes to Oliver Wood and finally arrive at The Burrow, almost unscathed.

Jana knew instantly that it was Lupin and she quickly dropped her wand and ran into his arms. He asked if everything was alright and Jana assured it was and he pushed no further. They shared dinner together cordially and discovered that Lupin was nearly to Domhail when Hedwig found him hence his speedy arrival. Before they went to bed Hedwig arrived with a letter from Mr. Weasley assuring them that they were all welcome and the more the merrier. They planned to leave the next morning. Lupin got his own room, Christoph, Harry, and Ron shared a room and Hermione and Jana took the other. Harry was pleased to hear a lot of chatting and laughing through the wall. He wanted Jana and Hermione to get along and it seemed like they were. Jana did not join them for breakfast the next morning and Harry decided to join her and help her pack instead. He wishes their relationship had blossomed more at this point. It had been nearly five months. 

“Talk to me,” Harry beseeched, grasping Jana’s hands away from her methodically folding, with a pleading look on his face, “tell me everything. No more secrets.” 

“Like what?” Jana replied coyly. 

“Your name is Jana. You survived a werewolf attack. You’re the best at potions in our year! Even better than Hermione and that’s saying something…” Harry started as if reading a child a bedtime story, “You’re rubbish at transfiguration and dueling but you can do charms without your wand and without saying anything!” Jana smiled and giggled a bit. 

“Oliver used to tell me about you all the time. I was shocked when I realized the best seeker at Hogwarts was my-“ Jana stopped, and the smile was quickly gone from her face. 

“He talked about me?” Harry asked with surprise. 

“All Oliver talks about is Quidditch. I never had much interest in it until we became friends,” Jana replied reaching out to Harry’s face. She pushed his hair aside and looked closely at his scar, running her finger along it gently, “a lightning bolt, huh?” Harry nodded and took this opportunity to inspect her scars as well. Jana recoiled when Harry reached out to touch them. 

Harry quickly apologized and adjusted his own hair, “Friends, huh? Just friends?” 

“Of course. I told you Harry. No boys!” Jana smiled.

“You don’t have to do everything Christoph says. In fact, I’d much prefer it if you didn’t…” Harry added on a serious note, “can’t get rid of the git, might as well piss him off.” At this Jana laughed quite hard. 

“He means well, honestly,” Jana defended gently, “and he told off Liam and Angharad, which was really brave.” Harry nodded in agreement. 

“How do you feel about everything? I mean honestly, the past few months have been a bit of a nightmare,” Harry began. Jana was quiet for a while, staring past him. 

“So much has happened since I was born...I feel so busy...I’m not sure if I’ve really stopped to think about how anything makes me feel,” Jana admitted. Harry appreciated her candidness. 

“I know what you mean,” Harry replied, “I was jealous...when we met...thinking of you coming from a loving home with people who care about you...but when we visited...I felt selfish for feeling that way.”

“It wasn’t always like that...it's my fault really…after the attack Liam and Angharad went bonkers...they all blame me for the isolation. The fact that they can’t go to school anymore…”

“I don’t understand how Dumbledore allows that to go one,” Harry replied with annoyance in his voice. 

“My understanding is that they refused to continue to care for us if they were brought back to school. That’s why Dumbledore took Remus away to teach at the school. He hoped that by bringing him to Hogwarts, Liam and Angharad would finally feel comfortable to let the children back, but it didn’t work...I know it’s difficult on them, but they’re afraid, Harry. They don’t want to lose anymore children…”

“More children?”

“They had a daughter...and two sons...all killed during the war…” Jana explained briefly. 

“That’s awful,” Harry replied sadly, “truly. Awful.”

“I don’t want to be ungrateful to them...but they have really lost their minds...I am going to speak with Albus when we return to school. Something has to be done, and I think Christoph agrees…” 

There was a knock at the door followed by its movement towards them. Oliver Wood stepped in uninvited and greeted them both. Jana explained that she would return quickly, grabbing a small satchel from the bureau and exiting to the hallway with Wood. Harry tried to eavesdrop through the gap between the hinge and the wall made by the door being left ajar. He saw as Jana handed Wood the green velvet satchel. Wood inspected its contents briefly and then thanked Jana. 

“That should get you through the season,” Jana whispered noticing the pale guilt spreading across his face, “go on it’s not cheating.”

“Are you sure you have to go? It would be nice to spend Christmas together,” Wood whispered changing the subject. His hand grazed her leg again gently, his gaze crossing the hallway to ensure it was empty. It was. He moved closer. 

“I do...I’m going to miss you, Ollie.”

“You’ll see me soon, only a few months left of school yet.”

“I don’t think I will…”

“Quit talking nonsense. You’ll come here...we’ll go swimming...maybe flying if you can shake Christoph off for a damn moment…”

“You know I’d love that but I won’t be back here again...”

“Not this again…those are nightmares Jana, alright? Everyone has them.”

“They’re not nightmares, Ollie, they’re real…”

“How can you tell the difference?” Oliver huffed. 

“Harry’s arm-“

“You were vague that time-“

“The snake!” 

“Coincidence-“

“The World Cup!” 

Wood didn’t respond this time. Instead he came closer to her, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers in a loving way, “I believe you...but I don’t want to believe this…”

“Oliver…” Jana whispered clearly trying to resist him with every fiber of her being. 

“You are safe, Jana. You’re at Hogwarts and Christoph is with you. He’ll protect you if anything goes awry and bring you back to me in one piece…” 

“Protect me? Is that what you think he does?” Jana muttered unconvinced. She finally locked eyes with Wood and they gazed at each other quietly for a bit. 

“What could possibly happen? Stay here with me if you’re afraid-“

“I’m not-“ Jana would have finished her sentence but she couldn’t as Wood gently distracted her lips with a kiss and then another. Wood held Jana’s head tightly in his hands and he pecked her a few more times until she finally resisted and they kissed deeply. 

“You come back to me,” Wood demanded. 

Jana smiled sadly and stroked the stubble on his chin with the back of her hand and kissed him for the last time, “Goodbye Oliver.” Wood’s expression was desperate as he watched her walk away. 

Harry quickly took a seat in the thin wooden chair at the corner and pretended to read a book. Jana came back into the room and closed the door behind her, careful to turn the knob quietly. 

“Everything alright?” Harry asked with a faux distracted tone. 

“Of course..” Jana replied, finishing packing her trunk. 

“Did you say something about the Quidditch World Cup?” Harry tried to mention casually. Jana was mute for several minutes, only the sound of clothes being folded and random latch clinking came from behind him as he pretended to read. 

“Yes, I did,” Jana suddenly replied. 

“Were you there?” Harry asked, abandoning his book. 

“I was,” Jana replied. 

“Were you scared?” 

“Christoph was with me, so I wasn’t,” Jana explained, “No one knows I went there...I was supposed to be at St. Mungo’s...”

Harry promised not to share anything about it. He was deeply concerned about what he had overheard. What did Jana mean that she would not return? Had she had another vision? Jana never spoke about her visions to anyone despite them seeming to increase in frequency and seriousness. We’re they truly visions? Harry was not quite convinced that Jana was truly a Seer. Not yet. 

Eventually they were all packed and made their way out of the village by foot. Harry was going to miss the warm inn and pub. It had a charm. They broke off into pairs to disapparate to Ottery St. Catchpole - Hermione and Harry, Ron and Christoph, Jana and Lupin. Hermione and Harry made it there first landing unscathed and on their feet. 

“You’re amazing Hermione!” Harry smiled, “truly.” 

Then Christoph and Ron appeared ungracefully, tumbling across the grass as they arrived. 

“Sorry mate haven’t done that in a while,” Christoph laughed picking Ron up off the ground. He shook off some grass from his trousers. Lupin and Jana appeared last, with Jana unconscious in his arms. 

“Bloody hell!” Christoph exclaimed trying to take Jana off his hands. Lupin assured them he could manage as he made his way to The Burrow. Ron let everyone in, and Lupin lay Jana down on the sofa. 

“She’s alright, mum, she’s alright,” Ron assured in a voice that was anything but reassuring. Lupin emptied Jana’s rucksack with haste and rifled through the bottles and vials in a mild panic. He finally found the one he was looking for and swallowed it quickly. He then took an identical one and tipped it into Jana’s mouth, encouraging her to awaken rubbing the potion on her lips since she failed to elicit a swallow.

“Remus, how can we help?” Mrs. Weasley asked tenderly. 

“The moon is in perigee…” Lupin moaned, “dammit...why didn’t she remind me?” 

“I understand why that matters to you, Professor Lupin, but-“ Ron stopped when he heard Hermione gasp behind him. 

“Is that what happened to her?” Hermione asked abrasively. Lupin placed his forehead on Jana’s in frustration, visibly holding back tears. 

“Go, Remus, I’ve got her,” Christoph reassured, placing his hand on Lupin’s shoulder. Lupin left The Burrow with haste saying nothing. A full moon approached and he had to go somewhere he could hide and sleep through the brunt of his “furry little problem”. 

“She was attacked by a werewolf?” Fred’s voice questioned from the stairs, he looked perturbed. 

“It makes so much sense now,” George added. Christoph looked around at all of them as if overwhelmed by the burden of having to explain this. Harry played dumb, and maintained his silence. He had known for months now not only what had happened to Jana but who had done it. Jana would never want everyone to know the truth but it appeared that Christoph had little choice in the matter. 

“Jana is not a werewolf,” Harry explained sternly. 

“Harry is right. Jana is not a werewolf but she was attacked by one…” Christoph gritted his teeth. 

“Poor dear…” Mrs. Weasley frowned. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, Harry blank, Ginny apologetic. 

“The scars...the blindness...the limp...somehow the universe spared her the lycanthropy...but when the moon is closest...she fades in and out of consciousness…” Christoph described unwillingly. Jana’s eyelids parted slightly and her pupils danced up and down giving her a mad appearance. She let out a quiet whimper as he hands contorted as if in pain. 

“Is it wolfsbane?” Hermione asked gently, picking up the bottle from the side table. Christoph nodded and lifted Jana’s body. 

“Use my room,” Ginny urged leading them up the stairs. At first the whimpers disappeared as Christoph and Jana moved further away from them but after a brief bout of silence there was a horrific scream. 


	18. Harry's Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finally reaches Jana, and their bond grows stronger.

Harry charged up the stairs at the sound of his sister’s horrific screaming. He was filled with intense emotions he had never felt before. He completely loved Jana and wanted to do everything in his power to protect her. It wasn’t the love he had for Sirius. It wasn’t the love he had for Ginny. This was different. At long last he pushed aside all of his own desires, what he saw as family, and accepted Jana exactly as she was. She was his sister. His blood. Lily Potter had created them both. They had shared a womb only to be cruelly separated at birth. Christoph urged Harry not to come in the room, but he nearly walked straight through him to get to her. 

Jana’s body was contorted in what looked like an impossible way. Unlike when Lupin had transformed into a fur covered beast with long nails and sharp teeth, Jana maintained her feminine form and doll like face that attracted too many young men for his liking. Her limbs and back contracted in an unbearable way until finally she was released from the twisting and dropped down back into the blankets and pillows. Harry did not know what to do but was convinced he could get her alert enough to drink the wolfsbane and ease her suffering. He called out her name is desperation, taking her entire upper body into his arms and holding her to him as tightly as he could. He reassured her that he was there and would not leave. 

Eventually she opened her eyes half heartedly and made eye contact. Harry poured the potion into her mouth until it was gone, and quietly she went limp into a deep merciful sleep. Harry listened to his own breathing as it slowed. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear his pulse. 

“Thank you,” Christoph’s voice broke. His wet face glistened in the moonlight. “She always takes her potion...I had forgotten...I forgot…” Harry could feel the tension in Christoph’s body as he draped himself over Jana’s form. All at once he released it into a sob into Jana’s neck. And for the first time since they had met, Harry genuinely felt empathy for him.

“Will she be alright by morning?” Harry finally managed to inquire. Christoph did not dare show his bereft expression. Finally catching his breath he managed to explain that by morning it would be as if nothing had happened to Jana or Lupin at all. 

“She’s so strong...I fail to remember how sick she is…” 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did everything they could to keep everyone’s mind off of Jana and Lupin. There was nothing further they could provide anyway. They simply had to wait. Bill and Fleur’s arrival was a welcome surprise, and catching up with them did distract everyone enough to get through some treacle tart and to sleep. 

Harry woke up rather early the next morning, eager to see Jana back to herself. He heard muffled voices coming from Ginny’s room. Lupin was kneeling on the floor trying to fasten something with metal and leather to Jana’s leg. They were chatting and smiling. He felt bad for intruding and stood there quietly for a moment before knocking. 

“How’s that?” Lupin asked, tightening a leather strap below her knee. 

“Better,” Jana smiled. 

“Are you sure you want to wear it today?” Lupin confirmed, bringing his left knee up from the floor as if about to stand up. Jana confirmed with a bob of her head. Lupin took Jana’s hands and lifted her to stand. At first Jana was wobbly, and held onto him for support.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Remus, we’ll be inside all day. If it hurts I’ll take it off,” Jana explained. He knew he shouldn’t have, but Harry finally brought his knuckle to the door’s surface. 

“I’m so glad you’re both alright,” Harry smiled, standing there in his pajamas, “gave us quite a scare.” Jana looked at him vacantly. She was back to herself. He embraced her aloof nature, even if it wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Hungry?” Lupin asked. 

Although it was a bit difficult to locate what they needed, Harry and Lupin gathered ingredients for breakfast. Jana set up a cutting board at a special angle near the window so that the sunlight would hit the knife just right. She began cutting tomatoes and mushrooms, humming a tune that sounded familiar. Lupin removed sausages from the icebox and rummaged for a cast iron skillet. 

“I hope you weren’t too hard on him,” Lupin said as he lit the burner by simply pointing at it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jana replied quickly, and then resumed her humming. 

“Yes you do,” Lupin smirked, setting the pan down on the fire and tumbling the sausages in, “I was rooting for you and Oliver. Good match.” Jana’s humming stopped and now only the sound of the sink pouring water into a bowl of vegetables could be heard. 

“There is no me and Oliver,” Jana finally answered. She cleaned the vegetables by hand as if to ease her frustration. 

“You’re a terrible liar, Jana Lily,” Lupin pouted. 

“Is that so?” Jana replied now with levity in her voice, “I do things that would shock you!” 

“Do you really? I’m very happy for you. Please, shock me with the bitter details,” Lupin joked, taking the freshly cleaned vegetables out of her grasp and pouring them into the pan. Harry was enjoying watching them very much. It felt like home. How things were supposed to be…and for a moment he imagined Sirius there to...and himself a bit younger...at Domhail together...but the wishful thinking dissipated quickly as the kitchen filled with Ron’s family. 

“Are you making breakfast for me?” Mrs. Weasley called with delight, grabbing Jana’s shoulders with enthusiasm. 

“I was but Remus has stolen my mushrooms,” Jana explained with a wry smile. 

“Well, how dare he!” Mrs. Weasley chuckled. 

Over breakfast Jana kept staring at Bill. 

“Oh, please! I’d much rather you and him than stupid phlegm,” Ginny teased in Jana’s ear. Hermione giggled imagining Bill and Jana together for a moment and how cute it was that she was staring, until she noticed the gravity on Jana’s face. When they finally finished eating, Bill formally introduced himself. Harry was unsure if Bill knew who Jana really was. Jana did not let go of Bill’s hand when she shook it. Fleur looked annoyed and a bit jealous, but Bill raised his free hand to stop her interference. Ginny smiled hopefully and exchanged glances with Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry watched carefully. Jana turned over Bill’s hand and traced the lines in his palm with her finger, looking out the window wide eyed. Jana was about to say something, but Fleur clutched Bill’s wrist, pulling him away from her. She reached out and shook Jana’s hand, feigning a formal introduction, herself. 

“Do you want children?” Jana asked with a smile.

“But of course! I ‘ope Bill and I can mek eh fam’ly one day-”

“You’ll have three,” Jana stated firmly. Fleur looked stunned into silence and released the hand shake. She turned towards Bill, perturbed. She had a sneaky smirk on his face as he eyed Jana up and down, trying to figure her out. 

“You’re a Seer?” Bill asked rather loudly, as Jana walked away from them. This garnered everyone's attention. Jana turned and gazed in an empty way. “I am a Curse Breaker...I’ve seen a lot of things in Egypt...the Inner Eye is real...I believe it...try me…” It seemed Bill was disappointed that Fleur had interrupted the prophecy he was about to hear. 

Jana approached him boldly, and reached up to his face, bringing his ear to her lips and whispered something. He smiled at her, “I’ll hold you to it.”

Christmas day was thankfully uneventful. Mrs. Wealsey made a delicious spread, her children opened quasi-embarrassing handmade gifts, and Jana adored the snitch necklace Harry had gotten for her. Although it has been an eventful holiday, Harry was eager to return to Hogwarts. There was just one more thing he wanted to do before they returned. 

“When did you meet Sirius?” Harry asked that night when they were finally alone. 

“At the inn...before the World Cup…” Jana surprisingly gave Harry all of her attention. Her eyes firmly fixed on his face. 

“Did he ever...say anything about me?” Harry asked, desperation in his voice. 

“All he did was talk about you,” Jana smiled. 

“And what did he say?” 

“He said... you know my handsome godson, Harry? The one who can cast incredible spells that students four years older can’t? He’s your brother!” 

Harry audibly gasped. He couldn’t believe that it was truly Sirius who told Jana the truth. 

“He was so excited to introduce us…” Jana’s voice broke, “but he didn’t come back.”

And they grieved. Together. 

  
  



	19. The Youngest Auror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with Steerforth at Hogs Head Inn. He's not quite what Harry expected.

  
It wasn't long before Harry received a letter from Steerforth. They had decided to meet at Hogs Head Inn the following weekend, since it was easy for Harry to sneak there with his invisibility cloak, and the Ministry had given Steerforth a week off from work to recover from his injuries.

Having waited for nearly half an hour, Harry was afraid Steerforth had forgotten. It did not seem like him, this accomplished man, to be tardy. He was awoken by the clanking of two butterbeer mugs and two raised strawberry blonde eyebrows hanging above twinkling grey eyes.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"That's alright, mate. Nearly midterm. Probably studying a lot," Steerforth replied. 

"Sure." Harry wasn't in the business of studying.

"So...how is she?" Steerforth asked with an uncharacteristically shy approach.

"Who? Jana?" Harry replied, getting his bearings straight, "Oh...thanks by the way." He took a swig of butterbeer and felt as it warmed his insides.

"She's...she's Jana..." Harry explained, hoping Steerforth would know what he meant by that, and after taking in Steerforth's solemn expression, he supposed he had.

"You said she has spoken of me?" He implored further.

"Yeah, she's mentioned that you have a very important job, much to Chrisoph's dismay," Harry laughed. Steerforth joined him with a chuckle, that weakened into a sigh.

"We used to be very close, Christoph and I. Until, well, the accident..." Harry furrowed his brow. "Jana's accident," Steerforth clarified. 

Harry nodded, "I saw...I mean...I…”

“You saw?” Steerforth scowled. This was an auror he was dealing with. 

“Jana was attacked at the start of term by a student-“ 

“What?” Steerforth gasped. 

“It was sort of Jana’s fault...she set the girl’s hair on fire-“

Steerforth spit out his drink, widened his eyes, and cheered, “Are you sure this is Jana we’re talking about?” 

Harry chuckled, “It was for a good reason. She sort of challenged Jana to a duel and then threatened me…the whole situation was sort of strange...it was Draco Malfoy who found her bloodied up-“

“Malfoy?!” Steerforth gasped again. Harry then began to explain in detail all that had gone on over the past few months. Steerforth huffed, and took a deep drink as if to cool off a flame in his throat. Harry was not sure if he had extinguished it or not.

“If Nymphadora and Christoph have been keeping a close eye, then I trust there’s nothing more to it. Lucius is a piece of work. I sort of feel sorry for the kid-“ 

“Don’t-“ Harry cut him off, “he’s the worst.” 

“He may have a crush on her, I mean she is beautiful and brilliant. Any boy would be so lucky but I’m sure a lot of blokes can’t see past her, you know...”

“Oh they see clear through it,” Harry joked half heartedly rolling his eyes. Jana had a queue of suitors it seemed.

“Oh is that so?” Steerforth replied, somewhat annoyed himself. They shared the brotherly concern for her, “You see, Harry, I was in auror training that night. I was supposed to be the one fighting off dark creatures, but it was Christoph who saved her..." 

Harry suddenly realized why it was that they were no longer amicable. 

"Please don't think me selfish, Harry. I am grateful to Christoph that Jana is alive. But where was I? What kind of auror does that make me? I'll never forgive myself. I swore that I would not res or stop fighting dark magic until one day I found the bastard that attacked Jana. One day I'm going to find him, and I am going to kill him,” Steerforth proclaimed slamming down his mug. Harry's hair stood up as he heard Steerforth's words. He sought to kill the werewolf that hurt Jana. Unbeknownst to him, he sought to kill Remus Lupin.

"I haven't any leads all these years. Can you imagine? The Ministry is definitely lacking in that department. Keeping track of these beasts. These monsters-"

"I wouldn't be sure that they're all monsters. Some get bitten in childhood, it's not their fault," Harry replied, but quickly regretted it, feeling as if he had given Lupin away, so he quickly added, "Have you heard of Fenrir Greyback? Perhaps it was him." 

Steerforth instantly shook his head, "I've seen the damage Greyback inflicts. Jana would definitely be dead.” 

Harry agreed with him and quickly changed the subject, “Well I wasn’t going to say anything but-”

“But what?”

“Now that I realize the two of you aren’t on good terms, I suppose it's safe to relay how much of a-”

“Git he is? ‘Cause that’s the perfect word for him,” Steerforth said, in an unfamiliarly casual tone that did not suit him.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. 

“Well he’s a pure blood but a drunk one...can’t believe Albus has actually got him teaching classes…”

“How do you know he’s a pureblood?” Harry queried. 

“I work for the Ministry, Harry...” Steerforth added before taking another bite of his sausage, “know all about the children, it’s the first thing I did when I was able to get my hands on records and ask around a bit. Perks of the job.” 

“Do you know about Christoph?” Harry’s curiosity piqued. Steerforth smirked a bit, and put down the bite he was about to eat. 

“I do actually, if you’re interested,” Steerforth smiled, appealing to his more mischievous side. “I have reason to believe he’s the son of deatheaters."

“Does anyone else know that?” Harry gasped. 

Steerforth shook his head, and pushed aside his plate, “Dumbledore does, if that’s your concern.”

“Doesn’t that mean-”

“That Christoph is one? No. Trust me, I’ve checked,” Steerforth replied, “Intercepted mail, stalked him, interrogated Jana...Nothing. Besides, do you think something like that would get past Dumbledore?” 

“No,” Harry replied shaking his head, “of course not.”

“Many of the children are those of Death Eaters that have died though...” Steerforth added slyly. 

“Why aren’t they living with their families? Certainly they’ve got an aunt like me or...well...I would have rather been at the orphanage than with my family…” Harry retracted. 

“Ah, yes, Harry, why aren’t they living with their blood relatives? It’s a valid question. I’m thankful that I was sent to Domhail...but some would consider what Dumbledore has done kidnapping. Wouldn’t you?” Harry thought about it for a moment and nodded. He thought immediately of Draco. If both his parents had been imprisoned he would likely have to live with Bellatrix or Andromeda. But...Harry considered...what if he had a Sirius to go to...how unfair. 

“If the children had any reasonable family to go to wouldn’t their relatives come for them?” Harry explored options. 

Steerforth smirked, “Good point. And how would they do that?” Harry thought long and hard as he took another sip of his butterbeer. Sensing Harry had not solved the puzzle Steerforth interjected. “Where is Domhail, Harry?” Steerforth challenged in a way that he knew he could not answer. 

“I dunno…” Harry replied. 

“No one does, Harry. It’s untraceable and unplottable with several Secret Keepers. And how does one get to Domhail?” Steerforth quizzed further. 

“A portkey in some small muggle village...”

“And let’s just pretend that they even managed to find it, which they won’t….how would they penetrate the protective walls around the property and the protective charms?” Steerforth continued further, “quite frankly Harry I don’t think most of the families of the children at Domhail know they’re alive.” 

“That’s awful,” Harry sighed. 

“Calandra Yaxley...Corban is her uncle ...Nuallan Jugson...Iagan Snyde...Sophie and Claudia are Dorcas Meadowes’s girls...Demeter is Amelia Bones daughter…and Lachlan and Rachelle are Benjy Fenwick’s children,” Steerforth explained further, “I trust Dumbledore has his reasons. Domhail was certainly the better choice for many of them. This I know for sure.” 

The conversation turned to quidditch briefly which Steerforth reported he had played for Slytherin, and Harry was amused hearing about the rivalry between him and Tonks back then. Tonks had targeted him a few times with a bludger, just for fun. He pointed at a scar on his wrist as proof. His last year at Hogwarts was cut short by Jana’s accident, “We all came home immediately and never returned. I was lucky they let me become an auror despite not having finished. I hope no one is bullying, Jana.”

“No,” Harry assured, “and bedsides she and Hermione are friends, she’ll stick up for her."

“Ah, Hermione. That's the muggle born right?” Steerforth smirked throwing a chip in his mouth. 

“Yeah...” Harry replied uncomfortably, “and what does that matter?” 

“Oh you don't think it does, I see...” Steerforth put his hands up in jest to indicate he was backing off. 

“She’s the best in our year!” Harry defended more sternly. 

“I’m sure,” Steerforth replied with false conviction. 

“My mother, our mother, was muggle born. That makes Jana and I half-“ Harry continued. 

Steerforth chuckled, “I meant no offense. I know your mother was muggle born, but she was a witch wasn’t she? And your father a wizard?” Harry nodded. “It’s different,” Steerforth added leaning back on the bench. 

“How so?” Harry challenged further.

“Mudbloods-“

“Steerforth!” Harry hissed. 

“What?” Steerforth brushed off too casually for Harry’s liking, “Come on. Aren’t we friends?” 

“Hermione is my best friend, and that’s an awful word,” Harry said sternly. 

“Alright, alright, sorry,” Steerforth rolled his eyes, “muggle borns...they’re different Harry...they try to dilute our world with their muggle methods and ideas…” Harry huffed, not believing what Steerforth was carrying on about.

“Let’s just drop it,” Harry suggested. 

Steerforth consulted his pocket watch and finished the last sip of his butterbeer.

“So why have you been dodging The Order? Didn’t Tonks come looking for you this summer? You wouldn’t even speak to her-” Harry tried. 

“I have to go, Harry,” Steerforth forced a handshake, “but I will write soon. I want to see my Jana.” Before Harry had a chance to say goodbye, Steerforth apparated away. 


	20. Flower Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the romantic holiday playing Cupid and we learn a bit more about Christoph.

Hogwarts was full of nauseatingly pink and red decorations. There were flower garlands wrapped around balustrades on the way down from the common room and there was jacquard heart bunting on the tables in the Great Hall. Even the parchment the owls carried in their beaks sparkled or had a flowery odor. Harry was surprised by the amount of mail delivered to him that morning by Hedwig. Jana bothered Hedwig as she perched on the table by touching her feathers without warning and too roughly. Harry reminded her to be gentle as he flipped through his mail: the Daily Prophet, a letter from Professor Lupin for Jana, a valentine for Christoph...a valentine for Christoph? Harry cleared his throat and resisted the urge to open in.

“I think Hedwig’s got a bit of your mail by accident again,” Harry said, discreetly handing him the deep red parchment covered box, complete with a cherub imprint in the wax seal. The parcel reeked of evergreen and ginger. Christoph finally looked up from his paper to see what it was and upon realizing the nature of the package tore it from his grasp.

“Is that from Katerina?” Jana smirked, leaning in closer. Harry was surprised to see Jana tease Christoph.

“Shut up,” Christoph huffed as he rubbed his fingers over the seal.

“Who’s Katerina?” Ron asked as he leaned over for a slice of toast.

“Katerina? She’s Christoph’s girlfriend,” Jana explained matter of factly. Anyone within earshot stopped what they were doing instantly and turned to look at him.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Christoph refuted, as he nursed the package in his hand with uncharacteristic care. Christoph looked around at all the dumbfounded faces, even Hermione had a bit of food hanging out of her mouth as she sat there in shock. Most of the students looked away out of fear.

“Must be nice to have a girlfriend,” Ron sighed.

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Christoph replied sourly. Jana was smirking and holding back a laugh, as she basked in her brother’s embarrassment. If only she could have seen his reddened cheeks.

“Why don’t you just open it?” Jana asked, leaning over and pulling the ribbon’s edge, “or are you afraid Chantry will find out?”

“This is my package, not yours!” Christoph replied pulling it away from her, “and I don’t want to hear anymore about Chantry or Oliver.” Jana continued to giggle. Christoph abandoned his paper and his meal, tearing away from the table. He left without another word. 

“Tell me more,” Harry finally said to Jana, sidling up next to her.

“Christoph likes her a lot, he just won’t admit it,” Jana added, “she was one of his classmates. They were both in Ravenclaw together.”

“Are you excited to go to Hogsmeade again?” Harry asked, getting off topic. Jana smiled widely and nodded. Harry could not have been more thankful to McGonagall for allowing Lupin to count as a “guardian” on their permission slips this time. Technically, Jana was Lupin’s charge and by extension that made Harry Lupin’s charge as well. 

They were avoiding all of the more sought after spots on St. Valentine’s Day. Harry glanced over at Madame Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, where he had had a horrible date with Cho Chang the year prior. He shook off the memory as they headed down the street, unsure what to do with their unromantic selves.

“Are there books in there, Harry?” Jana asked, pointing to a window they were about to pass. It was Tomes and Scrolls.

“Yeah, want to go in?” Harry replied, reaching for the handle. Jana nodded.

“Hermione’s a bad influence on her. I thought she’d want to go to Zonko’s or Honeydukes,” Ron commented, immediately bored as the smell of old parchment filled the air and the cold was securely shunned to the outdoors by the shutting door.

“Honestly, Ron? We will visit both those places. There’s nothing wrong with a book store,” Hermione huffed. Jana mindlessly walked away through the aisles, running her fingers along the bindings.

“What’s wrong with Neville?” Ron furrowed his brow, glancing over at him from across a shelf full of rolled parchment, “He looks peaky.”

“Because of Jana of course,” Hermione rolled her eyes, “he’s got a Valentine for her-”

“He didn’t ask me for permission,” Harry snubbed.

“Ask you for permission? Neville doesn’t know that...you know...and he’s been working on it for weeks. Ginny and I told him-”

“You mean you’ve known about this and you didn’t mention it to me?” Harry snapped.

“Sorry, Christoph,” Hermione snapped back, “Maybe you should go over there and tell him it's okay?” 

Harry’s initial reaction was to go over there and hit him upside the head or hex him. He never felt that way towards Neville. This is what is was like to be a brother. This is how Ron must have felt when Dean Thomas was snogging Ginny at the Three Broomsticks. This was sort of how he felt when Dean Thomas was snogging Ginny at the Three Broomsticks…

“Will you please say something to him, before he passes out!” Hermione begged.

“No way, Harry, don’t do it,” Ron added in a hush. Harry took a deep breath and beared down. He did not want the day to be a waste, and he certainly did not want to be like Christoph. He took one look at Jana’s innocent face, and one look at Neville’s blushing cheeks and went for it.

“Hey, Neville, are you alright?” Harry asked, approaching him. Neville had his nose in a book, facing towards Jana, that he was clearly not reading. “Since when are you into Divination?”

“I’m not!” Neville declared, closing the book and anxiously trying to find where it belonged on the shelf.

“I heard you wanted to give something to Jana?” Harry tried. Neville looked shocked and just stood there very still. He seemed to try to speak, but nothing came out.

Harry filled in the silence between them, trying to reassure him that Jana had no suitors and that neither he nor Ron were interested in her like that. Neville nodded nervously and rummaged his coat. Harry took a look at the surprisingly well constructed valentine. Then Harry reminded, “This is lovely, Neville, but Jana can’t read-”

“I know it's a lot of ask Harry, but could you read it to her for me?” Harry was not certain if he had just vomited on the floor of Tomes and Scrolls, or if it were possible to be that nauseous without chyme exiting his gut.

“Erm…” Harry was trying to hold back the contents of his stomach.

“You made this?” Hermione marveled, taking the valentine from Harry’s hands.

“Yeah…” It was some kind of heart shaped plant with Jana’s name drawn in paste with bits of glitter stuck to it.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Hermione replied, “Won’t she, Harry?” Harry just nodded, and took it back from Hermione, stuffing it in his coat.

“It was nice of you to use such bright colors, she’ll be able to see it for sure,” Harry added.

“I want a book about plants, but they all smell the same,” Jana’s voice called suddenly. 

“Neville can probably help you with that,” Hermione chimed in. Ron stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes at Harry to make him feel better. Jana looked up at Neville, who was quite taller than her and smiled. Neville just stared at her for a moment before he said, “Dogweed and Deathcap is a Herbology shop just up the road.”

“Okay,” Jana replied, heading for the door.

“Have a nice day,” the shopkeeper called, as the bell above the doorway rang.

“We’re going to head to Spintwitches,” Hermione explained, “It’s right across the way, meet us in there when you’re done.”

“Hermione!” Harry whispered, as Neville and Jana entered the Herbology shop, “They...they’ll be alone!”

“Really? That was exactly my intention,” Hermione quipped.

“And what if he tries to kiss her or something,” Harry complained.

“Who are you right now, Harry Potter?” Hermione rebuffed, “Go look at Quidditch stuff, the both of you.”

“I am not reading that to her,” Harry decided resolutely as he tossed a quaffle to himself, “You can read it to her.”

“Yes you are,” Hermione demanded.

“Wuttya think of these, captain?” It was Jimmy Peakes, Gryffindor beater, “Supposedly they’ve got a spell on them that will repel water during rainy games.” He handed a pair of goggles to Harry.

“Really?” Harry replied, checking them out. Ron and Harry looked at a bunch of new equipment with their fellow Quidditch team mates.

“Jana!” Harry called as he saw her rounding the corner, “Sorry, mates. We’ll definitely give those goggles a try. See you later.”

“Bye captain!”

Jana was with Neville and Luna, who displayed a rather festive headband with wiry felt hearts shooting off of it.

“Yes, Harry,” Jana replied, as if she were in trouble.

“Hi, Luna,” Harry added, “Happy St. Valentine’s Day.” Luna wished him the same.

“Erm...yeah...did you...erm...find the book you were looking for?” Harry asked Jana.

“No,”Jana replied, “but Luna showed us a Mallowsweet in full bloom. They’re pink! I didn’t know that.”

“Right,” Harry replied awkwardly.

“I’m heading to Scrivenshafts if you want to come,” Luna invited. They all agreed. Harry was surprised to see how much Luna and Jana were chatting as they walked over to the quill shop. He didn’t realize they were sort of...friends.

“I think you should write about the Mallosweet in the Quibbler,” Jana commented as they entered the shop.

“That’s a good idea,” Luna agreed, “Most people probably don’t know that they’re flowering plants.”

Jana smiled as she navigated through the sea of colorful quills, small flecks of barb and feathers scattered on the floor. Harry followed her closely, trying to ward off Neville who was following Jana persistently but doing a poor job of concealing it.

“If Christoph was here, he would probably be able to tell me what kind of bird each and everyone one of these comes from,” Jana somewhat lamented, stroking a rather fuzzy quill.

“Some of them are labeled,” Harry replied, “I can read them to you. These are different kinds of owls...this one is from a Fwooper...and this one...is from an Occumy.”

“An Occumy?” Jana somewhat exclaimed taking a closer look.

“Yeah…” Harry replied, unsure of what an Occumy was. She took one off the shelf and made her way to the counter. The witch working the register was quite impatient, sighing is frustration as Jana attempted to pay. She dumped her entire coin purse on the counter, and closely inspected each coin, separating them by color as to gather the right amount. Harry did not offer to help. Harry tried to let Jana do things she could do herself, even if it took a tremendously long time. Jana held the decorative box up into the sky when they left Scrivenshafts to admire the golden ink used to mark the fabric box as it glinted in the sun. Harry assured Jana that Christoph would like the gift.

  
The next day Harry had to convince himself to finally hand over the valentine and...he swallowed hard...read it to her. He was afraid of what it might say. He had had quite enough of Jana’s boyfriends for one school year.   
  
Harry nearly clutched Jana’s robes and pushed her aside to a nearby corridor, anxiously awaiting it to clear of students.

“I’ve got something for you...its from Neville.” Jana’s eyes widened, and she found a ledge to sit down on. Harry ignored her and hoped to get through this as quickly as possible. He showed it to her first.

“Lamprocapnus,” Jana sighed, as she stroked the velvety pink exterior, “They’re poisonous but very beautiful.” Harry finally flipped it over and saw a poem in very neat penmanship. He cleared his throat:

Gloxinia on the train

As a fir tree grows in class

Pink camellias down the corridor

I wait for ambrosia in a glass

I fear candy tufts and daffodils

Plant forsythia and hope the jonquil grow

My oleanders are all that prevents me to know

“Was that a poem or a Herbology note?” Harry asked. Jana smiled.

“Would you write something back for me Harry?” He groaned on the inside. Since when was he designated the job of cupid? But he obliged, and scrambled for some parchment and quill. And Jana began:

I’ll grow the largest ambrosia garden that you’ll ever see

I regret the striped carnations there, and why they have to be

Purple hyacinth are planted in rows two by two

But a yellow rose for now is all I can give to you

Jana watched as Harry scribed.

“I’m not sure if I spelled hyacinth correctly-”

“That’s okay!” Jana smiled, grabbing the parchment, “Thanks Harry!” She hugged him quickly and took off toward the Great Hall. Harry scratched his head and packed up.

“Did you read it to her?” Hermione’s voice asked annoyed.

“Yes, and I wrote something back for her too,” Harry retorted, pleased with himself, as if he had done more than asked.

“What did it say?” Hermione pryed.

“I have no idea. It was all about plants or something…”

“Plants?” Hermione queried.

“Yeah, plants. You know how they are with-” Harry stopped when he felt Hermione clutch his arm rather tightly, pinching his skin. He gasped from the sudden pain and then realized why it was that she was stopping him. Jana was handing what Harry had just written to Neville. Neville looked stunned, but Jana looked sad.

Harry found Christoph that evening, mulling in front of the Common Room fire, the parcel from this morning in his hands, but the ribbon untied, wax seal broken and the parchment folding away over his hands like the peel of a fruit. It glowed in the firelight, and Harry approached them both with great caution and care. Harry wasn’t sure if he had sensed his presence, so took refuge in a close by armchair and just waited for Christoph to make the first move.

“Did you have a nice St. Valentine’s Day, Harry?” Christoph asked, peering more deeply into the parcel now.

“The same as always,” Harry replied honestly, “No improvements.”

“Did you spend it with Hermione?” Christoph asked.

“No,” Harry blurted out, startling Christoph, “No,” he finished more softly, “She’s wonderful, and she’s my friend, but nothing like that…” Christoph nodded unconvinced. “Did you get anything good?” Christoph looked back at his parcel for a few moments before responding.

“Yes, actually, lingonberry bars...they’re my favorite...she baked them herself...Karina…” Harry was quite surprised to hear Christoph speak so gently. “Would you like one?” Harry kindly refused them suggesting Christoph save them for himself and enjoy them, leading to another awkward silence. Why was it always silent and awkward between them?

“I don’t mean to pry, but-”

“You want to know about her. I know. I’ve been plucking up the courage all day,” Christoph replied, pulling out some folded parchment and rubbing it between his fingers. He set the box down onto the table and sat back, admiring the crinkles in the letter that he tenderly flipped in his hands.

“She was my girlfriend, I suppose…” he began, “We were very close, until Jana’s accident.” Harry’s interest immediately peaked, changing his posture and adjusting his glasses. “Spoiled woman, she is. She couldn’t understand my devotion to Jana. Karina knows how much she means to me. I had to care for her Harry, my parents they just couldn’t handle the burden, and Remus tried to help me, he did, but between his transformations, and then he got the position here to teach and then Calandra got engaged-”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Harry replied. Christoph calmed down, realizing how worked up he was getting.

“Karina, she wanted all of my attention. She thought that once we graduated I would leave home. That I would leave Jana. We were supposed to go to China to study some rare salamanders-”

“She’s a magizoologist as well?”

“Yes, and a brilliant one at that,” Christoph nearly smiled, “and beautiful.”

“And what did Jana think of all this?”

“I don’t know, I never brought it up to her, I wouldn’t want her to think it was her fault or something. It’s Karina’s fault...I have to take care of Jana, I can’t be galavanting the wizarding world, studying…”

“I think Jana can take care of herself,” Harry responded curtly, “You might want to give it a try. And I suggest you write back to this, erm, Karina girl. She clearly misses you very much.” Harry headed for the stairwell, he had had more than enough romance for one day, and found it odd that he was giving relationship advice.

“Harry,” Christoph had finally abandoned the package and was standing straight up, looking at him with wide eyes, “Thank you. You’re right.”


	21. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Jana finally meet with Steerforth, but with intent to strong arm him into The Order. However the Daily Prophet complicates things.

It was lucky for them that Christoph had to go to the Ministry for the week to take care of “some things” as he called it. Harry was certain it had to do with illegal movement of creatures and the disappearance of a dragon they had read in the paper a few days prior. Surely it was Voldemort or some of his Deatheaters trying to collect creatures and place them under his command. He would never admit that though, especially in front of Jana.

As soon as he knew Christoph would be gone for a solid length of time, he wrote to Steerforth to invite him to come and meet Jana, and Lupin to begin their plan to blindside him. During Christmas Tonks shared more about her trip to London that summer that she brushed off upon arrival at The Burrow. She had been trying to recruit Steerforth and he brushed her aside as politely as possible but never explained why. Tonks and Steerforth has been classmates as it turned out and knew each other quite well. Unfortunately however, she couldn’t understand why it was he refused. Steerforth was eager to meet but demanded that it be somewhere very safe. He did not like the idea of Jana leaving Hogwarts, and Harry made a mental note to neither bring up the Hogsmead trip nor the Inn during their visit. Harry suggested Grimmauld Place as they all agreed it was perfect.

Jana held Harry’s hand tightly as the place revealed itself. Domhail was protected by Secret Keepers and an onslaught of protective magic. However Jana had not witnessed this kind of hidden home and was amazed as the muggle building split apart to reveal itself. Jana took comfort in knowing that it was Sirius’s home, muttering “black dog house” to herself on the journey. Despite the darkness and the newness, Harry did not mention Jana’s cane. He did not want to be like Christoph. He never wanted to be like Christoph.

Harry let in as much light as possible to the bedrooms upstairs, and Jana quickly began to clean the room with various charms and gentle waves of her hands. Within an hour the room looked dated but hygienic, and Jana went on to clean the room Lupin was to stay in across the hall. Lupin insisted she did not have to but Jana ignored him.

“I didn’t think it could look so clean in here!” It was Tonks, and Lupin embraced her immediately as she came through the doorway. Jana decided not to make the bed, and left quickly. Tonks did not even get a chance to greet her.

“Tonks is really great, if you’d just get to know her,” Harry half scolded when he realized why Jana was now seated in an armchair in the bedroom they planned on sharing.

“That metamorphmagus?” Jana replied coldly.

“Jana!” Harry truly scolded now pulling her up from the chair, “Go talk to her. Go, come now.” Jana shook her head sternly and resisted the best she could.

“No, Harry!” Jana whined and then she and Tonks made eye contact.

“This is the best it's ever looked Jana, thank you,” Tonks smiled, venturing a step into the room. She surprisingly approached Jana, who instinctively backed away from her as if she were poisonous. Tonks out stretched her hand and without saying a word conjured a blue flame. Jana’s expression softened. “I won’t change my appearance at all while I’m here, promise. I know how it bothers you.”

“It doesn’t,” Jana replied softly. Tonks looked surprised. “It bothers my moth-it bothers Angharad. I don’t want to be like her.”

“You’re nothing like her,” Tonks encouraged, closing her palm to extinguish the flame, “you’re so much better.” Jana made a practiced smile. Tonks offered them something to eat but Jana turned her down. Harry praised Jana for being nice and assured her that he was certain Tonks and Lupin’s relationship had no bearing on theirs. Jana still seemed unconvinced. Jana then expressed guilt at tricking Steerforth like this. She knew he would likely be angry that they bombarded him, but agreed that Steerforth owed them an explanation for his persistent refusals to join The Order. Then there was the sound of voices. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arrived and Jana quickly arranged their room as well. Harry helped and was surprised to see Kingsley Shacklebolt with them.

“I thought you weren’t coming…” Harry said.

“I wanted to make sure they arrived safely,” Shaklebolt replied, gesturing to Mrs. Weasley as she and Jana caught up excitedly, “I won’t linger. You’re plenty safe here.” Mrs. Weasley ushered Jana over to them as they stood near the staircase. Jana was reluctant to follow, seeing Shacklebolt towering over them. He was a stranger, a frightening stranger.

“He’s a very talented and powerful auror, just like August,” Mrs. Weasley tried to ease Jana’s fears.

“August?” Harry asked.

“Steerforth...,” Lupin explained, “it’s a pseudonym.”

Shacklebolt leaned down to make his and Jana’s eyes level, “I too am a Secret Keeper to Domhail and have taken a vow. It is an honor to meet you. Remus has told me so much about you.” Immediately Jana relaxed, and shook his hand. Then suddenly she gasped and squeezed a little tighter, placing her forehead on the back of his hand. Shacklebolt flinched and then stared at her wide eyed.

“It's alright,” Lupin reassured the group watching Jana cautiously.

“She had one at school as well,” Harry added, “I guess that makes this one thirteen.”

“Rose, thistle, leek, shamrock…” Jana’s effeminate voice hissed through the air, commanding everyone’s attention at once, “...they will follow your command at the highest office...you shall deliver reformation at the behest of the chosen one....if he should fall by the release of the seventh soul…” Jana then collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. Mrs. Weasley rushed to her side and found her unresponsive but breathing. Using the levicorpus charm they put Jana to bed and gathered downstairs for dinner. Lupin assured them that Jana simply needed her rest. Tonks was exceedingly quiet and withdrawn.

“You didn’t believe me did you?” Lupin asked, as he passed Tonks a platter of vegetables.

“I had my doubts, I’m sorry,” Tonks admitted as her hair changed from her usual pink to mousy brown.

“Are any recorded?” Mr. Weasley asked. Mrs. Weasley reprimanded him with an elbow to the side. Lupin simply shook his head. Shaklebolt looked deep in thought about what he had just heard, and faced away from the table as if reading Jana’s words on the wall. And then, the sound of hinges startled them all, and a pale, strawberry blonde man with gray eyes just like the ones Harry had seen in the Daily Prophet in September came into view.

“Is this some sort of trick?” Steerforth asked gripping his wand tightly, “where’s Jana?”

“She’s asleep, she had another vision, this is not how we planned to greet you, please, come sit,” Lupin tried. Steerforth looked around at them dubiously.

“Another?” Steerforth huffed.

“She’s just had her thirteenth one-“ Harry tried to explain but Steerforth was already reacting. Shacklebolt closed the front door with a flick of his wrist and ushered Steerforth into a chair next to him.

“Thirteen? This is outrageous! I don’t like this Remus, not one bit. How can you allow this to go on Kingsley?” Steerforth preached, wand in hand, flapping around as he gestured angrily.

“Put away your wand,” Shacklebolt commanded. Steerforth obliged.

“She’s safe, Dumbledore has taken every measure.”

“And you think Voldemort hasn’t?” Steerforth refuted. As if this was not awkward enough the air in the room grew heavy and sad, “She left Domhail once! And look what happened to her!” Harry glanced at Lupin with concern, and he was visibly timorous. Little did Steerforth know how often Jana has left Domhail over the years. Enough to develop a relationship with Oliver Wood, enough to attend the Quidditch World Cup...

“Jana can’t wait to see you,” Harry tried to change the subject.

“And I can’t wait to see her,” Steerforth replied, finally accepting Mrs. Weasley offer of roast, “has she really had thirteen?” Lupin nodded to confirm.

“Jana is making a lot of friends,” Mrs. Weasley tried to reinforce, “and she’s the top of her class in potions. We’re very proud. She’s been accepted to the Alchemy class.” Steerforth expresses his pride but lack of surprise at Jana’s successes in this area.

“So why have you all come?” Steerforth sighed.

“We can discuss that tomorrow,” Shacklebolt said. They finished dinner in silence and just before bed Steerforth took a silent peek on Jana who was still fast asleep.

The next morning Jana woke up quickly at the sound of floor boards creeping below.

“Steerforth?” Jana exclaimed excitedly quickly getting up and nearly tripping as she ran for the staircase. Harry was happy for her. She seemed desperate to see him. He blew out the candle on the desk and closed the door behind him, slowly descending the staircase to greet them. He hoped that Steerforth wouldn’t be too upset by their plan to blindside him. Of course, they wanted to create a safe place for Jana to see her beloved older brother, but the truth of the matter was this whole thing was a set up for The Order to corner Steerforth so he couldn’t say no this time. When Harry arrived in the dining room Steerforth was holding Jana tightly and crying into her jumper. Jana was gently stroking his strawberry blonde hair and consoling him, ensuring that she was just fine. Eventually Steerforth picked his face up, which was red and covered in tears. He inspected Jana thoroughly. She giggled as he seemingly checked her for holes or tears, like some sort of dress robe or cloak.

“Hi Harry!” Steerforth waved, shaking his hand firmly, “thank you...thank you for this.” Steerforth seemed in a better mood since he had gotten some sleep and hopefully thought everything over more rationally. They sat down at the table, where Mrs. Weasley had placed some snacks. Of course she and Mr. Weasley were tucked away upstairs, along with Tonks and Lupin to give them privacy.

Steerforth wouldn’t let go of Jana’s hand, kissing it every so often and she told him about Quidditch, and Transfiguration, and Gryffindor House. Jana was so intrigued by Steerforth as he seemed to share with her for the first time about his years at Hogwarts. He has been in Slytherin, and played as a Beater his first 4 years. Steerforth talked the most about how much he loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and how it guided him towards his current profession. Jana grew quiet and eyed Harry when Steerforth asked for her impression of the class.

“Jana doesn’t take that class,” Harry raised his eyebrows quickly in disappointment. Steerforth was simply appalled that she was restricted in her classes but was not surprised by the ban on Divination.

“Could you imagine the look on mum’s face if you read some tea leaves?” Steerforth teased, sending Jana into a fit of giggles, Steerforth playfully mocked Angharad McKeely “and what function does this have? Certainly you should spend your time perfecting your bluebell flames”. Steerforth then made it clear that he did not support restricting Jana’s classes and wanted to teach Jana everything she needed to know all at once.

“I’m thankful to them for everything,” Steerforth added, “they raised me like their own. They’re just…eccentric.”

“Christoph says they’re nutters,” Harry replied.

Steerforth gave him some side eye and then looked thoughtful for a moment, “Was he knackered?” Jana withered and Harry confirmed. Steerforth began a slew of frantic and angry questioning. He had quite a temper. It seemed that he should have been informed this happened and was even further enraged that Dumbledore knew and had not reached out. The most important thing to him however was that he was kept away from Jana.

“Of course, I could tell he’s a violent drunk,” Harry said, explaining the relocation to Hagrid’s hut.

“No, no, no, no…” Steerforth shook his head, “quite the opposite. He gets too friendly with her.” Harry was quite horrified at what this could mean. Jana was tracing a knot in the wooden table ignoring them, clearly not wanting to elaborate. Steerforth quickly changed the subject to Patronuses. Jana was intrigued and wanted to learn right away, until she realized she had to use her wand.

Harry immediately stood up and conjured a small one. The stag leaped happily around the room and then disappeared. Jana’s jaw dropped.

“I like this magic,” Jana whispered.

“Could you see it alright?” Harry ensured, willing to conjure another.

“Quite clearly.”

Steerforth then produced his patronus, a lovely fish that swam around the room, making two loop the loops before vanishing. Jana looked directly at the patronuses, unlike the sideways look she gave most things, as if she was trying to see around and beneath them. Steerforth reminded Jana that she would need her wand. Jana cautiously made her way across the room, feeling each chair and the corner of the wall before coming to the staircase: Grimmauld Place was a dark home and unfamiliar.

“We’ll grab your cane too,” Steerforth added as he attempted to help Jana up the stairs. She pushed him away.

“I don’t need it,” Jana asserted, missing the balustrade twice before getting a good grip on it. She ascended the stairs slowly.

“She hasn’t been using her cane?” Steerforth implored. Harry explained how well she had been doing, and that he had never even seen the thing. Harry wondered briefly what it looked like. Jana returned with her wand and her godfather.

“Remus! Good morning,” Steerforth greeted with a genuine smile this time, “did you know Christoph-”

Lupin sighed, “Drunk. I know...I heard something about patronuses so I thought I’d join.” Steerforth tried to carry on but Lupin redirected him well.

“Jana is going to try and she’s going to be brilliant,” Steerforth encouraged, almost forgetting about it. He got behind Jana and tried to show her how to hold her wand and explained that she would have to say the spell aloud. Jana blushed, the thought of doing so somehow embarrassing for her. Expecto Patronum… Steerforth whispered. Jana whispered it back. Lupin said it at an average volume. Jana smiled and said it a little louder. Harry pointed his wand into the air, and thought of Jana being sorted into Gryffindor and cheered, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Again the silver stag appeared and raced around the room and ceiling before dissipating into smoke. Steerforth backed away from Jana and encouraged her to try.

“Expectopatronum,” she muttered and nothing happened.

“Jana, you have to think of the happiest you’ve ever been!” Harry coaxed. Jana closed her eyes for a moment. She pointed her wand at the ceiling.

“Expecto Patronum,” she mumbled. A bright silver strand leaked from the tip of the wand.

“You have to say it with all you’ve got,” Harry cheered, getting around her and holding her hand to steady her wand.

Jana took a deep breath and confidently she stated, “Expecto Patronum.”

From the tip of Jana’s wand came a cone like blaze of white that swirled until it took the shape of a wolf. Steerforth’s eyes were aglow as he stared at Jana’s first true patronus. The wolf sneaked around the edge of the room, ands stopped to lick its paw before taking off at a full charge and nearly evaporating as it reached the window.

“Well done!” Harry cheered, but when he turned to share his pride with Lupin and, they were instead staring at each other in silence. Lupin’s eyes turned red as he held back his emotions. Jana loved and accepted him exactly as he was. Despite the lycanthropy, despite the attack, despite what it did to her body...at times Harry was convinced it had damaged her mind, and her ability to control and use magic. Steerforth’s pupils were wide as he looked at Lupin as if he were some kind of demon.

“You?” Steerforth finally asked, stunned, “you’re a…”

“August, please-“ Lupin tried.

“Don’t call me that!” Steerforth yelled, brandishing his wand and pointing it at Lupin.

“Stop!” Jana squealed, trying to back Steerforth down, “don’t kill him! Please!”

“It was Remus? He attacked you?” Steeeforth was astonished, his forehead wrinkling as he raised his eyebrows in disbelief, Jana pulled at his robes and nearly hung off of him as she desperately tried to describe the situation and what had happened. Lupin never broke his eye contact with Steerforth as he put his wand on the table and his hands up in the air.

“He was bitten as a child, it’s not his fault!” Harry defended. Steerforth clearly didn’t know what to do with this startling piece of information and his hand trembled as he pointed his wand at Lupin.

“Leave him alone!” Jana screeched, nearly tackling Steerforth into the cabinet. He caught Jana with his free arm and dropped his wand hand to his side.

“I can’t...I can’t believe it…” Steerforth sighed staring at Lupin as if he were some sort of stranger. Jana tore Steerforth’s wand from him and clutched it in her palm along with her own.

“No more wands!” She scolded, heading for the staircase once more to put them away. She crashed into the doorframe as she tried, and the wands were sent tinkling to the floor and rolled down the hall.

“Does anyone else know this?” Steerforth implored, Jana tried in vain to retrieve the wands but couldn’t differentiate them from any other wood on the floor. The carefully crafted cylinders blended in too cleanly. Steerforth helped Jana retrieve the wands.

“Christoph knows,” Lupin explained, tucking away his own wand before Jana tried to confiscate it, “And Tonks…”

“What?” Jana gasped turning and giving Lupin a look so cold she could have frozen him with her gaze.

“Of course, Jana, come now.”

“You broke your promise-“ Jana began pointing her finger at him sternly.

“It’s alright Jana, I’ll never say a word, I promise,” Tonks appeared in the threshold. Jana looked as if she wanted to hex Tonks but she tightened her fists instead and pursed her lips.

“All this time...and it was you?” Steerforth stayed in disbelief, “why didn’t you tell me Janey? Why did you lie to me?”

“You told me you wanted to kill whoever did it!” Jana exclaimed, “and if mum or dad knew-“

“I would have never told them! And if I had known it was Remus…I...of course I wouldn’t...” Steerforth replied in a very sibling way. It was strange to watch the dynamic between Jana and Steerforth. It felt more like how a relationship between a brother and sister should be and less like the parent and child situation that Christoph had created. Harry began to like Steeeforth a little more and tried to forget him calling Hermione a mudblood. 

Then the front door opened and through it appeared Professor Dumbledore.

“Albus?” Steerforth exclaimed.

“Headmaster to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure,” Lupin began but-

“Did you read the paper this morning?” Dumbledore asked harshly making his way through the hallway with speed and failing to greet any of them at all.

“I didn’t-“ Dumbledore thrust a folded Daily Prophet into his hand. Steerforth read it quickly and his countenance changed.

“What do you want to do?” Dumbledore asked. Steerforth did not answer. He just stared into the fire.

“How do you even know that we’re here?” Harry grumbled, but Dumbledore ignored him.

“He’s like a magnet to me...I have to leave…” Steerforth decided, melancholy consuming his face.

“I think you’re plenty safe here,” Dumbledore replied, “but that’s just my opinion.”

“I don’t care if I’m safe…I care if she’s safe. You know how I feel about this. She should be at Domhail or stay here. She can’t go back to Hogwarts, and I certainly can’t come take Christoph’s place as planned.”

Jana looked surprised and leaned in closer to him, “Taking Christoph’s place? What are you talking about?”

“Was that the plan? Are you really sending Christoph back to the ministry?” Harry asked trying to hide his enthusiasm at the idea.

“The Ministry needs him…” Steerforth explained to Jana gently.

“And Hogwarts needs you…” Dumbledore encouraged Steerforth, “and I’m very sorry about your uncle. Broderick was a good man.”   
  


“Yeah, me too,” Steerforth nodded.   
  


“Your uncle? Broderick Bode was your uncle?” Hermione chimed in, surprise in her voice.   
  


“Yes, his sister Elge was my mother,” Steerforth responded with a sad smile, “she died when I was five, but I do remember her...an obedient and gentle woman who was forced into an arranged marriage. She never asked any questions.”   
  


“That’s awful, Steerforth, I’m sorry,” Hermione frowned.   
  


“in order to maintain pure blood many arranged marriages exist among us, and far too many of their women suffer because of it,” Dumbledore sighed, losing his expression. 

Harry decided to cut in finally, “The Order has been begging you for nearly a year to join our ranks. Why? Why won’t you help us?” Harry asked frustrated. Steerforth got up abruptly and made his way towards the door but Dumbledore locked it with a wave of his hand.

“August,” Dumbledore warned, “they have the right to know why.”

“Don’t call me that!” Steerforth huffed, “I am grateful to you for everything, but please...”

Harry looked at the Daily Prophet. Emblazoned on the front were the words MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN and photos of the witches and wizards involved; Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Leastrange, Augustus Rookwood…Augustus Rookwood.

“I thought your parents are dead,” Harry began approaching Steerforth with the paper.

“My mother is dead...and my father...well he’s dead to me…” Steerforth admitted, sitting back down next to Jana, “he does everything he can to get a hold of me…”

“Is that why they spared your life?” Harry asked suddenly.

“What?” Steerforth huffed.

“When you were attacked and we visited you at St. Mungo’s-“

“You were at St. Mungo’s?” Jana shrieked.

“Yes I didn’t want to worry you,” Steerforth consoled.

“You said yourself that you thought Voldemort was there...you were incapacitated by a curse...he didn’t kill you because of who your father is…” Harry realized aloud. He checked Lupin over his shoulder, who displayed an expression that told him he had known all along.

Steerforth looked ashamed, “it was my last warning...stop fighting them and instead join them...of course I refused…”

“I’m assuming he wants to rekindle your relationship?” Harry replied sarcastically but feeling somewhat sorry for him.

“Is that what you call putting me under the Imperius Curse to do Voldemort’s bidding?”

“He won’t do that-“ Lupin tried to console.

“Again…you mean he won’t do that again! Can you be so sure?” Steerforth growled.

“Again?” Harry asked gently.

“How can I face her, Albus?”

“Minerva does not blame you...you were a child…”

“Professor McGonagall?” Harry jumped.

“Her brother...Robert...my father used me as a lure and caught him defenseless and...and…” Steerforth couldn’t bare to finish.

Harry promised himself he would never call Steerforth any other name.

“You said Christoph is the son of deatheaters as well…” Harry began.

Steerforth nodded, “It becomes easy to figure out when you start to call everyone by their given name.”

Dumbledore began to explain as to not cause any further concern or confusion, “Calandra Yaxley...Corban is her uncle ...Nuallan Jugson...Iagan Snyde...Sophie and Claudia are Dorcas Meadowes’s girls...Demeter is Amelia Bones daughter…and Lachlan and Rachelle are Benjy Fenwick’s children.”

It wasn’t long before everyone joined them in the drawing room and they had breakfast. The Order did their best to convince Steerforth to join them, and Steerfoth did his best to convince them he was a liability.

“Why Steerforth?” Harry finally asked that evening as they prepared to return to Hogwarts.

“It’s from one of those muggle books you so strongly defend,” Steerforth chucked, winking at him, “a muggle name instead of my father’s. Can you think of anything that would bother him more?”

“None of that talk here, Steerforth,” Dumbledore warned, opening the front door to let them out, reinforcing the magic enchantments in the place as he went. Harry assumed that Dumbledore was aware of Steerforth’s prejudice. 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t put you all at risk,” Steerforth apologized to the group as he stood in the doorway, turning to Jana at last and saying apologetically, “and I can’t come to Hogwarts. You’ll have to bear Christoph for just a few more months.”

  
  
  
  



	22. Resignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers two secrets, one about Jana and one about Christoph. He’s not sure which is worse.

Jana had been quite enjoying the time Christoph was away. It was only when he was gone that she truly blossomed, displaying the parts of her personality Harry enjoyed most. She shared with he, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville, some of her secret adventures with Lupin and Christoph over the years. Although she was disappointed that Steerforth would not be coming to Hogwarts and refused to join the Order having seen him after so long seemed to breathe new life into her. Her eyes were more animated, she smiled, her voice varied in pitch and tone. He was what Harry always dreamed she would be. 

Other than Malfoy complimenting Jana’s necklace one morning, they seemed to have had a falling out. Harry secretly wished Jana had requited Neville’s love. Hermione had borrowed both their valentines and interpreted them for Harry, explaining some sort of antiquated flower language that muggles used to communicate. Hermione was quite impressed that either of them knew enough about the system to share such deep emotions. Harry wasn’t. Jana was brilliant, just in her own way. 

Snape had assigned what seemed like an impossible endeavor for the Alchemy class to complete. He had heard groans from students who were pouring over books in the library, and causing small explosions in the corridors trying to figure out how to make this particular metal. Jana was in the library late into the evening with Malfoy working on it too. Hermione reassured Harry as Jana left for the library with Malfoy after class. 

“Draco doesn’t know who Jana is! To him she’s just Christoph’s sister, and Christoph works with his father. If anything, she’s some sort or sick accomplishment for him.” 

“I’ve told Jana a million times, be careful around him, his family are deatheaters!” Harry lamented. 

“And she will be. She’s fine. Everyone needs to stop treating her like a child,” Hermioned huffed, pulling him away. 

Harry decided to wait up for her, but had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the dwindling Gryffindor Common Room fire instead. He woke up with a start, and by the looks of the moon outside, it was the middle of the night. 

Harry went to fetch the Marauders map from its hiding place in his trunk and spread it out over his bed. 

“Where is she?” He asked himself aloud hoping to find her in her bed. He scanned the old parchment frantically and then he saw it - Jana Potter - he felt his heart leap into his throat. The map knew who she really was. And behind her name were the two words Harry never wanted to read - Draco Malfoy. 

“The Seventh Floor?” Harry asked himself aloud again and he watched the two names follow one another down the corridor. “Professor Flitwick’s office is there...but it’s midnight…” and then the two names disappeared. 

“Where did they go?” 

Harry thought long and hard...and then it hit him. The Room of Requirement. Harry felt himself sink into a panic. He took off down the stairs and exited the Gryffindor Common Room and nearly ran to the Seventh Floor. When he got there it was silent. Harry stroked the wall where he and his friends had passed through so many times for Dumbledore’s Army meetings. He imagined what was going on in there and wished desperately that he could go in there and save Jana. He found a good hiding spot around the corner and sat down, resigning to the fact he would have to wait. He grew angrier as time passed. He feared Draco was hurting Jana and began to feel more helpless. And then he heard footsteps. 

“Goodnight Draco,” Jana whispered with a smile. As she went to walk in the opposite direction, Malfoy caught her hand and pulled her towards him, smirking in a way he had never seen him. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her so closely that Harry couldn’t tell where Jana’s body began and Draco’s ended. And then he did the most impossible thing, he leaned down and started to kiss her deeply and passionately. 

Jana did not resist or fight back as Harry expected her to. She seemed to relax and allowed him to touch her face, the scarred side of her face, with his hand gently. When Malfoy finally came up for air, Jana kept her eyes fixed directly on him. Not in a roundabout way. Not a sideways glance. Not vacant. There was only one thing she was trying to see, and it was his archnemesis Draco Malfoy. She grabbed the front of his shirt and gently pulled him towards her. He smiled again excitedly this time, sensing her desire and kissed her with fervor. 

Harry had seen quite enough and turned the corner, pointed his wand and whispered, “Stupefy!” 

Draco was hit immediately and fell to the ground unconscious. Jana now had her wand out and pointed at him, backing up quickly. She had not illuminated her wand, but frantically waved it around in the dark in front of her. As she tried to escape she fell over her heels and onto the ground, her wand tinkling across the floor and then rolling away from her. Harry was surprised at how helpless she looked, completely blinded by the darkness and now without her wand. She put her hand out and conjured a bluebell flame in attempts to see something as if her wants were as useless as the wood it was made of. 

“Are you alright?” Harry asked in a whisper approaching her quickly. 

“Harry?!” Jana called desperately. 

“Yes it’s me,” Harry assured her, collecting Jana’s wand. He returned it to her and helped to bring her to her feet. Once safe and standing, Jana avoided his gaze, likely embarrassed. 

“Don’t tell me Draco is another friend from the inn!” Harry chastised. 

“Of course not!” Jana replied, horrified at such an accusation, “Please don’t tell Christoph...he’ll kill me…”

“I won’t,” Harry replied, “but he’s the worst choice imaginable…How long...how long has this been going on?” Harry could barely speak, he was full of rage. He turned around and with all of his anger, kicked Malfoy in the ribs. His body jolted at first, but he did not react, still tangled in the hex but Harry hoped he felt all the pain. Jana went to pass him to check on Draco, but Harry grabbed her arm angrily to stop her. 

“Why did you do that?” Jana cried. 

“Why would you do this?” Harry retorted, “Draco is vile and cruel and a bully!” 

“Draco is my friend,” Jana replied with impressive courage. 

“Draco is pathetic and his father is a death eater. You’re lucky he hasn’t tried to kill you!” 

“Kill me?!” Jana gasped. 

“How long?!” Harry demanded. He realized he was still clutching Jana’s arm tightly but did not let go. Jana shook her head. 

“HOW LONG?” Harry demanded shaking her. 

“Years…” Jana barely whispered. 

“Years?!” Harry nearly shouted, trying to remember it was the middle of the night, “You only met each other a few months ago.” 

“We’ve known each other for years,” Jana corrected, through gritted teeth. She looked a bit scary making the exact eye contact he had longed for since they had met, “How did you find me?” 

“Don’t change the subject,” Harry growled tightening his grip. Jana whimpered under his grasp and tried to free herself. 

“How did you find me?” Jana asked once more. 

Harry held up the parchment where she could see it and lit the tip of his wand. 

“An enchanted map?” Jana asked in disgust, “you’re spying on me?” 

“I waited so long for you to come back from the library that I fell asleep...when I saw you with Malfoy I was worried-“ 

Jana’s eyes filled with tears, crying, “I thought you were different.” Harry’s face softened. He finally released Jana and realized how tightly he had been grasping her as he felt the sensation and blood rush back to his finger tips. 

“You’re just like Christoph!” Jana cried and ran away into the darkness. 

Harry followed her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. As he walked with haste through the quiet darkened corridors his mind raced with possibilities. 

_ Jana had known Draco before she came to Hogwarts? Draco knew her before Harry did! How cruel.... It was the most unfair thing he could imagine. He feared for her safety. Why on earth was she even around him? Who was responsible for something so, well, irresponsible?  _

It was early morning when Harry arrived at Dumbledore’s office. He was seething over with suspicions and could not wait to speak with the headmaster. Once and for all, he could get rid of Christoph. The inn? Fine. Oliver Wood? Fine. The only way Jana could have ever met Malfoy was through Christoph. Lupin would have never brought her around him. 

“Good morning,” Dumbledore said as he opened the doors to let him in and then shut them with his very mind, “Is everything alright?” 

“Last night I went looking for Jana, she never came to bed.” 

“Is she alright?” Dumbledore perked up. 

“Yeah,” Harry replied, sitting across from him at his desk, “I found Jana in the room of requirement...with...with Malfoy.”

Dumbledore became very still and listened more deeply. 

“They...they were...well… snogging…”

“Not a pair I would imagine but nonetheless...I’m sure that was very uncomfortable for you,” Dumbledore said in an apologetic tone. 

“It’s not even the kiss that bothers me...Jana told me they’ve been friends for years...” 

“What?” Dumbledore replied thoroughly perturbed. Not much bothered Dumbledore.

Harry wondered how it was that he was always so calm and collected. 

“Someone had to have broken their vow!”

“Now Harry, that is quite an accusation,” Dumbledore replied, putting his hand up as if to silence him. 

“Whether you believe me or not..” Harry replied angrily. 

“Everyone who has taken a vow is alive and well…” Dumbledore was quiet for a moment. The morning sun was very bright, and Harry watched tiny dust particles dancing in a stream before him as he anticipated a response. 

There was a knock on the office door. 

“Come in Christoph!” Dumbledore called, not taking his eyes off of Harry. Harry turned to see Christoph slink inside. 

“You wanted to see me, Albus?” Christoph asked tousling his messy hair and finishing a yawn before he saw Harry. 

“Oh, hello-”

“Come sit down, Christoph,” Dumbledore gestured to a nearby chair.

“Yes, sir,” Christoph nodded.

“Let us not mince words. I understand that Harry has his suspicions about your familiarity with the Malfoys. That is why I called you here today. But I have just learned-”

“As I said Lucius and I work together. I did explain this, didn’t I?” Christoph replied nervously. 

“Now Christoph, you and I both know that things go much deeper than that.” Harry just watched the two of them talk back and forth, unsure of what to think, unsure of how much Dumbledore already knew. Christoph folded his hands and looked down at the floor, bouncing on his right toe, avoiding their faces.

“Harry has just told me that Jana has known Draco for years-“

Christophs eyes shot up quickly and for the first time since they met he looked genuinely afraid. 

“I would like to know how this is.”

Christoph looked stunned to silence. He wasn’t expecting this and it was clear. 

“What makes you think Jana and Draco know each other outside of school?” Christoph attempted poorly to deflect. 

“She told me,” Harry replied emotionless. 

“She did nothing of the sort, and if she did, she’s lying.”

Harry was about to tell Christoph what had happened, but then thought of what Christoph would do if he knew Jana even held a students hand let alone was snogging Draco Malfoy...he felt sick to his stomach...and restrained himself. 

“Did you, or did you not visit Lucius and Narcissa?” Dumbledore’s voice sounded unusually stern. Christoph avoided his gaze again, and began to take deep breaths and if stifling a cry. 

“I’m sorry Albus-“ 

“Damnit Christoph - You disobeyed me!” Harry had never heard Dumbledore so angry. “How dare you bring Jana along? It’s outrageous.”

“I’m sorry. Jana was always safe, I promise.” 

“And how did you do all this without Liam and Angharad knowing? Without Remus knowing?” 

“I planned the meetings around his transformations, and told them I was taking Jana to St. Mungo’s...” 

“I can not tell you how disappointed I am,” Dumbledore’s voice was calmer now. “You owe Harry an explanation.” And although it was hard to believe, Harry witnessed a small tear run down Christoph’s lip, along his chin and finally fall to the floor. 

“Please, Albus. Please don’t make me,” Christoph begged wiping his eyes. Something glinted in Dumbledore’s hand, as he leaned across the desk and placed it with a tinkle on the edge. It was a small vial with a cork stopper. 

“I ask only that you show him,” Dumbledore replied, quietly, and apologetically. Christoph looked up at the vile and took it into his trembling hand. He finally resolved to look Dumbledore in the eyes, begging for reprieve. 

“But, Albus-” Christoph murmured. 

“He deserves to know,” Dumbledore explained, more like a father now than a person in charge, “Otherwise, he will continue to go on believing something that simply isn’t true.” 

Christoph swallowed hard, and shot a glance at Harry, his eyes now full of pain and resentment. He pulled out his wand, never taking his eyes off of Harry, and pointed its tip at his temple. As tears streamed down his face, and he labored to breathe, he began to slowly siphon a thin billowy strand from the corner of his eyebrow that grew in length as he lead the wand’s tip further and further away from his mind. When he was finished and dropped the strand into the vile so that it coiled to fit itself snugly, capping it with the stopper. He nursed it in his hand for a minute before he handed it to Harry, but didn’t let go. Not until Harry looked him in the eye.

“My deepest pain,” Christoph said. He swiftly stood up and headed for the door. 

“Christoph,” Dumbledore called after him. Christoph stopped mid step. 

“Am I relieved of my duties, sir?” Christoph asked. 

“Pardon?” Dumbledore replied. 

“You do understand that I can not continue to live here. To take care of Jana, once Harry sees that in the Pensieve. My most private thoughts and memories, Albus. IS NOTHING SACRED?!” His voice echoed through the grand office. Fawkes even ruffled her feathers. Harry could see the tension in Christoph’s broad shoulders and he stood still, just waiting for Dumbledore to say something. 

“It depends,” Dumbledore replied, “Harry. Are you going to examine that?”

Without even giving it a second thought, Harry replied, “Yes.”

“Then, yes, Christoph. You are relieved. I thank you for your time here at Hogwarts with Jana. I will personally notify the Ministry of your return.”

Christoph turned around and looked at Harry one last time, “And Jana?” 

“Will finish the year here at Hogwarts and be safely returned home,” Dumbledore informed.

“You win,” Christoph sneered and walked out the door. 

Dumbledore gestured to the pensieve. Harry marched over quickly to it, and dumped the contents of the vile in one swift movement. A desolate city street appeared before him… 

“Now listen to mummy,” a woman's voice said gently, grasping in her hands the innocent and very thin face of a 7 year old boy, “You must hide in there. Be quiet as a mouse and don’t move.” There was a loud explosion from somewhere nearby and a scream. Dust blew down the alleyway. From where it came, no one was sure. 

“But I want to come with you,” the boy complained, almost on the verge of tears. The woman fixed the child’s hair, and buttoned up his coat. She searched her own cloak for something very rapidly before revealing an antique pocket watch. 

“Remember your numbers now, Christoph?” the woman reminded pointing to the face of the watch. “When this long hand is on the 12, and the small hand is on the 11, you can come out. But not until then. This is very important.”

“Yes, mother.” She handed the pocket watch to him. There were angry voices coming from behind a building. Around them was something that looked like Diagon Alley, but abandoned, with glass windows broken in pieces, and posters littering the streets. A sign on Olivander’s Wand Shop hung higety-pigety, as if the next gust of wind would knock it clear off. And windy it was. The woman adjusted her cloak to shield herself from the violent gusts, kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. 

“Christoph, I am sorry. I am sorry and I love you,” the woman said before the tears welling up in her eyes had the chance to cascade down her cheeks.The boy stood very still for a moment, until the yelling and screaming approached. However the woman did not seem afraid. She stood there still. 

“I love you Christoph,” she said again. Christoph finally realized he was still standing there and ran down the alleyway and hid where he was told. He peeked between where the fence and the building met to watch, even though he was sure he was not supposed to. 

“WHERE’S THE BOY?” A few witches and wizards came down the alleyway toward the woman, their wands pointed at her. 

“Nathaira, I love my son,” the woman said, “You know that. We were both in Slytherin at Hogwarts. In the same house. Doesn’t it mean anything to you?”

“I FOUND THEM!” Nathaira called, ignoring the woman. 

“You held him in your arms. You came for his birth-”

“CRUCIO!” Nathaira yelled. 

The woman fell to her knees in pain, “This pain in nothing to me Nathaira,” the woman somehow continued calmly, “To the pain of bringing my son into this world” 

“She is for the dark lord,” a man reminded as he approached Nathaira, “we need the boy. How are we to find him if-”

“Thank you Lucius,” it was Voldemort, looking more human than reptile, and well dressed. 

“Seven years...seven years and I’ve finally found you,” Voldemort hissed approaching the woman. 

“You can’t have him, Tom,” the woman said. Even Nathaira gasped. 

“You dare call the Dark Lord by his given name?” 

“It’s okay Thorfinn. She won’t be calling anyone, anything, anymore,” he took out his wand, and pointed to her chest. The woman labored to stand up and looked Voldemort in the eyes. 

“I am not afraid anymore, Tom. Nathaira, I think this is goodb-”

“AVADAKEDAVRA.”

And as if someone had blown a candle out, the woman collapsed to the cobblestoned ground, and the horrified scream of a child rang out between the buildings. Everyone was immediately alerted. Christoph’s eyes widened and he covered his own mouth, but it was too late. He began to squeeze between the stone facades trying to find somewhere else to hide. It was not long until he was grabbed up by one of the wizards in the black cloaks. And he writhed, and he screamed and disapparated with them. 

They landed on a patch of grass in front of a very large mansion. The boy was dragged in through the front door as all of the cloaked figures gathered around a handsome dining table. A woman with white and black hair who was expecting, and very soon, came up behind a younger looking Lucius Malfoy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“We think we’ve found him Narcissa,” Lucius said, as he took a seat near the head of the table. 

“Your name,” Voldemort sighed, examining the boy closely. 

“Where is my mother?” 

“Your mother? Your mother is dead, dear boy. We are at war,” Voldemort replied emotionlessly. The boys eyes grew large and he began to cry. Narcissa placed a hand on her large stomach and looked uncertain and sad. 

“You are to become a mother quite soon, Narcissa. Of course, it is only natural for you to want to comfort the boy,” Voldemort said in an uncanny way, gesturing to him. Narcissa immediately wobbled over to him, and delicately sat down so that she could speak with him more eye to eye. 

“Now, now. What is your name?” she took his hand. 

“Christoph Rosier.”

“That’s a good boy. Are you hungry Christoph?” The boy wiped his tears and reluctantly nodded. 

“It’s all I needed to know Narcissa, thank you, you may do as you wish with him. Just keep him alive.” Narcissa took Christoph’s hand and guided him away from the table and through the mansion until she reached a large and elaborate kitchen. It was full of house elves.

“What do you like to eat, Christoph? The elves can make you anything you want.”

“Bread…”

“Bread? Of course!” Narcissa handed him a roll as well as some jam. 

“How about some chicken?” Narcissa offered him many things, but he refused. 

“When’s the last time you took a bath?” Christoph shook his head. “Come I’ll draw you a nice hot bath.” 

The scene blurred into darkness as the two figures walked away. The next thing Harry heard was a man’s voice calling in the distance. 

“Christoph? Christoph! My boy? Where are you?” Loud footsteps echoed off of the sterile marble floor in Malfoy Manor, as they approached the nursery that had been lovingly set up for a baby to come. In it Narcissa helped Christoph dress into some pajamas that were clearly not meant for someone his size, but they were clean. The man appeared in the doorway. He was an average height, not too tall, not too short, not too thin, not too heavy, with a prominent chin and a nose that has been broken quite a few times. It was his eyebrows that reflected the small boys, sharpley square at the center and pointed at the ends, and permanently curious even when looking at nothing at all. 

“Is it really you?” the man implored, dropping to his knees and grabbing the boys upper arms. 

“Who are you?” Christoph queried, furrowing his brow, trying to wriggle from the man’s grip. 

“Christoph, I am your father. Your mother took you away from me, but now we are together,” the man sighed, his eyebrows relaxing and parting ways. 

“No!” Christoph shouted, trying to wriggle away, “No!”

“Christoph!” The man tried, picking him up as he kicked his legs violently. 

“Evan, he’s just a boy. He doesn’t understand-”

“Stay out of this Narcissa,” Evan snapped, “I don’t know what your mother told you, but I am not the one to be afraid of.”

“They killed her!” Christoph screamed and cried, finally breaking free from the man’s arms and hiding beneath the crib at the corner of the room.

“Is she really dead, Narcissa?” Evan asked, a little weary. Narcissa covered her face before the tears welling in her eyes dripped down her face. She nodded and walked out of the room, holding onto the mouldings to keep herself from falling over. It was difficult for her to walk, the child inside her ready to be born. 

“Christoph. Christoph…” Evan tried gently, getting on his knees and crawling towards the crib, “My name is Evan. Evan Rosier. Your mother and I did not get along. I am sorry for that. But I did not want her to die. We want to protect you, Christoph. We care about you very much. I want to teach you everything. You will be a powerful wizard. Like me, like your grandfather. Don’t you want to learn how to harness your powers?” The boy peeked his head out from beneath the crib and looked at the man with uncertainty. “You look so much like your grandfather. It’s a shame you will never know him.”

“But I am afraid,” Christoph said, “Tom will kill us.”

“Do not call him that. He is the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord Voldemort,” Evan explained, “And you needn’t be afraid of him. I work for him.”

“So it was you who had mother killed!”

“No, dear child, no! Please understand…” Evan’s face dissipated into nothingness, and Harry was suddenly audience to a picnic on some grass outside Malfoy Manor. On a sheet, was a young Christoph, a little bit older, holding an unmistakably blonde little boy in his arms: Draco Malfoy. 

“Don’t cry,” Christoph said gently, bopping the baby in his arms. 

“I’ll take him, Christoph, dear,” Narcissa swooped in. 

“Come, my son, I want to show you something,” a voice said from behind him. It was Evan, his sleeves rolled up on this warm spring day, his Dark Mark glistening in the light, clear for anyone to see, unashamedly. 

“Yes, father,” Christoph said following after him a few hundred feet away near the edge of a clearing. 

“You see that tree there?” Evan asked. Christoph nodded. Evan flung the tip of his wand towards it and shouted, “REDUCTO!” The tree split down the middle, pieces of bark hurling away and falling to the ground. Christoph’s eyes were full of intrigue. 

“Want to learn to do that?” Evan asked, like an overzealous teenage boy to a friend. 

“Evan,” it was a man who Harry did not recognize say this with an asymmetrical face and pattern baldness, “He is too young just yet. Wait until he can get his own wand. We don’t want the Ministry finding us. The trace and all.”

“What do you know? He’s my son,” Evan replied back immaturely. Just then, a path of trees set on fire and smoke began to billow up from the clearing, disrupting the beautiful cloudless sky. Christoph’s eyes were suddenly filled with fear. It was Voldemort who had just torched these trees. 

“You will not perform magic. Not just yet. But never fear the Ministry. They are a bunch of muggle loving imbeciles,” Voldemort’s voice slithered between the father and son, “We’re winning Christoph, and soon, you will be able to do magic wherever and whenever you want. Do you understand?”

Christoph nodded, “Yes, my Lord.”

“Good boy,” Voldemort replied, patting Christoph on his head. Christoph ran off back towards the picnic anxiously and sidled up next to Narcissa, who comforted him. 

The beautiful day turned to darkness and and gloom and shouting. Streams of brightly colored lights, red and green and yellow and purple flew through the air. A bit of wall burst and exploded into pieces, a large chunk knocking over a table. The smoke cleared, and the figure that appeared was Mad Eye Moody, but he had both of his natural eyes, and looked younger, and thinner, and less weather-worn. 

“You’re under arrest!” Mad Eye roared, pointing his wand at Evan, covered in particles from blasts, cuts across his face. 

“Never!” Evan screamed, casting a curse at Mad Eye, separating a piece of his nose from his face. Blood gushed from Mad Eye’s face, as he scrambled to recollect himself, he shot a curse back at Evan, just missing him. A green flash of light filled the space between the bloodied Mad Eye and Evan’s body, surrounding him, and then Evan fell to the ground, motionless. 

“No! Father!” Christoph’s voice came from somewhere, as a young boy, leaped on the corpse. 

“There’s a child!” Mad Eye screamed. Another cloaked figure appeared behind him. It was Remus Lupin. 

“Father! Father! Wake up!” Christoph sobbed, shaking the dead figure to no avail. 

“Come, it’s dangerous here,” Lupin said gently, trying to lift the boy. Christoph grabbed the wand from his father’s hand and pointed it at Lupin’s face.

“Crucio!” The boy cried, but nothing came from the wand. Mad Eye, ripped the wand from the boy’s hand, and assisted Lupin in restraining him as Christoph screamed.

“What should we do with him Alastor?” Lupin asked. 

“Dumbledore will know what to do,” Mad Eye replied. Then everything went black.

Harry felt warm suddenly and the faintest hint of candlelight caught his eyes. 

“Where is your mother?” Dumbledore’s voice came distinctly. Harry saw young Christoph sitting silently in an armchair in what looked like an office, but so much of it was blurry and unclear, he could not be sure. 

“They killed her,” Christoph said. 

“Who did?”

“The man my father works for,” Christoph replied.

“And who is that?”

“The Dark Lord.” 

“And where is your father?”

“Dead.”

“And how did he die?”

“The men who work for you killed him.”

“Your father was supposed to be arrested, not killed. However, he resisted.”

“Is the war over? Are the muggles gone?” 

“The war is not over. The muggles must be protected.”

“The Dark Lord says the muggles are to be enslaved.”

“He is wrong.”

“The Dark Lord is to be obeyed, sir. You must obey him.”

“He is to be ignored and forgotten,” Dumbledore replied angrily. 

Harry stood up from peering into the pensieve and looked at Dumbledore, overwhelmed with the information.

“Do tell Jana that Christoph has left...the reason is up to you...”


	23. The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is disturbed by Jana and Draco’s relationship until her greatest fear is revealed.

With Christoph gone, Steerforth had no choice but to take his place. He arrived the next day under the guise of doing some research for the ministry about various classes and the curriculum. There was much fanfare upon his arrival. Jana literally ran down the middle of the Great Hall and leaped into his arms in excitement.

“How many brothers does she have?” Padma whispered at the sight of her. 

“Ten,” Hermione explained matter of factly.

“What?” Padma gasped. 

“She comes from a rather large family. Sounds like fun...I’m an only child,” Luna smiled with clear happiness for Jana’s joy. 

“Me too,” Hermione added enjoying Jana’s smiling face instead of her usual vapid one. 

Professor McGonagall made clear attempts to welcome Steerforth in as friendly a manner as she could in the hopes of easing his fears of upsetting her. Whenever she told Steerforth something he did it right away, nodding and saying “yes ma’am” over and over again, avoiding her gaze. By day three McGonagall seized Steerforth by his suit jacket and said, “It was 15 years ago, August. It’s alright.” Steerforth broke into tears and hugged McGonagall for a long time. 

Hagrid resumed his post as Care of Magical Creatures teachers. One of the first things Steerforth did was demand Jana be allowed to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, to which Dumbledore quickly agreed. Hermione took this as her chance to finally study with Jana and teach her everything she needed to know. Hermione and Jana were in quite a deep conversation about valerian harvesting when she missed the entryway to the library and smacked into the edge of the enormous large door. There was an outbreak of laughter from a few Slytherin students. From between them emerged Malfoy looking angry and he told them all to stop laughing immediately and then asked Jana if she was alright. Jana assured him she was and braced the door to successfully cross the threshold. Hermione looked quite shocked at Malfoy’s gesture until he lingered and glared at her. 

“What are you doing, Jana?” 

“Studying with Hermione,” Jana replied. 

“You still want to be friends with a-“

“Muggle born?” Jana interrupted. 

“Whatever,” Malfoy huffed and left them alone. Hermione smiled, proud of Jana for standing up to him for her. 

“We’ve actually been learning some non-verbal spells...you’re the one who should be tutoring me,” Hermione smiled opening up a book with excitement, “let’s see...Flippendo...Oppugno...Relashio...sound familiar or are these new?” Jana wasn’t paying any attention, looking distantly across the room. Hermione sighed in frustration, placing a bookmark on the page and then pushing the book aside. She asked Jana what was wrong several times before procuring an answer. 

“Obfoco...” Jana nearly whispered. Hermione furrowed her brow and opened the book back up in search of this spell she had never heard of. “Confindo...praeceptor permius…”

“Jana these aren’t in this book...erm...are you sure that they’re real spells?” 

“They’re curses...and yes I’m certain,” Jana replied finally bringing her attention back to Hermione. 

Hermione lowered her voice, asking Jana what these spells did, exactly. 

“Steerforth taught me these...you can only counter them with wandless and non verbal magic because of what they do…” Jana whispered back. 

“Well teach me to me, I want to know…”

“I’ll be right back,” Jana reassured looking through the wall. She got up with extra bracing on the table corner and quickly disappeared behind a bookcase. 

Malfoy was kneeling down looking for a particular book, and Jana approached him quite confidently. Once Malfoy noticed her shoes, on forward, the other distinctly turned inward like a pigeon he looked up from his search. 

“What?” He snubbed, his lip curling as he pretended to look at the rows of books instead of her, who he clearly longed to stare at. 

“You’re angry...I don’t like it when you’re angry…” Jana whispered, gently stroking the back his neck with her fingertip. He dared to look back up at her again, quickly grabbing the hand she so lovingly stroked him with and pulled her down towards him. 

“You insist on studying with a mudblood! You go on holiday with Potter? What’s going on?” Malfoy whispered angrily, his eyebrows growing closer together with each inquiry. 

“I must do what Christoph says-“

“He’s not here anymore!” Malfoy quickly rebutted. Jana looked down at where Malfoy was clutching her arm tightly and said nothing. “You’re lying to me...I just know it…”

“Draco...please don’t start…you don’t understand…”

“Steerforth? He gets on with Dawlish you know! He’s like my father's worst enemy-“

“Your father hates me-“

“He does not-“

“Now that’s a lie-“ Jana said with shocking assertion. Malfoy let go of Jana’s arm with effort, knocking her back a bit into the shelf. She now sat on the cold marble floor of the enormous library, one foot straight, the other pointed in...like a pigeon. 

“You alright?” It was Goyle, peeking around the corner.

“Piss off,” Malfoy hissed back quickly causing him to flee. Malfoy sat beside her on the ground, pulling out a random book on the shelf as a disguise. 

“You’re right...I don’t understand...help me to…” Malfoy pleaded now, his face softening. 

“I wish I could…” Jana began, tears welling up in her eyes, “but I can’t...he’ll kill me…”

“What?” Malfoy gasped quietly, leaning in closer. His face was wrought with worry. 

“If I disobey Christoph...I’ll die…or worse…” 

“Worse? What could possibly be-“ 

“Well, well, if it isn’t Miss McKeely playing house with the boys?” It was Pansy Parkinson, her nose high in the air, her arms crossed like she were tough. 

“We’re reading Pansy, enough!” Malfoy started.

“On the floor?” Pansy said with purposeful loudness. Malfoy tore the book from Jana’s hands and stood, then helping Jana to her feet. Goyle reappeared around the corner, and the quiet conversations around them came to a silent end as everyone within earshot began to eavesdrop. Hermione came quickly, concerned. 

“Are you alright, Jana?” Hermione asked approaching her. 

“I’m perfectly fine...Draco and I were discussing our alchemy paper…”

“That’s a load of rubbish!” Pansy snarled reaching for Jana, but Malfoy stood between them. Pansy was clearly shocked by the gesture, “Snape’s not here Draco...and Christoph’s gone...you don’t need to pretend!” 

“Do you know what happens when you ignite mercury thyiocynate?” Jana asked calmly. 

“Of course-“

“I’m not asking you Draco...I’m asking Pansy…”

It was clear that Pansy didn’t know. She shrugged, “It burns?” 

Jana snorted and shook her head, “it forms the Pharaoh's serpent...want to see?” Pansy was clearly perturbed by Jana’s calm threats and backed up a little as Jana reached her hand out to Malfoy for something. He procured a small vial of gray powder from his vest pocket. 

“She’s a complete nutter, Draco!” Pansy frowned, pointing at Jana with an accusatory finger, hoping others would join in, but not a single student did. “You set my hair on fire you bitch! I won’t let you do it again!” And with that Pansy ran away quite quickly, the sound of her footsteps fading. Jana returned the vial to Malfoy and left with Hermione. 

As they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione again went on about how Jana should really avoid Malfoy and how dangerous it was to be spending time with him. Jana did not say much back, other than insisting their time spent was purely educational. Hermione relayed the happenings to Harry and Ron that night once Jana had gone to bed. This deepened Harry’s concerns. He still had not told anyone the true reason Christoph had left. He planned on telling Steerforth everything first as surely he would know what to do. That weekend they planned on catching Jana up so she could soon join the DADA class. Harry promised himself to tell Steerforth that night. He felt guilty to do so behind Jana’s back, but thought it worse to embarrass her in front of her favorite brother. This was her safety they were talking about...

“Professor Dawlish was nice enough to allow me access to supplies on weekends...considering the circumstances…” Steerforth explained snapping Harry out of his deep thoughts, “we’re good mates.” Harry felt as if he had gone back in time. He was standing in the DADA classroom, but it was empty. The cabinet that Professor Lupin had displayed to them in his third year stood silently in the middle of the room, as did he, Jana, and Steerforth who was rifling through a textbook with one hand, while the other scratched the back of his head in hopes to help him think. 

“This is mostly creatures...imps, gytrashes, zombies, vampires…I’m sure you know plenty about this Jana...it's been quite a bit of time but I feel like the curriculum was a bit livelier in my day…” Steerforth digressed. 

“Of course I know what a gytrash is…” Jana added distantly, examining a glass bell jar with some sort of plant beneath. 

“Careful, Jana, that’s-”

“Poisonous, I know,” Jana replied. 

“Nose like a dog this one,” Steerforth chuckled nervously, changing the subject, “Well if you can make a Patronus then you can do this.”

Harry shuddered for a moment, thinking about the Dementor climbing out of the cabinet as it had a few years ago. He then focused on Jana who listened intently to Steerforth explain what a Boggart was. Harry was just thrilled that Jana was getting to take DADA finally. He and Steerforth explained to Jana that unlike the other courses where she just popped in at sixth year level, they would need to start slowly, given the dangerous nature of the subject and it’s essential life saving applications. Jana was an excellent listener, but did not ask many questions. The sound of Jana’s voice saying, “Riddikulus.” made him smile a bit, having wished she had been in the class with him that day. 

Harry reminded her to take out her wand. She declined. 

“The whole of Britain uses their wands, it's about time you do as well,” Steerforth exhaled in frustration, reaching towards her to take it out. She moved just slightly away to evade his hand. 

“You go first,” Jana smirked. Steerforth pouted, somewhat surprised by this proposition but accepted it. 

“That’s fine, Jana, if you would, Harry,” Steerforth asked, gesturing towards the cabinet. It felt strange, being in control of the cabinet. At first he went to approach it to open the door by hand, but then remembered he was a wizard, and unlocked it with a flick of his own wand. Jana still had not taken her wand out. 

There was an echoing creak as the cabinet door opened and out walked a familiar looking man that Harry recognized from the Daily Prophet, but instead of his striped prison robes, he was dressed quite regally, with a jacquard vest and well fitted green suit. He looked so much like Steerforth that anyone would know he was his father. The fake Augustus Rookwood brandished his wand and pointed it at Steerforth, a glaze forming on his eyes as he stared at the figure with caution. 

“Imper-”

“RIDIKULUS!” Steerforth shouted directing his wand tip precisely at the faux father’s head causing the form to wither down into a pile of white fluff that eventually took the shape of a rabbit that hopped around the room. Harry felt quite sorry for Steerforth. The life came back into Steerforth’s eyes as he chuckled at the sweet rabbit. As it approached Jana, the innocent creature dissolved into gray and black smoke, swirling about. 

Unlike when he and his classmates confronted the Boggart, it did not take a physical form for quite some time. Harry found this curious, as did Steerforth, when they exchanged glances from across the room.

Suddenly they were hit with a powerful smell of cologne with deep balsamwood notes and a hint on cigar smoke. The sound of footsteps on cobblestone bounded through the classroom, much louder than that sound ever should be. Harry realized that the Boggart was unsure what to look like, or what form to take on as Jana could not clearly see. Somehow the sinister shapeshifter knew she was blind. A hint of brandy breath overcame Harry as the creature began to materialize. 

Slowly the shape of a man appeared, but his clothing lacked the great detail that Snape’s had in their third year, or the distinct features such as the greasiness of his hair. Instead this figure was vaguely human, with shadows and colors on the head and hands that implied nails, and eyes, and lips, like some sort of abstract painting. It approached Jana slowly, and although he and Steerforth were unsure who exactly it was, Jana clearly did, as a terrified expression took over her face, and her eyes looked directly at the figure with more eye contact than Harry had garnered from her the entire year. 

It reached out and grabbed her waist. As soon as the boggart made contact with Jana, the fuzzy human figure became clear. It was a much younger looking Christoph. The doppelgänger placed its hand around Jana’s head and leaned in as if to kiss her. 

Steerforth charged it and shouted RIDIKULUS! forcing the Boggart back into the cabinet. Jana took one look at Steerforth and one look at Harry before leaving through the door and bolting down the stairs as fast as she could. 


	24. The Vanishing Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy has successfully repaired it...but not without help...

“You haven’t taken defense against the dark arts all year, what’s this rubbish about?” Malfoy huffed catching Jana in the corridor. She wiped tears from her eyes and avoided his gaze.

”I suppose it doesn’t…” Jana replied quietly staring at the ground.

“What are you crying about?” Malfoy implored inspecting her face in a beam of light coming from a nearby window. His hand on her chin was a welcomed comfort. 

“Steerforth was showing me Boggarts...it frightened me.” 

“You could fight one of those off. You just need practice,” Malfoy put his hand on the back of Jana’s head and gently stroked her hair. “I didn’t mean to shout.” 

“Do you really think it’s repaired?” Jana asked suddenly in earnest avoiding his gaze. Malfoy removed his hand from her, feeling thoroughly unrequited. Jana wanted to disappear for a while. She knew Harry and Steerforth would be coming to look for her soon.

“What happened to library Jana?” Malfoy smirked pulling her towards him by the waistband of her skirt, “summer Jana…”

“Draco Malfoy is that cabinet repaired or what?” Jana scolded, pushing him away from her. 

He made a low whistle and reached for her hand,“You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that don’t you?” Jana’s expression softened and she blushed, looking away. “Come on.” The two made their way to the Room of Requirement, being careful not to be seen. Each time they had to hide for a moment to allow fellow students to pass, Draco snuck a kiss on her cheek or neck. She hit him gently but smiled nonetheless.   
  


Jana knew her way around The Room of Requirement better than any place. Despite it being filled to the brim with hidden things. She ran her fingertips over familiar bits of furniture and book stacks until they found it. 

“You asked if it’s repaired,” Draco began, unhinging the door to a birds cage, and pulling out a canary. The sound of a doorknob turning caught her attention, and she watched at angle as he placed it inside. He closed the door and opened it again, the bird vanishing.

Jana hopped up from her seat on a nearby desk surprised. She inspected the cabinet to ensure it was gone, running her hand along the bottom of it. She grasped Draco’s wrist in excitement.

“Bring it back!” She whispered with eagerness.

The corners of Malfoy’s mouth pulled down with surprise at Jana’s pride in him. He closed the cabinet, brandishing his wand with his free hand and muttered, “Harmonia Nectere Passus.”

Jana opened the door and the bird came flying out fully intact, swooping around the room and twittering.

Jana smiled widely and jumped into Malfoy as she hugged him, “You did it! You’re brilliant!”

Malfoy took this as his chance and quickly kissed her mouth with passionate force, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Jana’s gaze lingered on him for a long time as he held her lovingly in his arms. She ran her palm along his face and leaned up to kiss his neck gently. Malfoy exhaled and looked uncharacteristically calm.

“You were worried…” Jana mumbled looking at him so closely their noses touched. There was a twinkle in her eye, a glimmer of emotion that was rarely seen. Malfoy nodded, closing his eyes and breathing her in.

“It doesn’t matter what I do…” Malfoy frowned, “he’s never pleased…I’m never enough...”

Jana pulled him towards her and pressed her lips roughly against his. He needed no more invitation, and quickly ventured to thrust his tongue between her lips. She opened her mouth willingly and let out a gentle whimper as Malfoy pulled her as close as he possibly could to his body. They kissed passionately for a long time.

Nearly out of breath, they broke apart. It was Jana who panted, “you’re enough for me.” Malfoy ventured a grin as he took in her features hungrily with his eyes as if they were seeing for the first time.

“You’re more than I deserve,” Malfoy said finally. The most genuine smile came across Jana’s face and she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

“There’s only one more test,” Jana smiled, pulling away from him at last. She reached out and opened the cabinet door completely.

“What - no...I can’t let you do that-“ Malfoy tried to stop her. She climbed into the cabinet and looked around.

“I’ll be right back...what should I bring you from Borgin and Burke’s?”

“Jana are you certain?”

“Of course, I’ll return just like that bird,” Jana reassured.

“I don’t want anything from the shop, just you, in one piece,” Malfoy explained, catching the door as Jana closed it on herself, “promise?”

“Promise,” Jana winked and slammed the cabinet shut.


	25. July 1995

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Jana's life before she met Harry.

A plump young woman with a round face and strawberry blonde curls looked into the mirror. Beneath her grasp was a younger Jana. Her scars more tortuous and disturbing as they splattered her doll like face. The young woman smiled as she combed Jana’s long black locks.

“I’ve convinced mum and dad to let you go to St. Mungo’s,” she started, her voice sounding much younger than her age, an innocent timbre to it. 

“Really!” Jana cheered, grabbing her own face with excitement. “And Remus?” 

The girl stopped combing, “He’ll come for the day and then he needs to go back to the Ministry for a week.” 

The full moon approached and he would need to lie low for a bit to get through the transformation. Jana understood that all too well now. Her scars looked much more severe, dark, and deep. Unlike the sideways glancing and constant search for light she usually did with her residual vision, her eyes were vacant. It frightened everyone in the house, but they couldn’t bring themselves to ask her to wear glasses. She couldn’t not see at all anymore. The girl admired Jana’s face in the mirror, it was clear Jana couldn’t see her own reflection as she paid the looking glass no mind. 

“You’re so pretty,” the freckles smiled beginning to braid a piece of Jana's shiny locks. 

“Don’t lie Calandra…” Jana replied somewhat firmly. 

“It’s not as bad as you think,” Calandra encouraged rubbing some of the scars on her sister's cheek. “Don’t fret.” Jana looked emotionless except for the tears welling up. She quickly wiped them away. The door opened behind them, revealing Christoph who urged them to hurry up.

After taking a similar walk that they had during Christmas, Jana and Christoph arrive at Mahoydal Inn. Chantry eagerly greeted them, hugging Jana like an old friend and then clutching onto Christoph and nibbling his neck hungrily. Soon the two disappeared upstairs. Jana ate chips and waited for Lupin to arrive.

She reached out before her to locate a dish of malt vinegar when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. By the time she had turned towards the inviting sound, the scent of his cologne took over the booth. She could nearly feel his warm cinnamon breath on her face. 

“Hi Oliver,” Jana whispered shyly. His fingers lingered on hers for a moment before he accepted the freshly dipped chip.   
  
“Hi,” Oliver exhaled. There was a long silence as the two stared at one another. “We missed Calandra at graduation.” Oliver tried to break the tension. “How’d you manage parole this time?” 

“I’m going to St. Mungo’s...they’re going to try to fix up my eyes again,” Jana explained. Oliver stared at Jana longingly, but she wouldn’t have known. The sound of the door opening made Jana turn her head with a start. 

“Remus!” Jana smiled, reaching her hands out into the air, hoping to reach him. Lupin winked at Oliver in approval of his clear interest in her as he headed straight for their table. He nonetheless to a seat between them. 

“Did you enjoy the World Cup?” Oliver asked gently, “I was worried about you! Everyone just scattered...not even an owl to let me know you were alright, huh?” 

Jana didn’t respond and Lupin ignored it. 

“Are we going to go swimming?” Oliver asked, seeking Lupin's permission. He nodded and helped Jana out of the booth. He insisted she bring her cane.   
  


As they walked towards the lake, Oliver moved more closely and reached for her hand. As his fingertips made contact with her skin she pulled away, treating his flesh like fire. She dropped her head and whispered something in another language, warning him of Christoph's presence at the Inn. He scooted away and blushed when Lupin gave him a stern look. 

Lupin and Oliver quickly jumped into the lake, rinsing the humidity from their skin. Jana chose to sit at the edge of the dock dipping only her feet in. Oliver begged for her to join, but she declined so he splashed her in annoyance. 

“There he is!” Lupin called excitedly, swimming to the edge of the lake, and exiting via the wooden ladder. "Don’t be afraid! It’s just a dog.” She felt fur brush up against her and squeaked in surprise. 

“I don’t like creatures…” Jana trembled. And then the dog morphed itself is a blurry and twisted way until he was a man. Not just any man. It was Sirius Black. 

“Don’t scare her!” Lupin huffed, drying himself with a towel. 

“Who are you?” Sirius frowned, noticing Oliver treading water at Jana’s feet. Oliver exited the lake as well and introduced himself in an uncharacteristically timid way. Sirius stared at Jana in pure disbelief. Lupin was clearly ashamed of the state his beloved goddaughter was in. 

“Jana,” Sirius began with tears in his eyes, “I can’t believe it’s you…”

“Who are you?” Jana stammered, reaching her hand out to touch the voice. Sirius craned his neck towards her to meet her palm and smiled widely as he felt his features. 

“This is the secret I told you about,” Lupin began.

”Oh?” Jana’s titled her head with interest. 

“Sirius brought you to St. Mungo’s when you were born. He is my friend. He was your parents' friend too,” Lupin explained. Jana's fingers touched Sirius's face gently, grazing along his hair and smiling every so often when his blinking eyelashes tickled her fingertips. 

“Thank you for saving my life,” Jana whispered. 

“It was my honor,” Sirius grinned finally resigning to embracing the girl desperately. His arms completely encapsulated her. “I’m so happy you’re alive.” 

"I should get going," Oliver chimed in, pulling on his shirt.

“Who are you again?” Sirius asked somewhat rudely. 

“That’s Oliver! He's my best friend,” Jana explained with a smile. She tried to look up at him but her gaze just missed. Sirius’s side eye to Lupin said it all. Oliver looked a bit stunned that Jana had just said that and blushed when she added, “Oliver plays quidditch!”

“My godson plays quidditch,” Sirius replied. "He’s the best seeker Hogwart’s has seen since your...well since we were children…” 

A knowing look came across Oliver’s face, “You’re Harry’s godfather?” Sirius smiled and nodded proudly. 

“We have a lot of catching up to do. Alone if you don't mind,” Sirius gave Oliver a foreboding look. 

“Yes, sir. Of course. I will see you later, Jana,” Oliver stumbled and then disappeared beyond the clearing. 

"You're not snogging that boy are you?" Sirius asked in a very paternal way.

Jana giggled a bit, "Something like that."

"Sirius, enough," Lupin warned playfully. 

“Remus tells me you’re quite adept at potions and herbology,” Sirius switched gears. He reached for her hand hopefully but she recoiled with speed, whimpering a bit. Sirius apologized swiftly his eyes suspicous. It was then that Jana brought her arms up towards her head and turned away from them.

"Don't touch me, please," Jana frowned, rocking a bit. Sirius was pained to see her in such a stats. 

"What happened to you?" Sirius reached out towards the girl's face but she shrieked louder and backed away, crouching onto the grass as if in hiding.   
  


“Sirius will not hurt you,” Lupin reassured, rubbing her back gently to encourage her back to them.

”It hurts when it comes like this,” Jana mumbled, tapping her ear with the heel of her palm a bit. She hushed a voice that was heard by no one.   
  


“Remus, what’s happening-“ 

Jana then opened her eyes wide and bore into Sirius with her blind gaze:

_Obliterated son of the most noble house_

_Cloistered his days are numbered_

_The one to sequester the caliginous liege_

_He will die twice!_

And then as quickly as it came, Jana’s eyes returned to their normal vacant gaze, but her hand was grasping Sirius's wrist. She rocked again, tapping her ear and hushing the unheard voices. 

“You are a Seer…” Sirius gasped.

“Don’t Sirius…” Lupin shook his head, “it’s alright Jana. We don’t have to talk about it.” The buzzing of dragonflies was punctuated by the breaking of a branch. The crunching of leaves underfoot grew louder. 

“Sirius you have to go!” In the same way that the black dog had become a man, the man warped and fuzzed back into a dog and took off into the woods to hide. Christoph appeared in the clearing, looking angry. When he saw Jana fully clothed, his eyebrows unfurled. 

"Are you going to swim as well?” Lupin asked with forced friendliness, waving him on. 

“If Jana does-”

“I won’t,” Jana replied quickly, reaching around for her leg brace to put it back on. 

“I saw Oliver come in soaked, I hadn’t realized Remus was here with you. Didn’t want you to drown or something-”

“Oliver would never let me drown,” Jana defended, buckling the last strap. They returned to the Inn and had dinner in awkward silence. Jana was sad that Lupin had to leave as the full moon approached, for his absence, but mostly because she would now be alone with Christoph. Jana and Lupin said their goodbyes and they returned to the bedroom upstairs. 

"You get some rest, Jana. I'm going to have a few more drinks with Chantry," Christoph patted the young woman's head. 

"Of course," Jana smiled. "See you tomorrow."

JWhen the coast was clear, Jana opened the door and hoped Oliver would notice. Dampened footsteps crossed the carpet in the empty hallway. A familiar hand grasped Jana's and lead her to where the end of the staircase turned down and descended into the kitchen below the building. He yanked the pocket door shut and descended on Jana with all of his passion. It had been three months, and she was all he could think about. Oliver was revealing in the little moaning sounds that came from the young girl whom he had obsessed over. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to believe she was actual his. Their relationship, a secret of course. She was not allowed to date at all, let alone kiss a boy. Oliver hushed Jana as her pleasure sounds grew louder when he pulled the flesh on her neck into his mouth. It has been hiding beneath that adorable scalloped collared jumper since they met and it was his favorite flavor. But when his starving hand traveled past her knee, disappearing beneath her voluminous skirt, she pushed him away with surprising strength for her size. Oliver was left standing on the stair landing, his breath heavy with lust and now, surprise. He hated the look on Jana’s face as she twisted the linen on her dress frantically, staring out into the void with genuine terror. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have,” Oliver apologized earnestly, clutching his own chest. He was angry with himself for acting on his desires. He had just given Jana her first kiss the last time they saw each other. He reminded himself of her innocence, and how much older he was than her. And then, something he had never seen before frightened him. Two puddles formed in her distinct green and gray eyes; what was stopping these tears from falling?

“Did Christoph or Chantry put you up to this?” Jana whispered, finally squeezing her eyelids together and moistening her face. 

“What?” Oliver’s query was wrought with genuine confusion. “Of course not. I’ve been dreaming about you since the day we met. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“You’re angry with me. I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Each of Jana’s words seemed to conjure more tears creating a stream down her neck. 

“Absolutely not! Why would you think that?” Oliver continued. He heard footsteps approaching, and so had Jana, who was wiping her face frantically.

“There you are,” Christoph’s voice came with suspicion through the stairwell. 

“I got lost coming back for some water. Oliver was helping me,” Jana fabricated, reaching out in search of the railing. 

“I’m sure he was,” Christoph sneered, glaring at Oliver, rage reflecting in his eyes. 

“That leads to the kitchens, Jana, this way,” Oliver expanded the lie, guiding Jana towards Christoph, who grabbed the girl’s wrist with unnecessary harshness. He didn’t like the way Christoph pulled Jana into the hallway. 

“What was your surname again, Oliver?” Christoph’s nostrils flared as he asked. 

“Wood, Oliver Wood.”

As Christoph shoved Jana down the hallway towards their room he raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Wood? Your father works at the ministry does he not?” 

“Erm...yes…” Oliver stammered. It wasn’t like the former quidditch captain to lose his cool. There was something about Christoph's presence that was unnerving: his height, his size, his age. 

“Please give Uriah my regards,” Christoph smiled devilishly, “that is your father’s name, isn’t it?”

Wood nodded frantically, as he watched Jana disappear behind the inn door.

Christoph cleared his throat, “I wouldn’t look that way, if I were you.” Oliver took a step back upon hearing these words and waited for her older brother to disappear. 

Oliver tried to eavesdrop but the room was clearly clouded in concealment charms. Jana could have been screaming at the top of her lungs and he would have never known. All he could do was stay away and hope to see her again. It was probably better off that Oliver was shielded from what was happening on the other side of the door. 

Jana’s cloak was hung with care on a hook as Christoph slowly undid the buttons on Jana’s jumper. He pushed the fabric to the side and glared as the love bite that was swelling her neck red. He ran the tip of his finger along it a few times. His calm was more terrifying than his rage to Jana, who was bracing herself for the worst.

“Oh. I see. What you meant to say was Oliver lost his mouth on your neck. What a strange place you lose your mouth,” Christoph punctuated his heckling with a swift slap across Jana’s cheek. “You won’t be seeing him anymore. We won’t be using the inn again.” 

“Why?” The words leaped from Jana’s mouth although she didn’t want them to. Before Christoph could strike her once more, she dove under the bed to hide from him. 

“Did you ask me something?” Christoph asked, pretending to mishear. By magic, the entire bed frame scraped along the floor until it reached the wall, revealing Jana cowering beneath. 

“No, sir!” Jana cried.

“I didn’t think so,” Christoph shrugged, kneeling down to help clean Jana’s face with surprising gentleness. “I don’t want to do these things, Jana. You know I don’t, but for some reason, you insist on disobeying me.” 

Jana reached out towards her demonic brother and wrapped her arms around him in a last ditch effort to spare herself more abuse. 

“Please forgive me. I love you, Christoph. You know I love you. You saved my life,” Jana’s voice was faintly disingenuous, “twice. From Remus and then from The Dark Lord.”

Christoph lifted Jana’s chin up to look at her swollen face, which he had created. He nearly looked proud at his own doing. He loved when she cried. 

“I know you love me. I only ask that you show me how much,” Christoph sighed. Jana’s trembled as Christoph wrapped his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back.

“I didn't tell him anything! I promise!” Jana nearly cried as Christoph shook her violently. 

Then he pushed her back onto the bed, pinning her fragile frame against the bed with his knees. He forcefully reached under her skirt. Tears were streaming down her face as she trembled under his dominant grasp, holding her down against the mattress by her wrists. She could feel his breath warming her face. Using all of her strength she kept her knees firmly placed against each other to prevent Christoph from doing what he had clearly wanted to do for a long time. Jana knew it. Christoph knew it. And although Christoph was cruel, Jana felt he would never stoop so low. She felt as his hand pried her legs apart and tugged at her undergarments. Jana was too afraid to move. 

Christoph brought his lips right up to her ear and whispered, “I won’t...but I could...and I will...if you disobey me again. I mean, Oliver already has, hasn't he? You think you're different than Chantry. Better even. You're not.” 

Jana broke out into a cry and turned away from him. The door swung open and Christoph was hit with a stupefying spell that knocked him back into the headboard, rendering him unconscious. Jana’s trembling hand hovered over Christoph’s face, feeling his shallow breath escaping him. 

“He’ll be out for a while,” Oliver smirked, pleased with himself. He tucked his wand back into his trousers, and lifted Jana off the floor. 

“He’s going to kill me,” Jana stammered, waving her hands out in front of her, as if this could undo what had been done. Oliver noticed Jana's disheveled clothing and quickly pieced together what has been going on. 

"He's fucking touching you?" Oliver snarled. 

“We could wipe his memory, right?” Jana asked, her eyes darting around the room in a panic. “You’re up to memory charms at school, aren’t you?”

“You want me to obliviate your brother?” Oliver yelped. "I'd rather kill him."

“Stop! When he wakes up and realizes what happened, I will be dead. I am not exaggerating Oliver. He will literally kill me,” Jana clutched Oliver’s arms tightly and began shaking him. 

"Tell Lupin. Tell someone!" Oliver returned, his eyes pleading with her. "You can come stay with me."

"No!" Jana returned, her voice frantic. "Thank you. Thank you for stopping him, and the offer, but, I have to obey." Oliver withdrew his wand once more, pointed it at Christoph's head, and muttered the incantation. 


	26. Knockturn Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana made it to Borgin and Burke's...

Jana appeared in another cabinet. She could tell as she was no longer facing north, but south. She pushed the cabinet open expecting to find a quiet shop. As her foot landed on the floor it met hard stone that made a clacking sound as she walked forward. It was dark, but the sunlight poured into a low lying window in the cellar. Jana gasped as something brushed up against her. The way it felt was far too human. She spun around as was greeted by several blurry but instantly unfamiliar faces. 

“Princess Potter,” the first voice hissed. It had distinctly dark eyes and a mess of what Jana had learned to be curly hair around its head. “What a pleasure it is to finally meet you.” 

“My name is Jana McKeely, and you are?” Jana asked calmly, taking a few steps backward. Instead of feeling the rigid wooden corner of the cabinet she instead ran into something that was unmistakenley alive. 

“I’ve got the princess, lucky me,” a hoarse nearly hound like voice came high above her. Whatever or whoever it was seized her by the shoulders. It’s face came close to hers, hot breath tickling her ear. The sound of sniffing was all she could hear from a moment until the sound of the cabinet door closing broke through.

“Excellent. He’s done it!” The first voice cheered in an evil way, cackling as she finished. Jana was trembling under this vicious being’s grasp. She smelled the distinct odor of wet fur and wild onions. 

It was a werewolf.

No, he was a werewolf, but he must have not been transformed. He smelled like Remus but in a bad way. 

“Don’t lie,” the woman’s voice hissed again, “We all know who you really are Princess Potter.”

“How...how…” Jana moaned, “who broke their vow?” 

“Oh, is that how you’ve managed it all this time?” The werewolf growled, “Christoph of course. Why else would he would bring you around?” 

“To see Draco...Draco is my friend…” Jana asserted courageously.

The woman laughed maniacally and mocked her, “D-d-Draco is my friend!” 

“Of course he isn’t you fool-“ the werewolf man inhaled into her ear, “...You smell delicious, dear...”

“How did you get those impressive scars, love?” The woman asked in a higher pitch now, grazing them their wand. Jana shuddered under their touch. The werewolf man grabbed her face roughly to inspect the scars further, stopping her from getting away. 

Then he pounced on her like a rabid dog.

Jana shrieked and shook so violently in fear that her whole body felt as if she were vibrating. The man lifted her skirt and looked at her more badly damaged leg, the one that made her limp. Claw marks wrapped around her thigh where she had been mauled and flung into the Shrieking Shack five years ago. He unbuttoned her blouse and Jana whimpered, as he inspected the thick pink river like formations that traveled down her neck, across her chest and around her ribs to ensure they had been inflicted by his own kind. 

“I haven’t come across a female werewolf in a long time!” The werewolf man nearly slobbered, pushing his knee between hers, separating her legs and pinning her to the ground with his hips. He leaned down and licked her navel. 

Jana shrieked loudly. 

Sparks sputtered from the mess of curle’s wand as she raised it in Jana’s direction, “Silencio-“

“Stop it Bellatrix,” the werewolf man roared, “I want to hear her scream as I make a litter of werewolf pups!

“Don’t degrade yourself Greyback!” Jana knew this voice immediately - Lucius Malfoy. She felt safe suddenly.

“The Dark Lord promises me prey...and on this he delivered greatly-“ but Lucius cut Grayback off. 

“Jana Potter is for the The Dark Lord only. She must remain unharmed,” Lucius’s voice came coldly. Jana tried to find her breath through the tears and congestion that now filled her mouth and throat as she sobbed in terror. She felt as Grayback climbed off of her and she could finally breathe. A warm sore pain lingered around her arms and inner thigh where his large body had briefly restrained her. 

“Come here dolly — lets play dress up!” Bellatrix said mockingly, pulling Jana towards her. Jana felt as her skirt was brought down and her shirt buttoned back up. Suddenly she was being marched up a set of stairs she did not recognize. She continuously tripped on each rung as her feet either stepped too deeply or not deeply enough.

“You really are blind aren’t you?” Lucius sighed in disappointment, “I thought the Dark Lord fixed you.” Jana wanted to speak to him, to beg for mercy, and to ask why this was happening but she was far too terrified. As they approached the top of the stairs everything came into better view. It was clearly the middle of the day and there were what looked to be pieces of furniture but the shop was otherwise devoid of people. Jana frantically searched for any glint of metal in the sunlight as it grew closer but she was then pulled towards a fireplace. The smell of soot filled her nose, and a flash of green light appeared as the room disappeared and off they went into the Floo. 

They arrived rather gracefully in another fireplace. 

“She is to remain untouched!” Another unfamiliar voice commanded, forcing Bellatrix who had her wand jabbed into Jana’s neck to back down, with a trace of disappointment on her face. 

“She is a lure for the boy, and must be kept alive,” he added inspecting her closely. The darkness of the place rendered her completely blind. 

“You really can’t see can you?” The face teased cruelty. Jana moved her head about quickly in a panic but was unable to make out anything around her. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Jana’s tiny wrists and bound them, and then pushed Jana forward with sudden force. Unable to brace herself she fell face first, and the blood began to pour from her lip, her teeth tearing it open. 

“Where am I?” Jana finally dared to whisper, spitting the blood as it poured into her mouth. She used her left foot to press down the heel of her right shoe and remove it, cutting her ankle on her mangled brace as she went. She hissed at the pain, blood now sliding down the wound as Bellatrix cackled watching her. 

Jana stomped the floor with the ball of her foot, but her sock muffled the sound. She tried desperately to remove her sock but was unsuccessful. Then someone removed it for her. Jana felt the cool marble floor and took a deep breath in through her nose. 

She was hit with the distinct smell of wood ash and chamomile. 

“Draco?” She called out powerlessly, realizing that she was indeed in Malfoy Manor. 

“Very good,” the voice taunted, rubbing its wand along the scar on her face. Jana turned away from the sensation but could not escape it. “This will all be over soon, dear girl, once your brother arrives and I finally kill him!” Jana’s eyes became wide with panic. Jana began tugging at the binds around her wrist that were now digging into her flesh. 

She again looked for any glimmer of light.

Her foot began to grow cold and she squeezed her hands shut to contain the blood, but it flowed through her knuckles and began to make a quiet dripping sound on the ground. 

“My Lord?” Jana called out finally realizing who was speaking. 

Voldemort ventured a smile, “I murdered your parents, dear girl. Don’t you remember? I gave Harry his famous scar.” 

“Scar?” Jana asked in ernest, “what scar? My parents were killed by muggles…”

Even Bellatrix was taken by surprise at this, looking at Jana with pure disbelief. 

“Do you really believe that?” It was Narcissa this time and Jana tried to turn towards the sound of her voice the best she possibly could. It was a voice that she recognized and it brought her comfort, even if only for a moment. 

“Mrs. Malfoy?” Jana called out desperately. Narcissa looked genuinely saddened. Voldemort conjured light in his palm silently and proceeded towards her, kneeling slightly. Jana turned towards the soft glow and finally found Voldemort’s face, but she wasn’t afraid. There was little left of her vision; shadows on the right, colors and shapes on the left. To Jana, Voldemort’s horrifying reptilian face looked scarcely different from everyone else. 

“It was I who murdered your parents!” He shouted into her face. Voldemort watched with suspicion and Jana gave him that sideways look, like she was trying to see under or around him. Voldemort was visibly annoyed by Jana’s seeming lack of fear. “And now I need to murder Harry. And then we can truly begin to cleanse our world of these repulsive half breeds like yourself and muggle borns…” 

“I see…” Jana replied, “Christoph is a pure blood.” 

“His father was a tremendous wizard!” Lucius cheered, “may he rest in peace.”

Voldemort pushed her hair aside with his wand and inspected her scars, he dug the tip of it into her temple and with force, “Crucio.” 

Then Jana drew in a large breath of air and nearly choked on it, losing all the strength in her body and falling sideways onto the floor. Her eyes rolled back in her head. She whimpered as her body contorted in pain. Bellatrix cackled with excitement as the Cruciatus Curse seared through Jana’s body, only regretting that she herself had not gotten the chance to do it. Narcissa was visibly uncomfortable, wanting to protect the harmless girl. Lucius pulled her towards him sensing her grief. 

“Where is he, your brother? Should be here by now!” Voldemort sneered, rolling her onto her back with his foot. Jana lay very still, breathing heavily, trying to recover from the pain. The cold empty fireplace at the right suddenly glowed brightly in green, and between the pillars appeared Christoph. He looked disheveled, his clothing torn, his hair and skin covered with a film of sweat and dirt. He immediately noticed The Dark Lord’s presence, and kneeled at the sight of him.

“My Lord-” Christoph began but Voldemort silenced him. 

“I’ve waited long enough!” Voldemort scolded him. It was then that Christoph noticed Jana’s body lying there helplessly, blood smearing beneath her. 

“Jana!” Christoph shrieked, attempting to approach her, but with a slight flick of his wrist, Voldemort stopped his movements and kept him firmly planted where he kneeled. Christoph tried to resist but failed instantly. “My Lord you promised-” 

“Silence Rosier! The only reason you are still alive is because you have pureblood, and what a shame it would be to spill it. You have failed to bring me the boy so I have decided to lure him here myself.” 

Christoph bowed before Lord Voldemort, bringing his forehead to the cold marble floor to grovel. He beseeched in vein for Jana’s safety and reprieve but was only laughed at. Voldemort lifted Jana’s body from the ground and into the air slowly with his wand, her long hair hanging down and swaying, and her legs limp and dangling. “And what should I do with her?”

“I can kill her!” Bellatrix hissed, stepping forward proudly. Voldemort turned as he motioned towards the threshold between the drawing room and the dining room. Jana’s body floated ominously away from them and then violently dropped to the ground. There was an audible sound of a bone braking. Which, it was unclear. Jana moaned again, and Christoph audibly gasped as he tried to look at her from the floor from which he continued to bow in respect to the darkest wizard of all time...the monster who was torturing the person whom he claimed to love above all. Christoph failed to resist Voldemort’s hex. 

“Take her to the cellar,” Voldemort commanded Narcissa. She obliged quickly. And Jana was plunged into cold, dark, isolation. 

  
  



	27. The Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana is missing. They search for her and find something...but it’s not what they were looking for. The war has begun...

Harry and Steerforth searched the castle in a panic for Jana. Soon everyone was looking for her in vain. When Harry spotted Malfoy being of little help out a window he chased after him. 

“What did you do?” Harry shouted pointing his wand at Malfoy. 

“What are you going on about?” Malfoy huffed, scowling at him. 

“Everyone is looking for Jana McKeeley, why aren’t you? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?” Harry roared.

“I didn’t do anything to your precious girlfriend, Potter! I’ve looked everywhere I can think of…she’s gone!” Malfoy replied with surprising concern. 

“You’re a liar!” Harry shrieked charging him with his wand at the ready, “Legilimens!” 

Harry could smell Jana’s perfume immediately . He watched from Malfoy’s perspective as he gently but intentionally stepped on Jana’s foot under a desk, and she did it back. He whispered something to her and that adorable crowded tooth grin came across her face, her small scarred hand coming up over her mouth to cover it. Then Malfoy’s hand was writing something quickly with a quill as Jana spoke in a dreamlike state from somewhere in front of him. She was seated on the surface he was writing on but all Harry could see was Jana’s knees poking out from her uniform skirt, the sock on her limp leg folding as it fell down, unable to be kept up by the missing bits of bulk in the flesh. And last, Malfoy’s forearm with the dark mark emblazoned in black and beneath it, resting on the grass was Jana’s head, comfortably and calmly napping, as he gently stroked her cheek with his free hand. 

Once Malfoy had fought him off and Harry lost his ability to see Malfoy’s thoughts, a curse came hurdling at him, knocking him back into the air and he came crashing down onto the ground with a thud. Someone grasped his jacket tightly and lifted him from the ground, shouting. When the ringing in his ears cleared he realized it was Snape and he looked seething. 

“A student has vanished off the premises and you two are dueling!” Snape hissed tossing Harry forward. 

A blood curdling scream. 

Everyone rushed toward it. 

As Harry came closer he saw Ron comforting Hermione as she cried into his shoulder. Steerforth continued to shriek and then came his voice, coherent for the first time, “IAGAN!” Steerforth almost fell over as he began to cry. 

The first thing Harry saw was a pair of boots. McGonagall begged Madame Pomfrey to sit down, handing her a wet rag, the front of her nursing dress covered in crimson blood. Steerforth took the boy up into his arms and wept. 

“Found him on the grounds.” It was Hagrid’s voice behind them, Harry realized. “Poor thing bled to death.” Harry cautiously approached the body. Two blank hazel eyes stared at him, and he instantly recognized him as the young boy from Christmas who he barely got to know. Steerforth inspected Iagan’s face frantically and realizing his eyelids were still open, gently closed them. Harry rubbed Steerforth’s back as he sobbed into Iagan’s chest, getting blood all over him, but he did not care. 

It was Snape who noticed the necklace around the boy’s neck and removed it. He inspected it in the light. 

“How is he even here?” Ron asked, looking quite horrified.

“Oh my…” Luna’s voice traveled somehow over the sobs. 

“They are going to check if there has been a breech!” McGonagall explained to Steerforth, who now looked more perturbed than ever. 

“Impossible!” Steerforth exclaimed. 

“Anything is possible August, only a fool would think the Dark Lord could be repelled forever-“ Snape started. 

He knew about Domhail? He couldn’t possibly know…

“What did you take from his neck?” Steerforth asked, blinking to see Snape more clearly. 

“A memory…” Snape muttered, “but whose?” 

Harry and Dumbledore took the vial back to the pensieve right away. They both stood over the basin uncertain. 

Dumbledore handed him the vial urging him to look first, hoping it contained clues to Jana’s whereabouts. Harry breathed in deeply, a bit uneasy about what he was about to see. 

Would it be Iagan’s death or perhaps the killer? Why would someone provide information like that? Iagan’s death must have been calculated in some way, wizards do not simply walk around with necklaces to hang on their victims necks. He wondered how and why Iagan has ventured so far away from home. He slowly poured the silvery contents into the pensieve and placed his face into it as confidently as he could. 

The unmistakable threshold of Domhail materialized.

“Another one, Albus?” the woman’s voice asked in a disbelieving whisper, as took a peek at the sleeping toddler in a man’s arms.

“How do you do?” a pale hand stretched out from a tattered cloak, a fresh slash across his face, barely healing. 

“This is Remus Lupin. The child’s godfather,” Dumbledore explained, entering the home. 

“Dead?” the man asked, putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder, who rubbed the child’s back. Lupin and Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

“These are unusual circumstances, Angharad, Liam. The child - oh, hello,” Dumbledore turned toward the child that appeared in a nearby entry way. 

“Who’s that?” the boy asked, pointing to the child in Lupin’s arms. He patted her back methodically, turning his head every so often to plant gentle kisses on her head. Christoph and Lupin made deep eye contact for a moment but neither said anything, despite recognizing eachother from the battle that had killed the boy’s father, Evan Rosier. 

“This is your sister,” Angharad encouraged. The boy approached cautiously. 

“And what is her name?” 

“Jana,” Lupin smiled. Christoph glared at Lupin, who now avoided his gaze. 

“Mother. Is everything alright? Christoph, it’s time for bed. What are you doing?” A young teenage girl descended the stairs, reaching out for Christoph’s hand.

“Another, Calandra,” Angharad explained. Calandra immediately reached out for the child. Lupin clutched her more tightly to him, desperate to keep her.

“Remus-“ Dumbledore somewhat warned. 

“On my terms, Albus,” Lupin replied sternly, burrowing his nose in the young girl’s hair and holding back tears. 

“Oh, Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore,” Calandra suddenly realized, looking down at her pajamas in embarrassment. 

“Don’t mind me. I will see you at the start of term. Our new Divination teacher Professor Trelawney is quite excited to meet you. She’s heard of your gifts.” Calandra blushed, and tugged on Christoph’s nightshirt to come towards the stairs.

“She’s already asleep. I’ll put her to bed. Come, Chrissy,” Calandra’s brogue dripped off of her lips, “Say goodnight.” Christoph did not move, just looked between all the adults, gathered around with uncertainty. 

“Do as you’re told,” Liam instructed. 

“Yes, sir,” Christoph replied. 

“Chrissy,” Calandra reminded gently. 

“Yes, father,” Christoph corrected. 

“Goodnight, children,” Liam replied, kissing Calandra on the forehead and then kneeling down in front of Christoph. The man took the boy all into his arms, “I love you.” Christoph took up the stairs quickly. Calandra waiter patiently for Lupin to unhand the toddler. 

“We’ll take good care of her sir...I know she is precious to you…” Angharad’s eyes glimmering, as she pulled off her oxblood colored maryjanes softly and loosened the golden buttons on her coat. Finally Lupin loosened his grip and Calandra carefully carried the child up the stairs and out of sight. 

“I’ve only picked up the child a few days ago from St. Mungo’s. It’s a wonder she is alive at all. She’s been there since birth. They were reluctant to release her, but she’s growing and gaining weight, so they had no reason to keep her. I know she will be the fifth child I am giving you. I dare ask too much. Remus here is only in his twenties, is not married, and would like to care for the child, but wants her to have a mother.” Lupin shyly nodded his head, and kept quiet, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“He works for me, and will have to leave each month on business for a few days, but for the most part he will be around to help with caring for the children. I understand that you’ve filled all of your bedrooms now, so there will be builders here in a few days to work with you and put extensions on the property. I suspect you will have twice as many children before term begins.”

“Whatever you need, Albus,” Liam replied. 

“Remus is also an excellent wizard. He will be keeping watch of Domhail and protecting the grounds as well.”

“Thank you,” Liam replied, trying to shake Lupin’s hand. The uncommonly shy Lupin reciprocated the gesture and looked at Dumbledore uncertain. 

“Not that I think you would, but do not underestimate Remus’s abilities. Clearly,” Dumbledore gestured towards Lupin’s facial scars, “He has fought valiantly against the Dark Lord’s forces, and won.” Lupin nodded and twiddled his thumbs, looking around nervously. 

“Have you seen him, Mr. Lupin?” Angharad trembled, tears in her eyes. 

“Not him, but those closest to him, yes,” Lupin replied, “He killed-”

“Remus,” Dumbledore interrupted, putting his hand up, “I leave the child in your care. I leave you Remus Lupin to watch over your home and as the only Secret Keeper to this place other than myself, and my unrelenting, protection and financial support in exchange for two things: you will not deny your home to any orphan of this war. And you both agree to make an Unbreakable Vow with me.” 

Angharad looked up at Liam unsure. Liam extended his arm. 

“Remus, if you would do the honors,” Dumbledore explained as he locked arms with Liam. Remus brought his wand close to their grasp, a fiery wisp floating from its tip and twisting its way around the men’s arms, as if a vine. It was then that Harry realized he was watching and hearing all of this through a keyhole. He looked behind him at an empty bed, and several sleeping children, a cot in the corner. He pushed the door open slightly to get a better look through the crack...

“Liam McKeeley, do you vow to never share the information I am about to tell you and Angharad with anyone until I, someday, may permit you to in the future?”

“I do.”

“And based on that knowledge, do you promise to care for and protect the child I have brought to you tonight, Remus Lupin’s godchild, until she is grown?”

“I do.”

Liam took a deep breath as he watched the same vow be taken by his wife. 

“The child, Jana, is the Potters’.” Dumbledore revealed. Agharad gasped. 

“The boy...the boy who lived...is-”

“Her brother, yes,” Dumbledore said. 

“And where is the boy? Shouldn’t he come live here?” Liam implored. 

“No. Special precautions must be taken for the boy. I can not disclose that to you,” Dumbledore explained.

“But to keep them separated,” Angharad begged. 

“Angharad,” Liam tried to calm, “I am sure Albus has taken all measures.”

“No one knows she exists. Other than myself, Remus, and a few others. No one can know who she is. Not one.”

Everything was enveloped in smoke, the scene went dark and Harry ripped his head out of the pensieve as if drowning. 

“Professor Dumbledore!” Harry heaved, approaching him quickly.

“Harry - what’s wrong?” 

“He never took a vow did he?” 

“Who?” 

“Christoph-“ 

“Of course he did. When Lupin and I decided to bring Jana to Hogwarts it was important to her that we told Christoph and August.”

“It appears Christoph has known since the day she arrived at Domhail.” 

Dumbledore became very still. He turned and looked at Harry with genuine fear in his eyes. Harry had never seen Dumbledore look this way. He charged towards Harry, ripping the vial from his hand and plunged the contents and his face into the Pensieve deeply. Harry waited a few moments for Dumbledore to return. And when he did his eyes were wide. Dumbledore collapsed to the ground. 

“Professor!” Harry exclaimed, making sure he was alright. 

“Harry…Harry…” Dumbledore was speechless, “anyone could know! Anyone could know who she is!” 

  
  
  



	28. August 1996

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to one of Jana and Christoph’s visits to Malfoy Manor, and learn what has been going on there.

“He won’t see...even if he walked in right now, we’re behind the bookshelf…” Malfoy enticed her. Jana stopped dismounting him, trying to check the angle of the door to the bookshelf that concealed them.

“He’ll murder me!” Jana giggled. Before she could say anything else, Malfoy pulled her into another kiss, but this time it was a passionate one, that opened her mouth every so slightly to allow his tongue in. Jana was quite shocked by the sensation it gave her, and she instantly recoiled. Malfoy smiles, feeling great accomplishment in garnering such a response from the girl, who seemed to always wear a stalwart expression. He kissed her neck over and over, trying to convince her to come back to him. Finally she turned her head back towards his face and allowed him back into her mouth. It was a frightening feeling, but a part of her liked it.

Then suddenly there was deep painful pressure that dug into both of her shoulders and pulled her back off of Malfoy and onto the ground. As Jana caught her breath she looked around frantically to see who it was that had grabbed her. The powerful smell of cologne with deep balsamwood notes and a hint on cigar smoke overtook her nostrils.

It was a Christoph. And without begging for forgiveness or protecting Malfoy, she placed her forehead on the ground and covered her head from the blows she expected to endure from him. The sound of the wooden chair hitting the marble floor made her finally look up. Christoph has Malfoy by the front of his shirt, and the cocky, blonde boy did nothing but stammer to get a single word out. Christoph opened and closed his fist over and over, as if preventing himself from clocking him right across the face. After what seemed like an eternity, Christoph released Malfoy, who immediately took off towards the library doors and left.

Every footstep towards her was so loud, Jana felt as if her head would explode from the volume. Christoph pulled up his trousers and then kneeled down on the ground, eventually bowing his own head to the cold floor to look at her eye to eye. A demonic grin came across his face, as he grabbed Jana by her hair and yanked her up to her feet, nearly tearing the long black strands from the root. Jana followed after him closely to prevent herself from going bald. Christoph chuckled in a brutish way as they too approached the entry. Eventually he released her, and walked her into the drawing room.

At a long black table sat Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco at his side and The Dark Lord Voldemort. Christoph pushed Jana forward before taking a seat as well. Jana stood there in silence, looking at the ground, allowing her hair to shield her expression and gaze. After a very quiet moment, Voldemort finally spoke.

“I require an Acheron Tonic,” he said coldly, “both Lucius and Christoph are confident in your abilities to produce such a complex and ancient brew. Are you as confident?”

“I am here to serve you, my Lord,” Jana replied in a methodical way.

“You’re absolutely right, dear Jana. You are here to serve me. Are you familiar with the ingredients you require? If not, I’m sure young Draco can find a text that will answer any questions you may have, in the library you two spend so much time in…” Voldemort replied, a sinister pout framed his mouth.

“My lord…” Jana began hesitantly.

“Yes, girl, speak freely,” Voldemort replied, preoccupied with a book he was flipping the pages of.

“It requires ascension fern. My understanding is that the Kew Royal Botanical Gardens in London is the only way to procure it-“

“Not a problem. I will arrange for it to be taken from the muggles soon and sent to you safely,” Voldemort explained plainly.

“Thank you, my Lord,” Jana nodded her head, “I am certain that I can collect the rest, but I will need some time. It must brew at least six months.”

“I understand. You will have your time.”

“One more thing, my Lord, I am sorry,” Jana added, dropping her head lower almost in a bow.

“Come to me,” Voldemort’s demonic lip curled giving him a terrifying look. Jana slowly approached him, never looking at anyone or anything. “What is it?”

Jana put out her hands to Voldemort.

“I will get the unicorn blood, my Lord!” Christoph reassured, eyeing Jana with pity.

Voldemort dragged his finger across Jana’s palms, slashing them open. Her blood poured out freely into a small glass container. Once Voldemort put the stopper in it, he asked, “And with whom do you trust to keep this until the time comes?”

Jana finally dared to look up as her blood dripped onto the floor and said with confidence, “Draco.”

Pure shock came across his face. He must have wondered why Jana had not chosen Christoph for such an important task. His expression went from surprise to honor quickly, as Voldemort allowed him to heal Jana’s wounds. He pocketed the vial and begged Jana with his eyes to forgive him, as he drew his wand over her hands, siphoned the blood away and closed the skin. Jana never winced. This pain was nothing compared to what she had already endured.

Christoph and Jana said their goodbyes. As soon as they reached the hedge, they apperated back to the Inn. The door to the bedroom was ajar and Christoph was quick to close it.

“How long!” Christoph roared. Jana backed as far away from him as he could, but the room was small and soon he was pinning her tightly against the wall. Jana did not answer him, again shielding herself from him pathetically with her arms. He took one large fist and bounded both of her wrists together in his grasp and nearly nailed them to the wall behind her.

“Reading in the library? Studying for the coming term? Lies! All of it lies! Snogging and Merlin knows what else!”

“It isn’t lies! It was just a kiss!” Jana squeaked.

Jana thought her wrists might break under his grasp. He turned her around so now her face was pressed against the wallpaper and crushed against her so tightly it was difficult for her to breath.

“In case I was unclear the first time, allow me to remind you,” Christoph whispered, coming close to her ear with his lips. He exhaled in a near laugh, dropping his head a bit. She could feel his breath, fighting back rage into the collar of her dress. “If I can not have you; no one can.”


	29. Potions and Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search is on for Jana but there are a few complications. Malfoy and Harry try not to kill each other.

Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived quickly to take Iagan’s body. It did not seem right to carry out his funeral without anyone there who really knew him around. Steerforth needed more information before he could decide how and where to properly bury him. He only agreed to allow Harry to come with him to check on Domhail if he did so under the Cloak of Invisibility. It took a significant amount of convincing Hermione and Ron to stay at Hogwarts and continue the search for Jana without him.

With Iagan’s body protected and stored at the Ministry, the business of how they were going to manage to get to Domhail safely was at hand. Dumbledore and Steerforth debated back and forth with fervor that evening about how to go about things. It was strange to see the young Steerforth so passionately disagreeing with one of the greatest wizards alive. He was an arrogant young man, but there was something endearing about him to Harry. He tried to forget when Steerforth had called Hermione a mudblood, but he couldn’t. He wondered in vain how Steerforth really felt, but was confident he was on their side. He watched as Jana’s favorite brother nearly tore his carrot hair from his pale face as he insisted for what seemed to be the hundredth time that flying to the Inn was a liability and that they had to establish a portkey. It was Tonks who burst through Dumbledore’s office doors surprising them all. 

“Remus used a portkey and it worked Albus, I agree with Steeeforth,” Tonks said, with uncharacteristic reservation. 

“Thank you,” Dumbledore smiled, and the debate was over, “any other word from him?”

“Not yet.” 

“Anything?” Harry begged at the sight of her. Tonks frowned and shook her head. 

Jana had been gone for eight hours now but it felt like a lifetime. Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room to collect the Cloak Of Invisibility and some essentials. There was a gentle wrapping on the door. 

It was Ginny holding a small paper box. She rattled it slightly, “It was under Jana’s bed...I thought maybe…” Harry kissed Ginny deeply to thank her, and they began to rummage through the box, laying out its contents on his duvet. The first was a pallet of sorts that contained small glass disks with cork like lids. Inside each were different seeds, some he recognized, others he did not. The one in the upper right hand corner smelled just like Jana, bergamot and sandalwood. 

“We could ask Neville,” Ginny suggested, quite stumped by what all of it was, and what it meant. Harry agreed and asked Ginny to find him. He wanted to be alone for a moment anyway. There were several small satchels like the one Jana had given to Oliver Wood during Christmas holiday. He preferred the purple shade, so he started there. The drawstring came away easily, he plunged his fingers into the dark unknown. Cedar chips. They smelled lovely. Instead of opening another satchel, a small paper folder caught his eye at the bottom. He peeled it up from the surface. Inside were numerous clippings from the Daily Prophet, and all of them were about Harry. As he ran his fingers over one headline, ‘HARRY POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS’ AND he heard faint whispers, “Har---pot---distur---gerous”. Harry was quite shocked at this, and ran his fingers over the words more purposefully, “Harry Potter..dis...danger..ssss…”

“Is that you talking to yourself?” Neville’s voice came over his shoulder. 

Harry shook his head, “It’s this clipping...it talks or something…” 

Suddenly Hermione grabbed it from his hand and inspected it, “This is amazing, Harry. She’s incredible, Jana!” 

Harry still didn’t understand. 

“She can’t read, Harry...somehow she’s enchanted the ink to read it for her...it’s not perfected yet, but it’s brilliant!” 

“Wow,” Ginny sighed, looking at the clippings as well, and gave Harry a sad smile. Neville looked through the rest of the contents. They were all random plants and potion ingredients, nothing dangerous or specific. Neville took the contents to further investigate, and Harry thanked him thoroughly. 

It was then that Hermione offered him her bag with bigger-on-the-inside magic. He was grateful, and said goodbye to her and Ron. He walked down the dark staircase towards the Great Hall where he intended to meet Steerforth, deep in his own thoughts, until he heard the tinkling of glass and footsteps. As it grew louder, he turned to look over his shoulder and to his surprise saw Malfoy. In his hand was Jana’s rucksack. Without hesitation Harry charged him angrily, reaching to rip it from his grasp, but Malfoy pulled his hand back so that Harry could not reach. How could he have forgotten about her bag?

“Now wait just a moment Potter,” Malfoy scowled. 

“Where did you find that?” Harry shouted. 

“None of your business...where are you going?” Malfoy asked, clutching the bag close to his body as if it were made of gold. He looked at the bag Harry was clutching from Hermione, “Out on a date? You’ve forgotten your rouge.”

“None of your business,” Harry smirked, “give me that!”

“And why should I?” Malfoy teased, throwing one of the straps over his shoulder as if he were going to wear it now, “what business do you have with it? Oh...I see...is she your girlfriend?”

“I know you don’t care, but we’re looking for Jana, and there may be something in there that hints to her whereabouts,” Harry implored reaching for it again, but Malfoy was too quick and escaped his grasp. 

“Thank you for your help, Draco,” a slithery voice came from around the corner. It was Snape, his robes fluttering about as he walked towards them with haste. Malfoy immediately handed over the rucksack to Snape. Soon, Tonks and Dumbledore appeared as well. They all approached a table in the Great Hall. 

It was Tonks that emptied the contents onto the surface for inspection, taking the seven different vials of wolfsbane first and pocketing them. Everyone knew what they were for, and did not argue over it. 

Snape and Malfoy began to sort through the various bottles, vials, satchels and boxes into what appeared to be categories. Harry felt violated watching the two worst people imaginable sorting through his sister Jana’s beloningings. It was as if she was dead, and they were cleaning the house out after the funeral without the grief or melancholy reminiscing. 

Harry pushed aside a suede case with slots designed for small vials, and beneath it was the wooden box of sopophorous beans that Harry recognized from Christmas. Malfoy seized it immediately. 

“That was a gift from Neville,” Harry explained angeily as Malfoy rubbed his thumb over the smooth edge. 

Malfoy’s eyes looked like they were on fire, as he snarled at Harry and said, “Longbottom? Stupid Potter. This wasn’t from Longbottom. This was from me!”

Just then Snape pulled it from Malfoy’s grasp and inspected the contents, “What a strange gift-”

“Courting has changed quite a bit from when I was a young lad, it seems,” Dumbledore smiled calmly, inspecting a particular globe shaped vial with a cloth like stopper, it was deep amber in color. 

“Ah, it all makes so much sense now,” Snape frowned with a sarcastic expression. Malfoy attempted to refute the claim that there was anything romantic between them, which Harry knew now was a bold faced lie, but stopped when he saw a small jar of what looked like unicorn blood. Harry beat Malfoy to it. He held it tightly in his trembling hand. 

“That is concerning…” Dumbledore nodded, noticing the jar as well, “I understand your concerns now, Severus, of stealing from your storage, but it appears Jana has procured ingredients that even we do not keep a supply of at Hogwarts.” In Dumbledore’s own hand he held a cube shaped vial that not only had a glass stopper, but a tight leather strap around it to keep it in place and then a mesh like fabric tied tightly around it. The contents were black with a sort of metallic almost glitter-like substance swirling around it. 

“Acheron Tonic...I haven’t seen one of these in at least a century.” 

Snape’s eyes widened at the sight of it; he looked both impressed and disturbed. 

“What on earth is Acheron Tonic?” Harry asked, eyeing it cautiously. 

“Poison…” Tonks explained sadly, “...it brings absolute woe and melancholy to anyone who drinks it...it’s nearly impossible to make…Dementor in a bottle...thought it was folklore or a lost art…”

“Miss McKeely is well versed in many ancient magics,” Snape rustled. It was now Snape who was inspecting a vial with sheer awe, the long, thin, tube had rivet decorations that nearly looked like snowflakes from a distance. Inside was a milk looking substance. 

“Is that Floronium?” Dumbledore nearly gasped. 

“Indeed…” Snape exhaled marveling at it in the candlelight. 

He heard sputtering, the sound of breath being controlled to prevent a cry from escaping. It was coming from Malfoy, who made two tight fists and shook his head as if trying to convince himself not to do something.

“Draco? What’s wrong?” Tonks asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder, but Malfoy brushed her off harshly. 

“You know where she is, don’t you!” Harry roared. At that moment he wished every suspicion he had was true, so that he could simply destroy Malfoy as he tortured him for information, but that would not do. All he could do was beg for the information like some sort of house elf until Malfoy gave up. How could Dumbledore play along with this game? Secrets. Everything was secrets. It was just a matter of figuring out who had more important ones, and how far they were willing to go keep the truth concealed. 

“I don’t!” Malfoy exclaimed, “but Professor McKeeley might, and he’s not here anymore!”

It was strange to hear Malfoy say Christoph’s name, as if all he was to him was a teacher at Hogwarts. He was so much more than that. Practically a cousin or an older brother. In any other circumstance he may have even had sympathy for him, but he didn’t. 

“Professor McKeeley compelled Jana to brew these egregious poisons?” Dumbledore asked calmly. 

“Yes!” Draco proclaimed, “that’s all I know!”

“And you’ve chosen to tell us this now?” Snape glared. 

“And what is Professor McKeeley’s intentions with these potions?” Tonks jumped in, her cheeks reddening with anger. 

“I don’t know..” 

“Out with it Malfoy!” Tonks urged. 

“I really don’t! I swear!” Malfoy insisted, wiping his eyes.

“Why should we believe you!” Harry finally countered. 

“Yes, Draco, why should we?” Snape raised his eyebrow. 

“Why are you here at all? Aren’t you supposed to be looking for her or something?” Malfoy barked, ignoring everyone's questions. 

Loud methodical footfall broke up their bickering. Steerforth stood in the enormous entry to the Great Hall, and his expression quickly changed at the sight of them and Jana’s belongings dispersed on the table. 

“She’s missing for a few hours and you’re pillaging her Rucksack?” Steerforth tried to joke, but the forced smile left his face at the site of the poisons, “is that-“ 

“Acheron Tonic and Floronium,” Snape clarified, “Mr. Malfoy has informed us that your dear brother Christoph forced Jana to brew them.” 

“Did you say my dear brother? That’s the last word on earth I’d use to describe him…” Steerforth retorted with a sullen look. His eyelids peeled back at the sight of the unicorn blood, “Draco...do you know where Jana got all of this?” 

“Christoph…” Malfoy revealed, his voice coy. 

“Draco...if Jana were to refuse to brew these potions...if she told Professor McKeeley that she would not do it...what would happen?” 

Malfoy’s expression was full of trepidation. He looked around at everyone who was waiting with bated breath for his response. He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small vial with very human blood. 

“This is what he wants…” Malfoy frowned, dropping his head. He handed it to Snape, “it’s hers...I’ve been hiding it for her.” 

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?” Harry roared, leaping across the table and grabbing Malfoy tightly by his uniform vest, and yanking him close. 

“Nothing!” Malfoy shouted back at him, ripping his wrist away, “she asked me to keep it safe!” 

Harry felt as if his heart had fallen straight out of his chest. Jana had asked Draco Malfoy to keep her own blood safe? Why hadn’t she asked him? 

“Christoph is vile and cruel, but I did not think it had come to this-” Steerforth began but was interrupted. 

“And if you’ve known that then how dare you refuse to come here instead of him!” Harry finally spoke, having played spectator to this charade long enough, “tell them Malfoy! Tell them why Christoph left!” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Malfoy gasped. He and Harry stared at one another for a silent moment. 

“You don’t remember?” Harry croaked. 

“Remember what?” Malfoy’s nostrils flaring.

Now Snape, Tonks, Dumbledore, and Steerforth were the ones playing spectators. It took Harry everything in his power not to point his wand right at Malfoy and hex him a million times over. He felt incredibly overwhelmed by all the information coming at him. Who knew what? He could not tell. He wondered how Malfoy could forget being Stupified by him just two evenings prior. Had someone altered Malfoy’s memory? Perhaps Jana was not with Malfoy at all...Was it all a dream? A vision implanted by Voldemort himself?

“SNAPDRAGONS!” 

It was Neville’s voice that bounced through the Great Hall. He was carrying a terra-cotta pot in his hand with freshly bloomed sprigs coming from it. 

“Honestly, Longbottom, you and your bloody plants?” Malfoy sighed. 

Harry was overcome with a chill, as he looked at the pot. He remembered the flower language from February, when he had to deliver, read, and write a series of Valentines between Jana and Neville. Hermione had explained that there was a system created by muggles that could communicate subtle messages between people without using words. They would simply offer a bouquet or stem to convey their thoughts and feelings. 

“Snapdragons, they’re snapdragons…” Neville caught just breath, “Jana wouldn’t tell me what was wrong...I kept asking her and finally she gave me this...they’ve just poked through the soil...they mean betrayal. We go to the greenhouse every week and Jana plants messages to me...they’ve all begun to bloom. There’s an entire letter in there to me!”

Harry explained the flower language to the group as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Neville was thoroughly embarrassed, and Malfoy was certain to convey his disgust with frequent eye rolling and huffs as they walked. Just as they exited the castle to walk out to the greenhouse, the sound of a little girl giggling broke their attention. By the pitch of it, she couldn’t be more than five years old. They all looked around them with haste trying to find the source. And then a small figure in a nightgown went blazing past a threshold in the dark.


	30. Domhail 1994

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to see Jana shortly after she returns from St. Mungo’s, and how things use to be between Jana and her siblings.

“Like this,” a younger looking Steerforth smiled, getting behind Iagan and showing him how to hold his wand properly for this new spell. He pointed it at Nuallan who also had his at the ready. Steerforth guided Iagan’s wrist back in a flicking motion, “Everte Statum!”

“Protego!” Nuallan barked, blocking the shot away from him, laughing at Iagan. Angry, Iagan pointed his wand at him again and said the hex even louder, sending Nuallan backwards onto the ground. 

“Good one!” Nuallan encouraged, collecting himself off the grass. 

“Do you want to be dead by supper?” Calandra yowled approaching them angrily, “If Mammy and Da see you, you will be!” 

“We need to be ready for what’s out there Callie!” Nuallan argued, “we can’t even go to school anymore- hey!” 

Calandra ripped Nuallan’s wand from his hand, “You’ve got cows to milk and butter to churn.” 

“Done!” Iagan smirked, crossing his arms and tucking away his wand before it was also confiscated. 

“Did you actually enchant their utters?” Calandra gasped. 

Steerforth, Nuallan, and Iagan burst in laughter so hard they soon had tears in their eyes. The cow was chewing on some grass as it’s teets moved around as if they were being milked and spraying into a bucket. 

“Do you see this?” Calandra asked Christoph, who was leaning against a tree with Jana, reading her a book. Christoph looked up lazily, and peered over to where she was angrily pointing. 

“Come on now Callie, that’s muggle stuff,” Christoph rolled his eyes. 

“Not the cows you arse, Steerforth’s teaching them to duel!” Calandra huffed. Christoph immediately jumped up, but not before placed a leaf in the large text as a bookmark. Christoph walked across the field to chastise them. 

Calandra leaned down and straightened Jana’s hair, peering at her leg all mauled and bent in the sun. Her walking cane was on the ground next to her, and her eyes were nearly white, freshly damaged from the attack. Jana looked right past Calandra despite trying to look at her. “Whatchya reading, lovie?” 

“Care of Magical Creatures...it’s Christoph’s favorite and he says if I were in school, then I would get to take it this year,” Jana smiled without a trace of sadness or anger at the fact that she was not attending Hogwarts. None of them were at Hogwarts, not anymore. It had been almost two years since she was attacked. Dumbledore’s plan to bring Lupin to Hogwarts as a professor failed to convince Liam and Angharad McKeeley that it was safe to send the children back to school. The truth of the matter is they were almost convinced until Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. 

None of the orphans knew that though. The Daily Prophet was strictly forbidden, and there would be none of those “waste of time” classes, as Liam called them: Divination and Defense Against the Dark Arts. To emphasize this point, he had burned all their textbooks. Professor Remus Lupin was horrified when he found out - but there was little he could do. If their mind as long as the children were on Domhail grounds they were safe. Little did they know that nothing could be further from the truth. 

“Well that’s enough of that,” Christoph smiled, feeling triumphant at his cease and desist. Jana continued to look through everyone she meant to make eye contact with. “Where were we?” Christoph sat back down next to Jana and looked for the pages with the leaf stuck between them. 

“Do you two ever stop reading?” It was Steerforth and he looked jovial, leaning down and taking Jana by surprise as he lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. Jana giggled and gently smacked his back insisting he let her down. 

“Careful!” Christoph called after them as Steerforth made a run for it with Jana dangling down his back, pretending to steal her. His command was in vain. “He’s going to hurt her…” he grumbled to himself. 

Calandra caught his sleeve, “She’s not porcelain, Chrissy.” 

Christoph frowned, “She’s everything to me.” He grabbed Jana’s cane from the ground and chased after them. 

“Blah blah blah! Acromantulas and hinkypunks!” Steerforth mocked Christoph, finally setting Jana down. She reached out for her cane in a quick panic and Christoph was quick to place it in her hand. 

“Very funny,” Christoph gave Steerforth a side eye, following Jana at her side unbeknownst to her, ensuring her safe passage back into the house. 

“Chrissy is following you again,” Iagan revealed in an annoyed voice. Jana didn’t say a word. She ran her cane back and forth across the grass until it met the step at the bottom of the side door that Harry, Hermione, and Ron would eventually eavesdrop by at Christmas in a few years. Jana knew nothing of Harry and Harry knew nothing of Jana. She reached around at random until her hand landed on the doorknob. 

“Well done poppet!” Steerforth cheered. 

“Are your chores done?” Angharad called calmly, as she placed cherries on a cake in a circular pattern, a smile across her face. 

“Yes ma’am,” Nuallan called, kicking off his shoes. Suddenly all of their shoes flew against the wall. It was Liam who had moved them with his mind. He watched closely as Jana made her way across the room and towards the staircase, her cane clicking across the wooden floor. When she reached the bottom step, she curled the cane into her hand and ran it along the bannister as she climbed. 

“Well done, Jan,” Liam smiled, patting her gently on the back. 

“Thank you father,” Jana grinned. 

“Mind your sister,” Liam added, heading towards a chest in the corner, in search of something. 

“Yes, sir,” Christoph replied with surprising obedience, again trailing her like a shadow. 

“Can I help with anything?” Steeeforth asked trying to garner either Liam and Angharad’s attention. 

“You can help yourself out,” Liam said without a trace of sarcasm. 

“Liam,” Angharad’s voice came with a veil of warning, “how about Steerforth helps you with the horses.”

Liam scowled, but thought his wife’s suggestion over before agreeing to let Steerforth come with him to the barn. 

“Yes, August, why don’t you help me with the horses?” Liam said, closing the trunk and holding several horseshoes in his hand. 

“Yes, Sir,” Steeeforth replied, not daring to correct his father. He was lucky he was allowed a visit at all. They did not approve of his moving out nor his new job working for the Ministry as an auror. It was Jana that managed to convince them to allow him to come. 

As they walked out to the barn, Liam paid more attention to the horseshoes he was holding than he did to his son. Steerforth worked silently changing the horses shoe in a very muggle way, trying to find the right time to broach a delicate subject. 

“I ran into Hippocrates at work,” Steerforth said all of a sudden, immediately regretting it. It was several minutes before Liam answered, sending that Angharad had set all this up. She had. 

“So you did,” Liam with a petty forced breath. 

“He thinks perhaps there are some other treatment options-“ 

“You come to my home against my wishes. You bring with you your dark magic and Ministry rhetoric to poison your sisters and brothers and now you want to take Jana back to that Merlin forsaken place-“ 

“Father, I only mean to help Jana, she’s suffering-“

“You don’t think we hear her screaming in her sleep every night?” Liam shouted. Steerforth felt his stomach churn, sympathizing with her deeply. “Need I remind you that the only reason you’re here is because Jana asked. Full stop.” 

“Yes, sir,” Steeeforth replied, dropping the horse’s hoof down. They worked on the horseshoes in silence. 

“She’s been home only a few weeks,” Liam added as he closed the barn door and headed back to the house, “Jana can come home, they said...that’s not Jana.” Liam stopped walking, and turned away from Steerforth obviously trying to conceal his tears. 

“I know, father, she’s like a shell-“ 

“She cries for Remus...in her sleep! She screams for him...and Albus has got him teaching classes! Bloody git!”

“Well that’s why he’s got him teaching classes, so you’ll let the children back at Hogwarts-“

“And even if I did, I can’t send Jana!” Liam yelled with frustration. Steerforth saw his bloodshot eyes. It felt strange to see a man he considered so cold to show so much emotion. 

“Why? Father...why won’t he-“

“Not another question, August, not one!” Liam warned wagging a finger and wiping his face with his sleeve, “Albus has his reasons. You must respect him.” 

“Yes, sir, I’m sorry,” Steerforth replied quickly, but he wasn’t sure he understood. Little did Liam know that Steerforth spent late nights sorting through hundreds of files for information about the orphans at the ministry. He must have looked at five thousand birth records at this point. He hadn’t found a single piece of possible intel.

“St. Mungo’s...Hippocrates...please-“ 

“Have you had any leads on who could have done this to her?” Liam interrupted, stomping the soil from his boots on the pavement on the back path. 

“Not, sir, not yet-“

“Useless!” Liam howled, slamming the door behind him purposefully keeping Steerforth out. Steerforth made the long walk back around the estate to the front doors instead. When he finally made it inside, he saw Jana standing at the sink trying to wash dishes. 

“How were the horses?” Angharad asked gently, handing Jana a rag that she searched for poorly with her hand. She was completely blind. 

“Better now their shoes have been changed,” Steerforth smiled, taking over for his mother to help Jana with the dishes. 

Her hand was outstretched, fingers splashed under the tap as it ran slowly over her skin. Jana looked straight through the wall - her eyes other worldly. Steerforth scrubbed a pot with steel wool before handing it to Jana to rinse. She hadn’t moved. 

He called her name over and over but Jana failed to respond. She looked as if she were frozen still. Eventually Angharad came running over and turned off the tap, trying to get Jana’s attention in vain. 

Finally Christoph grabbed Jana and titled her back towards his body, sticking what looked like a sherbet in her mouth. Within a few moments her eyes moved again and she grasped the air noticing how wet and cold her hand was. 

“What’s that?” Steerforth implored, pointing towards Jana’s mouth as she chewed. 

“Rue Lozenge it stops these fits she has…” Christoph guided Jana over to a chair, and not sooner did she sit in it, she burst into tears. Steeeforth felt helpless. It seemed since he had moved out, everything had changed. 

“And how often does this happen?” Steerforth panted, watching Jana sob inconsolably. She was terrified. 

“A few times a day, then sometimes not at all,” Christoph frowned, patting her head. 

“I’ll allow it,” Liam finally said, having watched Jana suffer enough.

“I can take her!” Steerforth offered with desperation. 

“Absolutely not,” Liam sneered, “Christoph will.”

“But father, it’s right by the ministry-“ Steerforth began but Liam stopped him in his tracks. 

“We used to be aurors, August. Now look at us...but you won’t listen. You’re destroying us and now you’re going to destroy yourself!” Liam growled his eyes widening. 

“Why do you think I became an auror?” Steerforth asked with a sullen look, gesturing around to the wall of the home and his brothers and sisters who looked on with horrified expressions at Jana, “to protect you. To protect all of you!” 

“You’ve got your St. Mungo’s. Christoph will take her, I swear it. Now get out!” Liam snarled, pointing to the door. 

“No!” Jana shrieked, hobbling over to him pathetically, without her brace or cane she was helpless. Steerforth reached out for her and hugged her tightly to him. 

“It’s alright, listen to father and Chrissy. We’ve got to get you better,” Steerforth consoled, stroking her hair. 

“I don’t want to go back! Don’t make me!” Jana yelped, clutching onto his shirt tightly, “Stay Steerforth, please father, please!” 

“I have to go,” Steerforth said with a grimace peeling her off of him half heartedly. He gave one menacing glare at Christoph before grabbing his coat and disappearing off the grounds. 

“Why are you so mean to him?” Jana queried loudly, tugging at her own hair in frustration. 

“He’s putting us at risk, meddling in the dark arts. He literally hunts monsters for a living,” Christoph rationalized. 

“You best hope I don’t hunt you for a living!” Jana cried. 

“Don’t talk to your brother like that,” Liam warned, locking the front door with a flick of his hand.

“Hippocrates may have a new healing serum to try. Perhaps we could restore some of your vision. It’s obvious the capsaicin is not enough to manage your pain....” Christoph ranted. 

“Hippocrates? Never!” Jana squealed, trying but failing to run back upstairs. Christoph collected her and tried to bring her back but she flailed violently in his gentle, loving grasp seeking only to calm her. 

“You’re going!” Liam commanded. 

That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Christoph creeped into Jana’s bedroom and woke her up softly. 

“We’re not going to St. Mungo’s,” he whispered, “we’re just making mother and father think we are. We’re going to do something fun...and...Remus will be there...tell them you’ve changed your mind, alright?” 

Jana smiled and nodded, “I love you Chrissy...thank you…” 

Christoph kissed the top of her head and said goodnight. 


	31. The Swivet Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the Domhail orphans is unclear. Harry and Steerforth go to investigate and finally meet Calandra.

If her clothes had not been white, they would have missed her.

Tonks took off after the figure and caught it quickly. In her arms she returned with a familiar looking face of one of the youngest children at Domhail.

“Demeter?” Steerforth gasped, reaching out to Tonks to collect her, “What are you doing here? What happened?”

“Deer-faw, I find you!” Demeter giggled, landing a big, sloppy, opened mouthed kiss on his cheek.

“How did you get here sweetheart?” Steerforth implored, “Who did you come with?”

Demeter looked around at the castle, and then bit her lip as if in thought for a moment. It was a strange sight to see a three year old in Hogwarts.

“Your house Deer-faw? You have a big house, yes. I find you!”

“Demeter, listen to Steerforth now, alright? How did you get here? Who brought you?”

“Hmm...Iagan closed the big door! He says be quiet! Hiding in the dark. Close your eyes!”

“Iagan brought you here?” Steerforth croaked, holding back tears.

“Iagan hiding, can’t find him. He said stay here, do not move. I came back. Iagan not come back,” Demeter pouted, now pulling at Steerforth’s collar.

“Did anyone else come with you?”

“Yes!” Demeter cheered after thinking about it for a moment, “Orla needed a wee! She’s in the loo! Big potty in there…”

“Well that’s a start!” Steeeforth sighed, hugging Demeter tightly, “Orla is in one of the girls bathrooms. That rounds it down to seven options, if I remember correctly, Albus?”

“Indeed,” Dumbledore said with a solicitous tone, “but how in the world did they get here?”

Harry ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room hoping to find Hermione or Ron and enlist their help. It was then that he heard a rather young voice carrying down a corridor. Harry followed it with haste. Eventually Luna Lovegood came into view. She was describing something about the architecture of the arch where the two corridors intersected, as she guided the young girl towards the staircase. They were headed for Dumbledore’s office.

“Orla?” Harry called in a panic. The two girls looked up. It was her.

"You were lost, but now you're found," Luna smiled, gently pushing Orla towards Harry who surprisingly took his hand without hesitation. He quickly escorted them down to the Great Hall and Orla charged Demeter with fervor, greatly relieved that she was alright. She then gently scolded Demeter for running off. Only Dumbledore and Tonks remained, everyone else was in the greenhouse it seemed.

“How did you get here?” Steerforth implored Orla, kneeling down to meet her eye to eye.

“The Vanishing Cabinet. We did exactly what you said, promise!” Orla pleaded, dropping Demeter and hugging Steerforth closely, “I missed you. You’ve been gone for so long! Mum and dad have gone mad! The you-know-whos came, just like the Daily Prophet said! Calandra comes into the Swivet Library every two weeks and brings the paper, and then Iagan reads them. Nuallan says its all a lie, but its not, and Jana is in danger and-”

“Slow down, Orla, slow down,” Tonks consoled, kneeling down to pick up Demeter.

“You went into the Vanishing Cabinet?” Steerforth confirmed, “with Iagan and Demeter?”

“I did, Auggie, I did! Harmonia Nectere Passus...Tertius Pervenient!”

“Tertius Pervenient?” Steerforth gasped.

“Yes! Tertius Pervenient...it’s what brother Bulstrode told us to say to ensure passage!”

“Brother Bulstrode?” Steerforth quered, his brow furrowed strongly.

“Yes, Calandra’s husband! He comes too, sometimes,” Orla revealed.

“Ryker Bulstrode came to Domhail?” Steerforth trembled.

“Yes, with Calandra to bring The Daily Prophet and update us-”

“Do mum and dad know this?”

“Of course not!” Orla nearly giggled, “They’re all in St Asaph! I don’t know how I ended up here at Hogwarts but it’s brilliant!”

Dumbledore was quick to find Millicent after asking a few students passing through the halls where she may be. Millicnet approached them cautiously, her arms folded defensively. She insisted that she had not heard from her brother since he had married ‘that Irish pureblood girl’.

“Millicent,” Harry nearly begged, “this is really important. I know we’ve never really been friends but Professor McKeely, his sister is missing. Have you heard anything from him or about him at all?”

Millicent shook her head unconvinced by his plea.

“Will you come with us to the greenhouse? Perhaps something on the walk will jog your memory,” Dumbledore said cooly, leading them out towards the grounds.

Demeter liked being outside, and ran quickly towards the greenhouse as it came into view. 

“Wait Demi!” Orla called chasing after her. Steerforth smiled watching them. It was clear how much he missed them.

“Look Orla! Flowers!” Demeter called excitedly, pointing at the wide variety of stems and blooms on each palate table. Neville approached the most colorful palate and stared at it with a somber expression. The first pot was full of poppies and white roses.

“I heard you needed me?” Hermione asked reservedly from the end of the greenhouse. She was a sight for sore eyes. Neville waved her on and Harry thanked her over and over again for helping.

”I cannot. I am not free,” Hermione started, staring at the beautiful red and white pot. Malfoy frowned, and turned away from them.

“Begonias and butterfly weeds,” Neville pointed to the pot adjacent.

“Beware...dark thoughts, let me go,” Hermione nearly whispered, reaching out to touch a petal, concern brewing on her face. She turned to the crab blossoms and dill in the next palete, but would not speak.

“Hermione,” Harry encouraged, “please.”

“It means someone is ill natured, and she’s trying to exert power over this evil, but…” she turned to the marigolds and rhododendron, “it’s not working out, this is a warning.” Everyone turned towards the very last pot. A single gladiolus stem sprung from the earth, its purple flowers just unfurling. Hermione gasped.

“It’s Christoph...it’s Christoph!” she shrieked.

Millicent gasped, “Merlin’s Beard.” They all turned to look at her. 

“What is that, Ms. Bullstrode?” Snape queried, boring into her with his eyes.

“Ryker gave me a package to give to Professor McKeely over Christmas holiday. I don’t know what was inside. I just thought it was a gift or something. He said they work together,” Millicent explained.

“Thank you, Ms. Bullstrode, you are excused,” Dumbledore nodded his head. Millicent took off quickly.

“So there’s some connection between these Vanishing Cabinets and one is in Hogwarts, but where?” Hermione pieced together aloud.

“We need to go to Domhail and get to the bottom of this,” Steerforth urged. They left the grounds of Hogwarts and found a single carriage with a thestral tied to it. Inside was their portkey.

“A watering can, how fitting,” Steerforth joked before they tumbled and twisted through time and space, landing on an enormous lawn.

As they approached the grounds, there was a spooky, silent aura about the place which was once so warm, and inviting.

“The protective enchantments are gone...they’re completely gone…” Steerforth shook his head in frustration. He kneeled on the ground and gently stroked the grass with his hand. The enormous home began to come into view, and as they drew closer, the windows looked dark. Every pane of glass was shattered. The horses were running around randomly on the hillside, the cart they had rode in on at Christmas, scorched and disassembled on the ground. At the sight of Steerforth one of the horses came towards him with friendly but surprising speed.

“Whoa Peggoty, whoa,” Steerforth tried to calm it, putting his hands up as it approached. It slowed down, and appeared unharmed.

“Peggoty?” Harry chuckled from behind him, though he could not be seen, concealed by the Invisibility Cloak.

“Yeah,” Steerforth scowled, grabbing the horse’s reins and leading it towards the stable, “I figured I’d make muggle literature my new hobby in honor of you.” The front door was ajar, creaking every so often with the gentle breeze that passed through the trees. The sound of footsteps echoed out from inside. Both Steerforth and Harry withdrew their wands. Through the door appeared a fairly built woman with fiery red hair and a freckled face. She was heavily pregnant, sweating, and disheveled.

Steerforth immediately abandoned the horse and ran towards the young woman with speed, embracing her closely. The woman's eyes looked so directly at Harry, that he checked to ensure he was still under the cloak’s effects.

“You’re alright...I haven’t heard from you in ages!” Steerforth cried, gently patting her rotund bump, “and who is this. You’re making me an uncle?” The young woman bore her eyes into Harry and Harry stared back, growing more and more convinced she could see him.

“They’re in St Asaph…” the woman finally spoke, raising her hand and pointing it towards Harry, her speech so thick with a northern Irish accent, he almost couldn’t understand her, “who’s this?”

“Come out Harry, it’s alright...this is Calandra,” Steerforth smiled, still overcome with how pregnant she was.

Harry removed the cloak to reveal himself. Calandra stared at him for a long time, quiet and still. She reminded him of Jana just then.

“Hi...I’m Harry-“

“I know you yeh are...weren’t expecting you to be daft-“ Calandra rolled her eyes. 

“Who’s in St Asaph? The children? What happened?” Harry interrupted.

“Why have you come?” Calandra finally asked, brushing a tight cherry curl from her face.

“We’re looking for Jana,” Harry began, unsure of what Calandra did and didn’t know, “she’s missing.” To Harry’s surprise, Calandra’s expression did not change. She walked over to Harry with a wobble, and brushed his hair aside, inspecting his scar. She traced it with her finger, and then grabbed his hand looking closely at the lines in his palm. Calandra and Jana were very much sisters. Was she a Seer too? he wondered. 

“So it’s true then…” Calandra narrowed her eyes a bit, as she traced over a particular line in his palm several times, “and you allowed this to go on Auggie?”

“I didn’t agree to letting Jana go to Hogwarts, Albus demanded it. I was completely against it," Steerforth defended. 

“They’ve come so you know,” Calandra replied to Steerforth abrasively, turning away from Harry, completely disinterested in him. Steerforth appeared unsure of what Calandra knew and didn’t know as well...looking at her guardedly. She wasn’t acting herself, it seemed.

“Who’s come?” Steerforth asked.

“The deatheaters...they took their wain…” Calandra said coldly, but a glisten on her eyelashes forewarned of tears, “Rachelle, Nuallan, Iagan-”

“Iagan’s dead,” Harry interrupted, surprised by how coldly he shared the news. Calandra turned quickly to look at Harry, the tears falling from her otherwise expressionless face.

“And the others?” Steerforth dared to ask.

“Where’s Iagan?” Calandra asked quickly ignoring Steerforth

“We found him on the grounds at Hogwarts. Orla and Demeter are there safe and sound as well,” Harry continued. 

“Hogwarts? How the hell did they get there?” Calandra clasped her hands tightly. 

“We don’t know. Orla says your husband told them a special spell to use with the Vanishing Cabinet-“ Steerforth tried. 

“What?” Orla shrieked, her eyes overwhelmed.

“We figure there’s a vanishing cabinet at Hogwarts connected to the one here-“ Harry started but Calandra cut him off.

“Ryker has never been to Domhail!” Calandra retorted. 

“Orla said he came with you to deliver the Daily Prophet,” Steerforth added.

“The Daily Prophet? Why would I waste our vanishing cabinets to play paperboy?” Calandra huffed.

“So you’ve never come to Domhail delivering the paper?” Harry ensured.

“Never!” Calandra stomped her foot down angrily.

“Someone has been posing as you and Ryker!” Steerforth gulped, “we think it’s Christoph! Millicent told us that Ryker gave her a package to deliver to him after Christoph. Perhaps he was using Polyjuice potion or something!”

“Christoph? Oh so he’s a deatheater? I’m not surprised to be honest,” Calandra shook her head, “So you’re here looking for a corpse you already have? And by the way....your Da’ was ripping and raging when he and his friends came through here!”

“Rookwood was here?” Steerforth winced. 

“They all were!” Calandra huffed. 

“Where’s everyone else? The other children? Liam?” Steerforth continued.

“I’ve got ‘em in St Asaph, I’ve already told you!” Calandra huffed, taking off inside.

“Then why are you here?” Harry implored chasing after her.

Harry stopped as he looked around at the home, which was almost unrecognizable other than the large hanging hallway in the center, the wood of the bannister gray with scorch. Toys and coats were scattered about, covered in soot. The sound of Calandra’s footsteps hobbling up the stairs got his attention. Steerforth followed her with haste. At the end of the hallway, the wall where all of the children’s drawings had hung in random array at Christmas, was now bare except for a few sketches that hung on for dear life. Calandra walked right through the wall, as if she were entering Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Steerforth followed suit. On the other side was a circular room, which made Harry feel like he was inside a rook chess piece. Lined along the walls were rows of empty bookshelves, and six vanishing cabinets.

“All of them?” Steerforth ensured, “they all escaped to Rhuddlan?”

“Except Mammy and Da…” Calandra sighed, holding back tears again, “they just wouldn’t let them go...mammy held onto Yvonne but in the end Cabfael had to take her and they just…”

Harry inspected one of the vanishing cabinets, recalling the one he had hidden in during his second year at Hogwarts to avoid being seen by Malfoy. He was not sure if now was the time to share with them why Christoph left and the seeming romance between his arch nemesis and his sister.

“Are they dead Cali?” Steerforth pouted. Calandra nodded. Steerforth’s eyes looked through the wall for a time. He was clearly bereft but failed to cry or lament in anyway. Eventually he rubbed his own face as if to wake himself up, and offered Calandra a handkerchief. Liam and Angharad McKeely were gone.

"They're with their babies now," Calandra sobbed into the small square cloth. Steerforth tried to console her, conjuring a chair for her to sit in. 

“So what is all this, exactly?” Harry asked, peeking into each Vanishing Cabinet with curiosity.

“Did Jana ever tell you about Liam and Angharad? What happened to them?” Calandra asked. Harry shook his head.

“They were aurors during the first war,” Steerforth began, “the deatheaters came for them, but only found their children. They were supposed to go in the Vanishing Cabinet and come out in it’s pair in Hogsmede, but it didn’t work…”

Harry felt a bit nauseated, imagining the young children’s terror as they failed to disappear, only to be murdered.

Then he remembered something, "There death eaters were looking at one in Borgin and Burke's," Harry exclaimed, "it must have a pair in Hogwarts. That must be how they got in!" 

"Bloody hell, what?" Steerforth folded his arms and began to pace. 

“Every Domhail orphan is a Vanishing Cabinet expert. We learn how to maintain and repair them. It’s our most important chore,” Calandra illustrated, “if there’s anything a McKeeley is good at, its cleaning and Vanishing Cabinets.”

“Naturally mum and dad were frantic after what happened. Over time Dumbledore had this secret extension built and filled it with cabinets. Each of these has a fully functioning pair in Calandra’s home in St Asaph,” Steerforth described, “you should check on them. What if Ryker is a deatheater!”

"Impossible!" Calandra furrowed her brow. 

The door on one of the Vanishing Cabinets rattled, and then the doorknob turned. They all drew their wands. The shabby cloak and patched trousers gave him away quickly. It was Lupin.

“It’s just you...Merlin’s Beard!” Steerforth sighed, putting away his wand. Lupin was covered in freshly turned earth, his hands nearly black with it.

He was sweating, and looked bereft, ”I’ve buried them...together…”

Calandra nodded, and wiped her face, tossing her red pin curls out of her face.

“Thank you, Remus…” Steerforth exhaled, “...worst case scenario, use the swviet library...and here we are…”

“Harry- you shouldn’t be here!” Lupin huffed, but then his anger faded as he searched the room. He wiped his hands off in futility and caught his breath, finally asking where Jana was. Everyone was afraid to respond. Lupin asked again.

“She’s missing, Professor-” Harry finally responded.

“MISSING!” Lupin shrieked, “What do you mean missing?”

“Remus we have been betrayed!” Steerforth shouted, “Christoph has been impersonating Ryker Bulstrode and coming here to Domhail from Wales through one of the Vanishing Cabinets, and one of them also connects to Hogwarts.”

Lupin looked around at all of them in disbelief.

“Are they safe? Is Ryker wherever the children are hiding?” Harry implored. Lupin wouldn’t speak.

“Is my husband a deatheater, Remus? Is that what they’re saying?” Calandra sobbed, clutching her rotund abdomen and stroking the baby inside. The same cabinet Lupin had appeared in jiggled again. Through it came a short but strong looking man with an angry looking expression at rest and black hair. He looked just like Millicent. At the sight of Calandra he ran to her. Calandras drew her wand and pointed it right at his head.

“Did you give my brother, Christoph, potion to come here disguised as you?”

“What? No! What happened? Where’s Iagan and Demeter and Orla?” Ryker stuttered.

“Demeter and Orla are at Hogwarts. They used some kind of spell that you supposedly told them to get there using the cabinets,” Calandra accused. 

“I never did anything like that! Callie, I swear. You were gone so long! I was getting worried. The baby will be here any day now,” Ryker heaved with genuine concern.

Harry searched the bag he brought and pulled out a small vile of Veritaserum.

“Just to be sure, you don’t mind?” Harry wagged it in front of him. Ryker immediately took it and swallowed it all in one gulp. He was telling the truth. If anything, Christoph or someone else must have made him provide his hair or a potion under the Imperius Curse. Ryker was clean as a whistle.

“We were teaching her about boggarts...and the boggart...well…” Harry started, but looked to Steerforth to finish.

“It turned into Christoph,” Steerforth shook his head, "I should have know,"

Lupin’s eyes widened, as a world of possibilities seemed to swirl through his head. They explained how she had run from them, and how they had not been able to find her since. Harry thought for a moment about mentioning Malfoy, and the potions they had found, but he still could not bring himself to do it.

“I’m sorry, but does Calandra-” Harry began but simultaneously Lupin and Steerforth shouted a firm “NO” at him.

“No?” Calandra queried, “no, what Remus?”

“You should really get back to them,” Lupin began, trying to encourage Calandra to return to St Asaph through the Vanishing Cabinet, "they've all just lost their parents..."

“Without my sister?” Calandra shouted, “yeh all act like you’re surprised Jana’s boggart turned into Christoph...I mean...are you taking the piss or what? and what is this about me, Potter? What are you getting on about?”

“I can’t say...truly I can’t...I’ve taken an unbreakable vow…” Harry half apologized.

“I see, then...so I get married, you all play truth or dare and then you leave Jana with the drunken monster! Missing? Are you sure she’s missing? I mean...did he clatter her to death this time and bury her? Maybe that’s how Iagan died, yeh?” Calandra snarled.

“Iagan?” Lupin and Ryker gasped. Lupin put a sodden hand over his mouth in shock. Ryker rubbed Calandra’s belly and begged her to calm down, frowning with his own grief over the young man’s death.

“Yeah, he showed up bled to death on the grounds at Hogwarts...what else secrets are there...go on...you all know how much Jana loves secrets, so I suspect there’s a fair few by now,” Calandra crossed her arms angrily over her enormous stomach, “oh yes, Remus. Albus is babysitting Orla and Demeter as we speak. Apparently Hogwarts is a crèche now too!”

“They’re safe Remus, I promise. They’re with Tonks,” Steerforth reassured.

“I thought Jana’s boggart was going to be-” 

“It’s Taboo!” Calandra screamed to stop them from revealing their location. Without protective enchantments the death eaters could show up in an instant, “That’s how they got here in the first place...don’t speak his name…”

“You think the deatheaters could get through Dumbledore’s protective charms on this place because of a Taboo? Now you’re taking the piss!” Steerforth replied rolling his eyes.

“How did they get in here? I thought it was protected-” Lupin frowned, anguish coming across his face as he took in the ruin of the place, wiping his tears with his dirty hands, soiling his face.

Harry realized something suddenly. He had to tell them. He had to tell them now.

“Christoph wasn’t called to the ministry for an assignment...Dumbledore lied, Steerforth,” Harry began cautiously, “I caught Jana and Draco Malfoy snogging-”

“WHAT?” Lupin yowled. Steerforth looked shocked.

“I know, I know...I was stunned too...Jana told me that she had known Malfoy for years...so I went to Dumbledore straight away, of course. It’s outrageously dangerous. He summoned Christoph and demanded he give me his memories to examine in the pensieve. As it turns out, Christoph is-“

“Deatheater Evan Rosier’s son, yes, we know,” Lupin finished for him.

“And he lived with him and the Malfoys during the war before Rosier was killed,” Harry expanded, “He missed them when he was brought to Domhail. Like you said, Steerforth...some would consider what Dumbledore has done, kidnapping.”

“I sure do!” Calandra added with a nod.

“He was desperate to see them, and had been taking Jana with him for visits.”

“That’s impossible, Harry. Christoph and I took Jana to the Inn to see Oliver and then go to St. Mungo’s. That’s how she got some of her eyesight back!” Lupin defended.

“Did you ever actually see Jana get any of those treatments?” Harry asked gently.

“Well...no...the appointments were always-”

“Around the full moon?” Harry finished. Terror overtook Lupin’s eyes.

“Full moon? What’s that matter?” Calandra asked.

Everyone was quiet. Secrets. Everything was secrets.

“Remus is a werewolf...that’s how Jana almost got killed...she followed him during a transformation because she thought he was going to Hogwarts!” Steerforth finally explained, short of breath afterwards as if he had just put down a heavy load. Calandra and Lupin stared at one another in silence for a long time. Ryker looked shocked but stayed out of it. 

“I don’t deserve her,” Lupin frowned.

“So out with it everyone! Remus, you lied t me! Christoph - he's what I always said he was and has been bringing our Jana around deatheaters...so now our home is destroyed and you,” Calandra turned to Steerforth, pointing her finger straight at his nose, her curls bouncing about her head, “you’re so busy diddlin’ the Ministry that you’ve let this all go on under your nose, yeah?”

Harry was starting to like Calandra quite a bit. 

“There’s one more thing,” Harry interrupted. He shuddered in the complete silence that fell over the room. “But, Calandra has to leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere!” Calandra snarled.

“Calandra, we can’t tell you this part. We took Unbreakable Vows, honest,” Steerforth abated her. Ryker took this as his opportunity to escort her into a Vanishing Cabinet and back to their home with what remained of the makeshift McKeely clan. They said their goodbyes, and vanished.

“Iagan was wearing a necklace with a vial on it...it contained a memory...I watched it before we left…” Harry began, giving a warning looking to Lupin, “Christoph overheard you and Dumbledore that night...he’s known the truth...he’s known for fourteen years…”

“So anyone could know?” Steerforth gasped from behind him.

Lupin was stunned to silence.

“Anyone.”


	32. Christoph’s Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to the first time Jana and Draco met.

The enormous ceilings in the manor gave disconcerting vibrato to The Dark Lord's otherwise raspy voice. The proper owners of the home all stood at near attention as they waited to hear who this new peculiar guest was. As Voldemort seemed to be wrapped up in his own thoughts, inspecting the young woman up and down, Master Malfoy exchanged concerned glances with his wife who was frequently checking the state of her son. Young Draco had just begun to be exposed to the inner workings of the Death Eaters, their leader with his newly made corporal body.

“This is Jana," Voldemort said plainly pointing to the young girl with long black hair that curled at the end. There was a thin blue ribbon on her head. She clutched to Christoph’s side desperately, nearly hiding in his arm. “As you know, Christoph continues to suffer at this wretched orphanage that-" he paused as if the name made his nauseas. "Albus Dumbledore created. He kidnapped the children of those who sacrificed their lives amongst our ranks during the first war. How vile and cruel!" Voldemort’s voice grew angrier as he explained.

“My Lord. We are happy to assist in retrieving them-“ Lucius began but Voldemort cut him off, raising one of his reptilian hands.

"A noble offer, but these children are now adults, poisoned by muggle loving rhetoric I am sure. These are delicate matters, and now is not the time to tear fragile binds..." Voldemort finished, turning back to Jana and inspecting her like a piece of furniture, looking at the scratches with a delicious gleam in his eye. He enjoyed the damage it seemed. "Jana is very important to me. She is an expert potion maker and will be very useful to our cause. She will be coming with Christoph often for our gatherings. I trust you will take good care of her for me?”

“Of course, my Lord,” Narcissa answered quickly.

“Come child, don’t be shy,” Voldemort tried his best to sound friendly, gesturing towards himself. Jana failed to obey, hiding in Christoph’s sleeve again.

“Forgive her my Lord,” Christoph squeaked, gently grabbing Jana by the shoulders and directing her in Voldemort’s direction. He left her alone in the rooms center without any indication of where to walk. With trepidation she raised her hands out in front of her, grasping at the air for some cue. "She is blind, My Lord."

“Come towards my voice. That’s a brave girl,” Voldemort encouraged watching Jana as she walked with an uneven gate. Her hobbling intrigued Draco, who's eyes widened. He had never seen anyone like her at school before. With each step Jana's body rocked a bit like a metronome, the slightest tilt in her hips marionette-like. She crashed into the corner of a table, which she then used to guide herself to the head where Voldemort sat patiently. Eventually she reached him and tried to look him in the face but instead looked just past him. “I see, Christoph. It’s worse than you described. Pity..." Voldemort reached out and took the girl's hand. At his touch she gasped, and scurried backwards, losing her balance, and crashing to the floor.

"Forgive her," Christoph leaped to her aid, collecting her off of the floor harshly, clutching her side and her arm to shove her back towards Voldemort. His expression was quite surprised at the girl's fear and lack of balance.

“We have some adult business to attend to here. Draco, would you be so kind as to take Jana to the library for the time being?” Voldemort asked, not wanting to touch the girl again it seemed.

“Yes my Lord,” Draco answered immediately. His curious expression turned annoyed, when he realized he would need to guide her there by hand. As soon as their flesh met, Jana flinched and brought both her hands up to her face trying to avoid the contact.

“Don’t be afraid, Jana. Go with Draco,” Christoph ordered sternly, looking back and forth between Voldemort and Lucius, who nodded to him with approval. Draco reached out for Jana's hand slowly whispering to her to signal his approach. This time, Jana winced, but she did not pull away. When they exited the room, and could no longer be seen, Draco hastened his steps, causing Jana to hobble more obviously. 

“You’re lame as well?” Draco huffed cruelly, nearly pushing her through the doors and closing them tightly behind him. He was ready to interrogate her. Jana reached out and found a bit of moulding which she clutched onto tightly and used it to totter along the wall until she found something that felt like a chair. Draco climbed on top of the table, dangling his legs in front of her as she stared at nothing. Leaning in, Draco inspected Jana closely, like she were an animal in a cage. He waved his hand quickly in front of her face but failed to attract a response.

“You can’t see a bloody thing can you?” Draco sighed, narrowing his eyes in near disbelief. Jana shook her head and dropped her head, closing her eyes in a pathetic attempt to hide.

“Were you born like that?” Draco's voice was bothered.

Jana shook her head again.

“Are you dumb and daft as well?” Draco chuckled, crossing his arms.

Jana shook her head for a third time.

“What happened to your face?” Draco pressed, jumping off the table to his feet, and approaching her chair. Jana did not respond. "Just there-“ Draco said touching the scar on the corner of her mouth. Jana pushed backwards with such sudden force that she tipped the chair over. The crashing sound echoed over and over through the library, bouncing off of the marble floor and wooden walls. Jana scrambled as she pushed herself away from where she assumed Draco was, kicking the chair in the process. Finally, she dropped to the floor, and covered her head with her arms. Draco chased her; His curiosity was certainly piqued now.

“Do I frighten you?” He asked in a satisfied way.

“Very much,” Jana managed to squeak.

“I’m fourteen by the way,” Draco clarified with a smile, “how old are you?”

Jana dropped her arms down a bit and climbed back, sitting herself up whispering, “Fourteen.” Draco’s eyes darted to her leg, which was wrapped in a metal brace that seemed to travel up her thigh.

”So you need that to walk or something?” Draco asked, scratching the back of his nervously. Jana nodded, and reached down to feel the metal, ensuring it was in place.   
  


“Does it hurt?”   
  


Jana dropped her head, “Sometimes.” 

“I figured,” Draco replied, feigning disinterest, “so you live in an orphanage. What’s that like?” Jana did not respond. She reached out sensing Draco was closer to her that she would like. She eventually grazed his shirt, feeling a button. Before Jana could pull away, Draco caught her hand and grasped her wrist tightly, quite enjoying how afraid she was of him. He felt powerful. He brought her hand up to his face and placed her palm delicately on his nose so that her fingertips landed on his eyelashes. He closed his eyes. “I’m not scary,” Draco explained with a forced gentleness in his voice, “you’re important to the Dark Lord, and that means you’re important to me.” 

Draco released her wrist.

She ventured to put out her other hand and continued to feel his face, imagining what he may look like. Watching Jana reach towards him on her own made Draco proud, the corners of his mouth turning down, impressed with himself. She ran her palms down his neck and across both his shoulders, feeling the luxurious cloth that made up his shirt. She liked the way it felt as it grazed her skin and she liked the way he smelled, but made no indication of it.

“Do you go to school? I’ve never seen you at Hogwarts.”

Jana shook her head, bringing her hands back to her lap.

“You’ve never been to school?” Draco snubbed, “then how do you know so much about potions?”

Jana still didn’t respond.

"Fine. We don’t have to talk,” Draco stood up from the ground and left to go find a book. Jana listened to his footsteps closely. When he returned, he helped her up and guided her back to the chair. “Weedosoros. We’re supposed to be learning how to brew that this year,” Draco started, feeling smart, “might as well read up on it. My parents expect good grades.” There was silence between them for a few minutes while Draco read to himself, ignoring Jana. Then he looked up at her, and offered to read it aloud.

_“It is important to brew this poison with a mask and gloves as it is highly toxic. A single drop can prove fatal in some. Start by grinding hydrangea petals with a pestle and mortar-“_

“Yew seeds.” Jana’s voice came at once.

“What?” Draco asked startled.

“Yew seeds. You would need an enormous amount of hydrangea petal to get the same effect. For ten or twenty flowers, you could use five or six seeds,” Jana explained.

Draco read through the ingredients quickly before retorting, “That can’t be. This brew requires alihosty which will explode if it touches yew-“

“If you used yew seeds you must replace the alihosty with datura succulent,” Jana clarified.

“Are you sure?” Draco confirmed, reaching for a bottle of ink and a quill to scribble this in the margin.

“Yes. Also, the only antidote to this is Murtlap tentacle. The version that you were reading has various antidote choices. This one is more potent and harder to treat,” Jana finished.

“Well I’m sure we can get all that in Diagon Alley,” Draco reassured, taking more notes.

“What’s Diagon Alley?” Jana asked with genuine innocence.

“Very funny,” Draco shook his head. He quickly realized she was serious, “You’ve never been to Diagon Alley?”

Jana again shook her head.

“It’s in London,” Draco clarified with concern, “shops and such.”

“What’s London, Draco?” Jana queried.

“Why are you being foolish?" Draco snubbed, fanning the ink to encourage it to dry and then closing the book, redirecting his attention to her. Jana dropped her head, now too afraid to ask anymore questions. "If you've never been to Diagon Alley or London, then where did you get your wand? Let’s see it then,” Draco grinned pulling his own wand excitedly out of his robes to show her. However she could not see the rather plain dark wood and black handle. Draco handed the wand to her instead of trying to describe it, “mine is hawthorn wood with a unicorn hair core.”

Jana left her hand opening, letting it rest on her palm for a moment. She hesitated to grasp it, thinking that would be rude. If Jana even dared to touch Christoph’s wand again, he would have certainly beat her. Draco reaches out and curled her fingers around it gently, to let her know it was alright. It felt strange to hold a wand. She never had before. 

“I don’t have a wand,” Jana whispered deciding to reveal this to a perfect stranger. She felt comfortable to do so somehow. 

“Impossible,” Draco huffed now with genuine frustration, “you’re lying.”

Jana extended her arm in an attempt to return the wand to him. Instead of retrieving it, Draco got behind her, gently wrapping his arm around hers to guide her wrist in the correct position. She didn’t flinch this time. He smelled like sugary tea and a fireplace. 

“Do you know any spells?” He nearly whispered, being that his lips were so close to her ear. She nodded and without saying a word, the chair at their side began to levitate. Draco was quite surprised considering that they were not pointing the wand in that direction. Draco’s eyes went wide; no one at Hogwarts could do wandless or nonverbal magic in their year. 

“You don’t need a wand, do you?” The corner of Draco’s mouth curled with satisfaction. He seized his ink bottle and put a cork in the top. He took Jana’s hand and encouraged her to feel it and gauge its size. He took back his wand. 

“Make it larger,” he commanded, deciding to test her abilities. Jana pressed her thumb into the cork and the entire ink bottle quickly grew four times the size. Draco clapped his hands and laughed in a bit of disbelief.

There was a knock on the door. It was Christoph.

“Put that back, Jana,” he commanded coldly, noticing the change in proportion, “time to go.”

Jana made the same motion and brought the bottle back to the proper sized.

“Thank you Draco,” Christoph nodded, taking Jana’s hand, “say goodbye.”

Jana waved in the wrong direction, and they left.


	33. The Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana is visited in the cellar prison.

Jana could not walk. It was her good leg that was now broken, rendering her completely lame. She stifled her screaming by baring her teeth and spittle spraying from the corners of her mouth, with the pain of it. Narcissa was silent as she dragged Jana towards the cellar where Voldemort had commanded that she go. Every so often, Narcissa stroked the poor girls hair in hopes it would comfort her. A rectangle of light folded itself down the staircase, the iron gate at the bottom ajar, welcoming them in. 

“Mum!” a voice hissed from the top of the stone steps. Narcissa dropped Jana to the floor and then motioned towards herself quickly. Hasty footsteps descended the stair behind her, followed by a metallic jangling. There was something familiar to her left, the smell of tea and a fireplace. Draco unsheathed a dagger from his cloak. It glinted in the minute candlelight the cellar had to offer, its emerald handle familiar. It was the same dagger Jana had tried to kill Harry with under the Imperius Curse. Sliding the blade carefully between her skin and the binds, he cut them away. Upon their release blood flowed freely, snaking its way through her palms. Draco squeezed them tightly to stop the bleeding, gesturing to his pocket for Narcissa to retrieve a potion. She poured it on Jana’s wrists causing her skin sizzled quite loudly in the dark stairwell. Jana leaned into Draco for comfort from the stinging. 

Narcissa pulled off Jana’s remaining shoe and sock, lifting her skirt to show Draco where her leg had been broken.

“The Dark Lord told us to take care of you. And that’s what I am doing…” she convinced herself aloud. They both drew their wands, pointing the tip just above her skin. Draco placed a clammy hand over Jana's mouth to hush her suddenly

3...2..1…EPISKEY!

Another awful cracking sound echoed through the cellar, as the bone was repaired. Jana's tormented moans were muffled by his hand, and a quick silencing charm Narcissa threw toward's the gate.

“Make it quick Draco,” Narcissa sighed, looking Jana over thoroughly before ascending the stairs with precaution, ensuring no one had been watching. Voices floated over from the Drawing Room, but they weren't interesting in them. The shadow of a proud woman glided away in the light. 

Draco placed several protective enchantments around them to conceal their presence and reinforced his mother's silencing charm. Finally he turned to her, his eyes full of rage.

“You’re Potter’s sister?” He nearly wretched, his face contorted with anger and disbelief. 

“I couldn’t tell you. The Dark Lord commanded me not to,” Jana tearfully explain, reaching out to him in the dark. He backed away, seemingly repulsed by the thought of their flesh meeting. "He did not think you would understand."

“You’re a liar!” He roared, falling to his knees in anguish. He scanned his hands, searching for what to do next as if it were etched into his palms. “You're not a pureblood. You're a Potter? He’s your brother!”

The tears flowed freely down her Jana's face as she listened to him speak about her with such revile. She desperately wanted to hide in his arms and sleep there as she used to do. Sneaking off into his bedroom during meetings had become the routine. She could feel the silk of his pillowcase on her face and the smokey scene of his hair so close to her own.

It was all over now.

She would never be able to savor his touch or taste his lips again.

“I only found out a week before school started. I didn’t know I had any living family," Jana tried to fill the excruciating silence as Draco examined his entire life. "I don't understand, Draco. Our Lord wants to lure Harry here to kill him! Why? Why would he do such a thing?” Jana's rate of speech had sped up so quickly he thought for a moment he misheard her.

“Did you just ask why The Dark Lord wants to kill Harry Potter?” Draco nearly chuckled, nervous sweat glistening on his forehead. He ventured to crawl closer to her, perhaps missing her touch as well. 

Jana nodded quickly twirling the bloodied bit of her skirt around in her hand to calm herself. She wiped sweat from her own brow, staining it with her own blood. She looked as if she were at war.

“You’re joking!” Draco‘s eyes were so wide his eyelids looked as if they would disappear into his skull.

“The Dark Lord said he killed my parents! Is that true?” Jana pressed on, her filthied textile now a wrinkled clump in her lap.

Draco was stunned. Jana stared out into the darkness waiting for his voice.

“No one has ever told you? Have they?” Draco's expression finally softening to something closer to how he usually looked in her presence. He resigned to knee down beside her. A waft of comforting wood ash and chamomile filled Jana’s nostrils. She wanted to reach out to him, but was terrified to do so.

“Tell me what?” Jana wept. Draco wiped away her tears, her eyes closing in reprieve at the feeling on his hand on her skin once more. She clutched the strong hand to prevent it from moving, her only solace. Jana looked so terrified Draco could not bear to refuse her this last comfort.

“There was a prophecy, It foretold that the Dark Lord would be vanquished by Harry. Since he returned, The Dark Lord has stopped at nothing in attempts to kill him. He wants to ensure he lives to carry out his vision of enslaving mudbloods and muggles, placing purebloods at the head of society,” Draco clarified.

Jana sat there defeated. She stared right through him, her mouth agape. She knew the truth now, but felt nothing about it. She awaited her death in this dungeon of sorts. Christoph had betrayed her, Voldemort had tricked and used her, and now Draco hated her. She had been aiding her parents’ murderer and she didn't even know it. She was literally leading her only family, her brother Harry, whom she loved above all, to his death.

“I see…” Jana gasped, “I didn’t know...I...Christoph said muggles killed my parents…”

“Definitely not,” Draco simplified.

“I suppose we can finish the potion and give it to the Dark Lord now,” Jana finally said emotionlessly, “it was all I could do to stop Christoph, but now it doesn’t matter.”

“Stop Christoph? What do you mean?”

“Do you know why he chose me?” Jana asked Draco now. He reached for her hand, and held it tightly in his grip. “Not just anyone can brew this potion...it must be done by a vestal witch.”

“What are you saying?” Draco gasped.

“When the potion is delivered and my blood finally added, Christoph will take what he has always wanted...but I won’t give it willingly…” Jana heaved, clutching to Draco’s robes.

“I won’t let that happen, I can’t let that happen,” Draco beseeched her.

Jana shrugged. All motivation in her was quelled.

She was had.

“You know where the potion is. Bring it to him. He will be very pleased, your father. It will make him proud,” Jana added, grabbing onto a support column to bring herself to her feet. She let go of Draco whispering, “Serve the Dark Lord valiantly, Draco.”

Draco was completely flabbergasted. He looked like a statue for a few moments while Jana stared at him, waiting to see what he should do next.

“You’ll die, Jana,” Draco shuddered.

“I know,” Jana smiled a bit, “but I can’t have us both dying. It’s alright...please go.”

Draco took her face into his hands, and for the last time, kissed her deeply, “My feelings were always true.”

“As were mine,” Jana frowned.

Slowly he turned and walked away, closing the gate behind him and locking it. He took one final look at her face, which he had fallen deeply in love with only two years ago.

“Don’t be rotten, Draco,” Jana smiled with that distant other worldly look, “it’s unbecoming.”

Draco’s footsteps echoed down into the cellar as he walked away.

  
  



	34. Two Bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Steerforth, and Lupin find a way out of the Domhail ruins, but not in the way they except.

There was only one room in the house whose door was firmly secure: Christoph’s bedroom. Steerforth explained that he hadn’t seen it since shortly after Jana’s accident and that they had shared a room until he had left for auror training. One had had left, he was mostly banned from returning. The door was plain and there was nothing about it that distinguished it at Christoph's.

It was locked. Not even _Alohamora_ opened it.

Harry had everyone back up and pointed his wand at it, “Bombarda!”

A small hole blasted through the center of it, the singed wood fragments piling on the floor. Now everything in the home was destroyed even if only a little bit. Steerforth reached through the space and easily turned the knob from the inside.

Surprisingly there were still two beds, each on opposite sides of the room. It was clear who’s was who’s as Steerforth’s bed and belongings were completely untouched, the bric a brac collecting a bit of dust, the duvet without a crease as if it had just been made. The other bed was a mess, the pillow on its side, the duvet and two thin fringe edged blankets so twisted amongst themselves it looked like one giant knot. On the bed were a variety of books, some open with notes in old ink, others shut with a drape of bookmarks hanging out of one end. There were several very old looking potion, creature, and Herbology books; the type one may find in the restricted section.

“Properties and Laws of Time Magic,” Harry read aloud, opening the cover slowly, “Property of Theodore Nott.”

“He kept these, huh?” Lupin’s voice came softly. Harry looked up to find him rifling through a box of colorful parchment. There were rudimentary crayon drawings of boys and girls and a few rainbows. Harry’s heart leapt in his throat when he saw a squiggly scrawling on the bottom right of each one: J A N A

Before Harry realized what he had done, he was standing by the window inspecting a drawing that he held tightly in his hands. There was a girl in the center with a blue ribbon in her hair, and a green dress. A brown line with a circle at the end meant to be an arm and hand stretched out next to her, to a boy with black hair and a scribble on his forehead...in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry let out a bereft moan, and then the tears came flowing from his eyes. He cried openly, not caring that Lupin and Steeeforth could see him. Lupin peered over his shoulder at what he was looking at.

“She didn’t know then,” Lupin sighed, “but perhaps she did, with her inner eye…”

Harry folded the drawing carefully and placed it in the bag Hermione had given him for safe keeping. When he finally looked up and dried his eyes, he noticed three rows of shelves along the wall by Christoph’s bed. Unlike Steerforth’s wall, which had meaningful figurines and decorative statues, all the objects on this shelf were common.

A folded jump rope, an empty can, a red rubber ball, a baby shoe, a quaffle, a ribbon, a toy car…

Harry reached out to the ribbon, which was blue like the one in the drawing and stared at it in his hand. All at once the room disappeared and Harry felt the distinct sensation only Portkey travel could bring. He tried his best not to vomit as he projected through space and eventually landed in a dark place, crashing into something hard. Then something fell on his head. As he took in his surroundings he realized it was a mop, and a gaggle of House Elves were staring at him.

“Can I help you?” The first one said lazily, his pointed ears so tapered they looked like knives.

“That’s not Master Rosier! Who are you?” A rather hairy but clearly female house elf chimed in.

“Erm...hello...where am I exactly?” Harry asked, getting his footing and bringing himself to his feet.

“You’re in the kitchen of course. We’re making, master dinner,” a third elf explained, his smock covered in carrot peels.

“And who is your master?” Harry replied more directly, taking in the clean but dark kitchen and it’s enormous countertops.

“Master Malfoy of course. Are you a friend of Master Rosier? Custard?” The hairy elf added following Harry as he looked for a set of stairs.

“You could say that,” Harry replied distractedly, declining the offering of sweets, “that’s quite a feast you’re making. How many people are here visiting? Is Master Rosier here too?”

“Oh yes! And Lady Jana!” The female house elf shrieked excitedly, “I like her. She’s so nice. She sneaks us treats!”

“Is there any way that one of you could find her for me? And bring her here?”

The older elf with the stern voice and sharp ears stepped in front of the group as if protecting them, asking with a glare, “Why would we bring Lady Jana to the kitchen?”

“I want my arrival to be a surprise for her,” Harry adlibbed.

“And to what do Master Malfoy and the Dark Lord owe this surprise?” the elf frowned. 

“No!” Harry nearly screamed, but then tried to act cooly when he saw the concern in the gaggle of elves faces, “not them. Just Jana.”

“And what would happen, sir, if Master were alerted to this surprise?” the elf's eyebrows raised as if he were starting to catch on. 

“Jana could die!” Harry stomped his foot. All the elves gasped at the same time.

“Flowfel...you get Jana right away and bring her to him!” The female elf shrieked.

“And who should I tell Lady Jana is calling her?” Flowfel asked.

“Harry. Just Harry.”

“As you wish sir,” he obliged, bowing. With a snap of his fingers he vanished. Instantly Harry felt the rush of panic sift through him. He paced up and down the the kitchen, the house elves continuing to prepare dinner, eyeing him every few slices of vegetable or sizzle of meat in a pan.

Soon Flowfel returned, “Master has her trapped in the cellar. I freed her. She did not believe me sir. She is upstairs.”

Harry needed to move quickly, “How can I get up there without anyone seeing me?” Flowfel grabbed his hand, apparated him at the top of the grand staircase and then disappeared.

It wasn’t long before Harry finally found Jana’s shape in the hallway. He very slowly and gently reached out and touched her hand in the dark. Jana wanted to gasp, but she put her own hand over her mouth and peeled away from him quickly. Harry came closer and closer to her until Jana realized it was him. She finally relaxed and grasped his hand tightly with relief. She signaled to Harry to be quiet with a finger to her lips, and lead him down the hallway further until they reached a rather plain looking wood door, with a dark varnish and glass doorknob.

“Muffalato,” Jana barely whispered into her palm and then stroked the door’s surface with it. After this she was able to turn the knob and enter silently. Nothing they did inside the room would be heard. Without a word she locked the door before releasing the knob finally. It turned back into position in silence. It did not take long for Harry to realize that they were standing in Draco Malfoy’s bedroom. He was not sure what he was expecting it to look like; he had never thought about it. It was plain, very tidy, and included an enormous four posted bed and bureau that looked well kept but dated, with its intricate details. On the nightstand was a record player, on the dresser a stack of leather bound books.

Harry hugged Jana closely to himself and cradled her tightly for a moment, “I thought you were dead!” He sighed in relief.

Jana smiled, “There’s plenty of time for that. Don’t worry.” She made her way over to the dresser easily, as if she had been in this room many times before. She had no need to slowly traipse or reach out to find her way like she had at Grimmauld Place. There was a soft clicking sound as Jana opened the top drawer of a dresser, and began rummaging through what appeared to be scarves or handkerchiefs.

“Do you love her?” Jana asked suddenly.

“What?”

“Ginny…”

Harry did not speak at first, convincing himself to be honest with her, as he had asked her to be with him so many times. He took a deep breath.

“Yes. Yes I do,” Harry replied with absolute certainty.

“Then you understand,” Jana replied as she finally chose a handkerchief and closed the drawer. She brought it up to her face and took a deep breath in to smell it, to smell Draco, to smell his cologne perhaps. She pocketed it and said, “he won’t miss it too much.”

“Does he know?” Harry questioned, feeling awkward standing in the place where his archnemesis had slept and dreamed for sixteen years. A place where his sister, who he had only met a few months prior had clearly spent years in love with that archnemesis. A place that once had a crib in it, and toys lovingly waiting to be played with by a small blonde headed infant. A place where Christoph had hidden as a young boy from his violent deatheater father and the people who had murdered his mother.

“He does now,” Jana replied in a distant and sad sort of way. She reached back into her pocket a fingered the handkerchief, as if it consoled her somehow. 

Harry wanted to scold Jana for being involved with Draco Malfoy in any capacity at all. It was in this moment however, that he realized, Jana did not truly understand what had been going on. If she had, she would have never pursued this relationship. She trusted Christoph and did what she was told to, and then she did not trust him, but had to do what he said anyway. Harry worried how far Christoph had gone to gain her compliance. He had been forcing her to brew poison. What else had he forced her to do? He decided not to ask about that right now.

“So he listens to music?” Harry asked, pointing at the record player, hoping to diffuse the tension. 

Jana giggled, “Doesn’t everyone?”

That was true, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter how much or how little Harry liked Draco. He was a person just like him, who had loved and had lost and was afraid of something.

“I may be able to find the muggle records,” Jana grinned excitedly, kneeling on the floor and reaching under the bedskirt, “he has to hide those...you can understand our excitement. We were never allowed to listen to muggle music either.”

“Really?” Harry inquired. Jana returned with a box of records, sorting through them and landing upon a record with a cover for the Weird Sisters. She pulled it from the box and removed the vinyl. It said **The Beatles** on it. Harry chuckled when he saw it.

“Do you know them?” Jana asked excitedly.

“Yeah, everyone does,” Harry replied with a sarcastic huff. He then realized that neither Jana nor Draco had known about them until recently it seemed.

“Are they very popular with muggles?” Jana asked with genuine interest.

“The most popular ever, Jana. Like, all over the world. Even America-”

“What’s America?” Jana quipped. She had lived her entire life in the wizarding world. Other than passing through the muggle street on their way from Hogwarts to Domhail at Christmas, and their brief moment in King's Cross, Harry wasn’t sure if Jana had ever even met a muggle. He remembered that she did not know what a television was, and her expression when he had explained it to her. He laughed to himself.

“It’s a country, Jana. We can talk about it later,” Harry smiled.

“Okay, Harry,” Jana beamed, excited to put the record on and share it with Harry, “Calandra brought this for us from some muggle shop. She snuck it through the -” she paused for a moment, and then sighed, “I guess it doesn’t matter now, does it? She brought it for us through the Vanishing Cabinet in the Swivet Library. But you know all about that now, don’t you?” She knew about the portkeys. It was the only way he could have found her. 

Jana placed the record on the player and seemed to be trying to drop the needle at the right moment for a particular song. A soothing acoustic guitar began to play.

“You know one time,” Jana started excitedly, turning to Harry as the music played, “we came up here to listen to the record and dance and Narcissa caught us!”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “Oh wow...well what happened?”

“She said we were lucky that it wasn’t Lucius that found us and urged us to get back to the library! I gave her the record immediately and took the blame. It was her who hid it in the Weird Sister’s sleeve actually, and said to Draco, _don’t let your father find that_.”

Harry was surprised about Mrs. Malfoy’s reaction. Perhaps she was a little better than Lucius.

“Draco was terrified! That was the first time we-“ Jana stopped. She turned to Harry with an apologetic expression, “sorry...that’s like you telling Ron about Ginny.”

As the music played, Harry picked up one of the books from the dresser as she searched under the bed. The cover was not descript. He opened to a random page to find the margins scrawled with inky notes. After scanning the print, he realized it was a book about restorative balms. It looked very old. Every page had notes. It reminded him of the Half-Blood Prince’s textbook he had been using all years at Hogwarts, but the handwriting was very different. Jana’s legs were sticking out from under the bed, and there was a faint blue glow coming from beneath the bed skirt as she continued to look for more records.

Harry flipped through more pages, and stopped at once when he saw _Jana_ scribbled in the corner of page 312.

_...by heating and combing the sheep wool, a large amount of lanolin can be drained from the fibres and will quickly return from a solid state when left at room temperature. To oxidize the lanolin bring it to a soft boil and slowly add fermented milk. After turning the mixture thrice, add four drops of baneberry tincture and a full bottle of essence of comfrey. Stir quickly until blended and then bring to a full boil to ensure cohesion. At room temperature the potion should be a nectar consistency that is quickly absorbed into the eye to treat portcullis…_

He turned the page

_August 12, 1997 - Jana healed_

Harry nearly dropped the book on the ground in shock. He read it over and over again, not believing that what he was seeing could be true. He turned to check on Jana, who was now sorting through a box of records.

“Jana,” Harry said with unnecessary abrasiveness. Jana leaped as he approached her. “You used to need your cane...you used to be completely blind, were you not?”

“Y-y-yes, Harry, why-”

“It wasn’t Hippocrates who healed you was it?”

Jana stared at him with pure shock on her face. Her mouth slightly agape. She slowly placed the record she was holding back in the box.

“How do you know that?” she whispered. Harry held up the book where she could see it.

“What happened?” He asked in an angry way. She sat down on the bed and avoided his gaze.

Jana took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut with regret, “I needed a cane to get around...I couldn’t see anything at all...the Dark Lord he changed everything...he cast a charm on my skin and my wounds grew paler...he cast a spell on my leg and righted it again...and my eyes...he poured potion into my eyes and some of my sight returned...it was...miraculous...” Jana recalled, looking past him as if describing a glorious dream, “Christoph didn’t take me to St. Mungo’s. He took me to Malfoy Manor. That’s when I first met Draco.”

Harry felt as if he were going to wretch. He clutched his chest, certain his heart would fall out onto the floor. He grasped Jana’s shoulder, looking for the strength to reply, “Voldemort killed our parents, Jana! He murdered James and Lily Potter. He’s the reason their dead- '' Harry wanted to explain everything. She truly did not know the truth did she? How the dark wizard she was brewing potions for and offering her own blood to as an ingredient had the worst intentions. How her first true love worked for someone who was striving to find and kill him, and likely to kill her. She did not know how Voldemort murdered their parents. But Jana covered his mouth with her hand completely, her eyes alarmed. She whispered ‘no’ over and over again, eyeing the door she had locked only a few minutes earlier.

The sound of steps came bounding down the hallway. But, how? Jana had silenced their sounds with a spell. Had it worn off?

A knock at the door. The knob jiggled.

“Alohomora!”

“Apparate, Harry, quickly!” Jana pleaded holding his hand tightly.

The door flung open. Standing there was Christoph, and he was seething. Jana took one look at him, and vanished with Harry.


	35. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jana has had quite enough of all the lies.

They landed on a flat patch of land. It was midday. The distinct smell of freshly mowed grass and sautéed mince filled their noses. The Burrow.

“This was the first place I could think of,” Harry explained, lifting Jana off the ground. Jana hobbled a bit more than usual as they made their way to the front door. Harry asked if she was alright, and she insisted she was, despite wincing with every step. Her sock was covered in blood.

“The taboo, Harry. Our parents’ names, Christoph made it taboo-“

“He found her!” Mrs. Weasley yowled, pulling Jana in through the threshold all at once. She gripped her tightly to her bosom and raved about how glad she was that Jana was alive and safe. Without asking anything about her ordeal, she drew Jana a nice hot bath and provided her with some of Ginny’s clothes to wear. She looked peculiar, Harry thought, with a pair of jeans on and a t shirt. It was the first time Harry noticed that she too was a young woman on the edge of adulthood. Free of her button riddled frocks, apron dresses and jumpers, her doll-like look was gone as were the careful curls she usually had at the bottom of her long locks, now wet from the bath. She was just Jana, and he was just Harry.

“She was at Malfoy Manor,” Harry began, “but I don’t know how she got there and-“

“Tea?” Mrs. Weasley ignored, giving Harry a knowing look. He silenced himself and took a sip. “Let’s just relax and not fret about that. Harry dear, can you get us some biscuits? They’re in a red tin on the table.”

Harry obliged.

“I understand you and Draco are good friends,” Mrs. Weasley smiled with the eagerness of a schoolgirl.

Jana nodded, and then ventured a giggle, “a bit more than that actually...I like the way he smells.”

“Of course you do,” Mrs. Weasley smiled, “I used to love the way Arthur smelled - fresh parchment and lilacs...Now quite frankly he needs a bath.”

“Draco smells like chamomile and wood ash,” Jana whispered with a smirk. Harry tried to ignore this after delivering the tin, walking into the next room and looking for parchment and a quill to scrawl a letter to Dumbledore, but was concerned Errol would not get there at all or if he did, ruin everything.

“Do you have a lot in common?” Mrs. Weasley asked, leaning forward with interest as she took a sip of tea.

“Yes, quite a bit. We have the same favorite classes. We’re not allowed to listen to muggle music but I snuck some records for us to listen to anyway,” Jana smiled, now staring at the doorway Harry had been standing in. He was hiding behind the wall so that she wouldn’t see him but could still eavesdrop. “Calandra brought them to me from a muggle shop in Cardiff. She lives in Wales now. I’d like to go one day.”

“Well everyone loves a rebel,” Mrs. Weasley sighed, placing a sugar cube in Jana’s tea and encouraging her to drink it. She ventured a sip finally. “Which records were they? I quite like that Bowie fellow.”

“Oh, The Beatles…Harry says muggles like them a lot!”

Mrs. Weasley held back a laugh at her naïveté.

“And how long have the two of you been an item?” Mrs. Weasley asked with a grin.

“Well we’ve been friends for a few years, but he kissed me for the first time over the summer,” the corner of Jana’s mouth curled up coyly. She finished her tea.

It was then that Lupin appeared in the threshold of the Burrow as well, followed by Steerforth. They both had their wands drawn and a finger to their lips urging Harry to remain silent. 

“And what kind of things do you and Draco like to do?” Mrs. Weasley continued calmly, trying to show genuine interest and hide her absolute horror at the situation. 

That’s when Steerforth dropped his wand.

Jana turned towards the threshold and swirled to her feet, pointing her wand at the doorway.

Lupin quickly made himself visible and announced their presence.

“You!” Jana shrieked pointing her wand at Lupin’s chest. Lupin, quite horrified, dropped his wand now as well, in pure shock.

“Darling I-“

“You lied to me!” Jana yowled.

“I didn’t lie, we did not discuss-“

“You never told me!” Jana growled, her white and green eyes looking frightening in their anger.

“You never asked!” Lupin begged.

“Who is Voldemort, Remus?” Jana implored, approaching him and pushing her wand tip into his chest.

“Now Jana, I know you’re upset but remain calm, you don’t want to hurt Remus,” Mrs. Weasley tried.

Lupin dropped to his knees and threw his hands up in peace.

“You know who he is now…” Lupin’s lips widened in fear.

“I want to hear you say it!” Jana yelled so loudly The Burrow shook.

Lupin steadied his breathing, looking down at the wand and back up at his beloved goddaughter, “He...murdered your parents. He’s the reason they’re dead. He tried to kill Harry, but your mother’s sacrifice protected him and killed Voldemort instead-“

“But he’s not dead!” Jana squealed, knocking him back a bit with the pressure from the wand tip, “he is very much alive!”

“We thought he was but then he returned two years ago using some sort of potion-“

It was Jana’s expression that stopped Lupin from continuing.

“How did he get your blood?” Jana asked quickly, turning to Harry.

“How do you know that?” Harry gasped.

“How?!” Jana yelped.

“He captured me during the triwizard tournament, and slashed me-“

Jana dropped her wand hand, and as she did Lupin shuffled towards her on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist, pleading for her forgiveness.

“I’m sorry Harry, that’s my fault-“

“How in the world could any of that be your fault?” Harry’s eyes were so wide they looked like two full moons.

Jana stroked Remus’s hair as he sobbed into her waist, “Because my blood didn’t work the first time.”

“Christoph?” Steerforth choked.

Jana nodded, “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.”

It was then that Mrs. Weasley began casting protective spells around The Burrow with fervor.

“Christoph took your blood in attempts to help restore Voldemort’s body?” Steeeforth cried.

Jana nodded again, now looking at Lupin with a bereft expression, “it was easy for him, being that I bled so freely for so long…”

“No!” Harry hollered, “it can't be!”

Lupin looked up at Jana pathetically, nearly hanging off of her as he clutched the pockets on her jeans, “What are you saying?”

“I followed you at his suggestion,” Jana sobbed, “he couldn’t bring himself to maim me, so he let you do it for him.”


	36. A Dangerous Concoction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that has happened to Jana is summarized and a deadly plot is revealed before she falls into a deep sleep.

Steerforth could have burnt The Burrow down with the dragon like roar that came from his mouth. He, like Jana and Lupin, had been blaming themselves for all the terrible things that happened. Steerforth punched a hole straight through the wall and then repaired it with magic.

It was all Christoph.

He had been manipulating everyone one of them from the start. Quite frankly he wasn’t much different from any other deatheater or Tom Riddle himself; charming and charismatic on the outside with malevolence on the inside seeking to complete the most depraved of acts on people he supposedly loved. Like Draco, he must have been a talented occlumens; most deatheaters were. But no matter how deeply the two looked into eachothers eyes, neither had the malice to pierce the most private of regions; one’s memories. Any of them could have had a staring contest with the young man for hours and would have never procured a single piece of information. 

Jana did not need that skill of course, penetrating the mind of a blind person was thought to be nearly impossible. Why else would The Dark Lord heal the sister of his most contemptuous enemy? Yes, perhaps to comfort Christoph and deceive him into believing that he would, in fact, spare Jana’s life in exchange for their devotion and service, but more so to rifle through the poor girl’s thoughts and maybe even implant some of his own if it served him. And although he tried many times, Voldemort was unable to do either. He only ended up gifting Jana some of her vision back in his depravity. Jana only let others in if she wanted to; like Harry. Without knowing it, Jana was one of the best occlumens around, much like the deatheaters she unknowingly assisted. Allowing her to walk more steadily and lessening her scars? Purely to gain Jana’s trust of course; and it worked like the fabrication it was. It lessened the pain in her hips that she already concealed from everyone, and made her just a bit less deformed. Certainly if she had seen herself as she once was, she would have been defeated. The Dark Lord has no use for squashed spirits, he needed confident ones to execute his bidding.

Harry gently guided Jana upstairs suggesting she rest. After a bout of silence he finally asked, “Did he hurt you? Draco?”

“Never,” Jana answered quickly, seemingly horrified at such an accusation, “never raised his hand or his voice.”

“So he was kind to then? Treated you...properly?” Harry gesticulated, looking around with a crazed expression, overwhelmed by all he had learned.

“Always,” Jana confirmed.

They sat in silence in Ron’s bedroom for a long time.

“Say something,” Harry finally beseeched, “anything...you have to be so...angry...scream...come on!”

Jana took one look at Harry and without a word, crawled into his arms, and curled up.

There was a gentle knocking at the door a few hours later that woke Harry, but not Jana.

“All fresh and clean, even got the blood out of those beautiful socks,” Mrs. Weasley smiled, handing Harry a pile of Jana’s clothes, folded to perfection and smelling of fresh soap. She encouraged Harry to let Jana rest and the two of them returned downstairs where Lupin and Steerforth were engaged in a very serious conversation.

“So what now?” Harry asked, joining them on the sofa. They exchanged foreboding glances.

“All I know is that Jana can not go back to Hogwarts,” Steerforth declared, crossing his legs and leaning back into the pillow, exhaling in comfort. He had been leaning forward and attending to Lupin for so long it seemed he had not realized how stiff his back had become.

“Obviously,” Lupin shrugged.

“Should have never been there in the first place,” Steerforth added under his breath.

“Are we really going to go back to this?” Harry huffed. “Honestly. It’s done!”

“Don’t argue,” Mrs. Weasley entered the room with Jana, wearing her usual clothes. Lupin’s expression looked deeply concerned, as Jana limped more than Harry had ever seen her, the grimace on her face as she walked towards them was breaking his heart.

“Are you in pain, my love?” Lupin asked as Jana took the seat closest to him. Jana stared distantly for a while before admitting it. Mrs. Weasley came in with a box full of elixirs and healing salves. She convinced Jana to let her take a look at her leg, and gasped when she saw it.

“Jana you need a healer...I’ve patched up my boys rather well over the years but...Merlin’s Beard!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

“It’s been worse,” Jana brushed off, pulling up her sock and sorting through the box herself. She came upon three vials she was interested in, took a whiff of each to ensure she was correct in her selections and then swallowed each whole like a shot glass at a bar, proclaiming, “That’s good for now.”

“Any ideas, poppet?” Steerforth tried.

“Don’t poppet me right now August,” Jana’s words were harsh but Steerforth said nothing, rightly deserving it, “Draco would know what to do…”

“Are you completely mental?” Harry gasped.

Jana gave him a sharp glare, “You don’t know his heart!”

“Yes, quite frankly I do, Jana. He’s only been torturing us for six years. He almost killed Ron with his poisoned mead!”

“He didn’t want to do that Harry! He had to! You know what Voldemort is capable of better than anyone! If we don’t do what he says, we’ll die!” Jana squealed. She hiccoughed a bit, clutching the arm of the sofa for support. One of the potions was beginning to hit her hard.

“We?” Harry replied in disgust.

“I’ve been serving the Dark Lord at Christoph’s insistence for years. I did not want to either but I had to. Otherwise, Christoph would-“ Jana stopped abruptly, not ready to talk about that.

“Or what?” Steerforth asked, horror in his eyes.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Jana replied firmly, leaning forward now as if she were dizzy.

“And what about Katie Bell with that cursed necklace!” Harry continued.

“You punished him properly for that, didn’t you? You left permanent scars on him Harry! You could have killed him!” Jana retorted with surprising passion.

“And he left you locked in his cellar to die by the way!”

“The Dark Lord put me there, not Draco! He tortured me, Harry. He cursed me with some awful pain!” Jana gasped, trying to keep her cry from escaping.

“The Cruciatus Curse?” Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

“I think so...I’m not sure…” Jana heaved, now, clutching her chest, “and I’ll have you know that I told Draco to leave me! He wanted to try to break me out. The elf arrived before he got the chance!”

“Did he really?” Lupin asked stunned, but no one paid him any attention.

“Neither the mead nor the necklace was meant to come near any students! They were meant for Dumbledore!” Jana shouted and then immediately regretted it.

“What did you just say?” Steerforth stammered pointing at her in disbelief. Jana covered her face with her hands.

“Oh my…” Mrs. Weasley frowned, pacing to contain her composure.

“Jana...is there a plot to kill Albus Dumbledore?” Lupin asked seriously.

“Yes,” Jana sobbed, “can you blame them? He stole their children, Harry!”

“It goes much deeper than that, Jana,” Lupin explained.

“But Albus is safe, at Hogwarts, is he not?” Mrs. Weasley asked, the panic starting to make its way where her laugh lines usually were.

“He’s not!” Jana shrieked struggling to her feet, “when Severus said that Draco and I were desecrating the Room of Requirement he didn’t mean with our snogging…”

“You’ve been snogging him? Like this has happened more than once?” Steerforth gasped getting off topic.

“Draco and I repaired a Vanishing Cabinet. It’s pair is in some shop...erm…Burginbork...no that’s not it…” Jana stammered.

“Borgin and Burke’s!” Harry clarified.

“That’s it! They plan on arriving in Hogwarts through that. That’s how I went missing...we were certain the vanishing cabinet was fixed. I offered to test it and they were there when I arrived. Draco had no idea. It was a complete coincidence,” Jana explained, “he wanted to go instead of me. I insisted on trying it out against his wishes.”

“They? Who’s they?” Lupin asked with urgency, standing up as well, and trying to steady Jana.

“Lucius was there, and some woman with black curly hair...and a werewolf type man,” Jana began shuddering, “he thought I was one too...he tried to...he tried…”

Lupin embraced Jana tightly.

“Lucius stopped him,” Jana coughed, holding back a sob that was about to burst from her throat, “...he took off my clothes!”

“Fenrir is ruthless,” Lupin shook his head in disbelief.

“He said he wanted to make pups!” Jana shrieked. At this Mrs. Weasley flew over to her, horrified that Jana had almost been raped, and Bellatrix was just going to stand there and watch.

“Lucius saved me, Molly! You don’t know the Malfoys’ hearts!” Jana persisted. Mrs. Weasley tried desperately to calm Jana. Everyone was equally disturbed.

“Is there anything else we should know?” Lupin asked. Jana shook her head insisting she had told them everything.

“You both must remain here. We will go back to Hogwarts to warn Dumbledore and hopefully protect him-“ Lupin began gesturing to Steerforth who stood straight up, prepared for a fight.

“No! I can’t let you do that! This is all my fault!” Jana cried.

“None of this is your fault,” Harry insisted, “please don’t feel that way. You did not know.”

Jana cupped her hand over her mouth to smell her own breath, “I’ve mixed calming draught and the draught of peace haven’t I?,” she smelled her breath again shaking her head, “no that’s not it...the gillyweed is boiled in the agony elixir and I also took-“

Jana lost consciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Burrow Skirmish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deatheaters find them through the Taboo. In the excitement they were careless to forget about that.

As Jana rested peacefully on the sofa, they began to work out the next steps. Lupin insisted that he should go to Hogwarts to get Dumbledore and warn him of this imminent attack, but he and Harry and Steerforth argued over it for a while. They were running out of time. The distinct whooshing sound of a person apparating from a long distance caught their attention. Harry raced to the window to peer outside. He saw nothing at first, until a maniacal cackling caught Steerforth’s attention. It was Christoph, pointing at the Burrow as he laughed, shaking his head as if he were about to express some disbelief. They ran out of the house and pointed their wands at him, locking the door tightly to protect Jana behind them. It was then that an unfamiliar woman appeared beside Christoph. She was dressed much like Jana, in a modest, button riddled frock with a collar fit for a toddler, but older, closer to Christoph’s age with dusty blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. 

“How many times do you plan to allow yourself to be deceived before finally giving up this auror codswallop?” Christoph jeered, careful to keep his distance. Steerforth shot a hex at him quickly without saying a word but Christoph was fast to deflect it, “The end is near, August! Your blessed father knows it, just join him already!” 

“Never!” Steerforth roared. 

“Ah, yes. There’s the Augustus I used to love. You know? Some women find that temper very attractive…” Christoph smirked. 

“Very,” Katerina whined, rubbing the back of her finger along Christoph’s neck, making him shudder for a moment, casting the plain but pretty woman a very lustful look. He lost himself in her eyes. 

“Katerina?” Harry asked, scrunching up his nose. 

“It’s nice to meet you in person Mr. Potter. How are Jana’s wounds? I heard Poppy fixed her up nicely from my damage,” Katerina replied, a faint accent in her voice, her tone vapid, almost robotic. Her eyes were emotionless.

“That was you?” Harry coughed. 

“Of course. I didn’t want to, but The Dark Lord was growing impatient. Had to send a message. You understand,” Katerina replied, like a telegram. 

“Just leave before I hex you both!” Steerforth huffed. 

“Haven’t you told them how you even managed to become an auror? You were what? Like...last in our year or something? Certainly last in our house! I thought an auror needs five Es to even qualify. You barely managed As. I mean did you even pass your OWLs?”

“That’s enough Rosier!” Lupin warned pointing his wand at him. 

“Oh that’s right! I remember now!” Katerina smiled with her lips, but her eyes were emotionless, “it was after you did our Lord a great service by killing Robert McGonagall-“ 

“I did not!” Steerforth nearly cried, holding back tears. It was like the two were children again in a foolish fight over a toy train. 

“Excuse us...I think what she means is that after your incredible Death Eater father placed you under the Imperius Curse to lure Robert into Borgin and Burkes where the poor soul was subsequently stabbed to death like the muggle loving disgrace he was-“ 

“That’s enough!” Harry screamed, pointing his wand at him as well. 

“You resisted his further cursing quite well. Incredible feat for a little boy who hadn’t even attended Hogwarts yet,” Christoph continued, not caring that no fewer than four wands were pointing straight at him, “how impressed Albus and Cornelius were. All you needed was their pity and favor to get the profession you so desired upon graduation. Quite shocking that Pius would continue to allow this charade to carry on.” 

“Storytime is over, Christoph,” Lupin said, shooting an incarcerous spell at him and missing. 

“How dare you even look in my direction you disgusting, murderous werewolf. Lower than muggles in my opinion!” Christoph yowled. 

“I never killed anyone,” Lupin retorted angrily. 

“Tell my father that!” Christoph clenched his teeth.

“Oh yes, he’s the werewolf, I forgot,” Katerina interjected as if she were recalling the title of a book she was recommending. 

“He was supposed to be arrested and given a fair trial-“ Lupin explained loudly, “he didn’t come quietly. That was his choice!” 

“They killed your mother, Christoph. Why would you side with them?” Harry added, trying to reason with him. 

Christoph smiled, holding out his arm and pulling up his sleeve to reveal the jet black dark mark on his forearm, “How sentimental of you, Harry. She was a traitor. I learned that quickly.” 

“Wait!” Harry commanded, “What do you want?”

Christoph and Katerina both laughed as they observed the fear in the group’s postures. 

“You of course, that’s what all this is about. And here you are. I’ll need Jana as well. We’ve got a potion to finish,” Christoph explained, pulling out his wand and directing it towards the tattoo. It was then that someone else appeared. 

Before he had fully materialized, Steerforth whimpered, “Father?”

“My boy,” notorious death eater Augustus Rookwood grinned, walking towards Steerforth calmly, with his arms outstretched. He looked more gaunt and rugged now than in his handsome photo from the Daily Prophet. His signature three piece suit hung a bit off of him, exaggerating the weight he had lost in Azkaban.

“Stay away!” Steerforth frowned wiggling his hand around in front of him, with little intention of casting any spells. 

“Come now, my son, it’s alright. If you help me bring the boy all will be forgiven,” Rookwood said gently, casting a glance to Christoph, “We don’t even have to bring Jana now. Draco brought the vial. The potion is complete.”

The most carnal look over came Christoph’s gaze, already fantasizing.

“Settle down,” Rookwood chuckled, noticing it immediately, “soon.”

Steerforth looked frozen in time. A stream of red light shot from Lupin’s wand hitting Rookwood in his side and knocking him to the ground. 

“Stupefy!” Harry shouted, damaging the man from the other side now as well, preventing him from standing up. Purple, and blue, and green streams of light began to flow above them, as Christoph and Katerina attempted to make their way into The Burrow. Christoph wanted Jana back it seemed. As Lupin and Steerforth took on Rookwood, Mrs. Weasley instinctually followed Harry to fight Christoph and Katerina.

A surge of excruciating pain soared through Harry’s body suddenly causing him to collapse and writhe in the threshold. Mrs. Weasley was trying her best to hex them away. Just as the pain subsided, he saw as Christoph pulled Jana’s sedated body into his arms, inspecting her to figure out what was keeping her so unresponsive. Harry made it to his knees and tried to call out to Mrs. Weasley, but he was again hit with the cruciatus curse. It came from behind this time. Steerforth was entangled in tight conjured ropes, and being dragged behind Rookwood. It was he that hexed Harry. 

“Please leave her!” Mrs. Weasley begged, reaching out for Jana’s feet in vain. Rookwood pushed her roughly aside with a wave of his hand, crashing the matriarch into a cabinet. Rookwood approached Jana’s nearly lifeless body. 

“Sorry, darling,” Rookwood shook his head, pointing his wand directly at his dark mark, to summon the Dark Lord and all their fellow deatheaters however the ‘murderous werewolf’ distracted him. Lupin charged through the threshold, stepping over Harry and shouting “Diffindo!” at Steerforth to release him from his binds. Rookwood and Lupin began to duel heavily, each wizard withstanding terrible pain as each flash of colored light struck one of their bodies. Neither was using any defenses, too focused on maiming the other.

Steerforth merely cowered on the floor and watched. Harry closed the front door once he was released from the cruciatus curse’s grasp and began casting protective spells as Lupin prevented Rookwood from calling anyone. 

“Salvia Hexia!” He shouted, running his wand tip along the wall, but before he could place another protective enchantment, the windows shattered, and he was blinded in a fog of glass shards. Once it cleared, Jana, Christoph, and Katerina were gone. Realizing this, Rookwood took the last of his energy, despite bleeding from the duel with Lupin and apparated away as well.


	38. The Battle at the Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Jana’s perspective...

Under the cover of the table, Malfoy slid his hand across to Jana’s knee and slowly made his way up her skirt. Jana smiled slightly, but said nothing. That was when Snape bopped Malfoy on the head with a folded Daily Prophet. 

“What was that for?” Malfoy sneered, throwing his hands up to protect himself and by doing so abandoning Jana’s leg. 

“You know precisely the reason,” Snape replied slowly, pointing to the ingredients they were supposed to be preparing. Malfoy turned to Jana to ask her something, but as he opened his mouth, and the sweet smell of sugary floral tea flowed out, Jana replied _yes_ , knowing what he was going to ask. The Room of Requirement. She had almost managed to get there on her own at this point, seventy two steps to the left, four staircases, three rights and one hundred and twelve steps to the right. She still needed his assistance. They were supposed to be working on the potion, and repairing the cabinet for The Dark Lord. Malfoy had other plans. 

They returned to the same room they had been secretly toiling in during the gap between classes Jana had. She was not permitted to take Divination or Defense Against the Dark Arts. DADA would have been essential for the young, inexperienced witch who could barely yield her wand, but Christoph ensured she had stayed that way. And Divination? Jana didn't need that class, she was practically divination, itself. Professor Trewlawney avoided Jana like the plague, often completely rerouting her walk at the sight of her. She knew or felt something no one else did. Mafloy had ensured Jana that Trelawney was a "complete nutter", and not to worry about it. 

The moment they passed through the wall, Malfoy made his intentions clear. He couldn’t wait a moment longer. He charged Jana grabbing her face and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. They had not kissed in nearly six months. She had been too afraid. Malfoy insisted that not a soul would find them in there. Since Christoph had literally dragged her from Malfoy’s lap, beat her, and threatened to rape her over seeing them together, she was understandably terrified. Christoph was gone now, and although Steerforth may have been disappointed to find her snogging Draco Malfoy, his possible dismay was a risk she was willing to take. Steerforth wouldn’t lay a hand on her...he wouldn’t beat her...he wouldn’t threaten to... She opened her mouth every so slightly to invite Malfoy to deepen the kiss that he had been bursting to give for half the school year, before pulling away to catch her breath. Malfoy undid the top button of her blouse, and then the next one. Feeling her stiffen up, he pulled his starving hands away, and examined her expression.

“With your permission, of course,” Malfoy said gently, peeling down the round collar and sneaking a peck on her collarbone before she could refuse him a moment longer. The gentle whimper that came from Jana’s lips was all the consent he needed. He ventured the third button, then the fourth. Jana extended her arm quickly towards Malfoy’s chest and pushed him away, panting and retreating until she felt the soft velvet of the sofa meet the back of her knees. She sat down heavily, dropping her weight. She looked genuinely afraid. “Please don’t be afraid of me,” Malfoy sighed, tenderly bringing her hand to his face, “I’m not scary, remember?” 

_“Forgive me…” Jana heaved, clutching her chest._

_She could see Christoph climbing on top of her, using his strength to restrict her movements. The soft candlelight glow at the inn was filling her mind. The powerful smell of cologne with deep balsamwood notes and a hint on cigar smoke...she pulled down her skirt over her knees over and over to stop his ghost until the hem was mishappen._

_“Off….” Jana could hear Christoph say in that absolute commanding way, twirling his finger through the air to signal she disrobe with haste, “now!”_

_Jana was surprised to hear the muggle music playing and it was a welcomed distraction. She heard a voice calling her._

_Jana...Jana...Jana!_

Her eyelids peeled back suddenly as she took a giant breath in. It punished her lungs as they filled completely with air, her ribs spasming in response. She had been inspiring shallowly for so long. The potion concoction was powerful, at least half a draught of living death. How much time had passed? She looked around her to find a male shape scanning her all over. Hermione was over his shoulder, it seemed. Certainly smelled like Hermione, a light floral perfume scent confirming it. They both looked messy like they had been playing quidditch, or fighting, or something…

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lupin's voice importuned, shaking Jana by the shoulders. She wasn’t sure where she was, her vision was going in and out, at times a colorful blur with bits of light and shapes letting her know who she was looking at, then the next moment the complete absence of stimulation. It was not darkness though, simply nothingness. She pushed her fingers down her throat to force a gag, trying to expel the concoction from her body, but Hermione grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Too much time had passed she suspected to even make any difference. There was nothing to expel. Her body had absorbed the potion and it was wreaking havoc on her body. Jana wondered if she had done it purposefully. She somewhat wanted to die, and hoped it would kill her. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” It was Hermione’s voice now who was supplicating, “you could have told me!”

She finally found the strength to push herself up. Her vision came back for a moment more strongly. She looked down to see her own modest dress freshly washed. She was laying on some type of sofa. The smell of freshly burning firewood filled her nose, and she turned towards it. The Gryffindor Common Room perhaps? No burgundy and gold to be found though...come on Jana...try again…  
Something smelling of wild onions and frankincense tucked her hair behind her ear. She reached up and grabbed it. The familiar feel of over worn wool and the rough edge of a poorly sewn patch caught her fingertip. It was Lupin. She was safe...right? Her fingers clawed frantically to find Lupin’s hand. If she could feel his skin, she would know for sure. She couldn’t see anything again. It was a smooth clammy hand, with very long fingers and a rough surface along the thumbnail that could only be made by habitual biting. She threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. If she let go, she felt as if she would certainly would fall to her death. 

“Yes, it’s me, my love,” Lupin’s distinct accent filled her ears with comfort. Light creeped it’s way into the corner of her eye, begging for her attention. 

“You have to guard the Room of Requirement. They should be coming soon…” it was Harry’s demanding voice somewhere in the glow of the light.

“Draco! Where is he?” Jana gasped, trying to climb off the couch. Her legs felt like they weighed a thousand kilos each. She was stuck. “Undo this hex right now!” She shrieked as she squirmed to move her legs without any luck. 

“I didn’t hex you,” Hermione’s voice replied confidently, “Draco is trying to kill Dumbledore, remember? We have to stop him!” 

“I know that!” Jana huffed angrily, feeling a pins and needles sensation overcome her thighs and work it’s way down to her toes, “Where’s Christoph?”

“Somewhere in the castle with Katerina I suspect,” Harry answered, smacking Jana’s shins to wake them up.

“And Rookwood?” Jana questioned, finally able to wiggle her toes a bit. She didn't get an answer this time. “And August? Remus...answer me!” Finally the colors returned, it wasn’t much, but it was better than the void she was left with a few moments ago. 

“We’re not sure,” Lupin replied kindly.

“Give me my bag,” Jana demanded, stretching her arm, her hand nearly clutching the air in anticipation. 

“Snape has it,” Hermione said bluntly.

“What? Why?” Jana screamed. 

“We were trying to figure out where the bloody hell you went!” Ron's voice defended from somewhere behind her, his voice cracking from concern, “thanks for the puzzles. That was fun to sort out.” Jana began to chant no over and over again as she stumbled around the room, trying to regain the movement in her legs. 

“Where’s Severus? I need Severus and Draco-”

“I don’t want to hear their names again!” Harry roared as Jana scrambled to make sense of what was going on. Jana did not hear him over the voice in her head, that was making complex dosage calculations for the contents of the rucksack

.   
“Did you at least take the acheron tonic and-"

  
“Jana! I think Snape is trying to help Draco with this, don’t you understand? Damn your potions!” Harry roared. 

  
“The Floronium, Harry, I need it!”

  
“For Voldemort? For the Dark Lord? You don’t serve the Dark Lord, you serve Dumbledore’s Army!” Harry screamed; all of his rage pouring out at Jana, who did not deserve it. Lupin graciously took Jana by the shoulders and pulled him towards her, insisting she needed to rest, and to let them handle this. 

  
“I have the potions, Janey, it’s alright-” Lupin whispered, but it was a lie.

  
“You do?” Jana gasped turning to face him, “give them to me!”

  
“You know that I can not do that,” Lupin said firmly. 

  
“Give...Them...To...Me...” Jana retorted in a tone of voice none of them had ever heard her speak in. This finally grabbed Harry’s attention. “I need them Remus!” 

  
“Jana!” It was Neville’s voice. He had finally returned from the greenhouse, and was holding her box of seeds and clippings in his hand. “You’re back!” Neville placed the box down gently and in a surprising display of bravery hugged the girl tightly to him and smiled saying, “I was so worried. I figured out your flower puzzle.” Jana had never been this close to Neville. His touch and smell overtook her head and she was submerged into a sea of emotions. His scent was that of basil and rosemary, with brief pungent notes of something contrived and nearly chemical, perhaps fertilizer. She reached for his hand now and surveyed it as she had with Lupin’s. There was something very distinct about his sun line, which she traced repeatedly.   
“Oh,” Jana sighed, trying to hold back her tears, “I remember now.”

“What’s wrong, Jana? How can I help?” Neville asked, concerned with her expression. Everyone in the room was silent, watching them closely.

  
“Your parents...they live at St. Mungo’s, don’t they?” Jana whispered, folding Neville’s fingers into his palm, and placing her forehead on his chest. 

  
“Yeah, how do you know that?” Neville sniveled. 

  
“You don’t remember do you?” Jana frowned, a stream of tears coming from her eyes. 

  
“Remember what, Jana?” Neville implored, picking up her face so that she would look at him directly, “What about my parents? Are they alright?”

  
“I used to play with them…” Jana cleared her throat, and wiped her eyes, “the Healers thought that maybe between your visits it would help...we played together too...I knew you felt familiar somehow, but-”  
Hermione was crying now too. Harry and Ron looked shocked. It appeared Lupin had known this but failed to mention it. 

  
“I don’t remember but I believe you,” Neville exhaled hugging Jana once more, “thank you.”

Harry began to organize everyone and decide how they could foil the plan to assassinate Dumbledore. The rest of the Order was going to arrive soon. After listening to this for several minutes, Jana pulled Harry aside.   
“No matter what you do tonight, someone will die,” Jana explained softly. 

  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked, somewhat angrily, “Please, speak frankly, and clearly, I can’t take anymore secrets.”

  
“Someone took an unbreakable vow to help Draco do this. Even if he fails, that person must assist. If they don’t-”

  
“I know how an Unbreakable Vow works Jana, I took one for you!” Harry shouted with rage. Everyone looked over at the two of them in the corner. The deatheaters knew now and were talking about who Jana was openly, it was about time everyone at Hogwarts knew. An immediate look of regret overcame Harry’s face, so he began in an apologetic tone, “we all did…” 

  
“I release everyone of their vow!” Jana cheered, pointing her wand in the air, “conteram inconcussam!” The same fiery wire that had formed around their arms during the vow flowed from Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione’s arms, and into Jana’s wand. Soon one came from Lupin’s as well, seemingly harder to procure as it had been placed so long ago. After a while fiery wires came from nowhere, presumably having traveled out of Fred, George, Tonks, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Steerforth, wherever they were. 

  
Harry stood before the group valiantly, like the leader he was, like the leader he had grown to be. He climbed onto a chair, so everyone could see him more clearly, taking a deep breath in order to project his voice, “Everyone. Jana is my sister. The deatheaters know and Voldemort knows. Professor McKeely betrayed us. He is a deatheater. He’s been working for Voldemort all this time!” 

  
There were several audible gasps. Everyone was stunned to silence for a few moments and then the onslaught of questioning commenced. Hardy insisted that they didn’t have time for this, but tried to summarize everything the best he could. Jana could feel herself losing her vision again, and her legs going weak. She was certain she had been hexed or something. Lupin guided her into a chair, The Order should have been here already... 

“Show him....” Jana could hear Christoph say again in that absolute commanding way, twirling his finger through the air to signal haste, like he had done so many times before, he concealed his intentions and desires from everyone but her, “now!” She stood there frozen in her nightgown shocked to find herself under Lucius’s watchful gaze. She was almost habituated to Christoph’s prying eyes. Years of abuse had hardened her. And although she couldn’t see his glare, she could feel the sensation of him trying to look right through her clothing. 

  
“I wouldn’t lie to you Lucius, I owe you my life,” Christoph insisted but was cut off from his pleading with a swift blow to his gut from the head of Lucius’s cane. The wind was knocked out of him. Jana quite enjoyed listening to Christoph suffer until Lucius began inspecting Jana’s scars with his hands. The violation was torturous, she shivered and silently wept. 

  
“She’s not a werewolf?” Lucius asked for what felt like the tenth time. 

  
“No sir,” Christoph coughed, “she gets ill during perigee. That’s why we declined the invitation. I didn’t want to burden you with her care.” 

  
“And she’s a pureblood?” Lucius asked, his eyebrows raising as he pushed back the sleeves and gawked at the thick slashes that encapsulated her arm like ivy.

  
“I can’t be sure, sir, she’s an orphan,” Christoph choked, clutching his sides as he attempted to dull the pain in his gut. Jana recoiled when Lucius placed his palm just beneath Jana’s navel where one of the scars eventually stopped its coil around her hip. He clicked his tongue against his teeth. 

  
“Is she barren?” Lucius queried, his gaze finally leaving her chest and meeting with Jana’s, though she couldn’t see him at all. His hand lingered, as he waited for an answer. 

  
“The healers at St. Mungo’s never said anything about that. As far as I know, there’s no damage there,” Christoph mumbled. 

  
“Vestal?” Lucius asked his hand sliding down lower than it should have ever been. Jana let out a whimper, and tried to run towards Christoph for comfort, but Lucius caught her, wrapping his arm around her tightly, “Not so fast my dear.”

  
“Of course,” Christoph replied confidently.

  
“You’re very pretty, and you know it don’t you?” Lucius sneered into Jana’s ear. The feeling of his breath touching her neck was repulsing. 

  
“She’s blind sir, completely blind,” Christoph reminded Lucius. 

  
Lucius sighed, releasing Jana into Christoph’s arms now. He leaned forward and appraised her blind but green eyes with their fresh starburst cataracts that clouded her vision, “Do you understand how I arrived here?” 

  
Jana nodded, barely managing to answer, “Portkey, sir.” 

  
“I could fashion as many as I need to and visit you often. Your brothers and sisters are just outside that door, are they not?” Lucius taunted taking his finger and tracking it along the worst scar on her face nearly making it hurt. 

“Yes sir,” Jana squeaked. 

  
“We will come and kill them all if you fail to complete the tasks The Dark Lord has given you. They’re all far too young to be of any use, but you…” Lucius’s hand slid downwards, just missing her breast and curled around her side, “are precisely the type of thing our Dark Lord looks for.” Jana tried to remember that her long black hair was covering most of her body, like the magical seashell girl she had seen in a muggle painting once. She wondered how opaque her nightgown was, feeling him hoping for a glimpse through the cloth. 

  
“Lucius, you wouldn’t-“ Christoph tried but Malfoy was not interested in his pleading. 

  
“Don’t even think of seducing Draco. Even if you are pureblood...you’re damaged,” Lucius grimaced, holding a strand of her hair up in his palm and smelling it. It pleased him, “That is all.” 

  
The next time they visited Malfoy Manor, Jana clung to Christoph’s side and hid in his arm, afraid to look at anyone or anything. She was absolutely terrified. The Dark Lord noticed right away and expressed his concerns. With some coaxing Christoph finally shared Lucius’s surprise visit to Domhail. Draco and Narcissa came with Lucius when he was summoned but they were quickly dismissed. Jana longed for Draco to be there with her, but had to rely on her abuser for comfort instead. 

  
“What is this I hear about a visit you made to Dumbledore’s prison?” Voldemort hissed, looking up at Lucius with a forced grin. 

  
Lucius’s lips parted as if to say something but nothing came out. 

  
“Do you see what you’ve done to our potioness?” Voldemort’s forehead wrinkled as he pointed to the small girl as she sobbed openly into Christoph’s coat grabbing at her hair methodically to try to bury herself completely. He didn’t want him to see her. Not even an ear. 

  
“Did you threaten the progeny of our fallen servants as well?” 

  
Lucius was silent.

  
“Come to me child,” Voldemort sizzled, motioning towards himself, “please. Lucius is not a threat to you now.” 

  
Christoph literally carried her towards The Dark Lord. Once she was within arms length Voldemort seized her tightly and displayed her to Lucius who was sweating with nervousness. 

  
“We torture our enemies Lucius,” Voldemort reminded as if speaking to a child, “does this look like our enemy?” 

  
“No, my Lord, I only-“

  
“You question my judgement, Lucius?” 

  
“Absolutely not. I only had concerns that-“ 

  
“I will hear nothing of your concerns. You’ve now wasted me an entire day of testing ingredients. She can barely stand the sight of you. Go now. Before I change my mind.” 

  
Lucius exited quickly before giving Christoph a nefarious glare.

She must have been screaming as she faded in and out of consciousness. The concoction she took was powerful. She spotted something bright and blue in the corner of her eye. It was warm and smelled like fried bacon with a hint of lime juice.

  
“You’re safe, we’re at Hogwarts...” a familiar voice whispered, stroking her sweaty forehead. Jana blinked thoroughly. Everyone was gone. Who dared to touch her? 

  
“Harry is angry with me...Remus is angry as well-”

  
“No they aren’t! That’s not true,” the voice nearly laughed. 

A mirror. A mirror? Jana walked towards the shining glass. She wasn’t sure where she was. As she approached the mirror, a young woman appeared. She had hair so long it nearly reached her knees, with perfect curls at the end, so black it nearly shined blue. Her brilliant green eyes were beacons, and could garner anyone’s attention. Jana admired her figure, which was highlighted by a simple silk nightgown that almost touched the floor. The thin straps and swooping neckline accentuated her voluptuous bosom. She suddenly noticed there was no pain in her leg or hip. Looking down to ensure she was not bleeding again she saw smooth, porcelain like skin on her arms. She rubbed the skin quickly and gasped, as if agitating the surface would bring the scars back. Why would she want them back? Her eyes glided up to the mirror again. That was...her? A woman appeared over her shoulder. She gasped and turned towards her. She was completely unfamiliar. It was then that she noticed her eyesight had returned to normal, how it was before the accident. She could see perfectly clearly, and longed to see Harry’s face, Draco’s face, all their faces. Just once, to hold it in her memory. 

“Oh you’re so pretty, my child,” the woman said.  
“You’re my mother?” Jana gasped. Lily potter smiled and nodded gently.   
“This isn’t me this isn’t…” Jana inspected the figure in the mirror once more. She hadn’t seen herself in nearly seven years. “But my scars...my leg-“  
“We don’t take those things with us,” the woman smiled with a knowing look, “I haven’t seen you since the day you were born. You’ve become quite a lady.”   
“Oh, I see,” Jana replied blankly, “I’ve died then?”   
“Not yet,” Lily grinned, “there’s still time for that.”   
“I want to stay here with you!” Jana cried abandoning the idealized reflection in the mirror and trying to reach out and embrace Lily, but the closer she moved towards her mother the further away she appeared.   
“You can stay, but not yet. I think you’ve got a lot to do, my love,” Lily sighed.   
“I’m so sorry about Draco, mother, I didn’t know-“  
“Come now, he’s very handsome. I don’t blame you.”   
“Harry’s angry with me,” Jana sniffled, wiping away her tears.   
“He could never be angry with you. He understands, even if he doesn't let on,” Lily reassured, “he’s got a temper like your father.”   
Jana giggles a bit, wondering what he looked like. She didn’t ask though. She didn’t want to be selfish.   
“I’m the one who should apologize,” Lily began more seriously, “if I had known all this would happen, I would have just let you pass peacefully in my arms that day.”   
“Don’t say that!” Jana shrieked, “Sirius saved my life! And Remus! And I finally got to meet Harry and…” Lily’s expression looked tormented suddenly, like something demonic was over her shoulder. Jana checked behind her quickly, but nothing was there, not even the mirror. When she turned back Lily was still there, but more so the shadow of her, like she was evaporating.   
“Mother! Wait! Jana shrieked chasing her vapor, “is father with you? And Sirius?” But she vanished. 

“Looking for these?” A harsh, gruff voice asked. The sound of a large man breathing was irritating to Jana. She covered her ears and kicked her legs hoping to go back to the mirror room with her mother. She was beautiful. More than she could have ever asked for. 

  
“Miss Potter, Professor Lupin said you were looking for these.” The voice snorted again. There was a metallic sound of clinking and the distinct methodical crashing of a walking cane striking the floor behind her. I don’t want my cane...she thought sourly, rolling over on her side to ease the pain in her hip. She reached out and grazed her arm. There were the scars. Opening her eyes, she saw only a blur of colors and shadows. She grieved for the brief peek at heaven she had just tumbled out of. 

  
“Am I dead?” Jana gasped, sitting upright with a start and trying to see where she was. The sofa felt velveteen against the back of her knees. It wasn’t the room of requirement though. No chamomille. No wood ash. No Draco. Was he even alive? The noisy breathing man’s pungent apple cider odor mixed with rust overcame her. She turned to see a large caddywompus gait leaving her for the fireplace. Had she moved? She was not sure. 

  
“No, but Dumbledore is,” the low fluttering voice replied, his scent evaporating with his distance. 

  
“I understand...Where’s Harry? And Remus?” Jana tried getting up off the sofa, but once again her legs gave out. She reached for her arm again, trying to see the skin of her hand in the glow of the fire. Her scars looked worse. The void again. She could no longer see. 

  
“Here,” the man exhaled in a way that told her it was an effort for him to walk. The smooth wood of her own cane felt familiar and cold in her palm. “That’s quite a glamour enchantment Voldemort put you under. Sorry it’s gone now, but that’s war.” He helped Jana to her feet, catching her a few times as she steadied herself.

  
“Who are you?” Jana asked with surprising calmness, considering she was being held upright by a stranger. 

  
“My name is Alastor Moody, but most people call me Mad Eye,” he groaned, realizing that she could not quite walk yet and instead placed her in a chair. 

  
“Do you have my potions? Is that what you said?” Jana asked, as an enormous calloused hands grabbed her leg and began fastening frozen metal and worn leather around her leg. Her brace. She held back every tear she wished to shed. She hated it so much. 

  
“Everyone’s safe, Potter. They should be back soon. We’ve got a funeral to plan," Mad Eye mumbled. 

  
With the brace securely fastened, she pushed herself up using the table’s edge and slapped the end of the can down on the ground. 

  
“How hideous am I, Alastor?” Jana pouted, feeling the deep rivets in her cheek, and the tense tugging of scar tissue at the corner of her mouth. She had nearly forgotten the sensation. 

  
“Still prettier than me,” Mad Eye chuckled gravely. He took her free hand and placed it on his face, “maybe we can get you one of these.” Something smooth like a billiard ball danced beneath her hand. 

  
“Oh...perhaps…” Jana sighed. 

  
“Jana!” It was Harry’s voice. She turned quickly in his direction, hoping she was right. His footsteps stopped short. She was worse than hideous. Harry was certainly collecting himself before approaching his monster of a sister. She heard one heavy step, and then another and another with more haste. Harry’s arms wrapped around her tightly. He didn’t smell like anything, Harry. He never did. She breathed him in deeply...maybe weak shampoo.

  
“I told her,” Mad Eye’s voice raised, “may want to warn the others.”

  
“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Harry forced himself to say it seemed, “it was Snape. He killed Dumbledore.”

  
“Makes sense,” Jana nodded, “...and Draco?”

  
“He left with them. He was fine last I saw,” Harry replied emotionlessly, “are you in any pain?” It clearly hurt Harry to watch Jana hobble the way she was. Her scars were disturbing now returned to how they once were. Mad Eye had given him a heads up about the change in her appearance, but nothing quite prepared him. Jana admitted to the pain but refused to take another potion for quite some time. She had nearly killed herself with the concoction she brewed in her stomach at The Burrow.   
As they prepared for two funerals, the tabloids came rolling in. The next day, Jana, and Steerforth were front page news. 


	39. Three Funerals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to bury Dumbledore, the Domhail orphans bury Iagan, and Jana tries to bury her past.

There was no safe way for Jana to show her face at the funeral. Although The Daily Prophet had already started running articles about the mysterious blind girl and her claim of being The Boy Who Lived’s sister, the one thing they didn’t have was her photo. Jana instead went to Wales to say a proper goodbye to the mother and father figure that had raised her. They were not perfect, but what parents are? They were saddened that none of the children could have a proper goodbye to their parents, but agreed leaving their bodies buried at Domhail where Lupin had put them was proper. Their primary fear was if the dark magic that had killed the couple could linger, and perhaps be used to trace their location. Moving them would run the risk of possibly leading the deatheaters to the children they had not yet managed to kidnap or kill. Lupin was certain the corpses were full of dark magic; so at Domhail they laid to rest at last, along with their three late natural children. Jana commented that being with their children was likely best for them, and Harry was impressed by her introspection. She had changed so much. 

“I’m sorry you can’t come,” Harry sighed, as they said their goodbyes in the Swivet Library. He had thought she would have cried over the state of Domhail, but she actually seemed quite relieved at its demise. Since she could not see the destruction the deatheaters had left in their wake, Harry instead guided her hand over various areas and items in the home, until she was satisfied. She even ventured a smile, when she realized they had blown Christoph’s door up. Steerforth said nothing, looking physically uncomfortable at the thought of what had been going on between them. All this time he had simply thought Christoph had a bad temper, and said a few off-color things to her when inebriated. The truth was much worse, and he wasn’t quite ready to face it. 

“I’m not,” Jana replied coldly, turning the knob on the farthest cabinet, “Albus Dumbledore buried me in this house for fourteen years. I never planned on returning the favor.”

“I’ll bring her back safe to you, I promise it,” Steerforth said to Harry as they climbed into the cabinet together. The Vanishing Cabinet door closed and a brief jolt of fear soared through Jana’s body. She recalled coming out of the last cabinet that she had entered only to find her captors on the other side. This time however, when she pushed open the door, she was greeted with several wide eyed faces all dressed in black, although she couldn’t see them. She heard Calandra gasp at the sight of her; blind, the right side of her covered head to toe in difficult to look at scars, the brace she had worn nearly her entire life strapped firmly to her leg, and her walking cane out and ready to be used. She limped forward.

“I don’t understand,” was the first thing Rachelle said, as he pushed the children aside to get closer to her.

“I told you,” Calandra’s thick accent carried over the family, “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named put a powerful enchantment on Jana and now it's gone. Remember? Christoph’s a deatheater.”

“We’re in shock, Callie,” Page reminded gently, holding a sleeping Demeter in her arms.

“You never told us,” Icarus frowned, taking the girl’s face into his hands, “you could have-“

“I tried!” Jana huffed, “but mother and father only ever trusted Christoph. We all could have died!”

Orla burst into tears at the thought of it.

“Steerforth,” Rachelle wept, throwing her arms around him tightly. He was shocked but took a deep sigh of relief. She had even used the name he chose for himself. Cabfael ignored him at first, and that was just fine. Calandra guided Jana over to Iagan’s casket. She reached out and gently grazed his face with her fingertips. He felt cold and rigid. She pulled away, retreating so quickly that she lost her footing - Calandra caught her and wrapped Jana into a hug.

“It’s all my fault!” Jana sobbed.

“It’s not. Don’t ever think it, not for one moment,” Calandra consoled her before leaving to greet Steerforth as well.

Another set of arms wrapped around Jana’s body, “I thought we’d be burying you too.” It was Icarus’s sweet voice.

“Not yet anyway,” Jana chuckled a bit.

“Don’t talk like that,” Icarus replied quickly, “he escaped you know…Nuallan’s father.” Jana’s eyes went wide. She had nearly forgotten about all that.

“And where is he?” Jana gasped.

“We don’t know!” Sophie exclaimed, “I hope he’s not dead too!”

“Hush now,” Calandra said firmly.

Iagan’s funeral was short and sweet. All of them said a few words about how excellent Iagan was at transfiguration, his love of cats, and his warm laugh. Icarus had to peel Page off the casket as it was closed. Page was closest to him, and tossed a flower into the grave before hiding his tears. They buried him in the local wizarding cemetery, his gravestone carved with his proper name: Iagan Michael Snyde _beloved brother and friend._

Steerforth, Icarus, Calandra and Jana passed back through the Vanishing Cabinet and into the Domhail Ruins. Harry was gone, likely sobbing with his friends in front of Dumbledore's grave. Jana felt indifferent about it. It was then that they saw Christoph’s room and the portkeys, and the hoard of books strewn about the bed. They were overcome with shock and horror, especially when they learned of Lucius Malfoy’s visit and all of the abuse Jana had endured there. Steerforth apparated them to Mayhodal Inn; now that all the protective charms were gone this was something they could do. Jana showed them the lake where she, Lupin, and Oliver used to spend secret borrowed time together. She explained all about SIrius Black, and what had actually happened. It was important to Jana that now Harry had given her the truth, everyone knew it as well.

Steerforth entered the pub first to speak with the bartender, it was mostly empty.

“August?” The bartender cheered as the Rookwood progeny approached.

“Yes, Joseph, it’s me,” he muttered, “and I mean you no harm. I am Rookwood’s son but we do not have a relationship and I would rather die than follow You-Know-Who.”

“I trust yeh, Auggie. We all do. We’re on Harry’s side,” the bartender explained, “but is it true what they’re sayin’ ‘bout Janey and Christoph?”

“Aye,” Steerforth nodded solemnly.

The bartender whispered, his eyes wide, “always something off about that bloke. Never liked it when he came, but, a customer is a customer.“

“She’s outside actually with my brother and sister, but we can’t risk her being seen...if her image gets out we're going to have a big problem...she’s risking her life being here quite frankly but it’s what she wanted...could we take a room upstairs for a bit? Some butterbeer should do it,” Steerforth asked quietly, throwing down a few galleons.

“On the house, Auggie,” Joseph sighed, pushing them back across the slick surface, “I mean, Steerforth...force of habit...and I am sorry ‘bout Iagan, he was a good lad.”

“Yeah, me too,” Steerforth sighed. They made their way through the back staircase towards upstairs quietly.

The room Jana and Christoph had often shared was the only vacant one. When the door shut behind them, Jana began to panic: the faint scent of undusted pine floors puncturing her lungs, the scraping of the furniture like nails on a chalkboard causing her to jump a foot in the air. She touched the walls, the pimpled wallpaper sending shivers up her spine as a flood of memories tried to encroach her mind. She snapped her eyes shut and covered her ears for what she was conditioned to expect to come next, her chest heaving in fear.

“He was hurting me,” she stuttered, unable to move as she finally recognized Christoph’s literal crimes against her. “This is where he would...” The walls in her throat began to close as she tried to reason things out. “I don’t want him to touch me again.”

“Jana,” Steerforth said gently, “Listen here.” As his fingers grazed her arm she recoiled fast, retreating into the wall, And knocking over a chair as she shook her head violently. “Jana. It’s August. You’re alright.”

“I DON’T WANT TO, CHRISSY!” She bawled, her body sliding to the floor. “It hurts!” 

Icarus exchanged glances with Calandra, fighting back his own tears as he watched Jana consumed with freight. Steerforth pleaded with her, “Christoph is not here. It’s me!“ Jana sobbed as his arms wrapped around her tightly. Steerforth’s heart clenched. “He will never come near you again, Jana. I swear it. It was not your fault. And it will never happen again.”

As she calmed, the look on Calandra’s face said it all. Their own parents had enabled the abuse for so long and they never knew it and never would. It made her sick. Her eyes widened momentarily in realization. “Never again,” she whispered, stroking her beloved younger sister’s tear stained face. 

Jana felt safe in that room for the first time in her life.


	40. The Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer holiday has begun...

After the funeral they gathered in Dumbledore’s office to discuss everything that had happened before returning home for the summer. Harry explained the horcruxes to Jana, the prophecy, and all of his adventures over the past six years. Jana had a million questions that ran the gamut from her parents’ graves to what a wizengamot is. Neither Harry nor Ron nor Hermione realized just how little Jana knew about their world considering it was the only place she had ever been her entire life.

It concerned Jana how little her fellow orphans at Domhail likely knew either, but planned on keeping in close touch with them to slowly open their minds. Calandra has reassured them that they were starting to read the Daily Prophet. It was a good first step. It was a somber mood that overtook St. Asaph, with the little ones wondering where their mother and father were. The older ones were sad, and shed a few tears everytime Demeter cried out for her mummy. This too would pass with time, and one day they would be a distant memory. Yvonne would never properly know or remember them though, as her second birthday was approaching, and planning her party kept everyone’s mind off of Iagan, Liam, and Angharad’s sudden deaths. Nuallan was still missing.

“Jana I owe you a proper apology,” Hermione said suddenly, leaning over Dumbledore’s desk towards her. Jana’s expression was unchanged. 

“What for?” Jana asked with a bit of surprise. 

“When I told you my parents were muggles...you must have been terrified...considering what you thought happened to James and Lily….and I overreacted…” 

“You’ve already apologized for this Hermione-“ Jana tried. 

“No. I apologized because you had never met a muggle. You didn’t even know that people like me existed...but to suddenly realize that there’s people like me all over your world...the only world you’ve ever known...and then to think all year that their parents were responsible for your parents’ deaths...it’s very brave!” Hermione ran around the desk and wrapped Jana in a hug. Jana’s mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. 

“Don’t worry, Hermione. It’s alright, really,” Jana patted her back gently. 

“What’s still driving me mad,” Harry chimed in, running his hand over the back of his neck in annoyance, “is who put you under the Imperius curse?” Jana gasped reflexively.

“I know,” Mad Eye Moody responded, puckering his lips. 

“You do?” Ron perked up, leaning forwards with intrigue. 

“Miss Potter,” Mad Eye hacked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his magical orb of an eye whizzing in her direction. 

“I’m more afraid to say his name now than You-Know-Who’s,” Jana whispered.

“Christoph?” Harry leaped, his eyelids peeling back. Hermione scolded him, noticing Jana wither at the sound of it. 

“Alastor you lied to me!” Steerforth huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

“Get over it August,” Mad Eye groaned, taking a seat. 

“Tonks! I thought we were friends!” Steerforth continued. 

“We are! But Mad Eye is right...it was Christoph in the pensieve you gave us. I didn’t believe it myself at first but…” Tonks trailed off. 

“He spared you?” Jana’s voice trailed over apprehensively. “That’s why you were at St. Mungo’s?” Steerforth looked off-put and excused himself from the room, a bit paler than usual. 

Christoph was a master con artist, feigning his departure under Dumbledore’s direction, and using it as an alibi for putting Jana under the imperius curse to hurt and capture Harry. He had even tried to frame Draco for the crime by using his family heirloom dagger, and then after failing, spared Steerforth’s life as he left the grounds, only because it suited him of course. If Jana had not fought off the curse, he would have easily ended Steerforth’s life. 

“See, and you thought you didn’t belong in Gryffindor,” Lupin cheered softly, plopping a kiss on the top of Jana’s head. Tonks saddled up next to him, placing a warm hand on his back. 

“I’m not brave,” Jana murmured. 

“Don’t talk about my sister like that!” Harry smiled, taking a seat next to her, his tone turning more convincing. “She’s the bravest.” A sly smirk turned up the corner of her mouth.

“But how can I help?” Jana entreated, twiddling her thumbs defeatedly. 

“There’s so much to be done! You’re essential,” Harry tried, placing his hand over hers to ease her anxiety. “You can start by staying safe. I can’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I think I have a plan,” Jana turned in Harry’s direction, doing her best to look at him, “but I’ll need Severus.” 

“Jana!” Lupin scolded, “Professor Snape killed Dumbledore-“ 

Jana climbed to her feet with a labored twist and declared, “I know what he did...but he is my only chance.”

“No daudling!” It was Professor McGonagall’s voice that echoed down the hall, and passed through the doorway. She made her way into the now crowded office with a gliding footstep only she could execute, “You’re going to miss the train.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to meet them?” Harry asked, clutching the stone door frame. 

“I’m certain,” Jana smiled, declining Harry’s offer to make the Dursleys’ acquaintance, “I’ve already upended enough lives.” 

“I’ll take good care of her,” McGonagall smiled. “Don’t worry, Potter.” 

“I’m coming too,” Lupin reassured Jana. She hesitated and then leaped into Harry’s arms for a hug. 

“I’ll be safe,” Harry smiled, tightening his grasp, “I want a letter everyday.” 

“We promise,” Lupin extended his arm for a handshake, “I’ll keep her in one piece.” 

It wasn’t long before McGonagall apparated Jana and Lupin near the Teign Gorge in Devon. Jana frantically swung her arms out in front of her until she felt Lupin take her hand. There was a distinct smell of wet earth and fresh rain. It was then that she felt the drizzle on her skin. The rigid uneven surface of cobblestone beneath her feet was comforting to listen to as she blindly followed Lupin forward. Eventually he stopped, a hinge whined, and her palm was placed firmly on a wall. It had a distinct square pattern with irregular breaks, much like a reptile's skin. She felt it up and down while she waited for instructions. 

“Your home is lovely, Minerva,” Lupin complemented, the sound of his boot falling to its side on the tile. 

“Why thank you, Remus,” McGonagall replied, her lips pursed. Older, softer, more wrinkled hands, pulled Jana forward and into a chair. She was near a fireplace, as the comforting smell of wood ash filled her nostrils. It wasn’t the kind that usually came from Draco’s hair however. She wished it was, and pretended it so for a moment. 

“Common Alder makes better firewood, Minerva. Why have you chosen gray willow?” Jana inquired, feeling the jacquard upholstery beneath her hand which she rubbed over and over for comfort. 

“Its bark is poisonous to cats,” McGonagall explained, “the smell keeps them away from my door. Otherwise I’d be stuck feeding everyone in town.” Jana giggled, but stopped when Lupin grabbed her hand to stop her from rubbing the chair. The sound of cinder being poked piqued her interest. She searched for the warmth, and turned towards it. Although it was June, the evenings were cold. 

“Your belongings are upstairs,” McGonagall added, taking a seat herself. 

“When will we start?” Jana asked excitedly. 

“Hold your broomsticks Miss Potter. We must start on the full moon, which isn’t for a week yet, and we better get it right the first time. The moon is in Perigee on July 1 and that is also the next full moon. What you’re asking is almost impossible.”

“I wish I could help,” Lupin sighed sadly.

“Oh, I’ve nearly forgotten,” McGonagall sighed. 

“Tonks has your-” Jana tried. 

“She gave them to me, don’t fret,” Lupin soothed. 

“Minerva!” Jana gasped suddenly. 

“Well out with it, child, what?” McGonagall furrowed her brow. 

“We’ve never properly met,” Jana rescinded, crossing her legs, and peeling away from them. Lupin placed his own hands on his face pantomiming how Jana would get to know her face. 

A regretful pout turned McGonagall’s famously rigid lips, “Of course, dear.” She kneeled down in front of Jana and guided her hands towards her face. 

As soon as her fingertips made contact, she smiled widely, “So it is a bun...I was never quite sure if it was your hair or a hat...and your eyes are as large as I remember...ah...no wonder I could never quite see what you were wearing, velvet loves to absorb light…”

McGonagall’s expression softened as she watched the amusement collect on Jana’s expression. She rarely smiled, and that crowded tooth grin and sparkle eyes look was enough to melt anyone’s heart. She was a brilliant witch with encyclopedic knowledge of potions and plants, a nose like a dog, and excellent at concealing her emotions. Everyone expected her to be full of rage but instead she was docile in nature, and good friend but always placid and rare to emote. 

“Are you absolutely sure you want to become an animagus?” McGonagall asked with a gaze full to the brim with concern. 

“Yes,” Jana smiled again, “it’s my best chance to help Harry.” 


	41. The Seventeenth Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Second Wizarding War, what side will Jana choose to fight for?

The small oak door swung open slowly. A hand reached around its ornate moulding guiding it as the hinge whined. There on the top stone step sat a small dog with voluminous white hair with black and beige splashes of color. It’s eyes were emerald green, the usually dark black pupils hazed by a gray film. It’s otherwise shiny coat parted and frayed along the right side of its face and down its apron and two right paws. Between the splits were thick scar like formations. The dog descended the steps and then ascended them once more with an unsteady gait, limping as it went. When the dog finally sat at the top step, it lifted its right paw up as if in pain and waited.

“Come in,” a smooth voice said, leading the dog through the threshold. The door shut with a loud crash. A similar creaking was heard through the house as the tall figure dressed in black approached a threadbare chair. Without his cloak on he looked more approachable, but that stern expression and greasy black hair were unmistakable. The dog morphed into a familiar young woman with equally unmistakable features, that were hidden as she bowed down on the floor, her fingers splayed, her nose touching the worn rug. It smelled of valerian and lacquer.

“Severus,” Jana, the new animagus who’s name would never grace a Ministry registry, whispered carefully choosing her every word, “I am begging you.”

“Let me see,” Snape sighed, leaning forward. Jana slowly peeled herself from the floor and tried to look in his direction. It was difficult. She was completely blind now and exhausted from the journey. Travel was easier as a dog but the pain relieving serum had worn off by now. Snape sneered when he realized she was looking in the wrong direction. He reached out and grabbed her chin harshly turning her so that her nose almost pointed at his own.

“And what’s in it for me?” Snape expired, pushing her face away from him as if in disgust.

“I’ll do anything, Severus. Anything,” Jana cried, “I can not live like this. Our Dark Lord is punishing me. I have done nothing but obey him.”

“By aiding and abetting Harry? Is that your best succor?” Snape crooned, clutching the front of her dress and lifting her entire body up from the floor. Jana moaned and clutched her eyelids tightly shut, turning away from the soon to be Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was looking for information. Only Snape had ever been able to sort through her thoughts without explicit permission. Could he now though, that she had lost all her sight?

“Did it work?” Jana whimpered. Snape released her and consulted the enormous shelf of books behind him for a moment, thinking things over. Jana stood there in silence, the pain in her leg worsening with each passing moment. It shot down from her hip like bolts of lightning.

“It did. It seems the Dark Lord will continue to tolerate the Malfoys, for now…”

At the sound of the surname Jana’s eyes widened. Her heart raced with panic, and longing. She hadn’t heard from Draco in months. How could she? Neither of them knew where the other was.

“Oh yes. He hasn’t forgotten about you. Life isn’t fair, Jana. And you know it. That’s what makes you different from,” Snape took a swig of some potent liquor, his now astringent breath flowing from his mouth and into Jana’s nostril, “your blessed brother.”

“I need my sight back, Severus. I can hardly walk. I am in so much pain-“

“Suffering. Too much suffering, is that it?” Snape snapped, his lip curling at her pathetic display.

“She was beautiful. I understand…” Jana smiled, “she’d want you to help me.”

“What are you going on about?” Snape yelled slamming down his glass and getting nose to nose with Jana. She tried to back away but he leaned in as she tried.

“My mother. I saw her...when I was dying...or whatever it was that happened to me-“

“You! You of all the witches on earth nearly poisoned yourself to death! You were trying to escape the pain weren’t you? It was a hallucination at best. The mind does mysterious things when it senses the end.”

Jana reached her hands out and grabbed Snape’s face trying to look where she felt his eyes were. She relaxed her body as much as possible, as she had done for Harry once, and tried to allow Snape in. He instantly began to forage her memories.

Christoph grabbed a young Jana by the throat and slammed her into a wall. A werewolf clawed her face, her blood splattering the shingles of the shrieking shack. Draco Malfoy kissed her deeply. The briefest glimpse of Lily’s ghost appeared. Harry showed Jana the locket, a horcrux he said...

Jana gasped as Snape finally released her from his mental mining. He stifled his rage, his gaze boring into her. Snape grasped at the air, choking something invisible instead of Jana herself. He was not sure what to do with his anger and paced to prevent himself from striking Jana. His heart was pounding after seeing Lily. The resemblance between Jana and her mother was striking, and he hadn’t noticed all school year. Now he was doing everything he could to deny it.

“Your hand Severus, please,” Jana nearly ordered, reaching out. Snape extended his own with apprehension. As soon as their palms met her back arched and she dropped her head over her shoulders, letting out a rasping voice...

The half blood prince conceals his loyalty

Unveiled by the most powerful of sorcerers

The cosmic adversary grows suspicious upon his death

Beware the Maledictus

Fear not this disguised charade for it will end in your own

And with that, Jana collapsed on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not express how grateful I am to every single one of you who read my story. I am thankful for every view, comment, and kudo! I started this story when I was 11 years old, sneaking a small notebook and a pen out on the playground to write down ideas. To see it come to an end is unreal. 
> 
> I am currently working on part 2: it will be Deathly Hallows from Jana’s perspective. 
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing Beta - orxestra (please look at her amazing story, Innuendo)


End file.
